Drowning in Flames
by BelleFairy13
Summary: Shadow's a reincarnated soul & needs the Reikai Tantei to protect her from a demon bent on stealing her ageless & destructive powers. Something from Hieis past haunts him, drawing him to her. Can he sort out his feelings before he loses her forever?
1. Meeting the Shadow Neko

**Demon File: #121310**

Name: Shadow Jasmine Miyagi

Birthday: April 18, 1989

Birthplace: Ningenkai, USA, California

Height: 5ft 0in

Hair: (Human form) Black with Faint Blue Streaks

(Demon Form) Unknown

Eye Color: (Human Form) Dark Blue

(Demon Form) Unknown

Demon Type: Water/Ice and Fire Neko

Demon Parentage: (Mother) Water/Ice

(Father) Fire Neko

Demon Powers: Control of Fire and Water Elements. Major Psychic Abilities.

Arrest Record: None

Known Demon Contacts: None

Current Location: Ningenkai, USA, Texas

Course of Action: To Be Determined

"Who the hell is this, Koenma?" The man with gelled back black hair and a green school uniform known as Urameshi Yusuke demanded after reading the file given to him.

Koenma looked up from his papers and at the former spirit detective. The Prince of Spirit World was currently in his toddler form sitting at his ridiculously huge desk working on judgment papers. He sighed and motioned for the red haired man beside him to explain their newest mission again, continuing to stamp the papers on his desk.

Kurama stepped forward, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at Yusukes lack of an attention span. "Well you see, Yusuke, she is an important demon that we need to find as quickly as possible." He walked across the room and took the file from Yusukes hands. His over the top beautiful green eyes scanned the page before he looked back up, pushing back a strand of his hair back behind his ear. "Her file says that she is extremely powerful but unaware as to how powerful she is. "

"Are we capturing her or what? The file says she doesn't have a record and you haven't mentioned any crimes. So what is she like a ticking time bomb or something?" He asked as he leaned back against the wall next to his orange haired, blue uniformed friend, Kuwabara Kazuma.

"No, you're to guard her and train her. We have reason to believe that a very powerful demon, named Haru, is after her soul." Koenma answered. He set down his stamp and looked at his team. He closed his eyes and continued, "She is a powerful reincarnate. Her soul is thousands of years old who only reincarnates in the bodies of half breeds. Specifically water and fire hybrids whom are rare. These children tend to grow smarter and stronger than their peers. However early on in childhood their powers awaken and rage out of control and usually the body dies and her soul is again reincarnated."

"So why are we wasting time getting her if she is already in adulthood? The baka onna is either not going to come into her powers and is not problem we need to worry about or she is right about to die anyway thus again wasting my time." Asked a cold voice from the windowsill.

Koenma turned to look at the demon the voice belonged to. Jaganshi Hiei proved to be a very powerful and emotionless fire demon in the past. Though he is still cold and hard to be around, his time with Team Urimeshi had softened him a bit, though he would never admit that and kept up his "Fuck the World" attitude.

"This reincarnate has proved to be different." He answered turning back to the rest of the team. "She has shown great control over her powers and an extreme spiritual awareness. Though her powers to our knowledge are barley tapped, it is no secret who she is and that she will not be self-destructing. It seems Shadows soul has found a body that she can live a full life in. However-"

"Get to it, binky breath, you're wasting my time. Keiko is pissed enough as it is that you called me in for a mission so close to the wedding."

"Yeah, and I need to get back to my darling, Yukina!" Kuwabara gushed with a love struck look on his face. Hiei glared daggers at him as if wishing him to drop dead. It had been long since made known that Yukina was his sister and Kuwabara had made it known that he would still court her, though from time to time you could still see fear behind the big mans eyes when he mentioned her name around Hiei.

"Calm down and listen, Yusuke, and I'll tell you. As I was saying, however because her soul makes her so powerful it has caught the attention of the kitsune bandit, Haru. He isn't as old or infamous as our Youko, but he is very powerful and has begun to gather followers. He believes if he can get the soul of the Shadow Neko, he will be able to harness her power and enter the human world."

"Though not as infamous as me, I have heard of Haru. He is no demon to be taken lightly."

"Shouldn't we go after him then?" Kuwabara asked.

"After we get Shadow. I want her secure before anything else. She is not at all safe alone where she is. She is in a fairly aware community but with no one close to her abilities. If Haru decides to try and take her and she is unprepared there will be unseen numbers of casualties."

Hiei scoffed, "Baka onna can't take care of herself then she deserves to be taken."

"I'll ignore that comment for now." Koenma glared from Hiei back to the gang. "We still don't know the full extent of her powers or when Haru plans on striking. Get to her as soon as possible."

"Fine but you're explaining to Keiko why I'm missing out on some of the wedding plans." Yusuke said, pushing away from the wall and walked towards Koenma.

"Right, right I'll tell her as soon as you leave. Although I doubt you're actually broken up about it." He waved his hand and a portal appeared. Everyone went to walk through it but Hiei was stopped. "Hiei, please I want you to take extra care of Shadow."

"What are you talking about, fool?"

"You'll understand if you ever fight her. You two, among other things, are more alike than anyone would ever guess. I trust her in your hands better than anyone else's."

"Hn." Hiei nodded, disregarding Koenma words. _He shouldn't trust me with a life._ He thought to himself as he walked though the portal.

"Fuck me guys, my English is really not that great." Kuwabara exclaimed when he remembered Shadow lived in America.

Koenma had opened up a portal near where Shadow worked and were now standing in front of the modestly sized grocery store. The problem was, Kuwabara spoke little English. It was decided that Yusuke would wait outside with him while Kurama and Hiei went in and found Shadow. Kurama was fine with the situation however Hiei was less than pleased.

"Why couldn't you go in alone or taken Yusuke with you?" He demanded as he and Kurama walked through the store.

"You know why you are required, Hiei." Kurama said, referring to his conversation with Koenma before he left.

"Hn."

"Besides, I'm not about to leave you with Kuwabara so you can cut off his head at the first mention of Yukinas name."

"Shut it, fox."

Kurama chuckled as they rounded the corner. They soon found themselves in front of the stores small deli department.

"Hey Shadow!"

They looked up when her name was called out. One of the boys behind the counter had called her. Kurama looked towards an entryway to a small kitchen. A short girl with mid-length black hair with barely visible blue streaks stepped out and towards the boy.

Hiei noticed her as well. He was somewhat speechless when he saw her. He had seen so called beauty before but she was different. She was a simple beauty. He closed his eyes and pushed the thought away. _What the hell was I just thinking?_

They watched her move about the deli and kitchen for a few minutes, smiling at customers and coworkers alike. Suddenly her gaze fell on them and her smile disappeared. In its place was a deep frown. Her narrowed eyes caught theirs as if she stared into their souls. The boys around her noticed she was no longer smiling or moving about and looked where she was looking. Most of them gave them hard looks but some of them glared harder.

"It seems some of them can sense our energies." Kurama observed. Hiei nodded in agreement.

One of the boys leaned down to Shadow and whispered in her ear, presumably asking who they were. Shadow shook her head, patted his shoulder, and walked out from behind the counter towards them. Her eyes were still narrow and her mouth held no hint of the smile she once wore. She stopped in front of them and stared at them. Before either of them could say anything, she held up her hand to keep them silent.

"Youko Kurama a.k.a. Minamino Shuichi." She started barely above a whisper, "Infamous bandit of the Makai. After you almost fell to a hunter you hid yourself inside an unborn human baby to stay alive. Several years ago you teamed up with the short shit beside you to steal an item to save your mothers life." She turned to Hiei, "Jaganshi Hiei, Fire Demon from the floating city of the Ice Apparitions. Master of both the Jagan and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The item you stole was purely for power and to attempt to gain control of the three worlds. An attempt that failed miserably." She closed her eyes, "Once criminals who served out your sentences under Prince Koenma working alongside with Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma who are waiting not so patiently for you outside. Now my question for you both is-" Her eyes flew open and red flames danced within her blue irises, "What the fuck do you want from me and why did you come here and not to my home!?"

Kurama went slightly pale, shocked by her outburst, and Hiei glared, his hand twitching.

"We apologize for disturbing you at work, Miyagi-san. This is where Koenma had sent us. Had he sent us to your home we would have gone there. "

Shadow sighed and nodded, "Koenma was always a little dense." She sighed. "You may call me Shadow. I'm not all for formalities and here in America no one will understand why you're calling me Miyagi-san. Now, what can I do for you and the ever so silent Jaganshi?"

"Hn, baka onna."

"Extended vocabulary you have there."

"Care to say that again?" Hieis hand went under his cloak where his sword was hidden.

"Hiei, calm down. Please let's not start anything here." Kurama whispered quickly looking around to make sure no one had noticed their voices rising.

"Hn" He relaxed slightly. Kurama shook his head and looked back at Shadow.

"Anyway, Koenma has sent us to protect and train you. You're probably not aware but you are very powerful and …"

Shadow held up her hand again, "Wait wait wait! You're saying Koenma wants you to _protect_ and _train_ me?"

"Well… yes." He answered somewhat confused. "That is our assignment. Is there something the matter with that?"

Shadows chin fell to her chest, her eyes no visible to them anymore. They thought she might be crying from the way she stood until they heard laughter. She looked up at them with a huge smile and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kami-sama that's priceless!"

"Excuse me?"

"Koenmas spies must not be giving him all the details again or they really suck at their job! Who does he think I am?" She noticed their confused looks and continued, "Guys, I don't need training and I can take care of myself. Come with me when I get off and you'll see why."

"We were planning on waiting for you anyways. When do you get off?"

"Now actually, I just have to inform my relief. I'll be back out in a few minutes." With that she turned and left them standing in the same spots where she came and confronted them.

"What do you think Hiei? She seems as if she knows more than Koenma let us believe"

"Hn, that baka has always left things out when giving us 'vital' information. All the same she is probably just a baka onna who wants to seem stronger than she is."

Kurama closed his eyes, "Well, we'll see tonight I suppose."

"Kurama and Hiei, I never thought I'd see the day you two showed up for her." A voice stated behind them. They turned to come face to face with a woman not much older than Shadow with brown hair and brown eyes.

"But how…?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Silly fox, you must not realize it but the second you appeared here in the human world, in this community, many people sensed your presence. Not everyone knows your name like Shadow and I but a lot of us felt you. This community is full of spiritually aware people."

"Yes, according to our files there are many, but none as far powerful as Shadow."

"True as that may be, Kurama, if you don't bring her back safe or hurt her in ANY way, I swear I'll have you and Mr. Fuck the Worlds balls on a silver platter served as the weekend special. Am I clear?"

Hiei scowled, his hand itching for his sword. Kurama only smiled, "Many of you care deeply for Shadow, is that right?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah. She is loved by many here. She is a good and sweet girl. No one here who knows of her demon heritage minds it because of her good nature. If any harm were to come to her it's not just me you'd have to deal with."

She walked past them then stopped and looked back, "Please, keep her safe. I have sensed danger around her lately and I know things won't easy for her for a long time so please, keep her safe." She looked forward and continued walking away from the two demons.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchens, everyone gathered around Shadow as she prepared to leave.

"Shadow girl, you can't leave with them. Their auras are strange. I can't figure out what it is about them but I don't think I like it." Her friend, Ject, pleaded.

Shadow smiled reassuringly at him, "Fear not, hun. Those two demons I know quite well. They will not hurt me."

"Then why were you glaring at them when you first saw them?"

She looked over at her boss, the elderly and smiling Marlin. He had known of her heritage long before any of the younger psychics had noticed and he had accepted her as one of good. The old man had always watched out for her.

"Oh, gramps, I dunno. Maybe because I didn't expect two high class demons to show up at my workplace unannounced? I mean with all the psychics in the area I'm surprised there hasn't been much a lot of commotion yet."

"Shadow?"

She turned around and came face to face with the girl who had confronted Kurama and Hiei after she had walked away.

"Hey, Angel. What's wrong?"

The girl known as Angel rushed forward and hugged Shadow tight, tears forming in her eyes and soft sobs coming from deep in her throat. Shadow returned her embrace. "Hush now, love. Everything will be alright. You'll see. I'll be back tomorrow." She pulled away and smiled at her friend. "I promise!"

"That's your car?" Yusuke blurted out, attempting to hold back his laughter.

Shadow looked back at him and frowned at his badly suppressed giggle. She glared. "Shut up, Baka. I'll bet you don't even have one so shut up."

The car in question was not a bad car or anything. It was in fact brand new. A sleek black 2009 Ford Focus but there was no denying it was a girls car. It had ambient lighting, blue dice on the mirror, and skating penguins and blue rose stickers on the windows. It was, however, almost too small for 5 people.

Almost.

"Just shut up and get in. Yusuke can sit on Kuwabaras lap since he made fun of my car. The rest of the seating arrangements are up to you guys." she said looking at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei stepped up and sat in the front seat of the car. Shadow smiled at Kurama. He smiled back as he took his seat behind hers. She sat in hers and started up the car. Immediately everyone was hit by a blast of cold air and LOUD music. She quickly turned it down.

"Sorry about that, guys. I like my music rather loud. If that's not cool with you I'll keep the volume low."

Yusuke gave her his signature grin, "Crank it up, Shadow! We're men, we can handle it!"

"Crank it!" Kuwabara yelled in agreement.

Hiei and Kurama didn't voice any opinions either way so, with a wide grin, she turned the volume knob all the way up. Her smile grew when she realized the song playing was "Down With The Sickness" By Disturbed, one of her all time favorite bands.

Shadow smiled and with an evil grin tore out of the parking lot.

Hiei watched her face as she drove seemingly reckless but there was skill in her maneuvers. She was in complete control of the ningen machine. Her eyes seemed to take on a different color, the flames in them consuming the blue. The song it seemed did indeed stroke her demon side. He noticed a trickle of blood forming between her lips. She smiled slightly and he could see her fangs had lengthened and pierced the sides of her tongue. The look of ecstasy on her face led him to believe she enjoyed the sharp pains. If that wasn't enough to get his blood going, the smell of her blood caught his attention and immediately he was lost in it.

"_Baka! What are you doing! Stop letting her get to you! She's just a baka neko! Nothing special!"_ His voiced screamed at him inside his head.

The scent of her fresh blood also drew the attention of the two demons in the back seat, although without the affects that it had on Hiei.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Kurama asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I can smell your blood back here! You slice something open or what?"

"She bit her tongue, baka." Hiei said, struggling to keep his voice level. The only one who noticed his slight falter was Kurama, and he only smiled slightly at his friend.

Shadow looked over at him and licked the blood from her lips, "Sorry about that. I kinda like the feeling of my tongue on my fangs and I didn't realize that they had grown out a little. Must've been the song, hehe." She turned her attention back to the road.

Hiei watched her with an unknown feeling building in his chest. He turned away from her and stared out the window at the darkening sky. He was deep in thought. If it was just her blood the feeling would've gone away by now. No there was something… familiar. No one could see it, but his usual arrogant smirk slowly widened into a small smile. _"Interesting onna, but still a baka onna."_


	2. More Than They Expected

Ok looks like people seem interested, the first few chapters of this are mostly getting to the point of meeting Shadow, seeing glimpses of her power and what not so please bare with me if it seems slow cuz it'll speed up I promise. BTW, not quite a Lemon yet, but there is citrus involved! Rated a lil sexy! Please please review!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs I include in this or any chapter. I own my character and plot line, that's it.

Songs (note that I don't always use the whole song. That would be redundant for those who don't read the lyrics anyway.) used in this Ch.:

"Bleed Well" H.I.M.

"Heaven Tonight" H.I.M.

"Every Me and Every You" Placebo

"My December" Linkin Park

Drowning in Flames: Ch 2

More Than They Expected

"What is this place?" Kuwabara asked in awe.

Shadow turned her car into a deserted dirt driveway about a half hour away from the small town where she worked. The sun barely shone through the dense foliage. The trees lining the drive formed a tunnel that guided them to a modest sized house at the edge of a wide meadow.

She turned and smiled at her companions, "Welcome to my home, nice huh?" She got out of the car and began walking towards the house. The boys stared around them in wonder. Even Hiei found some suitable sitting branches among the many trees. Eventually they found their way out of the car and walking towards the house.

"This place is very beautiful, Shadow. However did you find such a place?" Kurama asked admiring some of the flowers growing on vines that clung to the outside walls of the house.

"It was given to me by my uncle. My parent died when I was very young and he has looked after me ever since." She replied from inside the open door, setting her keys and other random things in her pockets on the hall table. She walked back outside. "If you'd like, you guys can hang out in the house or out here. I need to shower and get ready for my gig."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Gig?"

"Yes, silly. I perform at a club in the city once in a while. It's getting late and I need to be at the club by 9."

"Wait, I thought we were going to talk about your training! Not to mention you told Kurama and Hiei you were going to prove that you didn't need protection!" Yusuke hollered from near the car.

"Yes, I did say that. And I will. However, I still have responsibilities that I must take care of at least for the night. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am in need of a shower. There are video games for you and Kuwabara, Kurama, there's books in the study that you may find interesting and Hiei-" She looked over at the windowsill and smiled, "well, you look comfortable there. Have fun you guys."

There were murmured thank yous from the group as they settled into waiting for her. Once she was out of hearing range they all voiced their concerns.

"I don't know about this, guys. She'll be in a lot of danger, out in the open like that." Yusuke said, setting up the PS2.

"Yeah, sure we'll be able to keep our eyes on her if she's performing but I mean everyone will be watching her so it's not like we can pick out someone staring at her to be the bad guy." Kuwabara agreed, looking through the fighting games on the game shelf.

Kurama sat with his eyes closed in thought, "Well, I don't believe we'll be able to talk her out of going. She's already upstairs getting ready. Speaking of which," He opened his eyes and looked towards the windowsill Hiei inhabited. "Hiei, would you keep guard outside her window? I felt wards around the property when we arrived but I don't believe she was expecting any high class demons to come after her."

Hiei almost glared at the fox. Why did he have to do it? But he knew what the fox's reply would be. Something stupid about how he was the one who was supposed to keep a close eye on her.

"Hn." He disappeared from view.

"What's his problem? You'd think he'd be used to being the watch dog with that eye of his." Yusuke muttered as Kuwabaras character in the fighting game he chose KO'ed his character.

Kurama smiled softly and thought about his friend. He remembered the way Hieis demeanor had changed once he saw the lively Shadow and how he could barely keep control of his instincts when the smell of her blood was in the air. It wasn't even close to mating season yet so the only reasonable answer to his plight was that he was attracted to the young cat demon. He chuckled to himself, wondering how his friend would handle these new feelings and emotions.

Hiei made himself comfortable on the branch outside of Shadows open window. The sky was gaining a deep purple hue to it as his eyes fixated on the soft lights of her room.

_Baka kitsune, sending me up here. I'll be sure to return the "favor" one of these days._ He thought as he closed his eyes, waiting.

"_I hold your hand in mine  
I hold your hand and you're so lonely  
Oh so lonely  
Your eyes have lost their light  
Your eyes have lost their light and you're empty  
Oh my God you're so empty" _

Hieis eyes shot open when he heard the voice. He looked around and realized that the voice was coming from the open window. He jumped from his branch and onto the windowsill, looking around as he stood up. The voice began again,

"(_I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight"_

He stood there, listening to the voice sing until he realized it was Shadow singing. He listened for what seemed like forever until he somehow found himself standing in the doorway of her bathroom, where she stood naked under the hot flowing water. Mist from the hot water hugged her body but her silhouetted curves were very visible to him.

"_Trying to find the heart you hide  
Trying to find the heart you hide in vain  
Oh in vain  
And you're my haven in life  
And you're my haven in death, Baby  
Life and Death my Darling"_

He couldn't stop himself walking closer to her, his body overwhelmed with the need to touch her, to hold her against him.

"(_I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight…"_

He was right behind her now, his mouth so close to her neck she could hear his short and labored breaths.

She smiled to herself, "Hiei…" She turned around and caught his eyes for the briefest of moments before her eyes closed in silent embarrassment.

His breath caught in his throat. His eyes roamed over her body, she was curvy but not big, her skin like beautiful porcelain, her dark hair clinging to her shoulders, and her ample breasts seemed to beg to be touched. His hands were on her hips and his lips on hers for a second before he realized it. His eyes closed and their mouths parted from their simple kiss, "Onna what have you done to me?"

She chuckled slightly, "Hiei, as much as I'm enjoying this," her hands ran through his hair, earning her a slight moan, "I'm sure you would only regret this later. So please, until you can sort out how you're feeling, leave _my_ feelings alone." She brought her hands to herself, as if suddenly modest.

"Huh?" He questioned opening his eyes to look into hers. She wore a smile but her eyes held a sense of longing and sadness in them. His thoughts began to return to him. Confused, his eyes returned to their normal coldness and he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, onna, I don't know what…"

"No worries Hiei…" she whispered.

"Hn."

He disappeared out the window before he could see the single tear Shadow let slip from her eyes. It fell to the floor and landed with a clink as it hardened into a gem. She bent down to pick it up, surprised that it had changed. She smiled sadly to herself.

"Dear Kami-sama, I guess I do love you Hiei…"

"Ok guys, I'm ready! Let's go!" Shadow shouted as she came running down the stairs. The boys all looked up at her. Hieis for the second time lost his breath at the sight of her.

She stood on the last step of the stair in black curve fitting pants with knee high stiletto heeled boots, and a black with red trim corset like strapless top. Her hair was put up in two pigtails, each with a ribbon tied into it. She had made up her eyes with black eyeliner and a mixture of blue and red eye shadow, her lips a deep blue or black, it was hard to tell. She wore random pieces of jewelry but 2 pieces caught Hieis eye. One was a single earring she wore on her right ear, a silver dragon holding what looked to be a blue tear gem. On her wrist was another of the tear gems fixed to a silver chain.

"Wow Shadow! You're hot!" Yusuke shouted.

"If I wasn't committed, Shadow, you would diffidently catch my eye!" Kuwabara added, thinking of his Yukina.

Kurama got up and walked over to her and nodded, "Yes you do look rather lovely, Shadow."

She laughed, "Oh you guys are cute. Come on we have to go." As she walked out the door she stole a glance at Hiei. Their eyes met and she smiled that same sad smile at him before disappearing out the door, followed closely by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama stopped at the door and looked at his dazed friend.

"Coming Hiei?" He asked.

Hiei snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. He stood and walked out the door, sinking back into his thoughts as he made his way to the car.

"_Were those tear gems? How could she have gotten those?"_

Hiei looked up at the voice in his head he knew so well. He looked over at Kurama who was taking his seat in the car. Hiei took his and closed his eyes.

"_I don't know, fox. She only wore two so I guess someone could have given them to her."_

"_Tear gems are only shed by the Koorime though. You and Yukina are the only ones in recent knowledge to have left that city. You don't think she knows Yukina do you?"_

Hiei shrugged even though in the dark car Kurama probably couldn't see it. _"It's possible I guess. She knew who we were, she knows Koenma enough to know he's completely incompetent and his spies should be looking for other professions. She confuses me."_

"_What happened between you two?"_

Hieis heart nearly stopped. "_What do you mean fox?"_

"_I mean what happened to you two upstairs? Not ten minutes had passed after I asked you to watch her that you came back down to us with damp clothes and smelling of flowers. I caught the same scent off Shadow when she came downstairs and I'm sure Yusukes demon senses caught it too. So I'll ask again, what happened?"_

He scoffed aloud and turned his closed eyes out the window. _"I don't need to explain anything to you Kurama. It's in the past and that's where it will stay."_

He could feel Kuramas anger rise slightly from the backseat as Youko threatened to intervene.

"_Please fox, I didn't hurt her nor do I plan to. What happened will not happen again."_

Kurama regained control and nodded slowly, "_Fine, Hiei. But one day you will need to face the things in your past, this included."_

"_Hn."_

They drove in silence for the rest of the way, the only sound was Shadows comforting humming to the songs in her head.


	3. Seeing Her Dance

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs I include in this or any chapter. I own my character and plot line, that's it.

Songs used in this Ch.:

"Bleed Well" H.I.M.

"Every Me and Every You" Placebo

"My December" Linkin Park

I accidently left in these song titles in my last chapter but that's because I cut it short and forgot to erase them but this time they will be used! Onto the story!

Drowning in Flames Ch. 3

Seeing Her Dance

They arrived at the club after a mostly quiet car ride. Once in a while Yusuke or Kuwabara would ask about the club they were going to. She explained to them that it was usually not a crowded club on the outskirts of the neighboring city but it always got busy when she performed.

They stepped out of the car and looked at the small building.

"This is the club? It's so small." Yusuke said, squinting his eyes at the small brick building.

Shadow laughed, "That's just the main floor silly. I perform downstairs in the basement, it's huge!" She turned and ran for the building, dodging cars in the process. Yusuke and Kuwabara chased after her.

Kurama cringed when she narrowly escaped being hit by the last car. He watched as she just laughed and made her way to the bouncer. Shaking his head he went to join her followed by Hiei.

"Hey guys, you finally made it over here!" She said sticking her tongue through her elated smile. She turned to the bouncer, "Hey Charlie, these guys are really good friends of me and my uncle. I need them at the best table right beside the stage ok?"

Charlie laughed, "Whatever you say, Ms. Miyagi."

She slapped the back of his head playfully, "Charlie, I've been performing her since I was 15! You have to start calling me Shadow eventually."

He grinned, "Alright alright, Shadow. You win. God you are just like your uncle ya know that?"

She mock saluted him and smiled before going in. The others began to follow her but were blocked by Charlie.

"Excuse me but I believe she explained to you who we were..." Kurama began but was cut off.

"Yeah I know who she said you were but I know otherwise. I could sense your energy the minute you got here. I know who you four are. If you're with her then that means she's in danger. Why did you let her come here if you're supposed to protect her!?"

"We really had no choice in the matter. If you've known her as long as she let on then you know exactly how stubborn she is." Yusuke muttered, his fists twitching at his sides.

"Yeah, I know she is. You four better make sure you keep your eyes on her then. If anything happens to her I'll make sure her uncle and Koenma hear about it." He moved her and looked away from them, "Get inside."

Kurama bowed his head and they made their way inside. Once in they were swallowed by loud techno and rock music. The lights were dimmed and dark colored, blues, purple, green, you name it. They looked around for Shadow but couldn't find her.

Kuwabara stood in the back of the group feeling uneasy. His senses were completely confused in all the noise that he didn't feel the person sneak up behind him.

"Meow! Roar!"

"Ah!!!!" The other three quickly turned, ready for a fight but all relaxed and tried to hold back laughter when they saw what caused the noise. Kuwabara was on the ground flat on his face with a very pleased Shadow on top of him.

"I found ya!" She exclaimed.

"Get off!" He yelled, although you could barely make it out with his face against the floor.

She scoffed playfully and stood up. She held out her hand to him and helped him up.

"That wasn't nice Shadow."

"If you were of any power you would've sensed her when she snuck up on you, oaf." Hiei stated coldly.

"Shut up, Shrimp! None of you guys sensed her! Why else would you have turned around ready to attack her!?"

"Hn"

Kuwabara looked back at Shadow and noticed she was looking at the floor slightly kicking one foot back and forth on the ground with her hands behind her back.

"Shadow?"

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Awe Kuwabara I'm sorry. Could ya ever forgive me?" *pout*

He grinned, "For a cat demon you got some pretty impressive puppy dog eyes kid."

She smiled, "So we're cool?"

"We're cool. Now why don't you show us where we'll be sitting? It's almost time for you to perform right?"

"Shit I almost forgot!" She grabbed his hand and ran off in the direction of the stage, through the huge mass of people, with the others trying to keep up. They eventually reached a very nice rounded booth seat right next to the stage where they could see her clearly.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Yusuke said taking his seat.

She smiled as the others nodded their approval as they sat down. Hiei took his seat next to Kurama at the edge of the booth, his sword visible now since she made him leave the cloak in the car. "Hiei hide your sword on your other side, you'll scare the humans." She stated before turning and walking backstage.

His eyes narrowed slightly but he complied.

Yusuke coughed, getting the attention of the other three, "Ok guys, any thoughts? What about that Charlie guy huh? I didn't get any energy off him yet he was able to identify us."

"I don't think he's a threat." Kurama said resting his chin on his hands. "He's probably like the others where she worked, slightly psychic, nothing more. How he knew who we were is probably because of her or her uncle. I think he perhaps knows about us and Koenma and he and his niece simply informed him. Do you think her uncle could be someone we know?" He asked.

"I don't know any other baka nekos." Hiei said his eyes closed but his Jagan moving under his headband.

"Well if it's her uncle he may not be a neko. What did her file say?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama closed his eyes trying to remember it all, "Her father was a fire neko, and her mother was just a water and ice demon. If her uncle was related to her mother than he wouldn't HAVE to be a neko but this is all just guessing for now. Until she tells us more about him or we meet him we won't know for sure."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It gives me great pleasure to announce that tonight we have our very own Shadow Miyagi performing! Let's welcome her to the stage!"

The gang looked up at the stage as the lights dimmed, the rest of the crowd cheering, waiting.

Shadow walked out to the front of the stage and immediately the band began to play "Every Me and Every You".

She smiled as her hips began to move and her arms rose to her sides.

"_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is bent."_

Her body moved to the music and Hieis eyes watched her intently.

"_Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you._

Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse.

In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

_Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heaven's sake.  
There's never been so much at stake."  
_

Kurama watched his friend as he watched Shadow. The others wouldn't notice but Hiei was smiling as he watched the neko dance. He wondered what his friend was thinking as he watched her dance.

_  
"I serve my head up on a plate.  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.

All alone in space and time.  
There's nothing here but what here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he "

Shadow smiled when the song was over and the crowd erupted in applause. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the gang clapping for her; even Hiei was smiling at her. She smiled and waved at them. She barely had time to breathe before the band picked up the next song "Bleed Well".

"_You had demons to kill within you screaming  
With a gun loaded with guilt you opened their eyes_

Love preys the living and praises the dead  
In the heart of our hearts by death we were wed"

Hiei watched her nails lengthen slightly as she dragged them hard down the exposed skin on her arms and, like when she bit her tongue earlier in the day, she looked like she enjoyed it. She drew no blood this time, but still it excited him. He tried to hide it but he couldn't hide it from his old friend Kurama. He watched as she danced to the song more.

"_Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged  
Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well  
Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane  
Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well'  
'In hell"_

Shadow felt the music deep in her heart and her soul as she danced to the beat. She knew this was probably the last time she would be performing so she decided to make it an amazing one.

"_'No love lost under her will', I heard you weeping  
And on those words a church was built to keep the pain in_

If death is the answer to love's mysteries  
Then bleed on my darling to the sound of a dream

_Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged  
Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well  
Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane  
Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well'  
'In hell"_

The song ended and she smiled at her audience. The crowd was ecstatic and wanted more. She performed a few more songs back to back to back. Finally she stopped after one song to breath for a second. The crowd wanted more but Shadow looked at her watch and then back at the crowd. She leaned in to speak on the mic, "Hey y'all, It's about time for me to leave but I have time for one more song so I'm going to end this on a slow note."

A stool was brought to her and she took to sitting on it. The lights dimmed to a soft blue and she began to sway to the beat of "My December".

"_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone"

Eyes throughout the audience closed and bodies moved slowly to the sound of her voice. Hiei allowed his eyes to close and the smile on his face to grow slightly.

"_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you_

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to"

Shadows uncle stood in the doorway of the club, admiring his nieces' voice. His eyes fell on the four boys in the booth next to her. He smiled, turned, and exited the club, leaving before he could hear the last verses of the song.

"_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to"

As she finished the song a small tear escaped her eye without her realizing it. It hit the floor, the clink unable to be heard above the applause of the crowd, but not unseen by Hiei and Kurama. It rolled over to their table and hit the side of Hieis boot. Surprised, he bent down and picked it up. It was the same color as the ones she wore on her earring and bracelet. He looked over at Kurama.

"_The tears gems… were hers?"_ he asked Kurama telepathically.

"_I guess so… her file didn't say anything about having Koorime blood." _Kuramas shoulders shrugged, his eyes closed deep in thought.

"_Hn, damn Koenma!"_

"_We should ask her about this, it might be important."_

"_I'll talk to her, fox." _Kuramas eyes opened, a hint of gold in them.

"_Hiei…"_

"_Don't worry, Kurama. I won't hurt her. I already told you that." _

Kurama closed his eyes again and settled back in his seat. Shadow was just making her way off the stage, it would be a few more minutes before she made her way back to them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were practically standing on the table cheering.

"YAY Shadow! You rock babe!!!!!!!"

"You kicked serious ass!"

Kurama smiled at them, their enthusiasm was quite comical.

Hiei sat in silence, his eyes staring out in the crowd. His Jagan hadn't picked anything up so he was for the moment relaxed and staring out. His mind was in chaos. What was he feeling? He just couldn't figure it out. Earlier when he saw her for the first time, then in the shower, and when she came downstairs dressed up had all sent his head spinning. Now he found that she cries tear gems.

_Just who are you, Onna?_

"Hey guys! You ready?"

Hiei was so deep in thought he didn't notice Shadow had walked right up to them. He looked up at her and she still looked amazing, even after an hour or so on stage. He looked away quickly, trying to hide the smile threatening to creep back to his face.

"Are we leaving this dreadful place yet?" he asked.

Shadow looked slightly hurt but hid it, "Yes, oh Mr. Party Pooper. We're going back to the house now. You guys will get to meet my uncle. He's waiting for us."

The gang nodded and got up from their table, following Shadows already fleeting form. Hiei had noticed the look she gave him when he asked if they were leaving. He felt the rare pang of guilt.

"_Onna?"_

"_Yes, Hiei?_

"_You were… amazing…"_

There was silence for a moment and Hiei began to wonder if he shouldn't have said anything but then she answered him.

"_Thank you, Hiei, that means a lot coming from you…"_

He wanted to ask her why but before he could she closed the link and continued on her way, never looking back at him. They made it to the car, followed by shouts of adoration from her fans, and began the drive home.


	4. Family and a Glimpse of Her Power

Ok I would like to thank the person for my first review; Time on my Hands. She is an excellent writer so I suggest you guys check out her stuff. With her encouraging words I press on! *does a dorky anime stance, kinda like Kuwabara when he reminded everyone about his spirit sword*

As for songs in this chapter, she isn't singing so really I was just listening to certain songs at certain parts while writing it. Bands I listen to while writing are:

H.I.M., Placebo, Linkin Park/ Fort Minor, 30 Seconds to Mars, Puddle of Mudd, Slipknot/ Stone Sour, Skillet, Smile Empty Soul, Staind, Sugarcult, Taproot, Three Days Grace, Trapt, Snow Patrol, Sixx A.M. (Nicky Sixx from Motley Crew), Hinder, Adema, Goo Goo Dolls, Evans Blue, Evanescence, Drowning Pool, Disturbed, Deftones, BoA, and AFI all on my Zune playlist entitled "SLEEP 2".

So yeah, if you absolutely need to know what these songs are, lemme know and I'll post a list or something. I have some tests coming up I need to cram for so my updates might slow a little but fear not! I'll still find time to update. Anyway, on with the story!!!!

* * *

Drowning in Flames Ch. 4

Family and a Glimpse of Her Power

The car ride home was full of talk. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept complimenting Shadow on her performance and Kurama would chime in with a comment or two from time to time. Only Hiei took shelter in the privacy and quiet of his mind. He still found himself trying to work out the chaos that was his thoughts. His eyes glanced towards Kurama who was laughing at Yusuke trying to strangle Kuwabara for some reason he had missed in his daze.

_Perhaps the fox would know what this is and how to stop it. _He closed his eyes. _Later, I'll ask him later if I can't figure this out for myself._

He stuck his hand in his pocket and rolled the tear gem around his fingers. He had pocketed it as soon as he had realized Shadow had joined them at the club, hoping she hadn't seen it. He'd ask her about it later. For now all he wanted was for his thoughts to calm down so he could think straight.

Shadow had greatly enjoyed her performance this night. Having the boys there made even more fun because they had never seen her perform so she was able to show off a little bit. She tuned out the three boys sitting in the backseat and admired the nighttime beauty of the landscape.

People thought Texas was a hot desert like state, tumble weeds and what not constantly getting blown about by the wind. Shadow knew different. Texas was more than a hot spot on the map. It was very diverse in its climate, landscapes, cities and towns.

Texas summers could be HOT and winters COLD and sometimes Mother Nature would just go bi polar and have a winter day in summer. And when it rained it could go from a gentle spring shower to a raging thunder storm with thunder and lightning. The landscape ranged from plains of grass that waved gently in the summer breezes to thick woods inhabited by many species, it was all a part of the beauty and wonder that was her home.

Here in her small town of Montgomery, Shadow enjoyed the vast plains of open land as far as you could see. The thick woods often bordered the long country roads, the many hills making the car ride seem like a gentle roller coaster. It was on one of these roads she was currently driving on. She much preferred this lonely road to a crowded bumper to bumper highway in the city.

The concrete and steel cities lacked the beauty and peace of the countryside. She was glad that her uncle had bought her a home out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a bunch of small towns instead of a city like Houston. The woods helped keep her privacy and the plains and meadows a fun playground and sparring arena.

They had left behind the lights of the city and now the darkness of the woods engulfed them. It wouldn't be too long now before they got home. She smiled knowing her uncle and the rest of her "family" would be there waiting for her and the guys. She felt excitement run through her veins. She got to show them her stage persona, but now she could show them that she was just as good a fighter.

She felt a slight change in energies and she smiled. _Good, they're ready._ She thought as she put on her blinker, though on the deserted road it wasn't necessary, and turned into her driveway. The animals that usually hung around the property had fled, sensing a battle was about to take place. The boys must have sensed something too. They all got out of the car quickly with serious looks on all their faces.

"Hey guys, I feel some strong energy signatures coming this way." Kuwabara stated, readying his energy to summon his spirit sword.

"Yes, there are four of them. All seem to be A class." Kurama confirmed, drawing his rose whip.

"Well," Yusuke started with a grin, punching one fist into his open palm, "What are they waiting for? Let's have some fun!"

"Hn." Hiei simply drew his sword and waited.

Shadow couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing. Everyone turned and looked at her, wondering what was so funny. She wiped her tears away and smiled at them.

"This fight isn't meant for you guys." She said as she walked past them towards the approaching energy signatures. She stopped and smiled at them again before taking off in a full sprint around the house.

The gang recovered from their shock quickly and ran after her, not wanting their new friend to get hurt in her over confidence. Only Hiei didn't rush to the nekos aid. His Jagan had begun to identify who the energies belonged to.

Once he had found out he did not feel the need to worry and slowly rounded the house as the four cloaked demons entered the clearing. The rest of the guys had been prevented from running after Shadow by a barrier she had put up.

The cloaked figures stood at the end of the clearing, waiting for a sign from Shadow to begin. She stood at the other edge, eyes closed as if deep in thought. She grinned and before anyone could tell what was happening, she flew at the demons with a speed to nearly match Hiei.

The guys could only watch as Shadow fought the nameless demons. Hiei smirked at their expressions of worry. Only he could tell who they were, for they could mask their energy from his comrades but not his Jagan.

The four demons scattered, trying to surround her and take her down that way. One of the demons summoned wind to his hands and threw it at her to try and slow her down by picking her up off the ground. If she couldn't touch her feet to the ground she couldn't run or dodge attacks.

She chuckled at the tactic. She clapped her hands together and summoned fire to them. She blew gently into her palms and huge waves of heat began to surround her, flowing with the wind, and burning the wind manipulator. His attack stopped momentarily but resumed once he had recovered a little from the burns.

Next was a demon with ice powers. He had attempted to anchor Shadows feet to the ground when the wind manipulator couldn't keep her still but he had also failed. He switched tactics to blowing sharp ice spears at her. She was able to dodge them but not without letting her guard down to the other 2 demons.

The smaller of the demons jumped forward immediately recognizing his opening and threw something around her ankle. Before she could react he pulled her down hard from out the air. She hit the ground fast and hard, immediately tasting blood and dirt in her mouth. She cursed herself for forgetting about the other as she burnt through the thin string the small demon had used on her. She smiled when she say what was tied around her ankle.

_Still playing with yo-yos, huh?_

The three demons surrounded her now, the wind manipulator working a tornado around them, the ice demon held his sword of ice in a readied stance, and the little yo-yo demon swung his seemingly innocent weapons around, waiting to attack. The fourth demon stood still at the edge of the clearing, watching the battle with interest.

Shadow stood and wiped the blood from her lips and smiled, "That all ya got?"

They attacked her all at once. With her speed she easily dodged attacks but had to use her fire abilities to keep the ice demon from freezing her. Occasionally she used blasts of icy wind and psychic energy to push her other two attackers away.

The fighting stopped suddenly when the big demon that had not attacked yet began clapping.

"Aye, Sheila, you've been practicing!" A slightly slurred voice said from under the cloak.

"You bet your ass I've been practicing Uncle." She smirked.

The gang shared looks of surprise. This was her uncle? Kurama thought about it a minute and put all the pieces together. A wind manipulator, an ice swordsman, a small demon with yo-yos, and a big demon with an Australian accent and slurred speech could only mean one group of people. He looked at Hiei who only smirked.

"_Took you long enough, Fox."_

He laughed at the realization at who the fighters were and how long it took him to figure it out. He thought for a moment he must be getting rusty. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be gradually realizing who they were as well.

Yusuke laughed and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey Shadow! Kick Chu's drunk ass for me!"

Shadow looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up before turning back to her uncle. "Well, I guess they figured it out uncle Chu."

There was a chuckle before Chu threw off his cloak. The other three took their cue and removed their cloaks as well. Jin, the Wind Master, Touya, the Ice Master, and Rinku, the child demon that specialized in using yo-yos to attack all reveled themselves.

Chu stepped forward, "Well, Sheila, you wanna give these boys a demonstration of your abilities?"

She took her stance, "You know it, uncle Chu."

He smiled and produced a flask from his breast pocket and downed the contents. His body became loose and his cheeks flushed a brilliant pink.

"That's my girl! Let's go, Sheila!"

"Aye!" She ran at him full speed, her fist raised and infused with ice.

The punch hit Chu's stomach before he could dodge. He stumbled backwards a little bit before grabbing her wrists and throwing her strait up in the air. Shadow used the momentum to show off a few mid air flips and turns, landing safely on the other edge of the clearing. Her feet had barely hit the ground before she was attacking him again.

Hiei watched with the rest of the boys as Shadow fought skillfully with her uncle. When they had first met her energy barely gave off that of a lower C class demon. It was apparent that she had been suppressing her energy some. Even now though she only seemed to be a B class at best. If Chu wasn't going easy on his niece she was successfully going toe to toe with an upper A class demon.

Maybe he would challenge her sometime.

Jin, Touya, and Rinku stood not far from the gang watching their little "niece" fight Chu. They had helped to train her since she was a small child and it filled their demon hearts with pride to see her fighting at such a skilled level. She still had a long way to go. As skilled as she was, she still had not fully mastered her powers and probably wouldn't for a long time.

Jin looked over to his friends whom he hadn't seen in many a time. He smile and waved. They waved back and continued to watch the fight. Jin returned his attention to the fight as well. There would be much time for talk later. Right now his niece and his friend need his support in this important fight.

Shadow dodged her uncle's punch only to meet his knee with her face a second later. It was the first disorienting blow he had managed to deal to her and she could already feel the blood flowing from her nostrils. Before she could react his other fist connected with her stomach and sent her flying out towards her waiting friends.

"Shadow!" Six voiced yelled out. Some of them started towards her but Hiei yelled at them.

"Bakas! If you go to her now she WILL kill you."

Those who had made towards her froze, looked back to Hiei then back to Shadow. She slowly rose from the ground, her face just barely visible to them. Her eyes were changing color and she looked like a wild animal.

_Damn It uncle! I WILL show them I can win!_ She let go of her body and felt control being gently taken from her.

Her smile grew a vicious undertone and her eyes became completely red. Her tongue snaked through her now fully lengthened fangs and licked the blood from around her lips. A deep purr was heard from her as her energy started to shift.

Chu's face grew serious as he watched his niece. _So Shadow, you're calling her energy now are you?_

She began to walk towards her uncle and him to her. Their paces quickened until they were running, fists raised and energies flared.

Jin and the other two demons were very uneasy. Rarely had they seen Chu fight Shadow this seriously, and rarely had they seen her eyes go fully red. They knew of the demon soul she co-existed with and knew that Shadow wouldn't hesitate to use her power if it meant winning a fight.

Chu was having trouble keeping up with Shadow now. Her energy was increasing rapidly, all the way to S class levels. If she didn't regain control of her powers he wouldn't be able to stop her. She used a strong psychic blast to send him flying. He hit the ground and rolled many times before coming to a stop. He coughed and felt blood on his lips. She had surpassed him now. He looked up at her and noticed her arm begin to glow a silverfish blue. His eyes grew wide as he realized what attack she planned to use. _Damn your pride, Shadow!_

Kurama knew something was wrong. He noticed all the worried faces of his friends and knew that this side of Shadow wasn't normal. He looked over at Hiei whose Jagan was working over time trying to figure out what had happened. Hieis real eyes grew wide when he realized what the glow on her arm meant. Katana in hand he flew towards the two fighters before Shadow killed her uncle.

"Hiei!" a few voices yelled out to him but he paid them no mind. He showed up in front of Chu, the bandages on his arm long discarded. He held out his hand and called forth his Dragon.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Shadow smiled as she saw Hiei prepare to summon his Dragon. She lifted her arm and yelled her own summon.

"Dragon of Eternal Ice!"

The Dragons sprang forth with their masters' call, met and intertwined with each other, biting and scratching, roaring with every surge of energy from their masters.

He was on his knee, using is other arm to brace his stance. Shadow was strong but he felt defiance in her Dragon. She had not mastered it yet.

Shadow was on the ground now barely able to keep control of her Dragon. Hiei was a master and she had only hoped that she could be as good as he was. Her eyes started to return to their blue and her fangs returned to normal as her energy left her.

The two Dragons suddenly broke away from each other and returned to their masters. Hiei was unfazed due to his skill but Shadow was thrown back against the wall of her house and landed unconscious on the ground near the rest of the guys.

Jin, Touya, and Rinku were next to her in a second soon followed by Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara. Her energy had returned to that of a C or B class demon and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully save for the blood caked to her wounds and the now formed bruises. Kuwabara gently picked her up and looked over at his demon friends.

"Did you three know she could do this to herself?" He asked, anger hinted in the gentle man's voice.

Jins usually perky pointed ears were flat against his head and Touya and Rinku could only look at the ground to hide.

"Aye, boyo. We knew tha lass could do that. But it is her own pride that brings it out in tha first place. She dina wanna lose in front of ya."

"Then Chu should have fought her later instead of challenging her in front of us!" Yusuke yelled, his demons markings beginning the faintly show.

"Yusuke, it was Shadow who asked us to come." Touya defended. "She had informed us earlier today that you four had come to her saying she must be trained and protected."

"She only wanted to prove that she did not need your help." Rinku chimed in. "But she was grateful to know that the offer stood."

Kurama rubbed his temples in frustration. "This only proves how much training she still needs. She is very strong but if she lets her powers take over like this then she is a danger to herself if not others around her."

"Aye, mate I agree with ya."

Kurama turned to see Hiei helping Chu walk towards them. "You understand then?"

"Aye, I do, mate. However, I don think ya understand a few things."

"Oh?"

"Let's get these two inside, Kurama, and then we'll talk. Shadow needs to be cleaned up and her wounds treated." Hiei said, walking Chu towards the house.

The others followed.

Once inside Hiei sat Chu on the couch and walked to Kuwabara. He held out his arms, "Give the onna to me."

"Not on your life, Shrimp!"

"Are you going to change her and wash her wounds then? I figured it went against you code of honor to undress an unconscious woman."

Kuwabaras face went pink, "Even so I'm not going to let you do that either!"

"Kuwabara, give her to Hiei. He won't harm her or anything." Kurama said cleaning Chus wounds. Kuwabara reluctantly handed her over to Hiei.

"If anything else happens to her Shrimp I'm holdin ya responsible and I'll beat the tar outta ya!"

"Hn." Hiei turned with the unconscious Shadow in his arms and headed upstairs to her room.

Chu watched until they were out of sight then turned back to Kurama and the others.

"Well mates, it seems I've got some explaining to do. Anyone have a drink on 'em?"

* * *

Ok there ya have it! Review Review Review!!!! Please??? *puppy pouty eyes!*


	5. The Shadow Neko and The Dragon

Ok guys, I have an Managerial Accounting test, a Microeconomics test, and a Personal Finance test this week and like two weeks of homework to catch up on so I might have to wait a while to put Ch. 6 up. Heres Ch 5. I tried to make it long but this was, in my opinion, a hard Chapter to write because I know my character and how she came to be but putting it on paper for you guys, well the words didn't wanna come. So if it sucks, sorry, but y'all needed to know her past to know her present.

Also no lemon but more nakedness. There will one chapter or another be a lemon but not now!

Drowning in Flames Ch. 5

The Shadow Neko and the Dragon of Eternal Ice

A pair of gold eyes watched as the gang of friends headed inside with their injured companions. He smiled, his fangs elongated in a smile that would send the toughest of men squirming away. Despite the wards placed around the property, Haru had been able to get a ring side seat to Shadow and Chus fight. He was impressed to say the least, but he had not seen what he had hoped to.

_It seems my little pet has yet to fully awaken her demon side._

Haru closed his eyes and with a wave of his hand, opened a portal back to his base in the demon world. He stepped in and found himself in the dark corridor of his mansion. His steps echoed through the halls as he walked to his bedroom. He tossed aside his robes, revealing his hardened muscles and scarred chest, and sat at his desk. His eyes focused on the many photos he had of Shadow in this form and the few previous forms she held. Too long had he chased her, longer than any of those spirit world fools could realize.

_This time my love, I WILL have you._

* * *

All across the small town, spiritually aware humans could feel the explosive energies of the two demons fight. Most recognized Shadows energy and most cringed when they felt it spike to levels they had never felt before. Few recognized any of the other eight energies with her but none felt malice or evil from them so their worry lessened. All they could do was let it fade from their consciousness and those who knew Shadow hoped that she would be alright the next day.

* * *

Hiei left the others behind to talk, his Jagan glowing underneath his headband. He wanted to be sure Shadow was taken care of but he didn't want to miss out on the explanations Chu was about to give. His Jagan would make sure he didn't miss out.

Shadow lay motionless in his arms as he walked up the stairs, the events of earlier playing in his head.

_Baka onna, how was she able to call forth a Dragon? _

The door to her room was still slightly open from earlier so all he had to do was nudge it open with his boot. He laid her down gently on the bed after shutting and locking the door and went into her bathroom. He started the water to run from the shower head. It was cold so he left it running to warm up as he walked back out to the bedroom. He made his way to her dresser. He really didn't like looking through her clothes but he didn't know where her things were and his Jagan was busy. He found some clothes for her then looked in her medicine cabinet and found a small first aid kit.

He walked back to the bed with a thin black nightgown draped over his arm and the first aid kit in his hand. He set the night gown and first aid kit on the bed and knelt down in front of her. He struggled for a second but managed to get her boots off her. He stood up and carefully undid her pants buttons and slid them and her panties down her legs, noticing the many scars that covered them.

_Battle scars? Does this neko normally fight in her undergarments?_

He shook the silly thought from his mind and sat down on the bed. Gently he pulled her to a sitting position, unlaced the ties that held her corset together, and slipped it off her. He removed her jewelry as well; taking special care of the two pieces that included the tear gems, and removed her messy hair from its hair band prison, the ribbons long lost during the fight. She never stirred. He averted his eyes to her back as he undid the clasp of her bra. It fell to the bed with no straps to keep it up. Once he got that off he looked over her wounds.

She had minor scrapes and cuts all over her pale skin and they were already beginning to crust. His eyes scanned her stomach and chest for more injuries. There were more scrapes and such but nothing too serious. He ran his hands gently down her arms and sides, feeling for broken bones. He found a few that seemed fractured but could already feel her energy healing them. Besides the fractures, the only other major injuries he could see were a few deep gashes on her left arm from when her Dragon had returned to her.

He sighed and picked her up, carrying her towards the now hot running water. Not caring about his clothes he stepped into the flow of water and sat on the tile, Shadow leaning against his chest, letting the water flow over the two of them. She stirred slightly but didn't wake from her exhausted state. He grabbed a scrubby and some soap from a nearby rack and began cleaning her wounds, ignoring his own scorched hand for the moment.

He knew this was not what he did, he knew he normally did not care nor would her have tended to her wounds. He was a cold hardened demon who cared for no one else but himself and his sister. Love and any emotion of that sort was not a part of him. But here he was, disregarding all this knowledge, cleaning the wounds of a helpless neko. A beautiful naked neko at that. He set the scrubby down and watched the water rinse away the blood stained bubbles from her skin. He wiped the wet hair from her face and stared down at her.

_Hn, Baka onna. Why do you make me want to care?_

He sat there with his eyes closed and his arms around her in the hot water, thanking the gods no one could see him and that she wouldn't remember this later. He opened his eyes again and split his concentration between tending her wounds and listening in on the conversation downstairs, determined to get some answers about this curious kitty.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Chu was getting an evil glare from the others as he knocked back another flask of the Makais finest whiskey. He sighed as he slid the now empty flask back into his breast pocket.

"I reckon you'd like me ta tell ya a lil bout my lil niece now, eh mates?"

"That display of power was nothing short of incredible, Chu. Shadow is much more powerful than any one of us was led to believe." Kurama said as he leaned back against the couch cushion crossing both his arms and his legs. "We know she is an incarnate and a powerful one but we know nothing of her actual powers, her demon form, that Dragon or even about her souls original body. If you have any of that information that would be a start."

"Hey, shouldn't we wait for the shrimp? He needs to hear this don't you think?"

"No need to wait for him Kuwabara. He's listening." Kurama answered the protective man, feeling Hieis Jagan in his mind.

"Right." Yusuke said leaning against the wall. "Alright Chu, spill it. Tell us what you know."

Chu hung his head and the rest of his group looked away in various directions, sad looks on all their faces.

"Oh, my poor lil Sheila. She was always such a sweet lil one growin up. Never a bother, always wantin ta improve herself. She was the perfect lil babe." Chu looked back up at his friends and tried to smile at them as his memories came forward.

"I knew both her parents when they were young, before Shadow was even born or thought of. I had grown up with Shadows mother, Twilight. She was a beautiful demoness for sure, however scorned by some of the villagers for her half breed heritage. Like water and ice have much of a freakin difference. When we were teenagers we met a bloke by the name of Tenchi, a Fire Neko from a neighboring village. He was me best mate for years afterward. Turns out he and Shadow had a lil romance goin that they managed to slip past me."

Chu let a grin come to his face, "I remember catchin them two sneakin away from the village once. They made me promise not ta tell because her mother woulda shit a brick if she'd known her daughter had fallen in love with and planned ta mate a fire neko."

"What's with you demons and being so strict on mating anyway?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"It is old prejudices, my human friend, prejudices that I hope will disappear in these peaceful times under King Enkis rule." Kurama answered for the other demons who were too engrossed in their memories to answer. He looked back to Chu for him to continue.

"Bout this time I picked up Rinku. He was a scrawny lil bloke jus a running around with no hold on his powers. His yo-yos came from Twilight. Rinku was having trouble concentration his powers by any other means. She said that his little kid spirit would work better with the toys." Chu laughed.

"It was true though." Rinku smiled and pulled some older looking yo-yos from his pockets. "I still have the ones she gave me; I don't think I could ever give them up."

"It was a while later when we found out Twilight was pregnant. We knew right off the babe would be a powerful one, a babe of conflicting elements. Twilight and Tenchi mated and the four of us ran for it. Her mother and the other villagers woulda noticed the change in her scent and we didn't want ta think about what they would do." Chu closed his eyes and held back tears.

"Tenchi knew Koenma through his dad. He used ta do odd jobs for him when the spirit detectives were on missions. This was before you blokes. Once they got with him he agreed to move them to the human world while Rinku and I stayed behind. We hoped that this way her mother couldn't hurt them. Things were great for a while. We'd visit ta make sure they was alright. They were happy… until Twilight went inta labor. Tenchi got a hold of Koenma and we were called." Chu smiled sadly, "Her fragile body just couldn't handle it. They told us she died from the labor even with Koenmas doctors there ta help. She barely got ta hold her babe before she passed on."

"That's horrible, Chu. What did Tenchi do? What did you and Rinku do?" Kurama asked.

"Tenchi was consumed by grief. We tried to tell him that his daughter needed him but he only grew to hate Shadow. He blamed her for the death of his mate." Rinku said, barely holding back a sob. "Slowly he grew more and more mad until he tried to kill Shadow."

"What!? That jerk tried to kill his own daughter!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What the hell!? I thought your young were important to you demons!" Kuwabara yelled.

Chu shook his head sadly, "Tenchi had lost his mate. When demons lose their mates they go insane and usually die soon after. Tenchis rage and insanity drove him ta do it, mates. If he hadn't lost Twilight, it woulda been different, of that I'm sure."

"So what happened? He obviously didn't succeed."

"Me and Chu had tried to get to Shadow to protect her." Rinku patted Chus shoulder, trying to comfort the bigger man. "We didn't get to her before Tenchi did. He released so much of his fire on her we thought she was lost."

"Aye, I thought he'd burnt the lil babe alive. Bastard didn't show any sign of remorse. We were about ta kill him ourselves until we noticed his fire crawlin up his own arms."

"It was as if the fire had turned on him to spare Shadow. The fire left her body completely and ice followed the fire up Tenchis arms. He let her go but the ice didn't stop covering his body. It eventually, despite our efforts, covered and killed him. We're not sure if he suffocated or was crushed. After there was nothing left to do for Tenchi we went back to Shadow. She was sleeping. She never cried out in pain, hell she didn't really cry either. Just two tears. We were surprised when we found them next to her, having turned into gems."

"She cried two tear gems then. Tell me, were they the ones she wore tonight?" Kurama asked.

Chu nodded, "Aye, mate. We kept them until she was older and had grown inta her powers a little. We gave 'em ta her and told her bout her heritage, her incarnated soul. She grew up with the knowledge bout her parents' death. She just seemed ta always know. She turned them inta jewelry, a way ta hold onta them I reckon."

"She knows about being reincarnated?"

"Aye, was not long after we met up with Touya and Jin, prolly bout the time she was 5 or so, before we had ta tell her. Was the first time she summoned the Dragon."

"Summon is hardly the word Chu." Touya said.

He looked at Touya, "Well what would ya call it then?"

"More like it broke free."

"Either way, after that we kinda had ta tell her bout her reincarnation. She seemed to accept it alright. In fact she seemed determined to be able to live long enough to merge with her reincarnation."

"Koenma did mention to us about how all her other reincarnations had met with tragic fates. Something to do with her powers raging out of control." Kurama said remembering the start of their mission.

"Aye boyo, that's what they did alright. The lass was a fightin us and all of a sudden she jus burst inta flame! Then the frekkin' Ice Dragon got loose 'n wrapped itself round her. Twas all we could ta keep her powers from lashin out at us." Jin said quite loudly

"Even I, an ice master, could not calm the Ice Dragon." Touya added. "The thought of losing the child we had grown to love was hard for Jin and I, but much harder for Chu and Rinku who had practically fathered her from birth."

"But she was fine, correct?"

"Aye, the lass was perfectly fine! Lil startled but perfectly fine!"

"I 'member her lookin right in me eyes and askin what the hell had happened. She always had a lil mouth on her." Chu smiled sheepishly, "Reckon that's cuz she had four fathers huh?" The four demons smiled at each other and laughed together, remembering Shadow as a child.

"Hey Chu?" Yusuke said.

"Aye mate?"

"Why does she cry tear gems?"

"Yes, Chu, I'd like to know that as well. Hiei and I noticed them earlier in the day and she let one slip when she was on stage tonight. As far as I knew she had no Koorime blood in her."

Chu looked somewhat surprised, "She cried one tonight?"

"Yes, is that unusual?"

"Aye it is mate. Shadow can only cry tear gems from pure strong emotions. She doesn't cry them like a normal Koorime would. See her current body has no Koorime blood, but her original body WAS a half blood Koorime."

"Her original body was a Koorime?" Kuwabara asked, thinking about Yukina.

"Yeah." Rinku answered. "She was a half blood Koorime elder, before they isolated themselves from man's world. She had all the powers and looks of a Koorime but had fire and ice mixed blood. According to Koenma, she opposed the other elders when they decided to separate. They charged her with something like treason and sentenced her to death. While her body died her soul was too powerful. It was just reborn. She's been reincarnated a lot so the powers she held in previous lifetimes get weaker with every reincarnation. Since she was only half blooded to begin with, the tear gems became a rare thing. What happened today to make her cry a gem?"

"Maybe we stressed her out too much. I mean, four random guys telling you that they're here to protect you from some big ugly mother fucker who wants your soul is kinda far out of normal." Yusuke offered.

"Nay mate. She stresses out all the time. It'd have ta be sumthin pretty big ta get her so emotional that she'd cry a tear gem. She's only cried a few in her whole life. The two from her parents, and when her powers first awoke are all I can even remember."

"Who made her so upset that she cried a tear gem?" Rinku asked, a lil anger showing in his kid like face.

Kurama closed his eyes and turned his face away from his friends, "I don't know."

"Out with it, fox boy. You know something." Yusuke said, leaning over Kurama so he could get a good look at his face.

"Honestly, Yusuke I have no idea what could have made her so upset."

"Uh huh, yeah right, Kurama."

"It is not my place, Yusuke."

"So you do know something?"

"Never said that now did I?"

"Come on fox spill it!"

"Can it, Urameshi! He said it aint his place so it aint his place!" Kuwabara yelled, tired of Yusukes pestering. He composed himself and turned to Chu, "You mentioned her merging with her reincarnation?"

"Aye, Koenma says since she survived the awakening of her powers she would one day merge with the reincarnated soul and truly become Shadow, Half blood of the Koorime and Master of the Eternal Ice Dragon. She can't take her full demon form until then either. The fangs and such that you saw earlier are all that she can really change right now."

"So there's another Dragon summon?"

"Yes, there are many types. Shadow and Hiei just happen to have control over the two strongest. Well, Shadows original form had full control over The Dragon of Eternal Ice. In this form it has yet to recognize her as its master but she can control it somewhat. Until she merges, it will not fully recognize her." Touya explained.

"Well, I s'ppose that s'plains some things yez been wonderin, aye boyo?" Jin asked Kurama.

"Yes, Jin. Very much. Now Chu," Kurama turned his gaze to Chu, "I am proposing that we take Shadow back to Japan with us. Fewer people know her there and if anyone attacks no one she knows will get involved. We can have her train with Genkai as well to help her hone her skills. She was able to help you four wasn't she?"

"Aye she did. "Alright Kurama, though technically I can't make my lil niece go with ya, I consent ta you blokes takin her ta train. Would do the lil Sheila good."

Chu stood up and looked up the stairs, "I imagine Hiei is takin care of her wounds so there's no real need for me ta bother her. Tell her we'll stop by in the morning to see her off." He held out his hand to Kurama.

Kurama stood and took his hand. They shook and smiled at each other. "Until tomorrow old friend."

"Aye, night mates."

There was a chorus of other goodbyes and the three were left by themselves. They made themselves comfortable and silent, each thinking about their conversation with their old friends.

* * *

Hieis Jagan closed after Chu and the others left. He was still holding Shadow in the now cooling water. She still hadn't awakened. He thought about everything Chu had said, especially the tear gems and the Dragon. The power of her Dragon paralleled his, though that could be explained by the fact that their elements were opposing ones. The tear gems were more interesting to him. She had cried one on stage, but why? Surely the thrill of performing wouldn't have done it or she'd have one for every time she performed.

He watched her blissful features and wondered. He thought about using his Jagan to explore her mind.

_No, her thoughts are private. I shouldn't invade._

"Hiei…"

He was startled when she uttered his name. He checked for any signs that she was awake but discovered that she was only dreaming.

_Dreaming? About me?_

Curiosity finally got the better of him and he opened his Jagan once again, looking into her mind.

_Hiei found himself inside her mind, her dream. Only it didn't seem like a dream. More like a nightmarish battle. There was blood everywhere. He looked around and found himself standing in a field, much like the ones among the forest of Mukuros territory. Lying in the middle of a huge pool of blood was Shadow, life barley in her._

"_Shadow!"_

_Hiei ran to her and fell to his knees beside her. He pulled her gently into his lap and tried to wipe the blood from her face. Her eyes looked back at him, but it was like she wasn't really seeing._

"_Hiei?"_

"_I'm here Shadow, its ok. Everything's ok."_

"_Hiei, I'm dying…"_

"_No, Shadow, no. This is just a nightmare. I can wake you up. I'll leave and wake you up and you won't have to be in this nightmare anymore…"_

"_I love you, Hiei…"_

_Hiei stopped cold, "What Onna?"_

"_I love you…" Tears started to form in her eyes. That was all he saw before he was expelled from her mind._

His eyes shot open and looked down at Shadow. She was still in his arms but they were back in the bathroom, in the cold shower, the cuts and scrapes long since stopped their bleeding. He looked down beside her and was shocked to find tear gems.

"She cried those…for me?" He whispered. He looked back at her face and noticed her eyes were beginning to flutter.

He panicked for a moment, not really wanting her to wake up naked in his arms. Who knows what kind of trouble he'd be in? Before he could react her eyes opened and her grip tightened on his arms. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Hiei…"

"Onna, I promise I was only trying to clean your wounds…"

"Shut up…"

He looked at her for a second confused. She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace, nuzzled into his chest and fell back in sleep.

"Onna?"

No response.

He sighed; glad she didn't try to kill him. She was no match for him in this state but he was sure he would catch hell for fighting a severely worn out and injured woman. After he reached down and pocketed the few tear gems she cried, he reached up and turned the water off then carefully picked Shadow up bridal style.

As he walked back in the bedroom, he flared his ki to dry them both. After she was dry, he laid her on the bed and dressed her, bandaging her wounds in case they bled again. His task done he turned to leave but found Shadows hand had found its way to his.

He stared at it, still confused. _Onna…_

He managed to free himself then make his way down stairs to the rest of the gang. Kurama and Yusuke smelled the scent of flowers on him again and turned questioning eyes to him.

"What took you so long? Chu was talkin for nearly an hour. Shouldn't have taken that long to bandage her up." Yusuke asked.

"I washed her wounds as well as bandaged them, detective. It not like I missed anything. I heard every word."

"You smell like flowers again Hiei."

Hiei made his way to the windowsill and got comfortable, "What of it, detective?"

"Just sayin."

"Hn."

The others began discussing plans for the next day as Hiei dived into his thoughts.

"_Is she ok?"_

Hiei didn't physically acknowledge Kuramas question but he did answer him.

"_She seemed fine. Her injuries are healing fine. I looked into her mind after Chu left. She had said my name in her sleep and curiosity got the better of me. She was having a nightmare. She was in a field like in the demon worlds, one near Mukuros and my castle, lying in a pool of blood. She said that she was dying… and that…"_ Hiei paused, unable to decide if he should tell his friend everything that was said.

"_What did she tell you, Hiei?"_

He sighed internally, "_She said she loved me."_

"_She loves you? Hiei that is great news!"_

"_No it's not, Kurama!"_

"_And why not, Hiei?" _

"_I'm unlovable and unable to love anyone. It's foolish for her to even try and love me. And I've known her for all of one day anyway, how can she make that assessment so quickly!?"_

"_Well, she is a reincarnate. Is it possible you've been together in another life?"_

"_No, according to Koenma, I'm a new soul. We couldn't have met before this lifetime."_

"_Then there must be a valid reason. Perhaps you knew each other once and you simple don't remember."_

"_Trust me, fox. I think I would've remembered her. She is… unforgettable._

Kurama smiled, _"I think you have feelings for her too, my friend."_

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

"_You forget, Hiei, when you're in my mind I can be in yours. I know you held her and cared for her the whole time you listened in on the conversation between us and Chu. I couldn't see all your thoughts but I could feel a loving sense coming from you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Damn it Hiei stop being a fool! She loves you, she told you herself! You feel it too I know it my friend! If you don't want to admit it to yourself and lose her because of your stubborn notions then you deserve to be alone!"_

Hiei stood abruptly and stormed to the door, "What the hell do you know, Kurama?" With a blur he was gone.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at Kurama in confusion who was sipping some tea with an annoyed expression.

"What was that all about?" they asked before returning to their previous meaningless conversation.

Kurama set his teacup down and leaned back into the couch, bringing his arms above his head in a tired gesture.

_Gods Hiei when will you let yourself open up and learn to love? _He wondered before dozing off, Yusuke and Kuwabaras bickering growing distant in his mind.


	6. Hieis Secret Pain, His Secret Love

Again, I'd like to thank Time on my Hands for reviewing. It is her review that actually got my writers block to get the hell out so I could write again. That's the only reason this chapter is out so soon. I still have those tests to take but I did finish my homework so be proud of me! Economics and Accounting are frekkin hard!

Specific songs I listened to for this Chapter:

"Be Quiet and Drive" Deftones, acoustic

"My Immortal" Evanescence

"When it Rains" Paramore

"My December" Linkin Park

"Epiphany" Staind

"Black Balloon" The Goo Goo Dolls

"Iris" The Goo Goo Dolls

"Safe Place" Staind

This one is all about Hiei so enjoy. If anything is slightly off from the show, bite me. It's called poetic license but I try to stay as true to the actual story as I can. I'm not 100% sure how old Hiei actually is but anywhere I look says it was never revealed but that he's prolly around 200-250 years old so I based him in this story off that.

Please review review review!

Drowning in Flames Ch. 6

Hieis Secret Pain, His Secret Love

He didn't know how long he had been running; just that he was far from her house now. He couldn't even sense his friends anymore. Yes after all these years he had come to think of them as friends instead of mere nuisances but he would never tell them, for his pride would not allow it. He stopped, momentarily out of breath. For him to be so tired, he must be very far by now.

He looked around his immediate area and found that he had never left the thick wood surrounding Shadows home. Was it still her property? He didn't know nor did he care at this point. No human would make him leave or even approach him. He walked around a little until a new sound hit his sensitive ears. He followed the faint sound and discovered a small stream.

The stream was no more than a few feet wide maybe waist deep at its deepest. It ran softly through the woods, its banks lined with the softest green grass. Hiei walked towards it and laid down on the grass, letting his foot and hand skim the water's surface.

He sighed and began to think. He didn't want to venture through these thoughts but he knew if he didn't he would only become more confused. He stared up at the starry sky, barely visible through the treetops, with his hand behind his head. His hand that had been in the water was now absentmindedly messing with his mothers tear gem as if to bring him comfort.

_I can't love her. I swore I wouldn't love anyone else._

He closed his eyes and brought back her memory. He thought back years and years into his past, way before Yusuke and Kuwabara had been thought of, before Youko had trapped himself in a human body, before the Jagan, before he had become so cold hearted. A smile slowly graced his lips as the picture of her in his mind became clear. She was no more than an inch or so taller than he was with amazingly long and beautiful black hair, the brightest blue eyes, and the most angelic smile anyone in the three worlds could possess. She somewhat looked like Shadow, if her eyes were darker and her hair had blue streaks in it. But she was not very Shadow-ish. Hiei remembered her to be very polite, shy, modest, and strong.

Shadow was loud, rude, and very outspoken but he would grant that she was stronger than he first assumed. He liked that, he even found himself liking her outspokenness.

He shook his head, forcing the thought of Shadow from his mind. Right now he wanted to remember HER not Shadow.

She came to his minds eye again, her sweet innocent smile and her kind eyes. Hiei felt calm, as if he was looking into those eyes at that moment. He pictured her at the Shrine, her blue ceremonial robes flowing gracefully about her figure.

How she had fallen in love with him was beyond his comprehension. All he knew is that he had loved her and, even a hundred or so years later, that he still did.

He had still been fairly young in demon terms. She was young in human terms.

He was a powerful demon. She was, what he had thought at the time, a human priestess.

He was mean and bitter. She was kind and gentle.

Yet she accepted him and loved him.

Jasmine, how he missed her now. His memories shifted back to when he had first met her. It was snowing, he remembered it clearly. The skies were grey and the ground covered in fresh powder. His footsteps had been uneven, labored. Small red droplets of his blood stained the snow as he limped through the woods leading up to the Shrine.

He didn't remember when he finally collapsed or how long he had been out, but he remembered when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the snow. He was in a room, it was dark outside, and the only light in the room was from a small fire in a fireplace not far from him.

In front of the fire place she had been praying before noticing him. He remembered when she turned to smile at him, the first of many smiles she would give him.

"You're awake now, Hiei-sama. That's good."

His eyes narrowed at her, "How do you know my name human?"

She only continued to smile at him while pointing her finger to her temple, "I read your mind. Don't worry, I didn't meddle. I just wanted to know your name and what had happened to make you pass out almost dying in front of my Shrine."

She stood and walked towards a table. She picked up a bundle of clothes from the table, walked over to him, and knelt down next to him. She looked into his eyes, "Here, you're clothes are dirty and torn, probably not repairable. There is a hot spring out back if you would like to clean up. I will be at the Shrine if you need me." She stood to go but he stopped her by roughly grabbing her wrist.

"Onna wait! Why did you help me? I am a demon, as a priestess isn't it your job to eradicate my kind? Why would you save a dying demon and be so nice to one?" He asked suspicion thick in his voice.

Her startled expression faded to her once again calm and soft smile, "Yes, I am a priestess, Hiei-sama, but I am no human. I am a demon, same as you."

"I feel no demonic energy from you." She closed her eyes and flared her well suppressed ki, just enough for him to know she was telling the truth but not enough for the other priests in the area to notice. She opened her eyes and chuckled slightly at his amazed expression.

"My name is Jasmine, priestess of this Shrine, and I would never hurt one of my own kind unless there was just cause and I don't believe that priests and priestesses should eradicate demon kind. There are just as many good demons as there are bad. You were injured and in need of help. It would have been wrong of me to leave you there to die."

"You're the only one that feels that way, I'm sure…" He whispered, letting his hand fall from her wrist.

"Don't be so sure, Hiei-sama. I'm sure out there somewhere there are people waiting to befriend you and love you, people who would help you if you needed it. I am only the first friend you shall make." Her smile widened as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Hiei completely speechless.

Thinking about it now he knew she was right about that. He had made friends since her even if he hadn't planned on it.

He looked at the opposite door, thinking about her offer of a hot spring. Carefully, he stood, not wanting to put too much pressure on his injuries. He was shocked to find that all his injuries had been healed. His mind went to Jasmine.

_Did she heal me?_

Still in a daze, he made his way out to the hot springs and undressed, the cold air not bothering his hot fire demon body. He settled into the water and tried to sort out his thoughts. This girl intrigued him.

He didn't remember how long he was in the spring but Jasmine had called for him from inside the small house. He quickly used his ki to dry himself then dressed in the robes she had given him. Surprisingly enough they were comfortable. He made his way back inside and found Jasmine sitting in front of a table, serving rice and tea for two people. She smiled another one of those amazing smiles at him.

"Did you enjoy your bath Hiei-sama?"

"Yes, Onna, and you don't have to be formal with me. Just Hiei will do."

"Sorry, as you are my elder I tend to be formal. I'll try to just use your name." She gestured for him to sit with her. "Please, I've made some dinner. It's not much but you are welcome to eat with me."

He sat down across from he a bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, Onna."

She giggled, "You may call me whatever you'd like, but I have a name Hiei."

"Hn."

They ate in silence. Hiei studied her, hoping she didn't notice. She seemed alright enough to him. Her ki had placed her at a lower B class demon, not too bad for her appearance. From what he could tell she was some kind of ice demon, but without fully experiencing her ki or asking her, he wouldn't know for sure.

After the food was gone, she gathered the dishes and walked towards what he could only assume was the kitchen. He got up to follow "Onna, is there anything I could do to help?"

She looked over at him, "No, but thank you Hiei. You need your rest."

"I am well healed, Onna. I guess I have you to thank for that?"

"Yes, Hiei." She bent down to pick up a water bucket, "You were severely wounded. It took a lot of energy to heal you. I am glad I could help you." She turned to go outside.

"Wait, Onna." He walked to her and took the bucket from her. "I'll go with you for wash water. It might not be safe alone outside. I may have trailed demons here."

"If you would like to accompany me, Hiei, I would rather like that. However do not feel obligated as I am strong and very capable of protecting myself."

He smirked, "Your energy was strong, Onna, but I'm almost S class and I was almost killed by the demon that I ran into nearby here."

With that he walked out the door with her following closely behind.

He lived with her from that day on.

He remembered when they would train together, her movements like a carefully orchestrated dance that she did perfectly and with grace. Even her fighting was beautiful to him.

His smile grew when he remembered realizing he was more than just fond and protective of her, hell he loved her. He remembered his nervousness when he told her. He remembered his happiness when she returned his feelings. He had made passionate love to her that night, though they did not mark each other. They did not want the human priests to see it and give her identity away. He smiled a sad smile when he remembered when she told him she was with child. He had not noticed the change in her scent and it surprised him, but he was happy. He was going to be part of a family, something he had secretly wanted for so long.

He had everything and he was happy.

Until the day she died.

Hieis stomach turned in knots as he remembered that cold day he held her in his arms for the last time. They had been sitting outside the shrine, his hands on her very pregnant belly. They were so lost in their bliss that they did not feel the energy of the approaching demon before it was too late.

Hiei shielded Jasmine with his body as the demon lashed out at them with his claws. They were sent flying. After making sure she was alright, he leapt at the lower level demon with his katana drawn. They battled for not much longer than ten minutes or so before the demon succumbed to Hieis merciless attacks.

He had just shaken the blood from his katana when he heard Jasmine scream from behind him.

The area priests had felt the demonic energy of the battle and had come to see what was happening. They surrounded Jasmine, weapons drawn, eyes filled with murderous intent aimed at her.

"Stupid little bitch! You were a demon all along! And now you carry the damn spawn of another!" One yelled out.

"You will pay for your blasphemy!" Another shouted.

Hiei ran towards her his sword drawn but was stopped by a powerful barrier. He tried with everything he had to break it but he couldn't. He could only watch helplessly has the priests brought their blades down on his only love.

Her screams filled the air, her arms wrapped around her stomach in a futile attempt to protect her unborn child. It was to the babe that they were most cruel. Each priest took care to stab her in her stomach enough times to kill the babe a hundred times over. Being a demon child they didn't want to take any chances of it living.

Hiei still sliced at the barrier, rage filling him, "Jasmine!"

One priest looked at him with disgust, raised his hand and muttered something he couldn't hear. Before he knew it he was on his back in the snow, quickly losing consciousness. He could still hear her dying screams.

"Jasmine…" He blacked out.

When he came to the priests were gone. He sat up carefully and looked around him. In the dim moonlight he spotted Jasmine lying in the snow in a dark stain. His nose caught the scent of blood and he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Jasmine!" He jumped up and ran to her side. He body was lifeless. He pulled her into his lap and held her to his chest. Inside he was overwhelmed with rage and the urge to track down the priests and kill them all. But most of all, he was overcome with grief.

His hands ran through her hair as the ground was littered with his black tear gems. He kissed her forehead and laid her back in the snow. He dared not look or touch where her stomach should have been, it would have just made him more sick and upset.

Hiei sat next to her body for close to an hour, attempting to comprehend his new reality. The only person he had ever loved was taken from him along with his offspring.

He spent the next hours digging in the frozen ground with his hands in front of her Shrine. This was their place, and she was the priestess here, regardless of what those murderous fools had thought. She would be buried here.

With one last kiss upon her frozen lips he laid her down gently in the frozen grave along with the tear gems he had cried for her save for one. That one he pocketed. He carefully and reluctantly replaced the dirt in the grave, watching as her face left his sight beneath the frozen earth.

He stood next to her grave, determined not to cry anymore. He said a silent prayer for her and made a vow to himself.

"I will never love anyone else again, Jasmine. You were my only love."

With those words said he turned away from the shrine and ran, ran into the darkness that would consume his life for the next hundred years or so before he met Yusuke and the others. Before he met Shadow and found himself in this mess.

He opened his eyes and found himself laying next to the stream again instead of being lost in his memories.

He sat up and buried his face in his hand, trying to force the memories away, force the pain away. What replaced it was the confusion he had come out here to escape. He growled and punched the ground, leaving a rather large dent.

"Why do you make me feel like this!? I don't love you! I can't love you! You aren't her!" He screamed at no one.

He stood and put his hands in his pockets. In one was the tear gems Shadow had cried earlier, in the other, the tear gem he had kept when Jasmine had died. His heart heavier than when he left, he ran back towards Shadows home.

Upon arrival he made himself comfortable on her windowsill, watching her sleep. His eyes were angry but his heart was in anguish.

_Why?_

He closed his eyes and fell into what was for Hiei sleep, no closer to an answer than he ever was.


	7. Good Byes and Rediscoveries

Ok, this is somewhat embarrassing to admit, but I never used Makai, Ningenkai, Reikai, Reikai Tantei, Tourin, Gendar, or Alaric because I didn't know how to spell them correctly and what not so now that I know for sure I'll be using them from now on and will eventually correct it in my other chapters. So sue me. Also, life is pretty screwy right now with school, which totally sucks, and work, which is usually awesome but right now I'd give anything not to have to go, so my updates might be slower than I'd like. Trust me I think about what I can add to my story all the time but I have other responsibilities first. I really wanted to get this chapter out so I changed a few things from my original plan. Lemme know if y'all like it or if you think anything went too fast. So without further distraction, here's the next chapter.

Drowning in Flames Ch 7

Shadow woke to a strange smell close to her nose. Her eyes opened to find Kurama trying to get her to drink a weird liquid. She quickly turned her head, "Eww! You tryin to poison me, fox boy!?"

Kurama laughed, "Well I guess that means you're ok, however you still need to drink this." He offered her the glass again.

Shadows narrowed her eyes at the glass with the offending liquid in it, "Are you sure? I'm perfectly fine ya know." She stood up as if to prove her point but feel back down to the bed, whimpering slightly and holding her left leg.

Kurama shook his head, "You energy healed most of your injuries but your more serious fractures have yet to heal. This-" He pointed to the cup, "will finish the process. You should be able to walk right by noon."

Shadow growled at him, took the cup, and quickly downed it. She gasped and coughed but managed to keep the liquid down. She almost threw the cup back at Kurama, but refrained from doing so since she knew her new friend only did this to help her. She handed the cup back to him, mumbling about stupid foxes.

Kurama smiled at her and left the room.

Shadow sighed and lay back in bed, her thoughts returning to the night before. She closed her eyes and reviewed the fight in her head, remembering the exact moment she had lost control to her other side.

_I can't believe I let that happen, all because I wanted to win. I could've killed Uncle Chu._

That realization struck her hard. Tears started to form in her eyes when she thought about Chus body frozen dead on the ground, having been all her fault.

_First my parents, then my Uncle. Everyone I love dies and I'm the one that kills them. _She buried her face in her hands, trying to hold the tears back. _Never again, not until the merger, I will not use her powers…_

She raised her head and looked at the clock beside her bed; it read 11:50am. She bravely swung her feet over the edge of her bed and tried to stand. When she didn't feel any pain she tried walking. Again no pain. With that settled she began getting ready for work.

Hiei sat outside her window, awake the minute she had screamed at Kurama. When he had left, he noticed Shadow looked extremely sad. Without thinking about it, he used his Jagan and was again in her mind. He saw her memories and her fears, and felt her sadness as she forced her tears back.

He left before she could notice his presence and watched her as she tried to walk. Satisfied that she was ok, he dropped down from his tree and walked into the house. Smells of breakfast were coming from the kitchen. He walked in to find Yusuke and Kuwabara half asleep sitting at the table and Kurama cooking breakfast.

Kurama looked up as Hiei entered the kitchen, "Good morning Hiei. Back already?"

"Hn."

Kurama shrugged, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Chu and the others are coming back to see Shadow before we leave today."

"Whatever, fox. I don't care."

Kurama frowned at his friend. As rude as Hiei could be, he normally didn't voice his discontent much, just "Hn" and other dismissive noises. Something was really bothering him today.

"Good morning boys!" Shadow shouted as she entered the kitchen, bouncing around as if she hadn't been severely injured the night before.

All the boys, minus Hiei, greeted her with smiles. Hiei only leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, not acknowledging her.

"Damn, Shadow, that fight yesterday was wicked!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah! You're really talented! I'd hate to go up against you!" Kuwabara agreed.

"Thanks guys! I thought I was a little under par but y'all just made my morning!"

Kurama shook his head and turned around. "Yes, Shadow, you were amazing. However the way in which you easily lost control of yourself is proof that you are not in full control of your powers and need more training." He commented sternly.

Shadow scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Way to kill the high, Kurama."

"Baka Onna, if you don't learn then you'll be killed."

Shadow turned her gaze to Hiei. "Shut up, Hiei. I don't need advice from you. I know how not to get killed…" She barely finished her sentence before she felt her back hit the wall hard. Her eyes shot up to look into Hieis merciless glare. She became aware of the cold blade pressed into her neck, breaking the skin.

His voice was cold and deadly, "If I wished to right now, Onna, I could kill you. I could've killed you before any of the others could've said anything. I could've killed you in many ways before they could've stopped me. You're a demon, therefore it is not against my probation to kill you so if I wanted to I could legally and without a care or guilt, kill you now." He pressed the blade in a little deeper, the cut beginning to bleed.

"Hiei put her down!" Hiei turned his glare to look at the other three. His eyes found Yusuke with his spirit gun at the ready, Kuwabara with his sword, and Kurama with his rose whip.

"Hn." He removed his sword from her neck and quickly cleaned it of her blood as she slumped to the floor. "I was only making sure she knew what I could have easily done. Otherwise she would have argued all morning and it would have been pointless." He sheathed his sword and calmly walked back to his corner.

Kurama put away his whip and knelt down next to Shadow, "I know it was harsh but Hiei is right. He could have killed you just now. You're strong Shadow, but very over confident and stubborn. Your pride gets in your way and your lack of battle experience will make you weak to other demons."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had retracted their weapons as well. Both sat at the table, eyes closed in serious thought. They both agreed Hiei was a way out of line with his method of doing things but they also agreed his reasoning was correct.

No one spoke for a moment, waiting for Shadows reply.

"Whatever." She murmured, her head down.

"Hn." Hiei turned to walk out the kitchen.

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama asked, helping Shadow to her feet.

"Outside. I prefer the lack of company." In a blur he was gone.

"He's a real asshole you know that fox?"

Kurama smiled down at the girl he currently held up, "Yeah, but he is for good reasons."

"Oy! I thought ya'd have me lil Sheila all cured and healed up by now, Kurama. She still looks pretty shaken up ta me."

Eyes turned to find Chu standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Jin and the other two demons had taken to sitting on the couches in the living room.

Shadow blew some stray strands of hair from her face, "Hiei is an ass like that, Uncle Chu. Right when I'm all healed and better he likes to get rough."

"Aye, well, remember Sheila that that ass was the one ta look after ya last night when you was all beaten up and bloodied."

Shadows eyes widened slightly but quickly returned to normal. She hadn't remembered much from the previous night. She vaguely remembered a nightmare she was having, and Hiei had been there for only a moment but she couldn't remember anything else or what might have been said.

"Doesn't count if he was made to." She growled.

"On the contrary, Shadow, Hiei demanded Kuwabara to give you to him." Kurama said as he set Shadow in a chair, raising her chin to get a better look at her cut.

"Kuwabara?"

"Yes, he was the one to carry you in last night and Hiei demanded he hand you to him. After that he carried you to your room, changed you out of your bloodied clothes and tended to your wounds."

Shadows face flushed a bright red before she spoke again, "Why the hell did he do all that?"

Kurama shrugged, "Can't really say. Hiei is hard to explain sometimes."

_Tell me about it. _She thought to herself. She stole a glance at the clock and about screamed.

"What the hell!? It's almost one! I need to get to work!" She jumped up and ran back up the stairs to her room to get her work clothes.

Kurama just sighed and stood up. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already eaten breakfast so he offered the rest to their additional company. Chu and Rinku jumped at it while Jin and Touya politely refused. While he cleaned the dishes he thought about Hiei and his seemingly constant surprising reactions to Shadow.

_If only I could figure out why he's like this. He obviously likes her to some degree, but then he goes and threatens to kill her? He threatens everyone but to draw her blood to prove a point? Something is really eating at him._

Upstairs Shadow was quickly getting redressed, thinking about what Kurama had told her about the night before. She zipped her pants and slid on a dark tank top before pulling on her stores uniform over shirt.

She smiled, thinking about Hiei. Her heart fluttered, remembering memories that she knew this body shouldn't have, but they were hers just the same.

She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace. It was a silver chain with a dragon's claw charm. In the claw was a black tear gem. Silently she put it on and hid it under both her shirts. If she could help it, she wouldn't let Hiei see it.

It hurt her to hide herself from him, but she knew that revealing herself now would only worsen matters. No, he had to learn for himself.

She smiled as she turned to walk out the door, fully aware that this was the last day she would be going to work for a while.

Chu looked up when his niece came down the stairs. He noticed her cut had already healed itself, probably due to Kuramas concoction still in her system. He smirked at her, "Damn, Shadow, these boys are gonna have their hands full training you."

She smiled and punched her uncle's arm playfully, "Awe, Uncle Chu, come on. I can be easy going."

"Not when you're fighting, Sheila. You're more stubborn than a mule."

Shadow crossed her arms in defeat and sighed, "Whatever you say, Uncle Chu." She looked over at Kurama, "So are you guys following me to work today?"

"Yes, we need to figure out what to tell your boss about your extended absence."

"He probably already knows I'm not staying around after today."

"How would he know that?" Yusuke asked.

"You have to remember, in this town practically everyone is psychic to some degree. Marlin is pretty strong in his own right. Knew about me before I had the chance to tell him. He probably already knew something was up the minute you guys appeared at the store yesterday."

"Oh." He replied.

Shadow made her way to the fridge and grabbed the milk. She went for the pantry in search of something to grab and go as she tried to pour the milk without dropping the cup. Finding only a snack sized bag of trail mix, she grumbled and grabbed it. She stole a look at the clock and moaned,

"God I'm going to be late!" She downed the glass of milk and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She jumped up and hugged her uncle, kissing his check and yelling goodbye to her other "uncles". Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to keep up with her while Kurama turned to say good bye to Chu. Chus face grew solemn as he shook Kuramas hand.

"Kurama, please bring Shadow back home before you take her back with you tonight. I have some thing I want to give her." Chu asked

Kurama nodded, "Anything my old friend. We'll be back soon. See you tonight."

Chu smiled and let Kurama leave. He watched from the doorway as Kurama barely made it into the car before Shadow floored the car in reverse. He laughed and turned his attention to the three demons still in the room.

All four grew serious.

"Well mates, we knew this day would come." Chu stated.

"Aye Chu, but we dina know twould come so soon. She just be a young lass. She shouldna have ta be put through this."

"I know it's hard Jin, but all we can do is let her go with them and hope for the best." Touya said calmly.

Rinku couldn't stay still. "This bites. We've been with Shadow her whole life and now we have to let her go?"

"Well mate, least we're good friends with the blokes who will be takin care of our lil Shadow." Chu sighed. "It's time we gave her what was left to her."

The other demons nodded in agreement, still not liking the idea of letting their niece go. Without another word they called for a portal and disappeared into the Makai.

Shadow swerved into her parking space, three members of the Reikai Tantei clinging to what they could in sheer terror. She didn't want to be late for her last day so she had literally floored it the entire way, swerving between cars and narrowly making yellow lights.

She bolted out of the car and ran towards the store at a human pace, not wanting to scare the non alert humans.

Kurama barely managed to peel Kuwabara and Yusuke off the seats. He was doubtful as to whether or not he could convince them to get in the car again when it was time to leave. Once they could calmly breathe again they made their way to the store, Shadow long since gone.

Shadow ran and barely punched in on time. She gave a little victory jump and rounded the corner to find Marlin waiting for her at his desk.

"Shadow, I almost didn't expect you in today after all that energy of yours I felt last night." He said.

Shadow grinned, trying to hide a blush, "Hehe, so you felt that huh?"

"It's not funny, Shadow. You worried all of us with your little fight. You could have warned us since you actually planned it."

"I didn't plan on using that much energy if that makes up for anything." She raised her arms and crossed them behind her head. She kicked lightly at the side of the desk, looking over at Marlin.

The old man sighed, "I'm just glad Hiei was there to get you back in control."

Shadow startled, "You know Hiei?"

"Know of him. Never really had the desire to meet him given his reputation but I guess he can't be all bad if Koenma trusts him around you."

Shadow scowled, "You've been keeping secrets from me old man. How do you know Koenma?"

"Old friend of the family. I am also very good friends with your Uncles. They have been worried about you, as have I and the rest of the department."

She tilted her head on confusion, "Huh?"

"You know damn well we're all aware, Shadow, some of more than others, but we've all felt your energy changing, and the tension of the energies around us. Something big is going to happen and it has to do with you."

Shadow dropped her arms to her sides and looked seriously at Marlin. He stood to face her and for a moment it was as if they were challenging each other.

"I never thought you had that much power old man."

He smirked, "What would you expect from Genkais brother?"

"Brother!?" Shadow cringed a little. "You're THE Genkais brother?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm her little brother. I was kinda put here to keep an eye on ya while you were here. Don't take any offense to it. You're just someone who needs lookin after from time to time."

"Jeeze! You're not old, you're like freakin ancient!" She huffed towards the glove and hairnet station, pulling her long hair into a tight bun. She turned her eyes back to him, a tinge of red in them, "I appreciate your concern old man, but I can take care of myself. And if I happen to fall again, I have four boys that will be there to catch me."

Marlin smiled at her as she walked to the service counter and greeted the young psychics who immediately gathered around her with their questions about the previous night. "They better, Shadow, or they're going to have a bunch of people to answer to."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama wondered around the store, occasionally walking past the deli to check on Shadow. She seemed to be back to normal, bubbly as ever with her friends behind the counter. Once Yusuke and Kuwabara found out that they could get free samples of things, the stops became more frequent.

Time went by quickly, too quickly for Shadows liking. She still wasn't happy about leaving her friends behind. Before leaving the store, everyone gathered around her and tackled her with hugs and long goodbyes.

"Don't be gone long, Shadow!"

"You'd better come back!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Don't get dead!"

She laughed as she walked over to the waiting Kurama. She waved to her friends, took his arm, and left them behind her, trying not to notice the tears in her friends' eyes. Her eyes found Marlin leaning against a nearby wall, smirking with his eyes closed. He waved his hand at her, pushed away from the wall, and walked past her.

_Tell my sis hi for me._

Shadow smiled and nodded silently. They made it outside where Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for them. She stole one last look at the place she had thought of as a second home. Sighing, she opened her door and got in, promising the others to drive a lot more carefully than earlier that day.

_Good bye my friends. I hope to see you all again soon._

Hiei found himself at the stream in the woods near Shadows home. He didn't want to go with them for her last day and he didn't want to hang out with Chu while they were still at the house. A couple hours sitting by the stream seemed like a better alternative.

He sat down on the streams edge and removed his boots. He let his feet dangle in the water, allowing his thoughts to flow freely. He thought about what he had done, putting the blade to her neck. It was necessary in his opinion. He knew she would refuse to go with them. He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't care but in his heart he knew he wanted to protect her and the only way to do that was to keep her close. He had to be cold to her, had to hurt her.

He shook his head violently.

"Shadow, you make me so uncertain. Gods you're infuriating!"

He felt his frustration turn to anger as he stood and removed his cloak. He quickly drew his sword and took to attacking the nearby trees. His peaceful hours of silent contemplation turned to hours of channeling his out of control emotions into turning the nearby trees into sawdust.

It was sunset before Hiei felt the energy signatures of his friends return with Shadow. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sheathed his sword. He grabbed his cloak and slipped back into his boots. Wordlessly he vanished and returned to the house.

Shadow and the others walked up just as Hiei appeared next to the door.

Shadow tensed slightly when she saw Hiei. All she could picture when she looked at him were those cold eyes from this morning. She wouldn't admit it to any of them but she thought he really would've killed her.

He scared her, one who was extremely hard to scare.

She went to unlock the door, Hiei standing right next to her now. She hid her fear, hoping no one would notice.

Once inside Shadow immediately headed for the stairs.

"Where ya goin?" Yusuke asked.

She turned and smiled, "Shower silly. I've been at work all day. Gotta shower to get that meaty cheesy smell out."

"Oh, well ok. See ya in a few."

She laughed and ran up the stairs, hoping she had been successful in hiding her. Yusuke and Kuwabara remained oblivious as they headed for the video games but Kurama and Hiei could sense a change in her.

"Hiei, please come with me to the kitchen." Kurama asked, already walking.

"Hn." Hiei followed.

His face met Kuramas fist as soon as he was out of sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara. He fell to the ground, caught off guard by the kitsunes rare outburst of anger.

"What the hell was that for, Kurama!?"

"For scaring her so bad that the sight of you makes her tremble." He held out his hand to help his friend up.

Hiei glared and took it, "She'll get over it, Kurama."

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes, "That's not the point, Hiei. We're trying to befriend her, not scare her into submission."

"She needs to know when to back down and not be stubborn."

His eyes shot open, gold tinted in the green, "She needs to be able to not be afraid of us!"

"Hn."

"Hiei, please. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but leave Shadow out of it."

"Ha, that's just it Kurama. She is what's wrong." _Oops, did I just admit that?_

Kuramas eyes returned to normal and his face softened into a small smile. "

"So, she's really getting to you that much? I never knew any woman to get to you, Hiei."

Hiei closed his eyes and growled, "She's not getting to me, fox!"

"Hiei why can't you admit that you may very well feel for her and stop pushing her away!?"

"Because I made a promise!"

Kurama looked at his friend with confusion, "A promise?"

"Forget it, Kurama. Forget I said anything."

"Not this time, Hiei. I am your friend, you can trust in me."

Hiei turned his back to Kurama.

"Hiei, please?"

"Hn, I promised I would never love again."

Shock played its way across Kuramas face, he was sure he had heard Hiei wrong.

"Never love again? Hiei, you were in love once?"

"A long time ago when I was young, before I ever met you."

The two demons stood there in silence until Kurama couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"What happened to her? Why is she not here now?"

Hieis body tensed and his hands clenched into fists. Through gritted teeth he forced out an answer.

"She died, my child within her, because I was too weak to save her." He turned angry and saddened eyes on her friend, "Anything else?"

"Hiei, I'm sorry about what happened, I really am. However you can't go on like this. I'm sure that she would've wanted you to love again…"

"Shut your mouth, fox! You don't know! You have no idea what we had!" Hiei was almost yelling now.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped paying attention to their game, hearing the outbursts coming from the kitchen.

"Should we be worried?" Kuwabara asked.

"Naw, I think we shouldn't interfere, but instead should ignore everything that's going on in there so we can avoid Hiei killing us later."

"Agreed." They went back to their game.

Shadow stood at the stop of the stairs, listening to the conversation, holding the tear gem in her hand. Her face wore a frown, her eyes closed in thought.

_I should've told him to begin with, he wouldn't be hurting this badly if I had._

She thought about earlier, the look in his eyes. Yes, his eyes and voice were deadly, but under it there was pain. She knew he hadn't wanted to hurt her or scare her. She had allowed herself to get scared but she knew Hiei wasn't really one to be afraid of. He's just scary when trying to make points or protect people he loves. Her eyes opened and a small smile graced her lips.

_I can't avoid it any longer. He's shut himself off too long to feel it for himself. It's time._

She slid the tear gem back under her nightgown and made her way down the stairs towards the loud voices of Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei stood staring at each other, waiting.

"Hiei…"

"Shut the fuck up, Kurama! I promised her on her grave that she was my only love! Whatever Shadow is making me feel, it's not love or anything like it!"

Kurama stared sadly at his friend. Hiei rarely showed emotion but he could see the pain on his face.

_Whoever this girl was, he truly loved her._ He thought to himself.

"Very well, Hiei. I will not press the matter further." He walked towards the entryway, "However I will say this. This girl, whoever she was, if she really loved you, she would want you to be happy, not mourning her death the rest of your life." He walked into the living room, leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts.

_Damn fox! What the hell do you know! You've never loved! You've never had all you hold dear, the only things in your life worth living for, taken away from you!_

"Hiei…"

In an instant, Hiei had his blade out, assuming it was Kurama, his senses blinded by his anger. His blade found the neck of the one who said his name. He gasped when he found Shadow again at the mercy of his blade. He quickly sheathed his blade again. Shadow fell to the floor, her hands instinctively at her throat.

Hiei knelt down beside her, "Shadow! Are you alright? I didn't realize it was you, I…"

"You thought I was Kurama." She smiled weakly at him, "I heard you two fighting. Don't worry, I'm alright. You didn't break the skin this time."

It was about this time that he noticed Shadow was in her nightgown. He blushed and turned his gaze away from her.

"You heard us?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What I said, about you…"

She put her finger to his lips, "Shh, I know how you feel, Hiei. I too loved once."

His eyes found hers; the same sadness in hers that he knew was in his. "Onna?"

"I was in love with a man once. He was strong and brave and he was mine. I was very happy with him. But fate separated us."

"You are so young, Onna. How could you have been so in love with someone and known it undeniably?"

"You forget how old I actually am, Hiei. I've lived many lifetimes, and have had time through all of them to find and learn the meaning of love. Despite my young age at the time, I knew I loved this man and it hurt so badly when I lost him.

"How did you deal with that? How are you able to live every day, as happy as you seem? How did you move on?"

She laughed, "Death is not the end of things, Hiei. I knew I would see my love again one day."

"How can you know for sure, Shadow? Not all souls are reincarnates like yours."

She looked away and giggled.

"What's so funny!? This is serious!" He glared at her.

She looked up at him and he gasped. Her eyes had changed color; they were light blue now, soft and kind. He watched as she reached under her nightgown and pulled out the necklace. He was shocked when he saw the black tear gem, his tear gem. Only one person could have one of his tear gems.

"You haven't changed too much, Hiei-sama." She whispered in a soft quiet voice.

Hieis eyes widened. Only one person had ever called him that.

Shadow stood up and bowed slightly to Hiei before turning and walking back to the stairs and disappearing to her room.

He watched her walk away, unsure if he should follow or not. Slowly, he followed her, still unsure as to what to do.


	8. PAst set in Stone, Future still Unknown

So I'm dropping my math class because it is the worst class in the world, so that means I'll have more time for work and you guys ^_^ I am going to try to draw some pictures for this soon so yeah keep a look out for those, if anyone wants to draw from the descriptions I've given go on a head I'm totally cool with it as long as you share :-p I will warn you guys, I got kinda bloody with a few things in this chapter and its has some lime but no full on lemon yet. I'll do what everybody else does; blame the music . . O.O I had trouble deciding which how to go about with this chapter. So many things I could've done, but in the end, I chose what you are about to read. Enjoy!

Drowning in Flames Ch 8

Past Set in Stone, Future Still Unknown

Haru sat on his dusty throne, eyes closed, watching Shadow in his mind.

_So, she told him._

Harus angry eyes shot open and his fists slammed down on the armrest.

"I WILL NOT LET HER SLIP FROM MY GRASP AGAIN!" He stood and walked past two cloaked men at the door. "We're leaving. NOW. I will not wait any longer."

The two men bowed, "Yes, my Lord." They stood and followed their master through a portal he created just outside Shadows property.

He stood at the edge of the wood, his minions behind him, and smiled. "This time, Shadow, you will be mine."

Hiei made it to the top of the stairs and slowly pushed open the door. Shadow sat on the edge of her bed, holding in her hand the tear gem necklace she had been wearing. She stared at it as if it spoke to her.

"Jasmine?"

He heard a clink as a solidified tear fell to the ground and rolled to his feet. He kneeled down and picked it up. He looked over at Shadow and saw her sad smile.

"Yes and no, Hiei."

"Explain then, please, Onna. Do not play with my emotions." His voice was impatient, trying to hold back frustration and pain.

"In this lifetime I am Shadow, but the soul that I am reincarnated as was also the soul that was Jasmine. We are one in the same but at the same time; we have somewhat different personalities and traits. We share the same memories and feelings, just as all my other lifetimes. I can remember certain feelings and memories from most of them, some more than others."

"How many have there been?"

"I lost count after a while."

"That many?"

"You must remember Hiei, only my original body, Jasmines, and the one I inhabit now were enough to contain my powers. All the others I died in too quickly so I have gone through a few."

"Tell me about them."

She looked up at him confused. He was sitting on his knees, his eyes intent on her, "Huh?"

"Tell me about them, tell me everything you can, Jasmine."

Shadow closed her eyes, "Hiei, my name is Shadow. Jasmine was me in another life…"

Hiei nodded slowly, "Then please, Shadow, explain this to me. I don't know what to think about this, how to feel." He took her hands in his, "I need to know how to feel…"

She smiled, "I can't tell you how to feel, Hiei." She removed one of her hands from his and cupped his cheek with it, "However, I can tell you what I know and remember. I can tell you about my feelings and hope that anything I tell you will help you. But I can't tell you what to feel."

Hiei closed his eyes and nuzzled her palm, gently kissing it. "Tell me everything, Shadow. I want to know everything; before you were Jasmine, afterward, and this life. I want to know who you are, not just who you were as Jasmine."

She took her hands from him and crawled on the bed, leaned against the wall and looked back at him,

"Come up here and get comfortable."

Hiei crawled after her, sitting with his back to the wall, pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"If you use your Jagan this will go faster."

"Hn, we have all night, Onna." He smiled, "But you're right." He reached up and pulled the headband from his forehead and closed his real eyes.

Once in her mind she opened her memories to him. They hit him like a freight train, thousands of thousands year old memories flashed before him. It took a moment, but the memories slowed and ordered themselves.

Her first memories that he could make out clearly were those of her first lifetime. She was Shadow then, he found her true name was indeed Shadow, and she was a Koorime/Fire Demon, like him. Except instead of being labeled and outcast and sentenced to die like he was she was accepted as one of their own.

This was before the days that the Koorime had isolated themselves. In this time period, she was the only half breed of her kind but her outer appearance did not show it so her people accepted her. Even then, a new soul, she held extraordinary powers.

It was in this lifetime that she first tried to control her Dragon. Hiei watched as the young demoness attempted to call the Dragon for the first time. If she hadn't been as powerful as she was and if the Dragon hadn't given her mercy she would've been killed then.

After that she trained harder every day attempting to master the Dragon, to control it.

Hiei watched fascinated by her. Her discipline, her determination, her need to be able to accomplish that which not many demons had been able to do; master a Dragon.

The snow was heavy in the next memory. It was as clear as if it had happened just that day. It had been a few years it seemed. Shadow was older, more grown into her womanly shapes. Her face no longer held the innocence and playful challenge that it once did. Now it was hard, focused, and understanding of what needed to be done.

He watched as Shadow closed her eyes and called forth the Dragon.

Just as the night before, her Dragon sprang forth with much strength and ferocity. It circled the sky and cast its gaze on her.

Shadow did not back down, only stood and locked her gaze with its. With a mighty roar the Dragon rushed towards her, bearing its icy fangs.

Shadow opened her arms as if to embrace the charging Dragon and closed her eyes.

Hiei tensed as the Dragon closed its deadly jaws around her. He knew this feeling, for he had experienced the cruel jaws of his Dragon. In the Dark tournament he had had his Dragon reflected and turned against him. He survived by consuming the Dragon, becoming it. He watched as Shadow did the same, feeling the same immense pain.

Her face showed calm but her energy showed that she was in extreme pain. The wind swirled around her, flames lashing out at the Ice Dragon. With a final surge of power, she screamed and it was as if the whole world stopped and everything around her exploded.

A few minutes later she lay on the ground motionless; the wind calmed and the flames returned to her body.

She sucked in a breath and her eyes shot open. Breathing deeply she slowly pushed herself up to sitting. She looked around seemingly confused. She looked down at her left arm where once there was nothing an image of the Ice Dragon was.

Her eyes widened in disbelief then she smiled in a silent show of victory. Her energy was weak as she stood. She didn't notice the approaching energies. They were on her before she could react. Koorime elders restrained the now weak Shadow and placed wards all over her body.

She screamed in pain as the wards zapped her with every attempt to break free. Her face was a mixture of confusion, pain, and mostly anger. What had she done to deserve this?

The image faded away as Hiei found himself in another memory. Here he found Shadow on her knees before a group of old hags. The Koorime elders looked at Shadow with hate in their eyes and Shadow looked at them with hate in hers.

"Shadow, you have been brought before us because of your traitorous actions." One of the hags spoke. "You have been sentenced to death. This is the will of the Koorime people."

"Shut your face you old hag! I have done nothing wrong!" Shadow screamed at the wards zapped her again.

"You oppose our decisions to separate from this world and its evils. You are not one of us, Shadow. You never were and this desire to have our race fall into darkness just as all others have is proof of that fact."

"I am a Koorime! These are my people as well!"

"You are a half breed bitch who we only allowed to live because your mother was the head elders daughter. With the both of them dead there is no reason for us to keep you alive." The hag spat.

Shadows eyes grew in dawning realization. Not only did they resent her for her parentage, she was hated for it. She had always thought they were ok with it and they only didn't get along because of her views.

It's true she had repeatedly opposed the isolation of their race and each time the head elder had agreed with her. Both her mother and grandmother had died within the last year, leaving her the only one to defend her position on the argument.

Anger grew within her as she realized the recent deaths were no accident as she had been informed. The damn hag wanted power so much that she would kill to get it. The bitch had killed her mother and grandmother and now was after her.

Her energy began to leak from her body in thick clouds as the anger built up inside of her. The wards crackled as they struggled to restrain her. The elders gathered around her and together they moved her struggling body to the edge of a cliff close to the currently grounded village. At the cliffs bottom there were hundreds of demons, all well within B class, hungry for food.

Shadow saw the cliff and knew what they intended to with her. She fought harder against her restraints, trying desperately to break free. Her power drenched energy lashed out through the restraints at the elders who stood too close to her. Her left arm glowed a brilliant blue as the Dragon threatened to surface.

The old hag watched at the other elders struggled to drag Shadow to the cliffs edge. Flaring her ki slightly, she stepped forward, pulling a dagger from her sleeve. Shadow was so blinded by her anger she didn't realize the bitch was behind her until she felt the cold blade against her skin.

"You half breeds have no business living. Just fucking die already." Was all she said before plunging the dagger into the side of Shadows neck and slicing her throat open, practically taking her head off. Shadow gasped for breath but found herself drowning in her own blood. She cast a glare at the old hag before she felt herself falling. The demons below licked their lips in greedy anticipation.

Shadow watched the hags walk away from the cliffs edge before she allowed her eyes to close in final rest. She released her energy, her body bursting into flame and completely burning up before reaching the bloody thirsty demons.

Hiei felt his body shaking as the memory faded away. He was angry, no, fucking furious. He knew that this was thousands of years in the past but it tore him as if it had actually happened in front of him just now instead of being just a memory.

"Makes you sick doesn't it?"

Hiei turned his attention away from the fading memory, attempting to find the voice. His eyes finally rested on a shadowed figure in Shadows consciousness.

"Show yourself." He ordered.

"As you wish." The voice complied, revealing herself to be Shadow from the memories. She stood before him with her arms crossed in waiting.

"So you're the soul that shares this body?" Hiei asked.

Shadow shrugged, "You can think of it like that if you like but in reality were the same soul in the same body with two different consciousnesses. Once our consciousnesses are in sync, we can merge and fully be one mind."

"How long will that take?"

"It depends on her and how long she continues to reject me."

"Reject you? From what I understood she wanted nothing more than to be strong enough to merge with you."

"She was strong enough when I first awakened within her when she was 5."

"Then why didn't you merge with her then?"

"Because she didn't understand what I was so she rejected me and has ever since. She sees me as something a part of her but at the same time totally separate. She wants to be strong but without my powers; our power. She won't accept that we are one. The only time that she lets our powers mingle is when she is being beaten in such a way that her pride or life is on the line; such as last night."

"Hn, stubborn Onna."

"Hiei."

"Hn?"

"She will need training and help understanding all of this when she is ready to understand. Please, help us become one, help us sort everything out."

She closed the distance between them and kissed his lips gently, "She may not be Jasmine, but just as she and I are now, Jasmine and I were then. I loved you as Jasmine then and I love you as Shadow now. Know that and accept it if you will, move beyond just Jasmine and see that we are the same person and love us too."

Shadow smiled at him and began to fade away.

Hiei stood staring after her as she faded, mouth opened in slight amazement. The kiss she gave sent the same chills down his spine as Jasmines and Shadows did.

"You really are the same person." He whispered before he was dragged through more memories.

Hundreds of brief lifetimes passed before him, most not having been in existence long enough to have any valuable memories to see.

Then there were Jasmines memories. Hieis heart skipped a beat as he watched her grow up. She was a gentle child, kind and loving. Just as in this life, she lost her parents early on. When she was barely a teenager she became a priestess, carefully hiding her demon energy from those around her.

The memories of when she met him appeared and he felt her feelings for him deeper than he could have imagined. Hiei fell to his knees at the sheer force of her emotions. Love, happiness, and complete satisfaction flooded over him. He saw his memories through her eyes essentially.

The scene of her death is what killed him the most. He watched what he had witnessed through her eyes and it was even more horrifying to know it through hers. It hurt his heart that this normally strong and capable demon was too weak at the stage of her pregnancy to defend herself.

Her thoughts were never for herself, only for him and the baby. She was so sad that she couldn't give their baby a chance at life, fearful that they would attack him, and angry that she couldn't protect them.

He felt his whole body shudder as the memory faded, signaling the moment life finally left her. He had always hoped that she had died quickly, but it seems that she felt an immense amount of pain before she died.

He barely saw Shadows memories of her childhood as he had heard most of it from Chu. A memory from the first night they had met up with her came to light. She was singing that song, the one that had lured him into her bathroom.

He held back a small laugh when he realized that she knew he had been there the second he was in the tree branch and had followed his movements right up until she turned to face him. Her emotions surprised him; nervousness and vulnerability and yet excitement and longing. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him as the feelings she had kept away came to the surface.

He watched himself leave her before she allowed herself to cry the first tear gem she had cried in years. He felt pangs of guilt but knew if he had stayed it would have just made things worse. We watched the last few memories of the past two days pass by quickly.

He closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was out of her head. He wrapped the Jagan again as Shadow scooted off his lap onto her knees to face him.

"Did you find everything you needed to know?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw all I needed and more, Shadow." He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. "I saw you as you were originally, saw the many lifetimes you lived before you were Jasmine, saw Jasmines memories, and yours from the past few days. I even spoke with your reincarnation."

Shadows eyes widened, "What? You spoke to her?"

He smirked, "She is you, Shadow. You must understand that you are the same?"

"We are a part of each other but two different people, Hiei."

"She said you would react like this." He shook his head, "I will not press the issue but when you are ready, I will help you understand. I will help you train; I will protect you, and be here for you. I promise you, Onna, I will never leave you."

Shadow stared at the demon who sat before her, amazed by his promise. Hiei, hard ass couldn't give a shit about anyone or anything, was offering his total devotion to her.

"She explained something to me that helped me sort out my own confusion."

"Oh?" Shadow snapped out of her thoughts, "What did she say?"

"She said that she loved me as Jasmine and she loves me now as you. If what she said is true about you being that same, than that says to me that you love me."

Shadow blushed and bowed her head. Hiei lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You said those words to me once before in a nightmare and I heard you say those words in a memory. Is it true, Onna? Do you love me?"

They stared deep into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, he into her brilliant blue and her into his fiery crimson. Shadow slowly closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed Hieis lips softly.

Hiei was startled for a moment but quickly composed himself and, as gently as he could, kissed her back. Her lips were so warm and comforting he felt as if he could melt into them, His hands found their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Their kiss was innocent, lost lovers kissing as if for the first time, simple and sweet. Shadow was the one to break the kiss, her eyes still closed as she rested her head against his.

"Hiei, ever since I was 5 years old, when I had awakened, I've known of you, knew the memories and about our lives together when I was Jasmine. I always felt love for you but never knew if it was because of the memories or because I actually loved you still."

Shadows hand found Hieis and she laced her fingers in his, feeling his grip on her tighten.

"When I saw you for the first time in the store, I knew who you were and I so desperately wanted to reject the feelings I felt because I couldn't tell if they were my own. It was when I saw you in person for the first time that my heart swelled with longing. It hurt me because I didn't know what to feel. All day my heart ached and I began to think it wasn't just the memories that made me feel that way. I knew you were outside my window as I was singing, I didn't expect you to come in though."

Shadows other free hand reached up to Hieis face and her fingers traced along his jaw line to his lips.

"Somehow I wasn't ashamed of you seeing me, and when you kissed me a felt like I was complete, like I had been missing an important part of me my whole life and it had come back to me; you had finally come back to me."

Shadows lips found Hieis again and he eagerly kissed her back, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and his tongue quickly stole its chance, diving deep into her mouth, earning him a deep moan. Shadow kissed him with a new passion that had been building up inside her, matching his desire.

She parted their kiss, gasping for air and putting her fingers to his searching lips as he tried to regain contact. His eyes questioned her and she smiled at him.

"I knew then that I truly did love you in my heart and in my soul, not just because a memory told me I did. I love you, Jaganshi Hiei, forever and apparently through death."

Hiei smiled and went to kiss her again.

"My only question to you is…"

He stopped."

"Can you love me as me and not just because you loved Jasmine?"

He smirked, "You two really are the same. She asked me the same question when I was looking through your memories. I didn't get the chance to answer her."

Shadow cocked her head to the side, "And how did you intend to?"

Hiei leaned forward and dragged his tongue along the rim of her ear, softly purring.

"I wanted to tell her, once I realized it was true, that I loved your soul, what made you you. A name and a body don't really make a person."

He placed his hand on her heart, "It is their soul, their heart, their essence, what is inside of them that makes them. I have wandered most of my life wondering if I still had these qualities after I lost you, Shadow. I thought I had lost them with you. When I kissed you in the shower I felt my heart come alive and my soul burn like it hadn't since you were alive as Jasmine."

He nipped her ear before leaning back and looking again into her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you, Shadow, then, now, and forever."

Shadow giggled, "I guess it is true then. You wouldn't say those words to just anyone, you hard ass."

Hiei looks like this -.-

She laughed harder at his expression. "What? It's true." She quieted her laughter and smiled at his still sour expression, "It makes it so much sweeter, Hiei."

He smirked as he leaned back, ready to pounce, "Don't tell anyone, Onna, or you might damage my hard ass reputation." He growled as he lunged forward.

Shadow screamed as he tackled her and rolled with her off of the bed. His lips found hers as his fingertips traced up her sides beneath her nightgown, tickling the soft skin. Her giggles were muffled by Hieis deep kiss for only a moment before she couldn't hold back the laughter.

Hiei laughed as his fingers traced lightly over her body, making Shadow scream. Her delight was delicious to him and his mouth found hers again, drinking in the laugh and savoring the taste of her lips.

The boys downstairs heard Shadow scream and immediately stopped what they were doing. They barely looked at each other before taking off up the stairs to Shadows room. Kurama reached the door and burst in.

"Shadow! We heard a scream are you al…" Kuramas voice caught in his throat at the sight before him. Hiei was straddling Shadow, his hands under her nightgown holding her hips as he kissed her and her arms around his neck. Somehow they hadn't noticed him yet. He quickly tried to back up but forgot about Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind him. They came running in and the three of them crashed to the floor.

Kurama opened his dazed eyes to find Hiei standing above him, holding the point of his sword down at him. He smiled sheepishly up at his friend.

"I most sincerely apologize, Hiei. We heard her scream and thought perhaps she was in trouble."

"Hn. Well you can clearly see that wasn't a scream of distress." He smirked as he felt Shadows body heat rise slightly from behind him. She was blushing like mad and it excited him.

_Damn the fox for bursting in._

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared from their seats on the floor at Hiei then at Shadow and back again.

"Huh, well it's about damn time, Hiei." Yusuke stated bluntly as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

Eyes turned to him as Shadow put her hand on Hieis shoulder to keep the small demon from flying at Yusuke.

"Urameshi, the shrimp is gonna kill ya." Kuwabara said as he stood up beside his friend. "I can feel the heat coming off him pretty strong."

"Hn, I don't have time to waste on the detective but I am curious to know what the hell is was talking about." He sheathed his sword and helped Kurama up.

Yusuke shrugged, "I've been smelling lust off the two of you from day one. It's just about time you guys went at it."

"It wasn't quite like that Yusuke." Shadow said, her blush deepening.

Yusuke flashed a grin, "Spare me the dirty details, your scents aren't mingled so I won't poke too much fun yet."

Hiei was squirming in Shadows grasp now. He turned a smirk to her and asked, "Would you mind if I taught the detective some manners?"

She laughed, "Take it outside boys." She leaned in close to his ear, and purred softly, "We'll continue later." She removed her hand from his shoulder and the two demons were gone, the sounds of battle could be heard immediately.

"Wow, Urameshi is almost as fast as Hiei now." Kuwabara said as he blinked rapidly, still not too used to seeing them disappear like that.

Kurama scoffed, "Hardly, Hiei is distracted at the moment so his speed has decreased temporarily." His eyes met Shadows in a playful manner.

"_Not what you think, Kurama."_

The voice startled him for a second until he remembered that Shadow had some psychic ability. He chuckled.

"_I'm sure there's a story and if you wish you may share but I will not press"._ He clapped his hands together,_ "_Shall we go and watch the fight?"

Shadow and Kuwabara yelled in excitement and took off with Kurama out onto the balcony and jumped to the ground. Hiei and Yusuke seemed to be enjoying the fight. Kurama and Kuwabara exchanged excited glances, brought out their weapons and joined in the battle.

Shadow sat on the grass and watched the four boys fight. They fought not for their lives or to save the earth, tonight they fought for the sheer thrill of fighting. She watched them with a slight hint of envy. She would gladly join in but her body still had not regained a comfortable energy level.

Using a Dragon that doesn't fully recognize you uses up so much energy that one sometimes will fall into hibernation. She, thankfully, had not but her energy reserves were still too low to do much more than run fast.

Her senses were low too as a low class demon snuck up behind her. He made a grab for her, trying to cover her mouth with his hand, but failing. Shadow let out a loud scream as she raised her hands to the demon, letting loose a very weak energy blast.

The demon was down but quickly replaced by another, stronger demon.

The boy had heard the scream and seen the demon as she shot at it. They made towards her but were quickly surrounded by dozens of other demons, all B class or higher. Hiei cut through one after the other, desperately trying to get to Shadow, his thoughts in a mess.

_Not again, not again, not again, not again, NOT AGAIN!_

Shadow jumped away from the demon that approached her. Her body was strong but her energy weak. She'd have to fight him hand to hand.

"Oi! Shadow! Here's a present for ya!" Shouted a voice from behind her. Chu and the others had emerged from a portal just after the fighting had begun. The other three took off to help Hiei and the others while Chu delivered Shadows present. From a sheath on his back he pulled out a katana and tossed it to Shadow.

She reached her hand up and caught the handle, takin no time to admire it. The demon in front of her had drawn his weapon and swung it down at her just as she brought her hand to the blades edge to brace it as a shield. The blade bit into her skin when the two weapons made contact. Shadow could feel the blood flowing down her arm from her hand but she didn't care.

She quickly countered the demons attack and stabbed the blade through his neck. She tore the blade through the side of his neck, effectively killing him. Her attention fell onto more low class demons approaching her. She raised her sword, ready. She didn't have nearly as much training as she needed to use it well but with her energy so low there wasn't much else she could do.

The demons licked their lips as they rushed forward. Shadow braced herself.

"Stop." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

The demons stopped their charge. Shadow barely had time to turn her head and look at the demon that had appeared behind her before he hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Haru scooped Shadow up bridal style and summoned the other demons to follow him back to their portal. His eyes scanned the battle and found Hiei. His smile dripped venom and arrogance as their eyes met.

Hiei locked eyes with Haru. He became aware that he held Shadow in his arms and his anger grew. He cut through demons like a hot knife through butter frantically trying to get to them before he disappeared with her.

Haru laughed as Hiei got closer. "Sorry my fire friend. She is mine now." He waved goodbye as he stepped through and closed the portal just as Hiei reached them.

All the other demons retreated or were killed. The rest of the Reikai Tantei appeared next to Hiei, who was on his knees in front of where the portal had been. Chu and the others joined them.

"Hiei, we'll get her back.." Kurama started.

"Again…" Hiei whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I was too weak to save her again. It was my fault she died as Jasmine, and now it's my fault that bastard Haru has her. Who the hell knows what he will do with her!? Gods it's all my fault!" Hieis energy lashed out around him as his voice grew loud with pain and self loathing.

Kurama stared at his friend. There were no words he could say nor potions he could make to help his friend. He felt useless.

Chu kneeled down next to Hiei and planted his hand firmly on his shoulder, ignoring the sting from his energy, "Aye, mate, my Sheila is a strong one. She won't be letting those blokes mess with her without a fight. We'll get to her before anything happens, mate."

Hiei tensed up. His hand flew to his Jagan and searched desperately, hoping Haru hadn't taken her far but it found nothing. Haru had indeed escaped into the Makai.

With a deep and feral growl Hiei stood up and sheathed his sword, "Call Koenma now, fox. We need to get to the Makai as soon as possible. Haru isn't in the Ningenkai anymore and I will not allow my love to be taken from me again."

Everyone stared at him before Kurama made for his communicator. Hiei barely heard Kurama and Koenma talking. His eyes were still on the spot where Shadow and Haru had gone through the portal. He didn't even realize when Kurama dragged him through one to get to Koenmas office.

_Shadow, I promise I will find you and take you back from that bastard. We will be together again soon, my love. I can't lose you when I've only just found you again._


	9. Evil in a Smile, Finding Haru

(Wed. Morning) Hey y'all its 1 a.m. and I can't sleep. I've got writing fever so let's hope something good comes of it. I wanna mention I have started a new fanfic called "Behind Golden Eyes" staring Kurama. I posted kind of a teaser so I can see if anyone is interested so if you want, go check it out, I'll be posting for both stories hopefully once a week at least. I have a job interview in 11 hours so wish me luck! Also, sexual content (is it a lemon if there's no intercourse? Cuz this is kinda hardcore. Jw) in this one, so yeah don't say I didn't warn you! Also, for those who don't know: Koi means love as in "Hiei, my love!"

Drowning in Flames Ch. 9

Evil in a Smile, Finding Haru

Shadows mind was fuzzy and her body numb. In the darkness of her consciousness she felt as if she were floating. Slowly every alarm in her body began to go off, signaling the urgency to fight the urge to return to dark slumber.

Shadow fought against the numb, her mind searching for feeling. Her eyes opened slowly as feeling returned to her limbs.

She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was running outside to watch the boys fight, but everything in her was telling her to be alert. Disoriented, she took in her surroundings. First thing she noticed was that she was not in her nightgown anymore, but a fine silk dress, no longer than her mid thigh, a deep red with a low cut neckline. She was in the middle of a huge bed. Looking around more she discovered she was in a gigantic bed chamber, one fit for royalty.

Carefully, she crawled to the edge of the bed and stepped down, her bare feet finding cool marble floor. Her body was tense, alert in every way. She had no weapon and her energy still wasn't strong enough to fight a castle full of demons. Her senses had returned and she confirmed she was indeed in the Makai now with B class demons guarding her.

She stepped slowly and silently towards the double doors on one side of the bedroom. She knew the boys would be looking for her but she didn't want to sit around and wait to be saved. Just wasn't her style.

Just as she reached the doors they opened and a man stood before her. Scratch that, a demon stood before her, smiling down at her surprise. She had never seen him before, but he reminded her of Kurama in demon form. A silver kitsune with the same golden eyes and tall as hell. That was about as far as the similarities went. Unlike Kurama, this demon had scars covering his bare chest and instead of beautiful strong muscles, his were bulky and chiseled. His eyes were not kind and his smile held evil intent.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?"

Haru smiled at Shadow amused that she had not sensed him coming.

"I am Lord Haru and this is my castle. I guess your senses have not fully recovered, my dear. I do apologize for knocking you out but you were being very unpersuasive." He said, bowing his head to her.

Shadows hand went to the back of her head and felt the bump that was there. Her memory suddenly kicked in as she realized how she had ended up in Harus possession. Her body went to her fighting stance, ready to defend herself.

Haru laughed loudly, surprising Shadow. He smiled with devilish delight before he disappeared. Shadow quickly turned, expecting him to be behind her, but was met with pillows and sheets as Haru came at her from another direction, pinning her to the bed.

He straddled her, holding her wrists down against the bed with enough force to bruise. He lowered his face to her neck and breathed in her scent. A growl came deep from in his throat, partially of arousal and partially of territorial rage.

"I can smell the little fire beast on you, dear, and yet I see no mark." He smiled and his fangs grew.

Shadows eyes grew in horror, praying that he wouldn't do what she thought he intended. She watched and struggled as Haru lowered his face to her neck again, dragging his tongue on her skin. She struggled harder against his grip as his fangs dragged across her skin, threatening to pierce through and mark her.

He chuckled and traced his fangs to her lips. He kissed her hard, biting her lip and drawing blood, demanding entrance to her mouth. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't. His tongue found its way in and he kissed her with such ferocity that Shadow could not hold back a moan of pain.

Haru found this intoxicating but pulled back, satisfied with the taste of her blood. He wiped it from his lips and licked it from his fingers. He looked down at his prize and smiled.

"I will not mark you yet, my dearest Shadow." His hands reached down and began to roughly massage her breasts, squeezing and clawing. Her screams filled him with pleasure as he slid his hands across her skin. "But when the time is right, this…" His hand slid down between her legs and under her dress and began to rub on her sensitive nub, slowly slipping a finger into her. Against her will she bucked against his hand and his smile grew, "…will be mine to take." He leaned down and kissed her again, sucking the blood from her lips.

Tears ran down her face as he continued to slide one then two fingers inside of her while his thumb rubbed against her nub roughly. She was a virgin and the pressure from just one of his fingers hurt her, two was almost unbearable. She feared he'd break her with just those two, and she'd be stained, losing her virginity against her will.

Haru pulled away and admired his Shadow. Her dress had fallen off her shoulders and was barely clinging to her tiny frame. His hand still worked against her, to his delight her body responded to him. She may say she didn't want it but her body sure told a different story. With every stroke he felt her body grow more and more tense.

He removed his hand and roughly pulled her up by her wrists. She began to fight again, hopelessly trying to get away. With his free hand he slapped her, drawing blood on her cheek. He growled as his tongue snaked out to lap up the blood. He quickly turned her around and sat her on his lap, holding her arms tightly behind her back.

Shadow cried out. His erection was held back by his pants but she could feel it against her none the less. She cried again when his hand returned to its earlier activities. She hated this feeling, it made her sick.

She didn't want to feel this with him, in this situation, but her body couldn't stop it. The feeling from this stimulation was so natural that she couldn't fight it. His hips moved against her as he continued playing with her.

Her body grew hot and even tenser as she felt it building up inside of her. She begged him to stop, pleaded, but it only made his erection throb more as his hips moved harder against her. His claws raked her shoulder and dug into her wrists as he neared his climax.

Shadow began to go numb again, her eyes losing light.

_Kami-sama, no. I don't want to feel this…but I can't hold it back…_

The buildup was too strong inside her. With a few final thrusts from him and rough movements from his finger tips, they released.

"No!" Shadow cried out as Haru growled in satisfaction. He let go of her arms and let her fall onto the bed, her legs soaked and tears coming to her eyes again. He smirked.

"Next time, Shadow, I WILL take your virginity and I WILL mark you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You are mine now." He laughed and left the room, leaving Shadow alone.

Shadow broke down, crying into the pillow only pulling away to free built up tear gems. She curled up into the fetal position and cuddled a pillow. She knew he was trying to break her, to steal her spirit so she wouldn't fight him anymore.

Her thoughts went to Hiei and immediately she felt shame cross her face. He would know what happened. Harus scent was heavy on her and Hiei would know.

_Will he want me anymore? _She wondered as she felt sleep coming to claim her again. Haru had not taken her virginity but he had made a bold move in claiming her, challenging Hiei. Would Hiei fight his claim? Her mind and will were badly shaken but she knew she needed to hold on, to continue to resist Haru, if not for her for Hiei.

Sleep finally took her but escaping the thoughts only meant finding herself in nightmarish replays of what had just happened and what could have happened had Haru wanted to. She was so weak right now, he could have done anything and she could not have stopped him.

Hiei paced Koenmas office impatiently. They had been there all night and still no leads on Shadows whereabouts. Kurama, Chu, and the others all waited anxiously with him. They had tried to search but found nothing. It seemed Haru had enough people afraid of him that no one wanted to talk.

Hiei growled and punch a nearby wall. "Enough of this! I'll go find her myself!"

"Hiei, please don't be rash. We need a strategy. There may be hundreds of A or S class demons in his following. If you go off alone you may not be able to fend them all off."

"I don't care, Kurama! She is out there suffering! I can feel it! She needs me! I am not going to sit around waiting for that damned Koenma…"

"Someone say my name?"

All eyes turned to the spirit prince. He was in teenager form and held an old map in his hand.

"Did you find anything Koenma?" Kurama asked.

Koenma nodded, "Yes. There is an ancient part of the Makai where many outlawed demons have taken refuge in the past. In this area are dozens of castles and palaces. Our sources tell us that Haru has his base here."

"Give me the damn map. I'll go right away."

"Wait a second, Hiei. The area is very dangerous. You have to know how to get around or you could die."

"Shadow could die while we wait!"

There were murmurs from the others as Hiei inched closer to Koenma, held back by Kurama. He cast his emerald eyes on Koenma as they flickered to gold.

"Koenma, as much as I agree that we must have a strategy and a plan, I do also agree that Shadow could come to harm as we wait here. Give us the map and we will go ahead, inform us on the way if anything comes up."

Koenma sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "Alright, but as much as I want to save her as well, I can't feel right about sending you all in blind."

"Shut up binky breath, you always send us in blind so don't feel bad about this one." Yusuke said as he snatched the map from Koenmas hands.

Koenmas face turned a shade of red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. Ok guys let's take a look at this dusty old paper." Yusuke unfolded the map and laid it on Koenmas desk. Everyone gathered around, studying the map for Harus possible locations. Kurama sighed, took the map and folded it before placing it in his shirt.

"The area is vast but isolated. We should head there and try to feel out Shadows energy. That is the best we can do for now."

"Then let's go. I can't stand here and do nothing anymore, fox." Hiei growled.

Kurama nodded and turned to Koenma, "A portal please, Koenma."

Koenma waved his hand and a portal appeared not a moment before Hiei ran through it, closely followed by everyone else. Koenma stared after his friends and hoped that everything would be alright.

The portal opened up on the outskirts of a ruined city. No one but low level demons lived here and they had all scattered as soon as they had appeared with their energies flared. Hiei ripped his headband off and immediately his Jagan came to life. He closed his eyes and let the Jagan search.

The sound was so small, faint and broken that Hiei almost skipped over it. He took a closer look and realized the sound was sobbing. Hiei took off in the direction of the sobs, running guided only by his Jagan. He could feel the others chasing after him.

The sound grew louder but at the same time stayed soft.

"_Hiei…"_

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, so suddenly in fact that Kurama and Yusuke almost ran him over. Everyone else caught up and saw that Hiei had stopped. They stood and waited for a sign from him telling them which way to go.

Hiei listened harder, straining to find the source of his name.

"_Hiei…"_

"_Onna! Shadow, I'm here. Where are you? Can you see anything? Anything to help me find you?"_

"_Hiei… He hurt me… I'm so weak…"_

Hieis blood boiled as rage filled him. He had hurt her somehow and he was going to pay for it. But first he had to find him and to do that he needed to find Shadow.

"_Shadow, listen to me. I need you to tell me if you can recognize anything that will help me find you. You're energy is too low for me to sense well enough to track it. Can you flare it? Even for a second?"_

"_I can try… So tired…"_

Hieis fists shook with his growing rage.

"_Please, Onna…"_

Suddenly to his right Hiei felt a spike of energy. It was small but it was enough for him to pinpoint exactly where Shadow was.

"_That was great, Onna. I'm on my way. Hold on till I get there."_

"_Please… Hurry Hiei... He'll know… I signaled for you… I can barely… sense it but… I sense him coming... Please hurry…_

Hiei felt the connection sever as if she had passed out. He took off in the direction from where her energy had spiked and the others resumed following him even though they too had felt the spike. This was Hieis fight and he would be first. If he needed help then they would be there to help but otherwise they knew to let Hiei fight this first if not alone.

Shadow lay motionless on the bed, not having moved from where Haru had left her hours before. Her eyes where blank, tears long since stealing the life from them. She was barely aware of things going on outside of the room.

Hiei had found her but she knew she had little time. Haru was on his way and she knew she couldn't fend him off for long if he wanted to mark her.

Shadow used some of her frail energy to seek out Hieis energy. She smiled faintly when she felt it. It was moving fast towards the castle, warm and comforting. It filled her, as if recharging her battered soul.

Carefully she sat up on the bed, concentrating her energy on the demons around her. They too had sensed the approaching energy signal and had left her unguarded to fight. She struggled off the bed, knowing if she was going to get away, this was her chance.

Strength returned to her legs and she bolted out of the room, sensing for Harus energy. It was behind her a few halls back but she could tell he had sensed her move. He was approaching her and fast. She didn't think she could outrun the fox but she could stall time for Hiei, try to get away instead of giving up.

She had to find her way outside, get away from the battle so she wouldn't be in the way or be held and used against her friends. Haru grew closer and closer as she ran down the twisted hallways, finally finding herself running along a hall of windows.

As she ran she stole a glance outside. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chu, Jin, Touya and Rinku all fought with B and A class demons, tearing through them making their way towards the castle. She smiled when she caught sight of the black blur she knew was Hiei, slicing his way through the demons.

She thought to call out to him to let him know she was ok but she knew it would distract him. She reached the door and threw it open, running outside despite the battle raging around her. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she ran as fast as she could, flipping over fallen demons.

One demon took a swing at her with an ax but she dodged it, turning back on him and knocking him out with a quick chop to his neck. More noticed and surrounded her. She kept up her fighting stance, gathering what little energy she could to fight with.

Shadow barely blinked before all the demons surrounding her were one the ground dead. Her eyes caught Hieis as his searched hers. She dropped her head in shame, knowing he was looking her over and smelling Harus scent.

She suddenly remembered that she was wearing barely the shreds of the dress she had woken up in. She covered herself just before she felt Hieis arms wrap around her and hold her close. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder.

"He did something horrible to you didn't he, Onna?" He asked, his hand petting her hair.

"He tried to break me and for a little while I thought he did." she whispered. She felt his grip tighten on her. "I'm still whole, Hiei. He didn't take that from me. He wanted us to suffer before he did that." She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "But I will not forgive him for what he did do."

Hiei closed his eyes and pulled her back to him. His anger grew as he imagined the things that Haru had done. He would not ask and he would not pry, if she wanted to tell him then she would. For now he concentrated on getting the bastard back. She smelled so strongly of Haru but he held her still, so thankful that she was still alive. He didn't get to hold her for long.

Haru flared his energy as he stepped out of the castle. His eyes locked onto Shadow in Hieis arms. A deep menacing growl was heard from him as he made his way to them. Hiei shifted Shadow behind him and stood with his sword at the ready. Haru walked closer. The others had finished with the other demons and had joined Hieis side.

Hiei stepped forward as Harus energy grew to upper A class levels, bordering S class.

"Take Shadow away from here. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"Hiei…" Kurama started but Chu stopped him.

"Do as he says, mate. This be his fight now." Reluctantly, Kurama nodded his head. Chu turned to Shadow and smiled at her. "Well, Sheila, look like you've had a pretty rocky night. Let Uncle Chu carry ya for bit."

Shadow laughed at her uncle. She flinched slightly when someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see a shirtless Kuwabara holding his shirt out to her.

"Here, Shadow. I don't know why no one else offered, but I'm sure you're cold in those rags." He said, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

She smiled and put on the over sized shirt. It hung loosely around her knees. "Thank you so very much, Kuwabara."

He puffed out his chest, "Hey, no big. Can't let a woman walk around like that."

"Much obliged, mate." Chu sheepishly turned to Shadow, "Sorry dear, didn't think ta offer. Your old Uncle is getting a bit scatter brained now a days."

"No worries Uncle Chu…" Exhaustion caught up with Shadow as the adrenaline in her system ran its course. Her legs went weak beneath her. Chu reached out and caught Shadow as she fell into sleep. He picked her up bridal style and looked over at Hiei.

Hiei stood with his sword drawn glaring at Haru. Haru stood not too far away from the group, his eyes shifting quickly between Shadow and Hiei. Both demons were angry and both wanted Shadow. This fight was to the death and both were confident in their abilities.

One thing separated their strengths.

Haru wanted Shadow for the powers her soul has locked away and the benefit of having her for his mate. She was power to him.

Hiei wanted her because he loved her and would fight to his last ounce of energy to keep her safe. She was everything to him.

The two demons stared each other down for a moment longer before they disappeared in a blur. The other demons in the group had a hard time keeping up with them as they landed blow after blow on each other.

Haru smirked and laughed at they fought, taunting Hiei.

"Do you like how I dressed your little whore, Hiei?"

Hiei took a wild swing at Haru, missing him. Haru came up behind him and slammed his elbow into his back, hitting the ground with such an impact it left a crater. Hiei lay in the middle of it on his stomach, shaking as he tried to stand.

Haru laughed as he pulled the fire demon up by his hair, "Do you know what she sounds like when she's touched? Know what her screams taste like? I tell you they are so delicious that I can't wait to make her scream for me again."

"Bastard!" Hieis eyes filled with rage as he pulled away form Harus grip. He picked up his sword that had fallen nearby and ran at him with it raised. Haru disappeared.

Hiei looked around frantically and angrily searching for the kitsune. He swung wildly at the whispered cackles and laughs.

"You haven't changed, Hiei. Still the powerless and weak demon you were back then."

"What are you babbling about? Stop hiding and fight me!"

"Tsk tsk, Hiei. I guess you don't remember very well do you? You'd think you'd remember the demon that nearly killed you all those years ago."

Hiei stopped dead and his eyes widened in shock. Very few had actually come close to killing him in his young lifetime. Only one he couldn't identify.

"You were the one who almost killed me the night I met Jasmine." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so the fire demon does remember."

"You bastard! Why the hell did you attack me then? I had not grudge with you, I had not made any moves to your claims that I am aware of. Why the hell!?"

Haru appeared and quickly grabbed Hiei by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Hiei dropped his sword and his hands clawed at Harus wrists.

"You were too close to my Jasmine. I didn't want to risk you falling in love with her should you have happened to see her." Harus eyes darkened and his teeth lengthened, "But you still met and you ruined her. I was the one who was going to bed her, mate her, and make her mine. Her body and her powers were to be mine. But you came along and ruined it all you damned fire beast!"

Hiei sent a psychic jolt through Haru, forcing him to release him. He fell to the ground, gasping and quickly reaching for his sword. He jumped away and turned to look at the even angrier Haru.

"You fucking half breed fuck! I should've killed you myself that damned day!"

"What are you babbling about now? Fool, you just said that it was you who tried to kill me that day I met Jasmine."

Haru smiled, "Yes, that day it was me. But you see, you had stained my precious Jasmine. I knew that she would be reincarnated, that she would be born pure again. Then she would be mine. I sent an assassin to kill the two of you, well, three of you, if you count the bastard child that had been growing in her belly."

A cry rang out and eyes turned towards the sound.

Shadow, still deep in unconsciousness, seemed to have heard Haru. Her face contorted in agony and tears began to form in her eyes as Chu held her tightly to his chest. His face held rage for the man who dared to hurt her.

Hiei turned his gaze from Shadow back to Harus evil smirk.

"You… you tried to kill us just so she would be reincarnated so you could mate her!?"

Haru laughed, "That was the general idea, yes."

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Hiei leapt forward with his sword held high.

Haru laughed, "You couldn't defeat me then, Hiei, and you can't defeat me now." He dodged and threw a punch at Hieis face. It connected, sending him flying. "I'll kill all of your friends but keep you alive and broken long enough for you to watch as I take Shadow as my mate and impregnate her with my seed." He charged a ball of energy into his hand, "Then I will decide whether or not to keep you alive just to torture you with the things I will do to her." He sent to ball flying at Hiei.

Hiei barely got up in time to dodge. He flipped in the air and flew at Haru, rage now fully controlling him. He swung his sword skillfully at Haru but with each swing and thrust Haru matched it with a dodge or block. He grew more frustrated with every missed hit.

Suddenly Haru vanished again. Hiei growled, his skin growing green as little slits appeared on his skin where the other eyes would soon appear.

Kurama stood on the sidelines watching his friend. The others watched, all ready to jump in the minute Hiei even looked like falling. Kurama worried that Hiei wouldn't calm down enough to think clearly enough to fight. Too many times had Hieis temper got the better of him but in battle his head usually remained clear. His eyes drifted to Shadow and he reminded himself that this was no ordinary battle.

Hiei was fighting for someone else, not for himself.

Kurama eyes widened as Shadow began to glow a light blue. His eyes followed the glow as it rose form Shadows body and flew at Hiei.

_What the hell was that?_ He wondered.

The glow surrounded Hiei and immediately Hieis mind stopped. His body began to return to its normal state as his eyes relaxed as well as the rest of him, the rage in his mind and heart beginning to subside.

"_What the hell?"_

"_Hehe, someone had to clear your head for you, you stubborn ass."_

"_Shadow!?"_

"_Hiei, you of all people know fighting blinded by rage is like telling the other guy they can have all the free hits they want. Come on, koi. Calm down and win this one for us. Make the bastard wish he'd never met Jaganshi Hiei."_

Hiei closed his eyes and smiled. His little neko knew him well, better than he did perhaps. He would be sure to show her how badly he wanted to get to know her all over again as soon as he could. Right now, he had Haru to deal with. He focused on the kitsunes soft footsteps and his harsh and taunting laughter and sensed him out. He breathed in sharply and swung his sword.

"Ha! You missed me you little fire beast!" Haru yelled as he flew towards Hiei from his right.

Hiei smirked. Haru had done exactly what he wanted him to do. He raised his right arm, a purple fire consuming it. Haru didn't notice until it was too late.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The Dragon sprang forth to answer its masters call. Haru screamed in unimaginable pain as the Dragon wrapped its body around him, crushing him. His bones shattered under the pressure and he screamed louder.

The Dragon roared as it reared its head back and brought its teeth down on Haru. The flames grew so intense that no one could see past them anymore. All that they could see was the brightness and all they could hear was the screams.

Then everything was quiet.

Hiei held his arm out and the Dragon retuned to him, leaving only the tattoo like mark on his arm.

The wind blew across the battle field littered with the corpses of defeated demons. Harus body was nowhere to be seen, although no one really expected to find it after the Dragon had done its work.

Hiei turned and made his way back to the group. Chu met him and carefully placed Shadow in his opened arms. Hiei looked down at his sleeping neko. He brought her face to his and rubbed his nose against hers, purring softly.

The others watched in awe at the rare display of affection from Hiei. No one dared to interrupt it but they knew they needed to get Shadow looked at and get a report back to Koenma.

"Um, Hiei?"

Kurama was met with a growl, "Yes, fox?"

"We need to have Shadow examined to be sure she is alright. The stress of the past few days could not have been easy on her body. Which territory is closest?"

"Hn, mine is I believe."

"Why not take her to the Reikai? She can get looked at and we can give our report to Koenma. Two birds, one stone." Kuwabara suggested.

"Wow, big guy. That's one of the few smart things I've ever heard you say." Yusuke laughed.

"Shut your mouth, Urimeshi! I say plenty of smart things! You just don't listen!"

The two started a small scuffle before Chu and Rinku could get them to call down. Kurama sighed and turned his attentions back to Hiei.

"Even though Koenma would probably prefer we bring Shadow to the Reikai, I'm sure you would like to bring her to Alaric. Mukuro should be fine with it, right Hiei?"

"She's been on me to find a mate for some time now. Bringing the onna home should thrill her." He answered, slight irritation showing on his face.

"Then it's settled. One of us should accompany you."

"I can go alone, fox."

"Hiei, you're wounded and tired and you have an unconscious demon to carry. One of us will go with you."

Hiei narrowed his eyes but nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

It was decided that Yusuke would go with Hiei and Shadow then request a portal to finish up the report with Koenma. Chu requested a portal back to Shadows house.

"If you blokes is gonna take my niece back ta Japan when she's feeling better then she'll be needing her things. I'll get 'em and meet ya at Genkais temple." He waved goodbye as he, Jin, Touya, and Rinku jumped through the portal.

Kuwabara and Kurama stepped though the portal to the Reikai after saying good bye. Yusuke and Hiei nodded at each other before taking off in the direction of Alaric, Shadow dreaming happily in Hieis arms.

_That's my koi… I knew you'd make him sorry…_

Hiei smirked, hearing her private thought.

_Anyone who dares to hurt you, onna, I will make sorry._

Shadow curled into his chest tighter as he and Yusuke sped up, unaware of another enemy watching, planning his next move against the Reikai Tantei and their Shadow Neko.

Ok wow, finally got that one out lol. UPDATE: got the new job! Woot woot! In training now but I should still post once a week at least. Until next time!!


	10. Mirage, Gesshoku, and Ashi

Sorry about the long wait you guys. I've been really busy trying to get my license for my new job. Working my other job, and struggling with school and what not so yeah I'm really really sorry. After this week things should be easier. Also, new words: **Gesshoku means "moonlight" and Ashi means "evil". ** Lol I just found out Haru means "sunlight" or "spring" lol. / Ok so its 5 am Friday morning, and I am finally putting this chapter out. If it's a lil spacey towards the end I apologize I really wanted to get this up before I went to sleep. It sounds fine to me right now but I would like to know what you guys think. Enjoy!

Drowning in Flames Ch 10

Mirage, Gesshoku, and Ashi

Hiei and Yusuke had not stopped running since leaving Harus castle. Shadow had stirred slightly but had not woken up. They reached the main gates of Mukuros castle quickly, rushing past the guards who dared not slow their master down.

Mukuro sat at her desk looking through her morning reports when she heard the guards call out. She looked up and identified the energy signature of her heir and Yusuke. She could not identify the unconscious demon they had with them. She sighed, stood and made her way out of her office towards the main hallway.

She barely made it before the two demons burst through the doors, sending servants running.

"Welcome back, Hiei. I must admit I didn't expect you back so soon. Koenma made this sound like a very long assignment."

"Hn, I'm still on assignment for that fool. Just a slight change in plans."

Mukuro smiled when she notice the female demon in his arms.

"Did you take my words to heart and go catch yourself a mate? I'm afraid knocking her unconscious won't win her heart, Hiei."

Hieis eyes narrowed in an attempt to cover his blush. "Shut up, Mukuro. She is our assignment and she is injured. She was kidnapped and we just got her back. Our territory was closest so we brought her here to be looked at."

"Right, get her to the medical wing. I'll be down in a moment to hear about this little assignment of yours."

"Hn." Hiei turned and walked away leaving Mukuro with Yusuke.

Mukuro watched her heir walk away with the demoness in his arms. She turned to Yusuke. It had been nearly 5 years since Raizen had passed away and Yusuke had set in motion the changes to the Makai. Back then Yusuke was competition, now she looked to him as an ally, as friend of her heir. His eyes caught hers and she smiled.

"The new assignment has gotten Hiei worked up, hasn't she?"

"You should've been there when we were in Ningenkai. They smelled like sex constantly. Was enough to drive a demon mad."

"Oh? I had not noticed."

"Probably because he just got done killing a low life demon who thought he was mister bad ass." Yusuke grinned, "I'll bet the healers barely get done with her before Hiei starts smelling like sex again."

Mukuro laughed, "Well now, she must be something special."

Yusuke shrugged, "He acted like he hated her like he does to everybody else but we all noticed something was a little different about his attitude. Don't know what made him change but he is diffidently into her."

"Indeed."

They chatted for a moment as Yusuke told her about how Shadow had been kidnapped and how they had gotten her back. Mukuro thought to herself how much she was now interested in who Shadow was.

"Well, binky breath is probably waiting for my part of the report. Tell Hiei we'll be waiting for them at her house in Ningenkai. Later." With that he ran out of the castle out of sight.

Mukuro turned and walked towards the medical wing. She found Hiei death glaring at all of the healers when they got, what he saw as, too close to Shadow. She smirked, caught his attention and motioned for him to come to her. He growled but reluctantly joined her. She motioned for him to follow her to her office.

Once inside she closed the door and sat down at her desk. She looked across at her heir and smiled, "So who is she, Hiei?"

"Her name is Shadow. She's the demoness Koenma asked us to watch for a while. Remember? You loaned me to him for this assignment."

"I gathered that, Hiei. I mean who is she to you?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, don't give me that. You smell like you want to mate her and the growls you gave my healers help that conclusion."

Hieis glare softened slightly, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I want to know, Hiei, because it's about time you took a mate and if she is the one you have chosen I have a right to know about it." She rested her chin on her hands and sighed, "Hiei, if she is your intended then I will be happy for you. I'll be happy that you've finally found someone to love again."

Hiei was torn between being angry and smirking. Mukuro was the only person beside Kurama he had told about his past love with Jasmine. Both had been surprised but both had been understanding. He sighed and decided it was best to tell her the truth.

"Shadow is not just some onna I picked to be my mate, Mukuro. She is the one onna I fell in love with once before."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Jasmine was special to me but more special than I could have ever imagined. Mukuro, she was an old soul, one who had been reincarnated hundreds of times before. Shadow is her in a way, the same soul reincarnated."

Mukuros eyes widened at her heirs revelation. "Oh my, well that certainly would explain your possessiveness. Tell me Hiei, does she know?"

"Know that she was Jasmine? Yes, she does. She remembers everything from most of her lifetimes. She said to me just before Haru came and took her, that she remembered loving me as Jasmine and she didn't know if it was real or just memories." Hiei looked up at Mukuro with a genuine smile on his face, "Mukuro, she still loves me. It's not just a memory for her, its real."

Mukuro watched in awe as Hiei lowered his gaze and black tears rimmed his eyelids. She found she could say nothing. She had never seen Hiei like this, not once. He had always held his emotions deep inside. Shadow, it seemed, had drug them out for all to see. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a light clink. On the floor was Hieis black tear gem.

"I lost her once, Mukuro, because I wasn't strong. Since then I have grown so much stronger, I am even feared by many demons as the future ruler of Alaric. I have the powers of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and the Jagan Eye at my disposal having mastered both. I am allied with two of the strongest demons in the Makai. All this and yet…"

She flinched as he suddenly thrust his fist through a nearby wall, purple fire threatening to leak from his body.

"I've become so strong and I still allowed her to be taken from me!" He growled.

Mukuro shook her head, "You were ambushed and outnumbered; distracted by the other demons Haru had brought with him. It's not your fault, Hiei."

"He touched her, Mukuro! He had his vile hands on her, did things to her! She didn't tell me and I didn't press but his scent was all over her and when she escaped into the front courtyard she was barely dressed!" Hiei breathed in deep, "She said he didn't rape her. I could never forgive myself had he done that."

"Hiei you must remember that you were the one who killed Haru, you saved her. You are strong, your friends are strong, and Shadow is strong. You pulled through and everything will be ok now. Shadow will be healed and you can take her home."

"But…"

Mukuro slammed her fist down on the desk, "Damn it, Hiei! Stop this self loathing already! Shadow is alive! She wasn't raped and she loves you and wants to be with you! Move past this pity party and see the good things that are in front of you!"

Hiei stared at Mukuro as he slowly allowed his features to relax and return to their normal calm. He smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, "Wow, Mukuro. It's not easy for you to lose your temper."

"Hmph, and you lose yours too quickly. Besides, you're the only one who knows how to piss me off, Hiei." She smirked at him. "Go, get out of here. They should be done with Shadow now. Take her back to Ningenkai. You have indefinite leave as of now. I'll send word if I need you."

Hiei nodded and blurred away. Mukuro smiled and leaned back in her chair, thinking about how her predictions of the future had changed drastically over the past 5 years and most diffidently in the past 10 minutes with her heir.

Hiei entered the healers chamber and made his way to Shadows bedside. The healers were gone and she was asleep. He liked it better this way; he could be with her without interruptions.

Carefully he eased into the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. He breathed her in deep, her scent holding no more traces of Haru. He lay there thinking about the things that the bastard could've done; getting angrier by the second.

He sighed, trying to shove the thoughts away. No matter how hard he tried they were there and would be there until Shadow could talk to him about it.

He nuzzled her shoulder, thinking to himself. He was so comfortable and deep in thought he didn't notice Shadows eyes had opened and were now staring at him. She smiled and sighed.

"The only time I've known you to be so deep that you don't notice the movement of someone else in the room, let alone in your arms, is when something is really really eating at you. What's wrong, koi?"

Hieis body seized up, his mind automatically shielding his thoughts. Shadow sensed this and anger and hurt crossed her face.

"Hiei, I'm not going to pry into your thoughts. If you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you, I understand."

Hiei turned his eyes to hers and his heart hurt. In hers he saw pain, so much it killed him inside. He lifted his hand to her cheek and she nuzzled it, closing her eyes.

"Shadow… I don't wanna ask because I told you I wouldn't pry. Mukuro said it wasn't my fault and that everything was fine now. But I don't know what he did and it makes me angry. I know he hurt you, that he touched you somehow, his scent was all over you. I didn't want to push you, onna, but I need to know."

He felt her body tense up as her eyes eased open. Their irises held no color save for the freckles of blue still lingering. She smiled sadly at him.

"He didn't…"

"I know you told me he didn't rape you, Onna. I wanna know what he did do. Please. Take your time but please tell me."

"I can't repeat it, when the words come to my mouth I feel as if I'm going to be sick…"

Hiei silenced her by pressing his thumb against her lips. He reached up to his forehead and removed the ward on his Jagan. He looked at her, silently asking permission.

Shadow nodded and lay back down on the bed; facing away from Hiei. He lay back down beside her and rested one arm on her waist. He closed his eyes and his Jagan glowed.

The events of earlier that day flooded his mind. He screamed, pulled out of her mind and jumped from the bed, holding his head tight in his hands.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DO THOSE THINGS TO YOU! IF HE WEREN'T DEAD I WOULD FUCKING TORTURE HIM AND MAKE HIM BEG FOR DEATH!!" His voice roared through the halls, shaking the walls and making servants throughout the palace tremble in fear.

"Hiei!"

Hiei turned to see Shadow sitting on the beg hugging her knees to her chest, crying uncontrollably into them. His anger faded fast as he ran back to her side, his arms around her, his lips on her hair, kissing in apology.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I'm so sorry." He whispered as he ran his hands through her hair. She sobbed into his shoulder quietly, trying to hold the tears back.

"I felt so helpless, Hiei. My power was so low and I couldn't do anything to stop him. If he had wanted to mate me then I couldn't have stopped him." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Shh, onna. I'm here, I'm here."

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want me. His scent was so strong on me and I felt so dirty when he was finished."

Hiei pushed her away and looked into her puffy eyes, "Onna, I've spent centuries mourning you. I've spent every minute of every day missing you. I wouldn't toss you aside so easily now that I have you back." He wiped away the new tears that made their way down her cheeks. "I love you, Shadow."

A tired but grateful smile came to her lips, "I love you too, Hiei." She fell forward against his chest and sighed heavily. He smirked and leaned back against the bed frame, pulling her with him. They lay their together in each other's arms and slept, no one who saw them dared disturb them for fear of their master's wrath but all felt extreme happiness for their master.

Kurama and Kuwabara sat on the couch in Koenmas office waiting for Yusuke to get back. They had already given their report to Koenma and were now talking about old missions with him.

They had just gotten done talking about their meeting Rinku and Chu for the first time in the Dark Tournament when a portal appeared and Yusuke walked through.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He asked as he jumped to lie down on the couch, his foot barely missing Kuwabaras head.

"Damn it, Urimeshi! Watch where you kick your feet!"

"Sorry big guy. Anyways, Koenma, about my report…"

Koenma, in his teenage form, stood up from his desk and raised his hand, "Yusuke, after years of working with you I do not expect you to give me a report as you never really have other than telling me the missions I send you on are stupid and pointless."

Yusuke laughed, "Well its about time you realized that."

Koenma sighed and sat back down, "We have a problem, guys."

Yusukes face turned serious. "Let me guess. Haru wasn't the big bad guy?"

Confusion crossed the Reikai princes face. "How did you know that?"

Yusuke swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up, "Hiei was too busy to notice but after we split up and we were on our way to Alaric, I felt like I was being watched. I reached out my energy a little and immediately I felt psychic energy following us. Shadow was unconscious and Hieis Jagan wasn't active. Someone saw him kill Haru and was watching us afterward. When it sensed my energy it vanished."

Kurama and Kuwabara closed their eyes in thought as Yusuke stood up and walked over to Koenmas desk. Kurama called for Hiei telepathically. Moments later he appeared through a portal, looking none too happy.

"What is it, Kurama? I said we would meet here later. Shadow is almost recovered, this couldn't wait?"

"I apologize, Hiei, but I thought you should be here for this. It seems that Haru was not alone in his efforts to kidnap Shadow."

Hiei growled and made his way to Koenmas desk beside Yusuke. He glared down at the prince, "Who else is involved? Who the fuck is it, Koenma?"

Koenma sighed as he reached into his desk and pulled out a file. He opened the file and set out some photos of a demon who, looked like an older Haru. Then he pulled out another photo of a demon with bright blue eyes, black hair, sharp features and a deadly smile with the markings of a wolf demon. Lastly, a photo of a huge question mark.

"Harus older brother, Mirage. He's an S class fox demon. Our spies lost track of him years ago. He was presumed dead until recently when he was sighted in the human world crossing the barrier. The second picture is Gesshoku. He is an S class wolf demon who's been known in the Makai for his brutality and skill. He has carried out many assassinations and is highly dangerous."

Koenma picked up the picture of the question mark and held it up, "This demons face no one has seen."

"Is the question mark your attempt at humor Koenma? Cuz I aint laughing." Yusuke said.

"Just shut up and listen, Yusuke. This demons name is Ashi."

"What? That can't be!" Kurama yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked from the shocked face of Kurama to the angered face of Hiei and to the solemn face of Koenma.

"Um, guys? Who's this Ashi guy? Just another demon we have to put in its place right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama turned to the duo, "I wouldn't expect you two to know much about him, Kuwabara being a human and Yusuke not living all the time in the Makai. Ashi is said to be a demon of great power and skill. What he wants he will get, regardless of any obstacle placed in his way. No one knows what he looks like because if you are unfortunate enough to see him you are killed."

"Kurama is right. According to our records, Ashi is a very old demon, no one really knows how old. He is a strong fire demon with psychic tendencies and we have reports of him living as a human but other than that we couldn't tell you what he looked like. We do know a lot of major disasters and horrific events that have occurred in the Makai and Ningenkai have been caused by him. This demon lives for nothing but chaos and destruction. We don't know why he wants Shadow but he's using lower leveled demons to get her."

"Wait wait, lower level demons? Haru was almost an S class demon and the other two are. How can they be lower class demons?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma almost growled, "The bastard was so strong we gave him his own classification as he is almost ten times more powerful than the highest S class demon. His classification is X. We've only seen one other demon with the potential to get to that level and she died long ago."

"Who was she?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke, "You all know her now as Miyagi Shadow, and we knew her as the Koorime Shadow. In this body we estimate that she wouldn't gain that kind of power; at most a lower S classification. But as for her next incarnation? We don't know."

"Is that why the bastard wants her? Because she has the potential to get that strong?" Hiei asked through clenched teeth.

"No, Hiei, I don't think so. Like I said in this body she couldn't."

"Do you forget? I've spoken with her incarnated soul. She would know better than any of your estimates whether or not she could get that strong."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing, Koenma. Shadow knows her potential and apparently so does the enemy. Haru wanted her for her power, who's to say this Ashi doesn't want her for it as well?"

The room was silent as everyone thought over the new information. Finally Kurama stood up and spoke.

"We can't be sure of anything at this point. We can't sit here and guess about the enemy's intentions and Shadows possible power levels but we can focus on preventing another kidnapping and helping her develop her powers."

"Kurama is right. We gotta protect her and train her like we originally planned. It's the best way until we know for sure about anything." Kuwabara added.

"You four can debate all you want; I'm heading back to be with Shadow. I'll meet you at her house in Ningenkai and we can discuss this further then."

Koenma nodded, "Right, go on, Hiei."

"As if I need your permission." A portal opened and he was gone.

Another portal opened and the other three stepped through to make their way to Shadows house. Koenma sat alone in his office, staring down at the pictures on his desk. Mirage and Gesshoku didn't bother him as much as Ashi. He knew his team and if the need arose he knew they would protect Shadow from the two S class demons, but Ashi was another tale all together.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out another picture. It was a picture of him and a demon with eyes that seemed to dance with fire, black and red hair with a soft smile. This was before he had taken position as the Reikai prince, when he was mischievous and was able to roam the tamer parts of the Makai.

It was here where he met Ashi.

He had been walking back towards a portal to return to the Reikai when a group of bandits tried to ambush him. He had been able to hold them off but, being the Reikai prince, he had not had as much training or experience as these demons.

When he began to feel the exhaustion, he looked to his side and his eyes caught red ones. Ashi had been walking along the same path and had noticed the scuffle.

"Hey buddy, need a hand?" He had called out. Koenma had only smiled and nodded before Ashi had jumped in and together they had defeated all of the demons. From then on they had been close friends despite King Enmas protests.

Even after Koenma had taken position as the Reikai prince, he had stayed friends with the charming fire demon.

One day Ashi showed up in Koenmas office, frantic.

"Koenma! Those old hags killed her!"

"What?"

"It's Shadow! They killed her!"

"The Koorime? I thought things were under control there!"

"Not fucking anymore! That bitch took control and had Shadow killed! I have half a mind to go and murder the whole fucking clan!"

"Ashi, no, you can't do that…"

"They killed her Koenma!" He slammed his fists down on the desk, "My flesh and blood! She never did anything to them! Just because she was a half breed they killed her!" Ashi slumped to the floor and began to cry.

Koenma walked around the desk and consoled his friend. "I can't give you justice while at the same time I cannot tell you not to take revenge for your daughter, but Ashi think. Do you really want that kind of bounty on your head? A whole clan will get attention. Not to mention you wouldn't be able to roam freely in the Reikai anymore."

"This isn't fucking fair."

"I know, Ashi, but I can offer you one thing that might make you feel better."

Ashi turned angry and sad eyes to his friend, "And what is that?"

"As soon as her file gets in I can send it to be reincarnated. No waiting period for her. Call it a favor for an old friend." Koenma tried a small smile.

Ashi looked at him and smiled, "I'll see her again?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, you'll see her again."

The memory faded as Koenma sat at his desk staring at the picture. He sighed and let the picture fall back into the drawer. That Ashi was not the same Ashi he was today.

He remembered the day he knew Ashi had changed. It was the day Shadow was first reborn. He remembered holding the tiny baby and bringing her to Ashi but he had wanted nothing to do with her.

"But Ashi, I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted to see Shadow again?"

"I wanted my Shadow, not someone else's child."

"Ashi, to be reincarnated, one has to be reborn. You never took another mate so naturally her parents would be different. The soul is the same; she is still your child."

"No, she isn't, Koenma! I don't want anything to do with that child, you, or any of the Reikai ever again!" Ashi turned and sent a powerful blast of fire at the baby in Koenmas arms. Koenma was barely able to dodge, quickly opening a portal back to the Reikai, catching a glimpse of his old friends sinister smile.

Back in his office he tried to calm to crying baby. The encounter with Ashi had begun the awakening of her powers right away and the body was not adjusting to the souls power level; the baby didn't have long to live.

Koenma held the baby, rocking it gentle until its cries ceased and the soul departed. The paperwork was easy; to spare her more pain he judged that her soul should pass on. It was a few of Shadows lifetimes later that he discovered Shadows soul needed no help reincarnating.

He kept an eye on her from time to time, checking in on her lifetimes as she lived them. Nothing ever signaled the craziness that had happened within the last few days.

"Ashi, why do you want her now? After all this time?" He closed the drawer and left his office, his mind deep in confusion.


	11. Welcome Home

I GOT MY LICENSE!!!! Woot!! No more studying! Now I can earn some money :-p Ok, guys, heres Ch 11. Sexual suggestion so beware.

Drowning in Flames Ch 11

Welcome Home

Ashi opened his eyes and smiled. So the Mazuku had noticed him. He was more aware than he thought. He stood from the throne where he sat and left the dusty hall. This castle had been long since abandoned when he found it.

He made his way outside and stared out across the barren wasteland. As of now it was just a worn down castle with an extinct kingdom. But soon he would change that. Soon he would bring life to the land and make this castle and kingdom his.

But first he needed his dear daughter to make that happen.

"Shadow, soon we will be a family again. Once I rescue you from that horrid body, we will take over the Makai, Father and Daughter." He smiled, baring his fangs, "and I know just who we're going after first." He looked to the sky above him and laughed insanely before sighing and returning to the castle.

Hiei entered the castle through the portal, his mind heavy with uncertainty. Koenma had been holding back information on the last demon, he was sure of it. He couldn't have pried into Koenmas mind even if he had wanted to; the Reikai prince had too strong a mental block.

He sighed as he walked down the hall to the room where Shadow was currently sleeping. He smiled as he thought about her having permanent residence here in the castle as his mate. A thought suddenly occurred to him that startled him out of his blissful wishing.

_What if she doesn't want to live here in Alaric?_

He shook the thought from his head. He knew he shouldn't even think about future plans until this business with Ashi was over but he couldn't help it. He had finally after centuries of searching found his mate and he wanted her by him always, especially after the past few days' events. He was sure that here in his palace he could keep her safe.

He reached the doorway and looked in on Shadow. She was fast asleep, her breathing steady and light. She looked peaceful and innocent when she slept; nothing like the strong in your face girl she was when she was awake.

He walked into the room, sat down on the bed beside her and gently nudged her.

"Onna, wake up. It's time to go back to the Ningenkai to get your stuff."

Shadows face scrunched up in a frown. She groaned and rolled over, still asleep. Hiei growled and glared down at her. He grabbed her shoulder a little rougher than before and shook her.

"Shadow, wake up! We have to go and get your stuff and everyone is waiting…"

Hiei was on the ground and on his back before he could finish his sentence. He was confused by the weight on his chest until he heard the feral growl that accompanied it. He struggled against Shadow but she had his wrists above his head and she straddled his waist effectively pinning him down. He looked at her and realized she was still asleep.

_Fuck_

"Shadow, onna, come on it's me, Hiei. Get off me!"

Shadows eyes opened but were blank still lost in sleep. She bared her fangs and growled.

"Onna! Wake up! I don't want to have to hurt you but you're pushing it!"

She growled low as she dropped her head onto his shoulder and he was surprised to hear it turn into a soft laugh.

"Sorry, Koi. I guess I'm just not a morning person."

Hieis look of apprehension turned to that of surprise then annoyance.

"Hn, were you awake the whole time?"

"Nope. Woke up just as you were pleading with me."

Hiei bucked his hips against her, surprising her. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head like she had done to him except with one hand only. He smirked.

"Plead? Oh, Onna, I don't plead with anyone. I get what I want when I want." He brushed his fingertips down her cheek to her neck and let them rest there.

She sighed, "Is that so?"

Hiei leaned down and kissed her lips gently, his fangs nipping at her bottom one. She opened her mouth in a slight moan and he slid his tongue inside, taking full advantage of the dominance he held over her at the moment.

He pulled away and smirked at her expression, "Yes, I do, Onna." He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Well, Yusuke was right for once."

Hieis head snapped up as Mukuro walked into the room. He quickly stood up, offering his hand to Shadow and praying to the gods that his arousal didn't show. Not that it would matter anyway; the air was thick with the scent. Shadows face grew a hundred shades of red as she took his hand and stood behind him.

"Ever hear of knocking? I mean damn you don't know what was going on in here!" She demanded.

Hiei tensed at her outburst. Shadow had never met Mukuro and didn't know that she had just spoken out of turn. His eyes shifted nervously from behind him back to Mukuro. To his surprise she was smiling and laughter soon spilled from her lips.

"My, my, Hiei. You found yourself an outspoken one. Strong, confident, and stubborn as hell. A perfect mate for you I think." She turned to look at Shadow. "And Shadow, this is my palace so if I want to walk into rooms without knocking, I will."

Shadows face did another color change as this time it turned pale as a ghost.

"L-lord… M-Mukuro?"

She chuckled, "Yes, that's me."

Shadow slapped her hand to her head, "Fucking A isn't that just my luck. I insult one of the 3 strongest demons in the Makai who was kind enough to let me crash at their palace. I'm something, huh?"

Mukuro laughed "I like her, Hiei. She's funny, and I could always use a good laugh. Be sure to bring her by some more." She waved her hand and a portal appeared, "Go on now, get going."

Shadow bowed and quickly made her way through the portal. Hiei, after figuring out Mukuro wasn't going to react to Shadow in anger, smirked and walked up to the portal. He turned to her before leaving.

"What did you mean, 'Yusuke was right.'?"

She laughed, "He said the healers would hardly be done before you smelled of lust again. I walked into that room and you could practically see it coming off of the two of you. I'm surprised you haven't mated her already."

"Hn, I would like to give her time. Yes, the urge to mate her is ungodly unbearable but I want her to want me to mark her. Until she says too, I'll refrain from doing so."

"Can you do that? From what I could tell you were ready to do it just then."

"I can try at least to wait until she is adjusted to living in Japan."

"I'd wager you wouldn't make it past tonight."

Hiei glared, "I am NOT going to place bets on when I will be mated. It's ridiculous." He stepped through the portal, the sound of Mukuros laughter echoing behind him.

Hiei exited the portal and entered a living room full of chaos. Shadow was at the bottom of a dog pile consisting of Chu, Rinku, Jin, Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama and Touya sat on the couch with amused expressions on their faces. Their voices were loud and ran into each other so much you could barely make out what they were all saying.

"Shadow! You're back and in one piece!"

"Aye! My lil Sheila can take any of those blokes on and make it home fine!"

"Aye, the lass be strong fer shure!"

"You crazy cat! You had us all worried!

"What's that smell? You smell like sex. Did he mark you already?"

"Urimeshi, you pervert! Stop looking on her for a mark! You know if she had one it'd be on her neck!"

"Sex? Mark? HIEI! Imma kill the bloody arse. My Sheila be too young ta mark!"

"Oy, boyo, ya wouldna stand a chance gainst ol Hiei."

"Yeah, Chu, you big lug."

Kurama smiled over at Hiei. Touya nodded to him and returned his attention to the cluster of rolling bodies in front of him.

"_Quite the welcome home, huh, Hiei?"_

"_Hn, more like the circus was waiting for us. Bunch of foolishness."_

"_Ah, Hiei. As grouchy as ever."_

"_Shut up."_

Hiei flared his energy a little bit, signaling to the others who had not noticed that he was back. The group quieted down and turned their attentions to him.

"Would all of you fools get off the onna? She may be healed but I'm sure that is not comfortable."

"Party pooper!" Yusuke yelled as he got off of the top of the pile. The others followed suit. Chu took Shadows hand and helped her up. His eyes glanced quickly to her neck and he was relieved to find no mating mark.

"Aye, Sheila, y had me worried there for a sec. I thought he'd marked ya."

Shadow blushed, "No, Uncle Chu. I'm still unmated."

"Right then. Tis tha way it should be."

He stole a glance at Hiei who seemed to be looking away, trying to hide his own blush.

" Anyway, Shadow, we have most of your things packed up and ready ta go. After the boys came back from Koenmas place they helped too." Rinku said, pulling on Shadows hands, leading her to a pile of suitcases and bags.

"Aye, we did all tha work so you dina have ta." Jin said, smiling proudly, like a little kid who got an A on a coloring project.

"Wow, thanks guys. You got everything huh?"

"Yes, Shadow. Everything you need is in those bags." Touya said.

"Thanks to Chu and the others, we were able to get everything you would need together. I must admit, without them we would not have known what you would have brought with you. You're uncles know you very well." Kurama said with a laugh.

"Hehe, yeah these oddballs know me pretty damn well." She said as she turned towards her uncle's. "Thanks again guys. I dunno what I'd do without y'all."

Rinku smiled and made a peace sign, "You'd be hopeless."

"Hey!" She laughed as she jumped at her short child like uncle. Rinku laughed and dodged and it turned into a friendly game of tag for the two demons. The others watched on in amusement, even Hiei was happily watching Shadow play.

"All right now, Rinku. Leave Shadow be. Shadow, we have something fer ya." Chu said, motioning Shadow to come over to where he was sitting.

She got up from where Rinku had tripped her and walked over to her uncle. She looked at her uncle and was surprised to see a sad expression.

"Shadow, you're parents were two of the best friends Rinku and I ever had. It hurt us bad when they were gone but we still had you. You were just a small babe but we thought we could raise ya up right. I hope you feel we did as good a job as we thought we did."

"Uncle Chu, I love you and Rinku and Jin and Touya too. Y'all did a wonderful job with me." Shadow fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her uncle and hugged him as he hugged her. The other three demons knelt down and joined the hug. No words were said for a long stretch of silence.

Finally the 5 demons pulled out of their group hug, some with slightly wet eyes.

"Now, Shadow, you're parents left ya two things which the blokes and I have been keepin fer ya." He looked over at Touya and Jin. She looked over at them too and gasped.

Jin smiled, "Well lass, I hope you can learn how ta use this thing." In his hands he held the sword Chu had thrown to her the other night when Haru attacked.

She took it gently from his hands and stared at it a moment before removing it from its sheath. The hilt was wrapped in an orange and red flame pattern and the blade was about 2 feet or so long with beautiful red symbols engraved in the metal. She looked at her uncle, confused.

He smiled, "Those are ancient Makai symbols. The language is almost dead. Few demons can read it let alone speak it. The symbols on your fathers' sword mean, 'One who wields fire with great skill and beauty shall never lose'. The sword channels your fire energy and when you fight with it, it can be ignited."

Touya stepped forward and held out a set of twin daggers, each about a foot long.

"I look forward to teaching you more in the ways of ice." He stated simply.

Shadow sheathed her sword and set it down on the table before taking the daggers from Touyas hands. The daggers had no sheaths, just the bare pale blue blades that seemed as if they themselves were made of ice. The metal handles were cold to touch and these too had the strange symbols engraved in the metal only this time blue.

"Those were your mothers Ice Daggers. The symbols there mean, 'One who wields the destructible powers of ice in their hands with great strength and grace shall never die'. These channel your ice energy."

Shadow looked from the daggers to Touya.

"Never die?"

"That's the translation however its interpretation is still not quite known. The inscription in the sword is taken to mean that if you master the blade it's rare that you will lose but some of the Makai believe that the ice daggers can literally give life to the one that has mastered them."

"Ya see, Shadow, these weapons have been passed down from generation to generation. It's kinda funny they meetin up like this and being passed down ta you and all. Anyway, they've got stories round them that all of the Makai have heard. The sword is really hard ta master so it is said that the wielder has ta go through centuries of training before they can master it and by that time they are so powerful they rarely lose a fight."

"You say that as if it is alive, Uncle Chu."

"Well, the price to forge both the sword and the daggers were the lives of the smiths who forged them."

Shadows eyes widened in surprise, "What? No way."

Chu nodded, "Aye, Sheila. When the blades were forged the smiths gave their lives to infuse them with their energy to give the even more power. Or, at least, that is the legend behind them."

"What about what Touya said? When you master the daggers?"

"Well, no one can agree. Most in the Makai believe it's just like the sword, master it and be unbeatable, but some believe that they give the master eternal life but no one knows how."

Shadow stared at the daggers in her hands then down to the sword on the table. She could feel their energy meeting hers, as if testing it to make sure it was right.

She smiled, "Thanks you, Uncle Chu. I'm gonna work hard to master these blades. You can count on that."

"Aye that's my girl!"

"Well, seeing as how there is so much awesome stuff happening… LETS CELEBRATE!" Yusuke shouted, walking out of the kitchen with two bottles, one of wine and one of hard liquor.

Shadow smiled, "That aint enough for all of us, Yusuke."

Chu then deftly whipped out two of his own bottles of liquor and Kuwabara walked out of the kitchen with more as well.

Laughter ensued as Shadow shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright alright, lets party!" She shouted and the party commenced.

Shadow giggled as she gingerly walked through the crowd of passed out demons on her floor. Kuwabara had passed out on the couch and Kurama had excused himself to the guest room after drinking enough to get his Youko side riled up. The rest of them were on the floor, asleep with the exception of Hiei.

Hiei had kept up with the rest of them drink for drink but had a much stronger tolerance to it. That's not to say it didn't affect him at all. He was currently lacing his arms around her waist and purring in her ear.

"Onna, come on. Your scent has been driving me crazy all night."

Shadow laughed, "Hiei, you horny little fire demon."

"Horny, yes. Little, no." He smirked as he bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hiei! Put me down!"

"Nope. You're my prisoner now and I'm taking you to my dungeon."

"Come on, Hiei, let me down!"

"Sorry, Onna, no can do." He laughed with a hint of an evil tone as he carried her up the stairs.

They reached the bedroom and he threw her on the bed. She shrieked as he pounced on her and she laughed as they rolled around on the bed, a flirtatious way of cat and mouse.

Shadow crawled to her usual spot on the bed and rolled onto her back, a smile spread across her face.

"Hiei, my head is spinning. I drank too much. We should go to bed."

Hiei crawled onto of her, dragging his finger tips up her pants and under her shirt along her sides. He got eye level with her and smirked.

"Bed? Oh, Onna, don't spoil the fun." He said in a low teasing growl. He lowered his lips to hers in what at first was a gentle kiss. His fangs nipped her lip and he tasted the metallic taste of blood fill his senses.

Intoxicated on alcohol, blood, and Shadows scent he began to lose himself to his desires. His kisses turned rougher; his lips suckling her bottom one for the blood that came from it. His nails lengthened into claws and scratched her sides, leaving light trails of blood in their wake.

Shadow loved every minute of it. She was lost in her body's pleasure, allowing herself to sink deeper into it. It wasn't until she felt cold air on her legs did she realize everything that was happening.

Hiei had almost completely undressed her without her realizing it. She lay under his mostly naked form in only her black bra and panties. Her heart began to beat faster, scared. She couldn't understand. She loved Hiei and wanted this with him. She had had him once before, in her previous life. Why was she so afraid now?

She felt him push against her, his desire hard against her. His hands raced across her body, taking her in. She grew even more uncomfortable. It was when she felt his hand slip past the waistband on her panties that she freaked out.

"STOP!!" she screamed and struggled to get away.

Hiei pulled away, startled and confused. He watched as she curled into a ball and began to shake in fear. He had only seen her like this a few times before and really only in memories. Though still woozy from the alcohol and extremely turned on, he tried to calm himself enough to talk to her.

"Onna?"

He reached out his hand and she flinched. His eyes grew somewhat angry but he shook it off.

"Onna, you need not fear me. I will not hurt you."

She looked up at him and he saw the fear in them. It was then he knew it wasn't for him, but for what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I don't know why but…"

"When I touched you, you remembered his touch didn't you?"

Shadows eyes closed slowly and she shuddered. Haru had tortured her and done things to her not more than a day and a half ago. She hadn't realized it but she really had imagined Haru when Hiei was touching her.

"The bastard is dead and still he tortures me." She whispered.

Hiei closed his eyes and nodded. He got up and turned out the lights to where only moonlight filled the room and climbed back into the bed; curling up under the covers with his arm around Shadows waist.

"I promise, Onna, I will not let anyone hurt you again; especially like that. Tonight was too soon. I knew that and yet I gave in to my desires. I had promised myself I would wait until you were ready. I'm sorry."

Shadows hand found his and their fingers interlaced and held on tight. When he felt her grip tighten and heard her breathing steady he knew she had fallen asleep. He snuggled close to her, resting his head on the curve of her neck and shoulder.

As he closed his eyes he promised to himself that he would protect her no matter what, even if it meant being an ass at times, he would make sure she was safe.

"I love you, Onna. Good Night." He whispered before joining her in the realm of dreams.


	12. Ashis Game

I was listening to "It's Beginning to Get to Me" By Snow Patrol and it really reminded me of Hiei and Shadow. Some of the song might not make sense yet for you readers because I haven't written that far yet but it will.

Also, I love reviews, good and bad, because they help us evolve as writers and give us all much insight. However, being plain mean and wishing bad things on people is not tolerable. I received this review today and deleted it because it was not constructive, just plain bashing.

_"Is it that you're **' retarded or simply that you can't write at all?_

Honestly? All you can write is sues. I hope your marriage ends up in divorce, I hope your husband cheats on you. I hope many things for sue writers who have to subject others to their ** writing.

Ask Stephenie Meyer for a job. She needs to compare what ** writing should be.

Ugh."

Not a single 'ya know if ya do this it would be better' situation in there. Just plain hateful things. So I ask everyone, please do not leave me messages like this because if your goal is to upset me or bring me down as a writer then forget it. I've survived and been through enough to know that I should enjoy what I do. Even if my writing sucks, its something I love to do and your mean words won't stop that. Also we all know that if you wish bad things one someone then it will happen to you three times over. So be careful all you bullies of the internet!

Anyway, heres the next chapter.

Drowning in Flames Ch 12

Ashis Game

Shadow walked slowly through the darkness; mist swirling around her feet as she stepped. She wore a long slivery gown that seemed glow through the black of the air around her. Her skin was ghastly white and her breath froze in the air as her bare feet walked across frozen ground. She was Shadow as she was when she first lived.

Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and she realized she was outside in the snow but she wasn't cold. She held up her hands and looked at them, trying to make sense of where she was. A noise behind her made her turn around.

A man stood behind her, smiling at her. He was a little taller than her, with red eyes and short brown hair tinted with red. His smile was familiar though she couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice echoing in the cold void.

"The Fire Demon Ashi." He answered, his voice deep and smooth.

"Ashi? I've never met anyone by that name yet it is so familiar; just like your face. Tell me, Ashi, who are you? Is this a dream? The last thing I remember is falling asleep beside Hiei."

Ashis eyes turned angry and glared at the mention of Hiei, "That damned fire apparition had better stay away from you if he knows what's good for him."

Shadow tensed up, "Ok, Ashi, that's not cool. Hiei is my mate to be. I don't even know you and you're trying to take claim?"

"I do not need to try, you are mine. I know what is best for you and I will not have that Hiei taking you from me as you were taken from me once before."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Ashi closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her violently, yelling at her.

"Join me, Shadow! Together we can take our revenge on all the fools who dare to oppose us!"

Shadow gathered small energy balls in her hands and blasted him away from her. When the smoke cleared he could see her appearance had changed. The streaks in her hair had changed from blue to red as well as her eyes and her nails and fangs had begun to grow out. Her animal form was emerging.

Ashi smiled, "You fight me now, Shadow, but just you wait. When you learn your true place in the three worlds, I will be waiting, my darling." He disappeared.

Shadows emotions were high as she fought the animal transformation within her. Her bones twisted and ached as her muscles stretched and tore, her body adjusting to its new form.

Faintly she could hear voices calling her name but her mind was slowly going, giving in to the animal, until it completely took control.

Hiei had woken up in the middle of the night, Shadow sleeping peacefully beside him. With a sigh he carefully climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. He stopped at the guest room door and knocked. A grumpy Kurama answered.

"Yes, Hiei? Is there something I can help you with at this hour?"

"Not particularly. I couldn't sleep."

Kurama sighed, "Let's go downstairs then. I'll make some tea."

"Hn."

They went downstairs and Kurama put the kettle on the stove. While the water boiled, he sat down at the table with Hiei.

"Now, out with it, Hiei. What's the matter?

Hiei leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "I keep doing things wrong."

"Hiei wrong? That's a first." He said sarcastically. Hiei glared at him and he chuckled, "I'm only kidding, Hiei. Now, why do you think that?"

"I promised myself that I would wait until she was ready for me to mate her, to do anything like that with her but tonight I let myself go and I nearly scared her to death."

"Because of Haru?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes, I didn't want her to think about those things he did when she was with me but it was just too soon. I knew better yet I let my desires control my actions. It was just too much, I wanted her and I couldn't control that urge."

"You knew enough to stop at least."

"Baka, I shouldn't have done anything to begin with."

The kettle on the stove went off and Kurama got up to fix their tea.

"I don't ever want her to be that scared again, Kurama."

"Well," He sat down and placed a cup of tea in front of Hiei, "all we can do is train her and protect her. Until we know more about the demons behind this, that's all we can do."

"As soon as we get to Japan tomorrow I'll start her training."

Kurama didn't like the way his friend said that.

"Hiei, I understand your eagerness, but I have to ask you to not go too hard on her at first."

"She's had training with Chu and the others before. They're all A class demons and she herself when her energy peaks pushes an S class. She should have no problem keeping up with me."

"Her powers at S class level are uncontrollable."

"Which is more the reason to train her without going easy on her."

"She won't be used to your methods. At least give the poor girl time to adjust."

"You and I both know the enemy won't give her that time. She needs to learn to adapt to her opponents fighting styles."

Kurama sighed, "Alright, Hiei. You have a point. In that case I think she should train with all of us."

"Us as in?"

"You, me, Yusuke and Kuwabara of course."

"You and me make sense, even the detective could contribute, but the oaf? He'd get her killed."

"You only say that because you're still trying to not like him."

"Hn."

The two sat in silence, sipping their tea.

A creaking noise caught their attention and they looked over to the hallway. Shadow stood there, still in only her black bra and panties, her eyes held that same blank stare of sleep she had before. Hiei and Kurama watched her, confused expressions on their faces.

She walked past the table where they sat and out the back door. They looked at each other before getting up and following her outside.

When they stepped outside they were greeted by a blast of icy air. Shadows ice abilities had frozen the evening rain to where snow now covered the ground and got caught in the wind.

She walked into the middle of the meadow and stopped. They stopped too, just a few yards away from her.

"What's she doing out here in her underwear?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shook his head slowly, "I don't know. It looks like she's sleep walking."

"Well, try to bring her out with your Jagan. She shouldn't be out here in the cold dressed like that."

"Hn." Hiei nodded before removing the ward on his Jagan. He closed his eyes and it glowed purple before he was sent into Shadows mind. He looked around for a second, lost in the dark scene unfolding in her mind. His eyes finally found her glowing figure, talking to a man.

Hiei growled under his breath as he made his way closer to her. He could barely hear their voices or what they were saying but he could clearly see Shadows calm expression change to suspicion and anger. He was almost to her when the man rushed her and shook her.

"_Join me, Shadow! Together we can take our revenge on all the fools who dare to oppose us!" _

The man's voice was clear to him now. Shadow attacked him and the man moved away. Hiei watched the shock change to amusement on his face as Shadow began to change.

"_You fight me now, Shadow, but just you wait. When you learn your true place in the three worlds, I will be waiting, my darling." _He said before he disappeared.

Hiei reached her just as the nameless man disappeared. She was in horrible pain and it was all Hiei could do to keep her from hurting herself more in her confusion.

"_Shadow! Wake up! You're having a nightmare again. Wake up!"_

Shadow let out a loud roar and swiped her hand, which was now sporting 2 inch long claws, at him. He stepped out of the way and tried to reach her again but this time she sent out a strong enough energy blast to send him flying from her mind.

He hit his own body hard enough to fall backwards. Kurama helped him up quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"She won't wake up from the nightmare she's having." He said as he sat up rubbing his forehead.

"I think it's a little more than a nightmare, Hiei. Look at her." He said pointing over to where Shadow had been standing.

Shadow was now on all fours, human screams mixed into animal growls. Her form was changing, skin giving way to fur and hands to paws. She threw back her head in a loud and pain filled cry and collapsed to the ground.

Hiei and Kurama stared at the black mass on the ground that had once been Shadow.

"Kurama… what happened to her?" Hiei asked, his eyes not leaving Shadow.

"I… I think her animal form just emerged." He answered.

"I've never seen one so violent. Yours are always so fluently done."

"You forget, Hiei, I am over a thousand years old. I have had mush time to practice my transformation. Some demons are naturals, others it takes on a violent form. Some don't even live through it."

"What!?" Hiei turned to his friend before rushing over to Shadows side.

"Wait, Hiei! She might now remember you right away! The animals' instincts might be in place right now!"

Hiei didn't care. He was by Shadows side in an instant, kneeling down and gently petting her between her cat ears. Kurama was beside him a moment later, looking Shadow over in the moonlight.

Her fur was black as the midnight sky with red streaks running down her sides, almost tiger like. She was about as big as one too, her paws about the size of Hieis head and her fangs poked out from under her upper lip.

She began to move and the two demons were startled before preparing themselves for whatever might happen next. Her eyes opened and they were fire red. Those eyes watched the two demons for a moment before she stood and tilted her head at them.

"_Guys? What's going on? Why are we outside?"_

Hieis eyes widened and he looked over at the equally shocked Kurama.

"Shadow… you don't remember anything?" Kurama asked.

"_Remember what? Last thing I remember is this crazy dream I had. I was transforming into something. Not sure what though, I don't remember after starting to change. Guess I woke up. Anyways, for real, why are we outside? I don't remember coming out here."_

The boys look at each other. She didn't realize yet that she had indeed took her animal form and that she was communicating with them telepathically.

Hiei knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Onna, that wasn't all a dream. You really did transform."

"_Say what?"_

"Look at your hand."

Shadow lifted her paw off the ground and brought it to her face. Instead of seeing her hand she found the huge black paw in its place. She roared in surprise.

"_Holy Shit! Guys get me back to my human body! I can't walk around like this!"_

Kurama held back a chuckle as he stepped forward and scratched her ear. She immediately calmed down.

"We can't change you back, Shadow. You need to do it yourself. I can help coach you though."

"_Whatever, fox boy. Just please whatever you're gonna do let's do it quick. This is creepy!"_

This time he laughed, "You'll one day find the animal form more appealing. The first time is always weird." He knelt down beside Hiei and looked into Shadows fire red eyes. "Ok, now, Shadow. Close your eyes and concentrate on your human form. Remember what it was like to be in a human form and you'll feel yourself slowly returning to normal."

"_Ok, here goes nothing."_

"It'll be ok, Onna. I know you can do this." Hiei said, resting his forehead against hers. She purred and then closed her eyes.

At first whenever she would feel something start to change she would freak out and immediately return to the cat form. Slowly though, and with Hiei and Kuramas help, she was able to be calm enough to return to her human form.

In her human form she was still in the black bra and panties in the middle of the snow.

"Holy hell, it's cold out here!" She exclaimed as she curled against Hieis chest for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and flared his ki to warm her trembling figure.

Kurama smiled, "I guess I'll be training you in your animal form then."

Hiei nodded, "Would do you well, Onna, to train with Kurama. Your animal form can be quite an asset if you can master it."

"Yeah, yeah, ok but can we PLEASE go inside and talk about this? I'm almost naked and I wanna be in bed again."

Kurama laughed and Hiei sighed as he stood with Shadow in his arms. They made their way back towards the house. Hiei stopped just short of the door and turned to look out across the snow covered meadow.

He felt the presence of the man from inside Shadows mind. He was here and he was watching.

Kurama stood at the door and he too could sense the man's presence.

"Who is he, Hiei?"

"I'm not sure. He was in Shadows mind when I went in earlier. He was talking to her about something before grabbing her and shaking her. I think that forced the transformation because as soon as she got him off her she started to change."

"Ashi."

Hiei and Kurama looked down at Shadow. They hadn't told her about the other two demons who were after her and especially not about Ashi, the demons employer.

"Onna, how do you know that name?" Hiei asked.

"He said it was his name. When he spoke to me, he spoke about me being his and that I was not to be taken from him again… but I've never met him. I never knew the name before."

"Even in another life?" Kurama asked.

Shadow shook her head, "No, I would've remembered."

Hiei growled, "This is a little more serious than we thought, Kurama. We need to get her out of here NOW."

"Agreed, I'll call Koenma for a portal, you get her dressed and meet me back downstairs."

"Wait, guys, don't I have a say in this?"

Kurama opened his mouth to answer but Hiei cut him off, "No, Onna. You will do this without question as it pertains to your immediate safety.

Shadow glared at him for a moment but silently nodded her head in defeat. Kurama looked at Hiei with a frown.

"_So it begins, Hiei?"_

"_It's for her own good, fox. She'll thank me later."_

"_Be careful, Hiei. Don't push her too far, even if you are just trying to protect her."_

"_Just call Koenma already."_ He disappeared into the house after one last glace out across the meadow.

Kurama nodded and walked into the house after them.

Ashi watched as Hiei and Kurama helped Shadow into the house. He did not try to fully cloak his ki. He wanted them to know they he was watching, waiting for the perfect time. He opened a portal back to his castle where Mirage was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, my Lord."

"Good evening, Mirage. Have you taken care of what I asked?" he asked as he walked down the hall, Mirage following close behind.

"Yes, sir. Koenma should be receiving the message within the next few minutes and the rest of the Makai is ready for another tournament. This should be fun." He laughed.

"Do not forget, Mirage, that during this tournament you are forbidden from killing Shadow. I will take care of her when it is time. You and Gesshoku are only to capture her and bring her to me." He sat down on his throne and smiled, "However, you may have as much fun as you like with the Reikai Tantei."

Mirage bowed with a wicked smile, "Thank you, my Lord. I'm sure Gesshoku and I can handle killing them. It'll be nice to finally have their blood on our hands."

Ashi nodded, "Yes, once they are out of the way retrieving her will be easy."

The two demons looked at each other and laughed horrid evil laughs that echoed through the empty halls of the deserted castle.

"They're moving her to the psychic Genkais house now. They think they can hide her from me." He said as his laughter died.

Mirage scoffed,"Those Reikai fools have no idea what they're up against, do they, Lord Ashi?"

"You'd think my old friend Koenma would be able to figure out my tactics but I guess all those years behind a desk have weakened his ability to analyze his opponent."

"Even if he did, what could he do? Soon they will be at your mercy, Lord Ashi."

Ashi smiled and looked out the window to watch the Makai sunrise, "Yes, Mirage. Soon."

Kurama made his way through the kitchen to the dark living room and began gathering up a few of Shadows things that he knew she'd need immediately and looking for his communicator. He found it and flipped it open. Koenmas face appeared on the screen, slightly annoyed.

"Kurama, it's the middle of the night, what's wrong?"

"Koenma sir, I'm afraid Ashi is making direct attempts to contact Shadow. He appeared to her in a dream which caused her animal form to emerge."

"WHAT!?! What about the rest of her powers? Which animal form did she take?"

"As far as I can tell she did not merge with her reincarnate soul so her powers are still dormant. As for her animal form, it was a tiger like cat form. I almost expected her form to be that of a house cat, not a tiger."

"Shadow has three forms beside her human one, Kurama. First is the form similar to your Youko. If she takes this form you'll know her powers have fully awakened. Second, the tiger like cat you saw today, it's just a bigger size of her house cat form, which is her third form. The two cat forms she can switch back and forth between without her dormant demon powers… well, that's what our analysts say anyways…"

"And no one cared to mention this why?

Koenma blushed, "Well… it didn't seem important at the time."

"Koenma, seriously, even I think this is starting to get old." He stated plainly. "Anyway, listen we need to get Shadow out of here asap. Hiei is getting her dressed now and I've got her stuff, we need a portal to Reikai and then to Genkais temple."

"Will do. Be ready to go in 5."

"Right." He said before snapping the communicator closed.

"Was that binky breath I heard?" Yusuke asked groggily as he sat up off the floor.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, Yusuke. We're transporting Shadow now. It's not safe for her here."

"It's not like she's much safer at Genkais but whatever. We get to go home. Keiko is gonna be so pissed off when we get back..." He said before falling back to the ground asleep.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Yusuke was just too funny when he tried to not care.

Hiei walked down the stairs carrying a none too happy Shadow, now fully dressed in black yoga pants and a red tank top with a black jogging jacket.

"I can walk, Hiei." She argued. They had apparently already had this discussion.

"I don't care, Onna. I'll carry you until we get there. I can keep my eye on you better that way."

"I'm not a fucking baby. Where the hell am I going to go between portals?"

"Gods, Onna, just shut up and deal with it." The heat off the two demons started to rise. Kurama stepped in to insure nothing burst into flame.

"Hiei, she can walk. She is uninjured and we're only going a short way with the portals. Shadow, Hiei never carries anyone so he being so eager to carry you is a rare courtesy in itself. Now the portal should be here any minute…" He trailed off as he gathered a few other things in his arms.

Shadows glare softened and she looked up at Hiei.

"If you wanna carry me that badly then go ahead." She pouted.

Hiei smirked, "Well if you don't want me too then I'll just drop you right here." No sooner had he loosened his grip on her had she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to keep from falling.

"Hiei, damn it, that's not funny!"

"Was to me." He said with the smirk still on his face.

Shadow growled and was about to say something when a loud pop signified the portals opening.

Hiei tightened his grip on Shadow again and smiled at her reassuringly, as if to say no hard feelings, before he jumped through after Kurama.

They arrived in Koenmas office to find the Reikai prince in his PJs and slippers, his pacifier hanging loosely from his mouth.

"Are you even awake, Koenma?" Shadow asked, eyeing the sleepy eyed prince.

"Yes, Shadow, I am. I was just so suddenly awakened that I had no time to really change. Now come along, we must not keep Genkai waiting. She's expecting you now."

"Right, thank you, Koenma." Kurama said before walking through the next portal Koenma opened. Hiei and Shadow were next.

As Koenma closed the portal, George the Ogre walked in.

"Koenma Sir!"

Koenma cringed, "What is it, Ogre?!"

"Sir, we received a message from Ashi!"

"WHAT!? Give it here!" He yelled before he grabbed the video tape from Georges hands. He ran over to his desk and put the tape in the player. The screen on the wall came to life with Ashis face covered in a black veil.

"Koenma, it's been too long, my dear old friend. How are you? Well I hope. Still doing as daddy says? I heard you had grown some backbone and defied him a few times. Impressive for a suck up such as yourself."

Koenma blushed in slight anger.

"How about a game, Koenma? You used to like games back in the old days. As you probably already realized by now, my main objective is Shadow. Now it'd be kind of silly to tell you why I want her now so I won't spoil the game by telling you. Instead I'll give you a clue. The next royal tournament is coming up in 2 months. I want your team and Shadow to register."

Confusion crossed Koenmas face, "Huh?"

"I could easily send Mirage or Gesshoku to take Shadow away again, but then the Reikai Tantei would come looking for her and they would make a mess of things before they died and I just don't want to deal with all those little details so instead I'm giving you a chance for your team to defeat my men."

"But why would you do this, Ashi?"

"Why you ask? For fun, my dear friend. My men are strong can could easily take care of your team but it'll be fun to watch the mighty Reikai Tantei fall to them AND win the royal tournament to take control of the Makai all in one shot. They will be in the tournament anyway so if you want to stop one of them from taking control from Enki, then I suggest you enter your team to try and stop them."

Ashi smiled, "This will be a fun game, Koenma. Until then."

The screen went blank and George looked over at the very angry Koenma.

"That bastard." He hissed as he sat down in his chair. He rested his chin on his hands and sighed, "Ogre, call the team and Chu and his men. We're going to need all of our people registered if we have a chance at beating these guys…"


	13. Explanations

Sorry for the two week gap but I figured since I put out 2 chapters close together I could backs eat the story of a little bit cuz real life is still hectic as ever. But the bills are paid, relationship is good, I'm alive and in fair health so it's all good :-p Listening to "The Noose" by A Perfect Circle really helped me with this chapter for some reason… New words: Ani-Chan refers to ones own older brother. Onward with the next Chapter!

Drowning in Flames Ch 13

Explanations

Hiei sat on a tree branch outside of the room Genkai had set up for Shadow. His eyes were closed but the Jagan glowed as it continuously scanned the area. Genkais temple and the surrounding grounds were heavily protected but Hiei was still wary. He noticed a presence below him and opened his eyes.

"Onna, what are you doing out here? Its cold." He asked as Shadow came into view.

She smiled up at him, "Silly, Hiei. Don't forget I am part fire demon. Even if in my human form I am cold, I can still warm up with a slight flare of my fire ki. You don't need to worry about me."

"Hn." He closed his Jagan and jumped down from the tree. "Even so, you shouldn't be wandering the property alone. It's dangerous." He put his hands in his pockets and walked past her.

"Who's Ashi?"

Hiei stopped as his breath seemed to freeze in his chest.

"What?"

Shadow turned and stared at Hieis back, a fire in her eyes and a firm expression on her face.

"I'm not stupid, Hiei. At first I thought it was only Haru you were all concerned with but ever since we got back y'all have been even more worked up. You and Kurama went white as ghosts when I said his name after I had changed back to my human form. Then all of a sudden it was so important to get me here to Genkais. Who is he, Hiei? If he is after me too I have a right to know."

Hiei looked back at her, closed his eyes and shrugged before turning back away, "He is a demon. Nothing more. We can handle him, don't worry about it."

He heard a growl behind him. He was barely able to draw his sword fast enough to block her attack. His sword dug into her forearm, the gash beginning to gush. She didn't seem to notice as she stared into his eyes, hers turning from blue to red.

"Don't fuck around with me, Hiei!" She screamed at him as the wind picked up speed around them. "If he wasn't a big deal you would never have acted the way you did! You and Kurama both felt my safety was in jeopardy."

She took another swing at him, missed, but caught him with a kick to his side when he blocked her punch. He went flying into the side of the temple, leaving an impressive hole in the wall.

Genkai and the others came outside to see what was going on and found Hiei lying in the rubble. Kurama and Yukina knelt down beside him.

"Ani-chan, are you alright?" Yukina asked as she looked him over.

Hiei growled and held his head, "She's mad."

Kurama looked up and saw Shadow walking closer to them, the anger coming off her in waves. He looked down at Hiei, "What did you do?"

"She asked me about Ashi. She didn't need to know."

"Hiei, if she is to protect herself she needs to know what she is going up against."

"Stay out of it, Kurama." He stood up and walked towards the approaching Shadow. "Onna, calm down! There's no need to fight like this!"

"I said don't fuck with me, Hiei. I want answers." She said, her voice deathly smooth. She stopped and stared him down.

"I already told you, he's just another demon."

"Wrong answer." She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. She grabbed his collar and threw him into the air. Surprised, Hiei failed to dodge her next attack. She slammed her elbow into his stomach and he crashed into the ground.

Shadow landed a few feet away. Hiei stood up, his eyes angry and his Jagan glowing.

"If it's a fight you want, Onna, I will not hold back anymore!"

"Just tell me, Hiei! I don't want to fight you but your being a stubborn ass!"

Hiei rushed her and landed a punch to her stomach. She coughed and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Hiei looked down at her, his fist glowing with purple fire.

"Do you still wish to fight me?"

Shadow glared up at him, "You ass, I never wanted to, but you pushed me too hard."

"You should've just stopped asking questions."

"And you shouldn't be hiding things from your future mate let alone taking cheap shots at them, Hiei."

Everyone turned to see Koenma stepping out of a portal followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. He made his way over Hiei and Shadow. With a glare at Hiei he knelt down and helped Shadow stand. Quickly assessing that she didn't have any lasting damage he turned back to Hiei.

"She is about to find out anyway so this whole thing about you thinking you can better protect her if she didn't know was useless."

Hiei crossed his arms and closed the Jagan, his energy lowering to tolerable levels.

"What are you doing here?"

"There have been new developments. You can't keep Shadow in the dark any longer."

"Hn."

"Genkai, if you don't mind I would like to use your living room as our meeting room tonight. There are things needing to be discussed that everyone here needs to hear."

Genkai shrugged, "Not like I have much of a choice after you've already arrived. Come inside, I'll fix some tea. Kurama, grow some vines to seal the hole in the wall until I can make the dimwit fix it tomorrow."

Kurama laughed as Yusuke grumbled about old hags and their unfair treatments.

After the hole had been sealed up and Yukina had poured tea, Koenma cleared his throat and pulled a video tape out from his robes.

"I received this tape earlier today. It is from Ashi." He looked over at Hiei, "Would you like to tell her who he is or should I?"

Hiei sighed, "Fine." He turned to Shadow who sat beside him, anger still seeping from her like a poison.

Yukina was busy healing the gash he had put in her arm. He grimaced internally.

"Onna, Haru didn't act alone when he took you. He was working for a dangerous demon named Ashi. Ashi is well known throughout the Makai as somewhat of a ghost. His name is feared and his kills well known. For some reason, he wants you. He has employed two other demons to work for him besides Haru. He was at your house. We sensed him just after you were able to transform back into your human form. That's why we rushed you here."

"If he's so dangerous you should have told me, especially since he is after me!" she snapped, causing Yukina to flinch. She looked down at the sweet ice maiden and mumbled an apology. She merely smiled before getting up and joining Kuwabara on the opposite couch.

"We can protect you. You didn't need to know." Hiei continued, earning an annoyed glare from Shadow.

"Yes she did, Hiei. We have no choice now."

Shadow turned her gaze to Koenma, "Was I not to know anyway?"

Koenma shrugged, "I never said for them not to tell you. However typically we don't share the information unless it is necessary. And it has become so." He stood up and pushed the tape into the tape player.

Everyone in the room glared as Ashis face filled the screen. They watched the video and when it was done the room was silent.

"You weren't being completely truthful with us before, Koenma." Kurama stated.

Koenma looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Ashi referred to you as his old friend in the tape. You never mentioned knowing him. Is it true? Was he a friend?" Kurama asked, a hint of gold in his green eyes.

Koenma tensed up, realizing that he had forgotten that part of the tape. He shook his head, "Ashi was a fire demon I met when I was young and cocky, much like Yusuke is now."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, dimwit and let him finish."

"Crazy old hag…"

"Anyway, I met him long ago and we were good friends even when I took my position in the Reikai. Ashi was always a good demon, helpful and compassionate. He held the biggest capacity for love and, I later learned, the biggest capacity for hatred. The time came when he lost everything dear to him, the ones he loved were taken from him, and he snapped. Since then his hatred has grown stronger and consumed him, changing him from the Ashi I knew to the one now feared in the Makai. "

"Taken from him…"

Hiei looked down at Shadow, "Onna?"

"That's what Ashi said when he spoke to me in my dream. He said I was taken from him and he wouldn't let it happen again." She turned to Koenma. "I hold fragments of memories from my past lives but I do not remember him in any of them. Why does he think I was taken from him?"

"I don't know, Shadow."

"Alright, Koenma, after all this time can you not tell that we know when you're holdin back information?" Yusuke said as he stood up. He slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand and approached the Reikai prince.

Koenma paled slightly, "Yusuke, sit down. I don't have any more information to give."

"See, you usually send us out with little information and it's usually because you don't actually have it but there are times when you knowingly hold it back. We've learned to tell the difference, Koenma. And this time, you're holding back. So spill it."

"Shut up and sit down, Yusuke." Genkai snapped then turned to Koenma, "I know why you're reluctant to tell them, Koenma, but like Hiei, you cannot protect her by holding this back."

Koenma sighed, "Very well. Shadow, try searching your memories again. The ones from your very first existence. Remember your childhood."

Shadow shook her head, "Those memories are hard to see. It's like they're so fragmented I can't make sense of them."

"Have Hiei help you sort them out then. I need you to remember this if I'm going to tell you what happened and for anything else to make sense."

She looked from him to Hiei who nodded.

"Right. Here goes nothing."

She leaned against Hiei who wrapped his arms around her. They closed their eyes and Hiei called forth the Jagans powers.

Inside her mind the memories came to the surface but as Shadow said they were totally fragmented. Hieis eyes twitched under their lids as he set to work with Shadow to sort them out. After a few minutes the memories were clear pictures.

Hiei smiled as he watched the child Shadow run around in the snow of the Koorime village. She had the same smile but with a child's charm. She was rolling around in the snow when she noticed a familiar energy signal.

He watched as the smile on her face grew and she got up to run to the demon whose energy she sensed.

"Daddy!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms. He was fairly tall and built, with a strong chin and sharp features and red eyes. The demon smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Shadow, my darling, how have you been? My how you have grown since last I saw you." He set her down on the ground and she grinned up at him.

"I grew 2 whole inches! And Mommy says my ice powers are getting stronger! Wanna see? Wanna see?" She said excitedly.

He laughed, "Soon, love, soon. I need to speak to your mother. Where is she?"

Shadow got a thoughtful look on her face before she smiled and ran away, motioning him to follow. He flew after her and together they reached the base of a cliff. Shadow smiled and pointed to the top of it.

There was her mother meditating at the top of the cliff.

"See? She's right up there. I dunno if you wanna wake her up. She gets cranky." Shadow said as she flopped down in the snow and rolled around in it.

He smiled and watched as his mate slowly stood out of her trance and locked eyes with him. She floated down to them and hugged her mate.

"Ashi, it's been so long since your last visit…"

Hiei pulled out of her mind and in an instant had Koenma by his collar against a wall.

"HER FATHER!? ASHI IS HER FATHER!?" He roared.

Shadow had fallen over when Hiei pulled himself from her memory and was now sitting back up, her whole body shaking. The memories were still going now that they had been defragmented.

She saw her childhood and how rarely her father was there. Even though he was mated to her mother because most of the elder Koorime were trying to segregate he was rarely around. All of her memories showed him to be a fun and loving mate and father.

She looked up to see the guys trying to pry Hiei off of Koenma. She stood and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiei growled at the touch but quieted down once he realized it was her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Koi, please put him down. There will be much time later for you to take your anger out on him. For now, I believe he has more to say."

Hiei grunted and let go of Koenmas collar, letting him land hard on the floor.

"He better have something useful to say and it had better be the full truth this time."

Koenma picked himself up and sat back down on the couch. He then launched into explaining how Ashi had survived the loss of his mate by reasoning that he still had Shadow and that she was safe. Then how when Shadow had been killed he had slipped a little further into madness and finally how he had gone totally mad at Shadows first reincarnation. He looked somewhat sad as he told her about her second death and then how he had watched over her once he found out she was able to reincarnate several times.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, for not telling any of you the truth. I just couldn't figure out why he would want to come after you after all this time. I wasn't sure what or when to tell you anything until I received this tape. I don't know what he's planning with you but it looks as though he wants to win the tournament with one of his men."

The room was quiet as everyone thought over the information Koenma had given them. Shadow leaned forward and gave a sad laugh.

"I just can't seem to go through a lifetime without causing pain can I?"

Surprised looks were sent her way.

"What do you mean, Shadow? You have caused no one pain." Kurama questioned.

Shadow flopped back against the couch and threw her arms behind her head, "First I kill my mother, then my father, nearly kill Chu because of my pride, and now I find out that I caused my real father to go completely mad and maniacal. How many other people have I hurt that I don't know about?"

"Onna! You have killed no one. Your parents' deaths were tragic but their blood is not on your hands. As for Ashi, he was not strong enough to keep his sanity after the loss of the two most important beings to him. You have no fault here."

"Hn." She grunted as she turned away from Hiei.

Kurama looked over to Koenma, "I gather you have already registered us for the tournament then?"

Koenma nodded, "Usually I would ask first but because of the seriousness of the matter I already did. Kuwabara is the only one not fighting. Him being a human, it wouldn't make sense for him t fight for the position of the Makai King. Chu and the others have been informed as well and they are entered. I also warned Enki just in case."

"What about Shadow?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, her as well. Ashi was specific. She'd be safer in the tournament with you four than sitting here."

"Are you crazy, Koenma!?" Kuwabara asked. "Sure she's had training but that's here in the Ningenkai. She's fought people who wouldn't try to kill her. In the tournament, who knows who she'll be up against? Mirage or Gesshoku might take her first chance they get, especially if she is paired up with one of them!"

Koenma close his eyes and rested his head on his hands, "You all know Ashi is well known for his kills and his ability to pass through the human world undetected. What you don't know is he is responsible for many of the Ningenkais worst mass casualty disasters. When the Reikai ignores his requests, he goes into the human world and kills. He kills until we take notice."

Kuwabaras face was a mix if anger and shock, "The coward is an over sized two year old throwing a tantrum."

"Yeah, but these tantrums include mass loss of human life." Yusuke growled.

"Shadow is his daughter and he has 'requested' that she enter the tournament as well." Koenma looked over at Shadow, who was now somewhat pale. "As much as I think of you as family, Shadow, I cannot ignore the consequences of not sending you with the group. I need them there to stop Mirage and Gesshoku. I honestly feel you'll be better off with them anyway. Also, since Kuwabara isn't fighting, when you are not, he will be with you as added protection."

"What if something happens? I'm not scared, but what if I run into something I can't handle? Kuwabara is great but when I'm in a fight, he can't get to me." She asked.

"I worried about that at first but you have a strong link with Hiei. Especially once you two mate. If you run into something you don't think you can handle, call to him. No matter what he is doing he will come to you, regardless of disqualifications. I want you all to come back alive so winning matches does not matter to me."

"Why is everyone assuming they're gonna mate anyway, huh?" Kuwabara interrupted.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Hiei growled.

"You're human, so you're not able to catch their scents, but they both smell of lovers soon to mate." Kurama answered, thinking to himself, "_Especially given their past"._

Koenma took a sip of his cooling tea and continued, returning his gaze to Shadow.

"The tournament is in two months. I don't know when you're dormant powers will surface but for now, train the ones you have, except the dragon. The dragon drains your energy so much you can't do anything save for weak hand to hand combat for days. We don't have the time to waste training days with days of rest. Train with your cat forms and your fire and ice powers. The guys here will be able to help you."

He stood up and summoned a portal. Before stepping in he looked to her again, "I truly am sorry, Shadow, for all this trouble. I'll find out what Ashi wants as soon as I can. I'd like to think the old Ashi is still there somewhere and that I can still figure him out. If I find out anything, I'll let you know." Then he was gone.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began pushing each other around, laughing about another good fight and Kurama struck up a conversation with Genkai and Yukina about experimenting with some new plants.

Shadow and Hiei sat on the couch in silence, both thinking to themselves. Quietly, they got up and slipped out of the room and down the hall to Hieis room where Genkai had helped Shadow move her things to.

The room was a mixture of blacks and blues with hints of reds and purples. Weaponry covered the walls and not surprisingly a large black dragon adorned the ceiling. Shadow had taken the liberty of adding of few touches of her own, a few things from home. Her clothes were hanging messily out of her suitcase along with her favorite blanket and a few other things.

She sat down on the bed and curled up in the black comforter as she rolled onto her side. Hiei sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Onna?"

"It's just a lot of information, koi. I'm ok. Really." She answered.

Hiei got an uneasy expression, "Shadow, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to know but I didn't feel like you had to know."

"It's ok. I'm not mad about it anymore. I just wish you wouldn't hide things from me is all."

He laid down next to her and let his arm rest on her waist, "If it's something I can tell you I will, ok?"

She shrugged, "Ok."

They laid there together for a while until Hiei realized she was asleep. He smiled and allowed himself to get comfortable next to her and drift into sleep with her, his arm wrapped protectively around her.


	14. Training, Prepare To Leave

I just wanted to shout out to this person who left this review for me.

"_I was so excited when I read the last chapter that it was kind of hard waiting  
for this chapter to come up  
can`t wait to see what kind of training Hiei is preparing for shadow and that  
little new argument they are gonna have_

thanks for the awesome time I have reading this story"

It's anonymous so I can't PM this person. Just wanted to say how happy your words made me and don't worry I'll try really hard to get the chapters out fast so you and all others can continue to enjoy reading them ^_^ That's why I write, so people can enjoy my stories as much as I do :D New word: hanyo= half demon. Anyway, heres the next chapter.

Drowning in Flames Ch 14

Shadow ran through the forest surrounding Genkais property in her big cat form, reveling in the delightful feeling of the wind through her fur. She opened her eyes and focused on the silver fox running a head of her. She roared and rushed forward, speeding up to catch the sly creature.

The tournament was only a few days away and Shadow had spent almost every day since Koenmas first visit training.

The first days were hard. She wasn't used to fighting Hiei or the others. Like Kuwabara had said, she had training with Chu and the others in the Ningenkai and as her uncle's they had sometimes went easy on her. Hiei and the others did not but they did stop when she was severely injured. Yukina could heal major injuries but she couldn't heal dead after all.

All four of her friends had been eager to train her, to help her improve. Yusuke had to explain to Keiko why their wedding had to be on hold for a couple more months but other than that there were no real setbacks. Keiko had not been happy but she knew Yusuke was only trying to help protect a friend so the girl had stopped by often during the two months of training and she and Shadow had become friends.

She found she preferred training with Kuwabara more than the others. As the only full human of the group, Kuwabara had to train much harder to get to where he is and to maintain that power level. He had a deeper respect and understanding of his abilities. Not that the others didn't, but the others were born with all their abilities, save for Hieis Jagan and Dragon, and they were more natural.

She trained with Hiei on swordsmanship. Her sword magnified her fire powers into magnificent attacks. At first though she wasn't that good. She had problems channeling the right amount of ki into the sword and it often backfired on her, burning her skin.

Hiei didn't help much. During training he treated her like he would any opponent and went full out on her, minus the Dragon. She had faced his Dragon before but not head on, only through her own. He did not want to accidently have it eat her. Other than that little mercy he was merciless in his training.

He'd wake her up when the sun was still just below the horizon and would start the fight as soon as her feet touched the ground outside the temple, whether she was awake or not. He fought her relentlessly, not letting up on any blow. He wanted her reflexes to improve, her endurance, her speed. She had the potential to be a powerful demoness and he was going to bring it out.

During the first few training sessions with him she received the worst injuries she had ever gotten. Gashes, broken bones, and massive bruising. She had thought to herself how she needed to seriously kick her Uncles asses for using kid gloves on her. Hiei didn't know the meaning of kid gloves. She soon improved and the injuries became fewer but she still sustained serious ones.

Outside of training he would make sure her wounds were taken care of and cuddle with her in their bed in a very un-Hiei like manner.

The next day she would train with Kurama. He trained her to be patient and to anticipate her enemies' attacks. Fighting him was no easier than fighting Hiei. Kuramas battle stance and expression were just as cool and unreadable as Hieis. He had centuries to learn his craft, thus he was a master and could wait forever for her to reveal her attack. She, however, tended to be impatient and would rush in without thinking more than two or three attacks ahead. This led to several embarrassing defeats and night time lectures from Hiei.

They would start in the morning with meditations. Kurama told her in order for her to learn patience with her opponent she needed to learn patience with herself. They would meditate for a few hours and then move on to the fight. Sometimes they would sit and stare at each other for up to an hour before Shadow finally made a move; Kurama never made the first move. Often within the first ten minutes or so Kurama could see the frustration in her face and then in her stance until she got tired of trying to strategize and flew at him. A few moves later usually ended up with Shadow on the ground with his rose whip loose around her neck but a few wins were hers.

In the evenings he would help her with her animal forms. It usually started with more meditation, only this time instead of clearing her mind completely, she would only think about being in her cat form, whether it be her house cat form or her big cat form. Since her first transformation she had gotten used to the feeling of changing and now loved the freedom she felt as a cat.

The training shifted from mastering the change to functioning in the cat forms. She had to learn to use both of their advantages and improve her speed, reflexes, and endurance in these forms just as Hiei was helping her to do in her human form.

The next day would be with Yusuke. These were days where she was able to get a little extra sleep in the mornings, as Yusuke was as bad as she was when it came to sleep.

Her first day to train with Yusuke she woke up as early as usual, thinking Hiei would wake her anyway to train, even if Yusuke wasn't awake yet. When she went to get out of bed though he tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Turns out secretly this was his time to spend a little more time in bed with her before training. As soon as Yusuke was awake though he made her get dressed and out of bed.

Training with Yusuke proved to be tougher than she thought. Though she knew he was very strong for a hanyo, she couldn't see him being any tougher than Hiei and Kurama. She was proved wrong on the many occasions he left her flat on the ground with every muscle aching. He was just as strong as the other two demons but with a more cheerful attitude about fighting. After all, the boy had been fighting everyone his whole life, so he was good at it and when you know you're good, you just had to be happy about it.

Mostly they would just spar for a good part of the morning before going for a run through the woods and returning to the temple. Their evenings consisted of various things from more sparing to exercising to video games. Kurama at first protested to the video games but Yusuke argued that it would improve her concentration, hand eye coordination, reflexes, and make her more aware of the things around her. Kurama stopped arguing when Shadows reflexes greatly improved along with her strategizing.

She alternated between fist fighting and using her daggers in their training. Yusuke was a fist to fist kind of guy besides using his spirit gun and shot gun attacks so using a two handed weapon on him seemed to fit well enough. She still couldn't quite get the channeling of her ki right though.

Next was her favorite day, her training with Kuwabara. He was the one who helped her channel her ki in correct amounts and flow into her sword and daggers. As fun as Yusuke could be at times, Kuwabara was more gentle and patient with her. The others had their patience but she somehow felt like they were too eager for her to progress quickly and it made her somewhat unconfident in her attacks.

Kuwabara would have her practice her attacks against a wooden dummy and he would watch, looking for openings in her defenses and sloppiness in her posture and stance. After watching for a while she would fight him and as they fought he would make it a point to attack her weak spots and take advantage of her lax stance.

After every fight he would tell her why she lost and how to improve the weak spots. After a quick break they'd meet up in the woods next to a spring. Here he wanted to improve her spiritual awareness. Being a demon, she was naturally gifted with this without much need for training but it was still weak compared to Kuwabara.

They'd meditate and she would take in every sound around her, breathe in the sounds of the animals and taste the sound of the water flowing into the spring. After being able to notice every sound around her, Kuwabara would quickly sneak behind her and start the fight. Sometimes she noticed him in time sometimes she didn't. Sword and daggers both came into play here since he was helping her with the ki channeling.

Shadow inherited very strong psychic abilities from previous lives though she barely knew how to use them. Telepathy and short blasts were about all that she knew. Kuwabara helped her unlock more potential from her psychic abilities. Not only could she speak telepathically, now she could read minds as well as Hiei and even break through some of the best placed mental blocks, create barriers, and send out stronger blasts. After too many cases of déjà vu Kuwabara concluded that she must have some kind of precognitive dream ability as well, even if it was weak.

After four days straight of training she got one day of physical rest. Yusuke would have her play video games with him and Kuwabara and Kurama would discuss certain fighting styles of their opponents with her. Sometimes Hiei wouldn't let her get out of bed all morning or they'd sneak off to the spring or beach to sit and relax.

The next day the cycle began all over again. As she got better she won more fights and all the new abilities she learned she began to hone and get better at using.

It was her day with Kurama and her task was to catch him in their animal forms. The silver fox was fast but so was she. They had been running for hours when he took a sudden turn to the right. She turned as well but lost all sight of him. Cautiously she stepped forward, sending out her energy, searching for him.

Suddenly he jumped out at her from her other side and they rolled for a moment, trying to establish dominance over the other. Finally Shadow pinned the fox to the ground with her giant paws. The fox transformed into a smiling Kurama and she transformed into the small black housecat. She smiled at him and purred. He reached up and scratched behind her ears.

"Well played, Shadow. You're getting much better."

She purred again.

"_Pretty soon I'll catch ya without ya trying to sneak attack me."_

Kurama laughed as Shadow walked a little bit away and transformed back into her human form. She turned and smiled at him.

"Wanna race back to Genkais?" She asked.

Kurama sighed, "After that chase? You really want to race back?"

"Come on! I've gotten just as fast as you and Hiei. I wanna see if I can beat you."

Kurama stood up and patted his clothes free of dirt. With a grin he streaked past her. Shadow growled and took off after him.

"Cheater!"

He spared a look behind him and smiled as she tried to catch up.

Hiei was sitting in his tree with the others sitting at the table below him. They were playing a game of cards waiting for Kurama and Shadow to come back. They all jumped when they heard a loud crash followed by a long string of cursing from Shadow and loud laughter from Kurama.

Two flared up energies were felt leaving the woods and they could see the two demons running full speed.

"You dirty fox!"

"I apologize, Shadow, but it was not I who ran full force into a few trees with my eyes closed!"

"I'm gonna put you in a world of hurt!"

"You have to catch me first."

Hiei watched and allowed himself a small smile before jumping down and walking to the edge of the stairs.

Shadow and Kurama had reached the bottom of the stairs and had ceased racing. They were sitting on the bottom steps, both panting.

"What's the matter, fox? Can't keep up with the onna?'

Shadow smiled up at Hiei as he walked down the stairs towards them.

"You make it sound like he should still be faster than me."

"Hn, you may be as fast as he is now but you have yet to equal my speed. When you can do that we'll talk."

Shadow pouted and Kurama rolled his eyes. He knew his friend was secretly proud of her progress but wouldn't show it in front of him.

"Alright, Hiei, that's enough. Let's get back up these stairs. That will end training for today."

Shadow sighed and slowly transformed into the black housecat and gracefully jumped from step to step. Kurama and Hiei watched her from the bottom step, serious expressions on their faces.

"She has improved greatly, Hiei."

"I know she has, Kurama, but she can still be stronger. Her energy gives off a stable mid A class level now instead of the lower B upper C she was when we first met her. Koenma and his fools say she can be S class and I know she can be as strong as Ashi."

"Even so, my friend, the tournament is only a few days away. We have trained her as well as we could. The next couple days should consist of sparring and rest. There's not much else we can do to develop her powers."

Hiei closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest, "I was really hoping her dormant powers would emerge soon, but it looks like she is still resisting her inner self."

Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder, "She'll accept it soon enough, Hiei. She still sees herself as different from her incarnation but with time and maybe a little more training, it'll get better. Now, come on. Let's get back to the others. I don't see Shadow anymore so she must be with them now."

"Hn."

The two demons speed up the stairs and found the group still at the table, with Shadow curled up on the table in front of Kuwabara as he scratched her kitty ears. Kurama stifled a chuckle when Hiei let out a low growl.

Shadows ears twitched at the sound Kuwabaras ears missed. She jumped down from the table and walked over to him, doing figure eights between his legs. He leaned down to pick her up. He cradled her in one arm and scratched her ears and under her chin. She purred happily.

"_Can't change back, Onna?"_ He asked, wondering why she was still in her cat form.

"_No, I can. I just like how it feels to be a kitty cat."_ She answered, staring up at him with those fire red eyes.

"I can see Shadow has become quite accustomed to her cat form."

Everyone turned to the Koenma walking towards them. They greeted him and he sat down at the table with them. Shadow jumped down from Hieis arms and changed back on her way to greet him.

"Been a while Koenma. You coming to check up on us?" She asked.

"Kind of. The tournament is in a few days so I came by to see what your plans were as far as places to stay and when you were leaving."

"Yomi has offered for me to come to Gendar. He says he has some military business to discuss anyways. I'll be heading there tomorrow or the next day." Kurama answered.

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, I'll be heading back to Tourin. Hokushin says I haven't visited in a long time and there are some minor matters he would like me to check out. After I visit Keiko I'm heading there tonight."

"I'm going with Urameshi." Kuwabara stated.

"Shadow and I will be heading to Alaric tomorrow. Mukuro is aware of our arrival and already making plans for the tournament. She is eager to fight." Hiei answered as well.

Koenma thought for a moment, "Ok, all that is good. Hiei can protect Shadow and when you all meet at the tournament Kuwabara can stay with her. I have rooms there for you five since the tournament this year is bound to be a long one."

He reached into his pocket and handed them each a key. "If after any of your battles you require serious healing, go to this room and let me know. I can send a portal for Yukina. The healers at the tournament can't match her healing abilities. Plus I don't trust many of the demons entering so I want only Yukina healing any of you unless it is life or death serious you get help at that moment.

They all pocketed their keys and agreed. Koenma stood to leave but stopped short. Without turning around he gave them one more lecture.

"All of you are strong and smart. There are few enemies that can give you problems. But I know Ashi, and if he picked these demons to fight you then they could be just as bad as he is. Please, be careful and think, don't let your emotions rule your attacks because that's what they'll be counting on. I don't care if one of you wins this tournament or if all of you are disqualified, just get rid of Mirage and Gesshoku before you do, ok?" He summons a portal and walked through it. Before it closed they all heard him say, "And please keep Shadow out of trouble."


	15. Calm Before the Storm

OMG guys I was writing and realized I didn't have the characters organized for the tournament and had to sit down and draw out the whole who vs. who stuff so it would make sense. Was pretty cool but at the same time frustrating cuz for a while everything clashed badly but I think I worked out all the kinks. Enjoy!

Drowning in Flames Ch 15

Hiei sat on the window sill staring out into the night as Shadow lay sleeping on the bed. They were leaving in the morning but he couldn't sleep. He cast his eyes to the full moon above and sighed.

He jumped down from the sill and took off into the woods. His mind was heavy with worry, though he would never admit it. If he could help it he wouldn't allow Shadow in the tournament. He would leave her in Alaric and fight Mirage and Gesshoku himself, find Ashi and make this all go away forever.

He came to a stop jumped up into a nearby tree. He sat on a branch and looked back to the sky through the other branches. Ashi would never leave them alone. He would hunt Shadow until one of them died, he was sure of it.

He closed his eyes. The next couple of days would be hard but he knew if he had any chance of having a normal life with Shadow, Ashi and his men must be dealt with and if it meant playing this stupid game then so be it.

Shadow woke from her nightmares, sitting up with a small cry. She looked around the room and realized that she was awake now. The nightmares had been with her more and more as the tournament came closer. This night was the worst, the first one to startle her awake. With a sigh she fell back in bed and looked over to her side where Hiei should have been. She smiled, knowing he had gone out to think. She knew this bothered him but she would not press him about it.

The last few months of training had made her stronger and much more capable of defending herself against her opponents but she still worried. The boys wouldn't be close enough to protect her if something were to happen despite all their back up plans. She knew if she had to fight Mirage or Gesshoku and they decided to kill her or take her, chances were the others wouldn't get to her in time.

She closed her eyes and rolled back onto her side.

_I'll just have to hope I'm good enough._

She fell back into her uneasy sleep, her nightmares.

The morning came and was met with relative quiet. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone to the Makai the previous night so the sounds of their usual bickering were absent. Kurama sat at the table enjoying morning tea with Genkai. He looked up as Shadow entered the room.

"Good morning, Shadow. How are you feeling today?" He greeted as he waved her over to sit next to him.

"Good morning, Kurama. I'm ok, just nervous I guess." She answered as she sat down and accepted a cup of tea from Genkai.

"I can understand that." He said, nodding his head in understanding. "You've never been in a Makai tournament before. Fighting demons you've never fought before can be a bit frightening. I know you'll do well though. Most of the demons we'll be fighting right off are going to be nowhere near your power level. You'll get through them quickly."

She shrugged, "I'm not really worried about them. You guys have all trained me to be much stronger than I was, I'm sure I can handle myself a lot better than I would have."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Nothing I guess. Just butterflies in my stomach." She lied.

Kurama gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he let the matter drop. He took a sip of his tea and looked around for a moment.

"Where is Hiei? Is he still asleep?" He asked, seeking out his friends ki.

Shadow about chocked on her tea as she laughed, "No, if he was still asleep I wouldn't be down here. He keeps that iron grip on me until he is awake. No, he disappeared sometime in the middle of the night. I'm not sure where he went but I know he was worried and needed some space. So I won't worry."

Kurama smiled. He knew exactly where Hiei was.

"Excuse me, but I have some things to take care of before we leave today." He said, drinking the last of his tea.

"You're going with us, Kurama?"

He nodded as he reached the back door. "Yes, I'll serve as added protection for you. This portal puts us right in Alaric so I'll accompany you to the palace then head to Gendar."

Shadow sighed and waved her hand at him in a 'yeah yeah' gesture. He smiled and disappeared out the door.

Genkai and Shadow sat in silence until Genkai broke the silence.

"It wouldn't do you any good to mope, girl."

Shadow looked at the old psychic with surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you hate the fact that everyone is going to be watching your every move but you also know its necessary and it depresses you. So like I said, it wouldn't do you any good to mope." She paused to take a sip of her tea, "You'll just drive yourself crazy."

Shadow smiled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever grandma."

Genkai snorted, "You sound like the dimwit. Stop picking up his bad manners."

Kurama calmly walked up to the base of one of the taller trees in the forest. He looked up and found the small fire demon sitting in one of the higher branches with his eyes closed. He knew he already knew he was there so he just jumped on up. He balanced himself and got comfortable.

"Hiei, it's almost time to leave." He said.

"Hn, I don't have anything to pack. Once Shadow is ready I'll be ready." He replied without opening his eyes.

"Are you worried?"

"No. Even if we do run into any trouble on the way to Mukuros palace, Shadow is more than capable of handling herself."

"I was more referring to the tournament. I know you probably won't admit it but I'd like to think you worry a little bit."

"And why would you want me to worry?" He opened one questioning eye.

Kurama shrugged, "When you love someone, you just worry about them regardless." That sat in silence for a moment.

"She's been having nightmares again." Hiei said.

"How bad are they?"

"At first they weren't too bad but lately they've been more frequent and much worse. She tries to hide it but I can see the panic on her face."

"What are they about? The tournament? Ashi?"

"A lot of different things. Mostly she has that nightmare from before, the one where she was dying and she said she loved me. She keeps having it over and over again, each time a little more detailed…"

Kurama brought his hand to his chin in thought, "That is quite troublesome. Perhaps it is just her fears manifested in her sleep?"

Hiei shook his head, "I don't know Kurama. I mean she is psychic and the oaf thinks she has precognitive dreams. What if this is one of those?"

Kurama laid a hand on his friends shoulder, "Hiei, Kuwabara only said she might have weak a precognitive sense. Nothing to the point of being able to sense her own death at least."

"The same dream over and over though?"

"I don't know, Hiei. All I can say is that we will all be there for her. Everything will be ok. Come on, we need to get going." He jumped down and landed in his fox form. He lifted his head up and looked at his friend, "_Better hurry up. Shadow worries, even though she doesn't show it."_

Hiei stretched before jumping down next to his friend. He smirked down at him as they both took off towards the temple.

Shadow lay on the top step waiting for Kurama and Hiei to come back. She had her, Hieis and Kuramas overnight bags with her. Her fingers played with the black tear gem necklace she wore. Her attention turned to her side as Kurama and Hiei emerged from the forest.

She pulled herself to a sitting position and waved at her friends, "About time! Koenma already called and asked when we were leaving."

They reached her just as she finished shouting to them. Kurama grabbed his bag and looked through it for a second then smiled down at her.

"You knew everything I would need. Thank you, Shadow. This will save us some time."

"No problem, Kurama. What else was I gonna do with my spare time, huh? Hiei, yours is here too. So we can leave whenever you guys are ready."

The two men nodded and helped her to stand. She grabbed her bag, smiled at them, and took off for the portal with them right behind her.

It had been about an hour since they passed through the portal into Alaric before Hiei lessened his grip on Shadows wrist. When he finally did Shadow quickly pulled it from his grasp.

"I think you left marks, Hiei." She whined.

"Hn. I thought you liked marks, Onna." He smirked.

Shadow blushed. True over the past couple months she had gotten more comfortable with Hiei being intimate with her and she did enjoy the few marks he would leave her with. However she did not want him broadcasting it to the world.

Kurama had to quiet a chuckle. He knew from their scent that they had not mated so the embarrassment on Shadows face could only suggest other marks.

They felt strong signatures approach and readied themselves for a fight. They relaxed when two of Mukuros personal guard came into sight.

"My Lord, Mukuro sends her regards and apologies that she could not meet you here herself but she is training for the tournament." The first one said.

Hiei nodded at him then turned to Kurama, "Well, fox, are you going to go to the palace with us or head to Gendar?"

Kurama smiled, "I'm sure Yomi has many things he would like to discuss with me so I'm afraid this is where I will leave you."

"Hn." The two men nodded at each other and Kurama disappeared into the dense wood. Hiei turned back to the two guards and signaled to them that they were ready to continue.

The palace wasn't far so they reached it in under an hour. They entered and were immediately greeted by many servants hurrying about the halls in preparation for the tournament.

"Ah, Hiei, you made it." Mukuro said when she noticed their entrance.

"Mukuro." Hiei greeted.

Mukuro smiled down at Shadow, "And I sense that you have gotten much stronger. I would enjoy a chance to fight you."

Shadow smiled, "It would be fun to have a match with you, Lord Mukuro. Perhaps we will match up in the tournament?"

"Oh my, that would be an interesting match indeed. I shall look forward to it. And, Shadow dear, you need not stand on formality with me. You are my heirs intended, Lord has no place here."

"Baka onnas. This isn't a game. It's a serious battle for more than just the throne and you two are carrying on as if it doesn't matter."

Shadow cast pouty eyes to her lover, "Awe, Hiei, come on. I'm honored Mukuro would like to fight me. Is that so wrong?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Mukuro laughed, "I see you know how to get your way with him, Shadow."

Shadow smiled, "Most of the time anyway."

"Well, I'm sure you're tired. Hiei, why don't you take Shadow to your room? We'll leave for the tournament grounds after the two of you have rested."

"Hn." Hiei grabbed his and Shadows bags and headed towards a flight of stairs.

"Shadow? Wait a moment. I have something for you." Mukuro said.

Hiei paused for a moment but continued on his way once Mukuro waved him off. Shadow looked at her with confusion.

"Yes?"

"Open your hand."

She did as she was told and Mukuro dropped a ring into her open palm. Shadows eyes widened when she realized it was one of Hieis tear gems set in a silver ring. She looked back up at Mukuro.

"I had never seen my heir cry a single tear before this one and he shed it for you, Shadow. I believe you already have one of them set in a necklace so I thought to have a ring for you to match."

"Mukuro... thank you so much." She whispered as she slid the ring on her finger.

She smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Now go find Hiei. He's probably watching us to make sure I don't try to mess with your head or something. My heir can be a little paranoid about those he is protective of."

Shadow bowed to her then turned around and ran for the stairs that Hiei had taken up to the next level in the palace. Hiei stood at the top leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"What did she want?" He asked, the purple glow on his forehead fading away.

"I think you already know, koi. I felt you watching." She said as she bent down to pick up her bag. "So where is our room? I'd like to rest a little if you don't mind before we head out."

Hiei nodded and motioned for her to follow. They came to a large set of doors in a stone archway. He pushed against one door and led Shadow inside. The room was similar to Hieis room at Genkais only more so him. The bed was much bigger, the décor much more gothic and medieval.

Hiei took her bag from her and set it down beside the bed. They were alone so his demeanor changed from the strict Lord of the castle to a very relaxed Hiei that few saw. He picked Shadow up and placed her on the bed. He straddled her hips, gently kissing her forehead as he did so. She smiled.

"Did you know she kept that tear gem?"

"No, and I didn't know she would've made a ring from it for you." He mumbled as his lips trailed down her check to her chin and neck his hand finding hers, fingers lacing.

Shadow let out a small moan as she felt his fangs graze her skin. "Koi, why are you teasing?"

Hiei smirked, "For a virgin, you get turned on easily."

Shadow blushed and looked away from him, "I had you in another life, and I know what it is to feel this desire, Hiei. Don't poke fun at my current chastity."

"When you are ready, I will be happy to rid you of that burden." He nipped her collar bone.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I know. When I am ready I will tell you. I want you, I feel the desire inside of me, but it's just not right yet."

Hiei nodded and relaxed against her. She folded her arms around him, curling her fingers in his hair as he slowly fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing.

She stared up at the ceiling, the black dragon carving for the moment capturing her blank gaze. Her mind drifted to her inner thoughts, thoughts of the soul she shared, the love for her Hiei, the danger he was facing for her. Her thoughts were jumbled and disorganized. She came back to the moment and sighed as she gave Hiei a light squeeze.

"When everything makes sense, Hiei, then I'll be ready to be your mate." She said, unsure as to whether or not he heard her. She closed her eyes and joined him in sleep.

Shadow stared in awe at the arena where they would be fighting. They had just arrived and found Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara waiting for them.

"Hey, Hiei! Over here!" Yusuke yelled, waving his hands in the air to get his attention.

"I could sense you're energy before we even got here, Yusuke. The childish actions were unnecessary." He said as they reached them.

Yusuke only smiled, "Yeah, well, whatever." He looked around then back to the gang, "Big turn out this year. No wonder Koenma said this one would be long. They had to put more demons in each preliminary round just to get the numbers anywhere near close to last tournament."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "There certainly are a lot of them. I can't sense too much more from them then upper C or Lower B class, however there are a quite a few A class."

"Yeah, so what? All of you are S class, except for Shadow, in your normal states. These guys should be no problem for ya." Kuwabara said. He looked over at Shadow and realized she was kinda pale. He nudged her with his elbow which startled her slightly.

"Huh?" She questioned, realizing it was him.

"You ok? You look sick or something." He asked, drawing the attention of the others.

She held her hands up in defense and smiled, "No, no, I'm fine. Really." Four pairs of disbelieving eyes met hers. She tried to change the subject, "Shouldn't we find our rooms?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, kid, they're not too far from here if you wanna drop your stuff off. Preliminaries start soon. Not too much time to rest but we'll be ok."

The gang set off in the direction of the inn, subconsciously walking with Shadow in the middle. As glad as she was for the protection from the hungry eyes that she attracted, she knew she would be alone with them soon, fighting to keep their appetites from consuming her.

They reached the inn with little trouble. A few lower class demons thought Kuwabara an easy mark but quickly backed off when he flared his ki, proving not to be an ordinary human. They were able to find the room with relative ease.

Yusuke pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Inside they found Koenma and Boton sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"It's about time you 5 showed up. Chu and the others have already arrived. They're in the suite next to yours." Boton said in her usual quick talk.

Koenma stood and shook hand with each of the men and Shadow before speaking.

"Ok, gang, this is the set up for the tournament this year. There will be 16 preliminary groups. One demon from each group will go on to the tournament so in total there will be 8 starting matches, 4 after that, 2 semi and of course the final match. Easy enough right?"

"Who are the favorites this year?" Yusuke asked.

"Seems to be you four, Mukuro and Yomi of course, and I've heard whispers of Mirage and Gesshoku. They're well known so it's reasonable that they would be favored. As for Shadow, she is unknown to most demons outside of this group. Unless they catch Hieis scent on her, they won't know who she is and probably write her off as easy prey."

"Hn, taking that approach with my Onna will get them what they deserve."

Koenma ran his hand through his hair and continued.

"There's not much more I can say to any of you about this fight. We have our back up plans in case anything goes wrong but ultimately I trust this team and our allies. Be careful out there and kick some demon butt! We'll be watching from our box seat. See you after the preliminaries." He patted Shadow on the shoulder and left the room with Boton at his heals.

"Ok, guys, we need to get to the sorting station to see where we match up. Get changed and lets go." Yusuke said. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to change.

About five minutes later they all emerged, changed and prepared for battle.

Yusuke wore his simple white tank top and blue pants, fitted but loose enough to allow for movement.

Kurama wore his yellow and red traditional robes with rose vines embroidered about.

Kuwabara, even though he wasn't fighting, wore his white robes with the symbol for love on the back.

Hiei wore his cloak over a black tank top and pants, a silver dragon embroidered up one leg. His sword rested on his belt.

Shadow was the last to come out wearing simple clothes, black yoga pants with a light blue tank top and her hair pulled back. She had her daggers hooked to her thighs and her sword strapped to her back.

The five friends smiled at each other before leaving the room to meet up with Chu and the others and finding out their placements.

Shadow let out a sigh of relief when the groups were finally announced. She had drawn group 13 and had worried about being in the same group as one of her friends or uncles.

"Alright guys, let's get 'em!" She shouted enthusiastically. She started to take off in the direction of her group but was stopped short by a rough hand on her wrist.

"Baka! Don't just take off like that! Wait for the oaf at least." Hiei snapped.

Shadow turned defiant eyes on him but held her tongue. She kept telling herself that he was just looking out of her but the taste of metal filled her mouth as she kept her harsh words back.

Hieis eyes turned kind for a moment before hardening again. "Please, Onna, be careful. I can't lose you again.."

Her anger diminished and she smiled a smile as if to say, 'ok I give up.' She grabbed Kuwabaras hand and before either man could protest, she kissed Hieis lips gently and quickly and ran off, dragging Kuwabara with her.

The kiss drew whispers and excited chattering from the crowd as no one had ever seen The Forbidden Child kissed and all Hiei could do was smile his deadly ready for battle smile before turning and walking towards his own group.


	16. Preliminaries! Prepare for Main Battle!

Hey guys, I wanted this chapter to be so much longer and include more fights BUT I've been snatching up all the extra shifts at work I can so I can make bills this month and I am going out of town until Sunday and do not know if where I am going have internet (or even a computer!?) cuz there's no cell service O.O SO I tried to get this chapter to a good stopping point and will have the next one out asap. Sorry for the long wait.

Drowning in Flames Ch 16

Preliminaries! Prepare for Main Battle!

The gang sat in the living area of their suite with their eyes glued to the big screen with Shadows group fight on it. They had all finished their matches already.

Hiei and the others had taken care of their groups with ease. Most of the demons dropped out of the tournament when they found out they were in the same group as one of the Reikai Tantei. The few that remained thought to prove themselves stronger than them but were beaten mercilessly.

Chu had easily defeated most of the demons in his group but had the misfortune to end up in Natsumes group again. After playfully fighting her for a while, he gave in to her again and she advanced.

Rinku had also done well in his group but had been outdone by Touya.

Jin had a little trouble at first with some powerful elemental demons but in the end advanced over his group.

Mukuro and Yomi had made it out of their groups in no time, the weaker demons not so much as taking the breath from them. All who was left was Shadow.

Hieis eyes stared intently at the screen, closely scrutinizing Shadows every move, her attacks and blocks, silently willing her to win.

"How is she doing?" Mukuro asked as she rejoined the group.

"Well, I'd say. There are only two other demons besides her. Both B class." Kurama answered.

Touya shook his head, "She's getting tired fast."

Chu nodded, "Aye, mate. She's not looking too well."

"Would all of you shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch here!" Hiei snapped, fire flaring from his body.

Everyone yipped and stepped back from him. The fire faded back into his body. His eyes fixed themselves back on the screen and the others relaxed on the couches in front of the monitor in order to avoid his wrath.

_Come on, Onna. You can do this. I know you can._ He thought as he watched her dodge another attack.

Shadow barely dodged the brutish demons attack. She did a few back handsprings to get some distance between them. She landed as she pulled her daggers from their sheaths on her thighs. This had been going on for hours and she was beginning to tire. Her hits weren't landing like before and she was slower to dodge his attacks.

Hiei and the others had trained her well but none of them had come at her with intent to kill, thus making their attacks weaker on her. This demon however seemed eager to take her life.

The demon licked his lips and smiled.

"I'm gonna have you for lunch little one." He growled as he took a step closer to her.

She heard a hiss from behind her and ducked out of the way of a sword slash. The hiss turned to laughter.

"I hope you see fit to share your meal, Bardok." A reptilian demon emerged from the bushes.

"I'll be glad to share with you, Nilrac. After all, I couldn't keep the sweet flesh of the Jaganshis whore to myself." The first demon answered.

Shadow looked back and forth between the two demons, quickly assessing them. They were both B class from what she could tell and she had the advantage on the reptile but the big demon might be a little harder. Both had slightly better abilities with their weapons and were not trying to hold back from killing her.

The two demons swung their weapons at her. She ducked and heard the clang of the two metal weapons hitting each other. She quickly changed onto her big cat form and ran deep into the bush. She changed to her smaller house cat form, masked her energy and hid in the shadows, her fur pattern not providing good camouflage in the brightly colored plant life.

_Ok, Shadow, calm down. Breathe, think. You can't beat them with hand to hand as tired as you are, they have too much more experience with their weapons to just go at them and they know each other so they are probably good at working together._

She heard a crack from outside her bush and she curled tight against a rock. They were getting closer to her.

_If only I could distract or disable the bigger one, then I could take the reptile out._ She sought out all her knowledge, trying to think of some advantage she had over the bigger demon. She smirked in realization as a plan began to formulate in her mind.

"Come out come out where ever you are, you little demon whore!" Bardok yelled.

"No use hiding, poppet. We're gonna find ya and make you into dinner!" Nilrac taunted.

Shadow fixed her eyes on the bigger demons neck. If she could get him down long enough for her to freeze the reptile she could win without causing herself serious injury.

"Here we come!"

She sprang forth in her bigger form and clamped her powerful jaws on the demons neck, her teeth sank in deep. He tried to scream but blood filled his throat as her teeth tore through the flesh and tendons. In seconds he lost consciousness.

"Bardok!?" The reptile screamed before Shadow let go and looked up at him, blood dripping from her mouth. He glared from his now dead from to her and drew his sword. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

She crouched back and waited for him to rush her before she sprang forward, changing into her human form in a mid air somersault, then reaching to her thighs and drawing her daggers.

They met mid air, metal on metal. He grinned a decayed smile and pushed her away. She recovered quickly and rushed him again, this time rapidly cooling the air around her. He reflected her daggers and looked wildly around him.

"What the hell?" He yelled as the ground and plants began to frost.

"You're cold blooded, Nilrac." Shadow said as she took another swing at him with her right dagger.

He deflected it and growled in masked fear at the frost and ice growing close to him. He looked from the frost surrounding him back to her, his body beginning to slow down, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You can barely move in the cold, let alone fight me and win." She answered as she walked closer to him, her daggers at the ready.

"Fuck you! I will win!" He spat as he made to run at her, ice caked to his legs and his sword high above his head.

She closed her eyes and disappeared only to reappear kneeled down in front of him, her daggers pointed up at his chest.

"Die." She whispered before her ki flowed into the daggers and long spears of ice shot forth from them through his chest. His scream was caught in his throat by the ice that slowly crept over his body. Soon he was only a frozen statue.

She stood up and sheathed her daggers and slowly walked toward exit platform.

Hiei sighed and smirked as he watched Shadow walk away from Nilracs frozen corpse. Behind him he heard a courus of praise from their friends. He turned to see everyone celebrating. Mukuro and Yomi were smiling with approval.

"She has gotten a lot stronger, Hiei." Mukuro said,

"Yeah, she has." He replied, still smirking.

"Were those her first kills?" Yomi asked.

Hiei looked to him with his calm stoic face, but inside the subject filled him with discomfort. "No. There were times in her training where we were attacked and she was forced to kill. Though she is efficient at it, she hates it and would prefer not to do so."

Yomi nodded thoughtfully. "You can tell. Throughout the entire fight her energy was strong and consistent but when she went to kill, her energy faltered. It's rooted in her but she fights it. It's incredible, really."

"Yomi, I think that's enough." Kurama hissed. Hieis nails were digging into his palm in order to keep him from lashing out and they were starting to bleed.

Yomi smiled as he picked up on Kuramas warning, "Excuse me, I do believe I have some business to attend to." He bowed and left.

Kurama looked to his friend, "Hiei, I don't think he meant to belittle her. He was simply observing."

"I know, but he's right. She is such a peaceful person who desires not to kill or cause harm, Kurama. And yet here she is, having to kill to survive. It's not right. She shouldn't have to deal with bloodstained hands."

"With the circumstances of her birth and heritage, killing was unavoidable, Hiei."

"Hn."

They stood in silence amongst the noisy room, lost in thought until the room around them joined in their silence. They turned to look behind them and saw a tired Shadow walking towards them. She smiled at them.

"Hey, guys." She said, barely above a tired whisper.

Immediately she was buried in a dog pile of demons shouting her congratulations.

"CAN'T BREATHE! CAN'T BREATH! CAN'T BREATHE!" She shouted just as everyone was thrown off her by Hiei. He smirked and offered her his hand.

"You fight and win against a group of demons who want to kill you but easily succumb to a group of idiotic demons wishing to congratulate you. That's just silly, Onna." He said.

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Guess I'm just a little worn out, koi. That was more intense than any training session."

"Hn, then we'll just have to make training a bit tougher now won't we?"

Shadow exaggerated a sigh and fell down on the nearby couch. Hiei sat down beside her and pulled her to rest against his chest. She smiled and got comfortable as he played with the ends of her hair.

There were a few more words exchanged between Chu, Shadow and the others before they left for their own suite. Mukuro soon too took her leave. The room settled down and everything was quiet again.

The other three sat on the couch on the other side of the room, quietly playing cards.

"Heh, the Shrimp has gotten more open about his feeling for Shadow, huh?" Kuwabara said to Yusuke as he observed Hieis shows of affection.

Yusuke shrugged, "He kinda sucked at hiding it to begin with. Just now I guess he's ok with it. Might have helped her a little bit too."

"Huh?"

"Most of the lower level demons left the preliminaries when they found out they were in the same group as any of us, but Shadow was an unknown demon before today." Kurama chimed in. "The only reason they would've fled her group is because they could smell Hiei on her. The scent he left on her wasn't one of slave or whore, but of an intended mate. You'd have to have a death wish to attack the mate of The Jaganshi let alone any of the Reikai Tantei."

"Hm, makes sense. But the higher level demons would smell her and figure they could use it to hinder Hiei. I mean, remember when Haru talked about the things he did to her when they fought? Hiei started to lose because he was so angry he couldn't keep his head on straight."

"Now that you mention it, that is a major possibility. If they want to make it to where Hiei couldn't fight then taking Shadow out would be the easiest way." Yusuke said.

"To deal with that on top of Mirage and Gesshoku is going to be agitating." Kurama said as he turned to Kuwabara. "You'll have to keep a special eye on her. There are only 4 demons in the main tournament that we don't know but they may have followers who would want a quick and easy way to get two strong competitors out of the fight."

"Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight unless she's with one of you guys." The three men nodded in agreement.

"ATTENTION PARTICIPENTS!"

The room grew quiet as the tournament announcer, Koto, came on the screen.

"THE PELIMINARIES ARE OFFIIALLY OVER! THE LINE UP FOR THE MAIN MATCHES ARE AS FOLLOWS:

MIRAGE VS KENRYU

SHADOW VS NATSUME

GESSHOKU VS YAMATO

LORD MUKURO VS SORA

LORD HIEI VS TOUYA THE ICE MASTER

JIN THE WIND MASTER VS LORD YUSUKE

GENERAL KURAMA VS LORD YOMI

LORD ENKI VS SEIJI

ALL PARTICIPANTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA TOMORROW MORNING. MATCHES WILL BEGIN AT MID-DAY. THOSE WHO DO NOT MAKE IT BY THEN WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. REST UP AND THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE MAKAI ROYAL TOURNAMENT!"

"She's as loud as ever." Yusuke commented.

"You have to admit though, without her the tournament would be lacking." Kurama said with a smile.

"Apparently she wasn't loud enough to wake the shrimp and Shadow. Look." Kuwabara laughed.

Shadow lay sleeping heavily against Hieis chest with his arms tightly around her. He cracked one eye open and growled low.

"_Anyone who wishes to wake her wishes for death."_ He broadcasted for all of them to hear.

The three men laughed quietly before getting up and going to their own rooms.

Hiei returned to his half slumber, relaxing to the sound of Shadows breathing. She had wounds that were already beginning to heal. Hopefully they would be gone by the morning or they would have to call for Yukina before she could fight again. Natsume was a tough opponent at full strength, let alone injured.

Shadow mumbled in her sleep and Hiei was instantly fully awake. Her face looked troubled. He frowned as he saw her mind flooded with images of Bardok and Nilrac. This restless sleep was no better than being awake.

"Onna?" He said quietly, gently shaking her awake.

Shadows eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wh-what? Huh? Hiei?"

"You were having nightmares about the fight. Come on, we're going to get you cleaned up and in a proper bed." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down gently on the floor then went to fill the large tub.

"After all those times in training I can't believe I'm still having nightmares about killing."

Hiei froze for a moment and let out a deep sigh. "You were born a gentle creature, Shadow, raised by a loving family who never wanted you to know the feeling of taking another's life. Naturally you would feel remorse over this."

"I've had the knowledge of how to kill since I was young and had the memories of having to do so in other lives for just as long. Hell, I killed me father and almost killed Chu…"

"But you've never had the desire, Onna." He knelt down beside her and took her hands in his. His fiery eyes locked with her sad ones. "You didn't want anyone to die. You're father was going to kill you so you reacted subconsciously to the threat and with Chu you just lost control of your powers because you were borrowing energy from your inner soul. You've never wanted to kill. These nightmares will probably always happen after you take a life because unlike many demons, you care. You care about the lives you take because to you killing is a horrible thing but unfortunately sometimes it is necessary."

"I know it is…I know." She whispered.

"I'll always be here to comfort you after the nightmares, onna."

"I just want them to go away."

"If they go away completely that will mean that you don't care anymore so in a small way I hope you still have them from time to time because I don't want you to stop caring about others lives."

"You don't care so why should I?" She snapped.

Hiei brought one hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his calloused thumb, "I care about you, and if you tell them this I'll punish you with brutal training, I care about the others. Yusuke, Kurama, and even Kuwabara, I care about them and would be really pissed off and upset if one of you were to die."

Shadow stared at him with a small hint of surprise.

"And I can promise IF any of you were to die, I would have nightmares about it. Now, come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He helped her stand and helped her undress.

Shadow stepped into the hot water and slowly submerged her body. She dunked her head back and got her hair wet.

"I didn't realize how sore I was." She said as her bruised and tired muscles relaxed in the hot water.

Hiei was pouring shampoo in his hand, "They managed to get a lot of attacks in. I'm surprised you're not hurt more."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I have confidence in you, onna, just thought you would be a little more wounded." He said as he began massaging the shampoo through her long hair.

"I like it when you do this." She moaned with a smile.

"Careful, onna, you'll get me excited with those sounds of yours." He growled.

"Heh, sorry."

"Hn." He pulled her head down to rinse the shampoo out. He pulled her back up and turned her face to him. "Finish up, I'm going to get the bed ready." He gave her a quick kiss before getting up and leaving the room.

Shadow smiled and took a deep breath before submerging herself completely in the water. She lay under for a few minutes, enjoying the water on her skin and through her hair. She didn't realize how long she had been under until she opened her eyes and saw Hiei standing above the bath. She came back up and took in a deep breath.

"How long have you been there?" She said, still breathing deep.

"Long enough. For a neko, you sure do love water." He teased.

Shadow narrowed her eyes at him, "Not a typical cat, I guess."

He smirked, "Dry off then. Time to sleep for real this time."

Shadow rolled her eyes as she got out of the tube and flared her fire ki. She was dry in seconds and in her pajamas in minutes. She curled up in the bed next to Hiei.

"Tomorrow we'll be in the main matches, huh?"

"Yes. Are you nervous?"

"Kinda, but I'm also kinda excited. I haven't fought Natsume before but Uncle Ch always talked about her. Said she was real powerful."

"Hn, Chu could beat her if he wanted to but he keeps letting his lust for her get the better of him."

"Hehe, I guess so." She giggled as she relaxed against the pillows.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Think I will do ok?"

He rolled onto his side and ran his hand down her arm to her hand where they laced fingers.

"You were trained by the best and you made it past the preliminaries. You've earned your spot in the tournament. You'll do us all proud. I'm sure." He leaned in and kissed her nose, "Now get some sleep. You'll need the rest."

*yawn* "Alright, Hiei. Love you." She slipped into sleep.

Hiei watched her peacefully sleeping face and smiled. "I love you too, Shadow." He too fell into sleep.

"WELCOME DEMONS AND DEMONESSES! IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN MATCHES TO BEGIN!!" Koto shouted into her mic.

The morning had come and gone smoothly. Shadows injuries were healed and everyone else was ready to get to their fights.

The gang had to go separate ways once they made it to the main arena. Hiei and Shadow nodded to each other before leaving as if encouraging each other.

Shadow and Kuwabara made their way to her designated ring. On the way, Kuwabara had noticed her energy was slightly off.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. What makes you ask?" She responded.

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

She stopped, "How did you know? Did Hiei tell you?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I can sense it in your psychic energy. It's kinda messed up right now. What are you dreamin about that's makin it so bad?"

Shadow looked away, "Same dream as always."

Kuwabaras face went a little white. "Shadow, I'm sure it's not going to happen."

"You're the one that said my dreams were precognitive."

"I said they might be. And if they were I don't think they'd be that strong." He sighed, "Look, even if it were some kind of precognitive dream, you have the power to change it. If it gets any more detailed let one of us know and we can look into it a little more. Maybe have Genkai take a look."

He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "For right now though, you need to keep your head clear. I've heard Natsume is a good fighter and I know Chu has told you the same thing. Make your mate proud and beat her, k?"

Shadow looked up at him smiling, "He's not my mate yet but yeah, I will beat her and make him proud." She hugged the big man, "Thanks, Kuwabara."

"Hey, Hey, now. You're gonna make Hiei kill me." He laughed. "Let's go."

She nodded, "Hn." They took off.

And now she stood at her end of the ring, eyes closed, waiting for the matches to officially start.

"ALL 8 MATCHES ARE ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY SO THOSE OF YOU WAITING TO MAKE YOUR BETS BETTER PLACE THEM NOW! IN RING ONE WE HAVE NEWCOMERS, MIRAGE VS KENRYU!"

"IN RING TWO WE HAVE NEWCOMER AND RUMORED INTENDED OF A CERTAIN LORD, SHADOW VS THE WELL KNOWN AND VERY SKILLED NATSUME!"

"IN RING THREE WE HAVE NEWCOMERS GESSHOKU VS YAMATO!"

"IN RING FOUR WE HAVE THE AMAZINGLY STRONG AND MYSTERIOUS LORD MUKURO VS NEWCOMER SORA!"

"IN RING FIVE WE HAVE THE MASTER OF THE DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME, LORD HIEI VS TOUYA THE ICE MASTER!"

"IN RING SIX WE HAVE A REMATCH FROM THE DARK TOURNAMENT, JIN THE WIND MASTER VS LORD YUSUKE, FOUNDER OF THE MAKAI ROYAL TOURNAMENT!"

"IN RING SEVEN WE HAVE A GENERAL VS HIS COMMANDER, GENERAL KURAMA VS LORD YOMI!

"AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST WE HAVE THE CURRENT KING, HIS MAJESTY LORD ENKI VS NEWCOMER SEIJI!"

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers for their favorites. All eight rings were spread out across the landscape, giving the fighters plenty of space. There were big screens for those demons with poor eyesight that couldn't see out to the farther fights.

Each of the Reikai Tantei and the other fighters stood waiting patiently but eagerly as well. Kuwabara stood at the edge of Shadows ring, anxious.

Everyone's muscles were tight with anticipation and their breath nearly frozen in their lungs, held for the moment of release.

"BETTING TIME IS OVER, FOLKS! IT'S TIME TO BEGIN. FIGHTERS ON MY MARK…"

This was it. Each opponent made eye contact and readied themselves.

Shadow stared Natsume down and smiled.

_Alright, Shadow, this is it. Let's make Hiei proud._

"FIGHT!"

Shadow grabbed her daggers and flew at Natsume, ready for whatever was to happen but determined to win.


	17. First Round pt 1

Hey, everyone, sorry for the long wait. A month and a half now I know but some things came up that I did not expect and needed to be taken care of asap (Work, personal injury, life in general, etc). Priorities, as important as this story is to me, I have higher ones. Money is the root of all evil I swear . That and slippery shower floors… anyway, to try and make up for it this chapter will be longer than usual and action packed. Remember these fights are happening at the same time, not one after the other, so please no one tell me I'm doing things out of order. I have to say, listening to the Yu Yu soundtrack really gets the ideas flowing. Glad I finally found it ^_^ BTW, Did anyone else know that's Hieis name means "Flying Shadow"? Or am I the only dork who didn't know? Also, I pose a question. Would y'all prefer short wait times with short chapters or a one to two weekish wait time with long chapters? Lemme know in the reviews or PM me. On with the long awaited Ch. 17!

Drowning in Flames Ch 17

First Round pt 1

The words had barely left Kotos mouth before the demons flew at each other, each launching into their attacks.

Mirage and Gesshoku were the only two who did not immediately attack their opponents.

Mirage stood at his end of the ring in his black robes, watching Kenryu. He kept his ki suppressed at a B class level. No need to expend energy on a lower leveled demon if he could help it.

Kenryu darted about the ring, anxiously watching Mirage. His senses told him he was only a B class, not much stronger than him. He wishfully thought that perhaps the reason he had not moved to attack yet was that he was scared of him. He smiled at the thought and charged two orbs of ki to his hands.

Mirage watched him dart about, closed his eyes and sighed. _"This is boring..."_ He thought to himself as he pulled a seed from his belt.

Kenryu charged towards Mirage, holding his hands with the orbs out in front of him.

"DIE!"

Mirages golden eyes flew open and glowed momentarily before he raised his arm and whispered.

"Grow."

From underneath Kenryu vines shot out and tangled around his arms and legs and yanked him out of the air, slamming him into the ring. He moaned, disoriented. His senses told him that the energy he was now feeling was that of an S class demon and not the B class he had thought Mirage to be. His eyes fluttered open and he saw through blurred vision the infamous death tree growing as an extension of Mirages arm.

He screamed as one branch closed its mouth around his leg and again when another found a spot on his side. It took the tree only a few moments to devour the screaming demon.

Kurama noticed the plant out of the corner of his eye as he dodged a swing from Yomi. He recognized it instantly and knew the poor demon it held in its grasp was doomed. His attention was drawn back to his fight as Yomi landed a punch to his jaw.

Mirage watched as the tree devoured Kenryu. When it was done he recalled his ki back and the plant disappeared back into the seed. He turned and left the ring; returning to his original bored posture as he leaned against a wall.

"WELL FOLKS, I THINK WE CAN SAY WITHOUT A DOUBT THAT MIRAGE HAS WON THIS ROUND. THIS MAKES HIS WIN THE FIRST OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Koto exclaimed.

"Hmph, that wasn't a win. That was a sadistic murder." Kuwabara muttered as he quickly shifted his eyes back to Shadow, not wanting her to be out of his sight for long.

Natsume was giving her a good fight. They had never fought before as Chu had only met her but 3 years ago in the first tournament but he had told her stories and Yusuke had told her some as well. They both portrayed her as a very skilled fighter who kept up with Mukuro in the first Makai Tournament and nearly beaten her.

Needless to say she felt intimidated of this demon but she dared not show it.

Natsume had no idea why it was important for Shadow to win this fight but she knew the reason must be good with how hard and determined she was fighting. The girl fought her with the patience and level head of Kurama, the strength and confidence of Yusuke, and the skill and speed of Hiei. It was as if she was fighting a part of all of them.

The thought of fighting a strong fighter worthy enough was exciting to Natsume. No matter who won, she was glad she got the chance to fight Shadow.

Gesshoku eyed Shadow from across the segmented arena. A smile crossed his lips. She was forbidden fruit to his lips but still he entertained thoughts of making her beg for death while he tortured her. Oh how he wished Ashi would allow him that pleasure. His eyes shifted to the Forbidden Child who thought to mate her. Yes, even though he was not allowed to kill Ashis precious daughter, he could kill the Jaganshi if he did so felt like it. Slowly and painfully of course.

Much like Mirage he was bored and uninterested with his opponent, Yamato.

Yamato eyed the dark haired bright eyed Gesshoku curiously. The wolf demon had not made a move other than to look at the other participants. He knew this demon to be somewhat of an assassin, and he was surely dressed like how you'd expect an assassin to dress, dark and inconspicuous, but of his power level and skill he was not sure.

To be an assassin one had to have great skill in stealth and quick attacks but not necessarily great hand to hand combat skills or elemental powers. His energy read that of a B class but it didn't seem natural to him. He thought perhaps Gesshoku was suppressing his energy to hide his real powers.

_I've got to be careful with this guy, he don't seem to be what he's trying to look like._ He thought to himself as he tried to assess Gesshoku. He was startled when Gesshoku finally locked eyes with him and smiled. He barely brought his arms up to defend himself against his attack.

Gesshoku smiled before disappearing in a blur. Yamato quickly tried to sense him out but the fight was over before he realized he was dead.

Gesshoku stood behind him placing a pair of daggers in their holsters on his belt. His surprised expression was forever carved into his face as his head fell from his body. The rest of his body broke up into pieces and fell to the floor to join his head.

The attack had been so quick that not many in the arena were able to follow it.

Gesshoku smiled smugly as he left the ring to stand beside Mirage.

"AND YET ANOTHER SWIFT VICTORY! GESSHOKU CERTAINLY WANTED TO GET THIS MATCH OVER WITH AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! SECOND WIN OF THE MAKAI ROYAL TOURNEMENT, GESSHOKU!"

Hiei stole a look at the wolf demon as he made his way to Mirage. He and Mirage didn't look like much but the ruthlessness and absolute calm that they displayed while dispatching their opponents was all he needed to be reminded of how powerful they really were.

He turned his attention back to Touya. The ice master had already gotten a few hits in on Hiei but he had matched each one with his own attacks. They nodded at each other and returned to their fight, fire and metal against ice.

Mukuro had noticed Mirages and Gesshokus fights but had paid little attention. They were of no concern to her at the present moment. Her opponent, Sora, was a well trained demoness but sadly nowhere near as well trained as her and her first ever Makai Tournament opponent, Natsume, was. Still, she was giving her a decent fight and deserved her full attention.

Enki fought with the somewhat nervous Seiji. To be paired up with the current King was rather intimidating but the young demon was handling himself fairly well considering. Enki smiled at his reluctant determination. He knew he would win this match and he did not intend to drag it out and torture the boy but he wanted to give him a chance to stretch his muscles before defeating him.

Jin and Yusukes fight was like watching a pair of kids enjoying a play date. Not to say that they weren't fighting, they were just enjoying the hell out of it. Their faces were all smiles and their laughter and taunts could be heard throughout the arena. Even though they both knew the danger that awaited their two groups in this tournament, they were determined to enjoy their first real fight since all those years ago in the Dark Tournament.

Back in those days Jins skill had given Yusuke a good run but now a days Yusukes skill outweighed his dumb luck.

"Ah, Urameshi! Tis a great day ta be fighting you again in tha ring, that be fer sure!" Jin exclaimed as he dodged one of Yusukes punches.

"Same goes for you, Jin! Let's see if you can beat me this time!"

"I say we enjoy tha fight! May the best demon win, that's what I say!"

"You're on!" He smiled and held out his hand with his index finger extended. "SPIRIT GUN!"

Jin laughed as he spun around mid air, deflecting the shot into the sky. When he stopped spinning and the wind settled he was greeted by Yusukes fist to his face. He flew further up into the air and quickly recovered.

Yusuke stood on the ground laughing, his markings barely visible, "Get your ass down here! Don't make me come up there!"

"As if ya could make it up here, Urameshi!" Jin yelled down as he flew around the ring in circles, playfully taunting and sticking his tongue out at him.

"You asked for it!" He yelled before disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of Jin.

Jins face registered surprise before flying into Yusuke, knocking them both out of the sky. A tornado formed around them and slammed into the ring. As the dust settled the two fighters emerged deeply engrossed in the fight, each punch and kick blocked and countered, all with smiles on their faces.

"JIN AND LORD YUSUKE ARE FIGHTING AS IF THIS WEREN'T A MATCH TO DECIDE THE NEXT RULER OF THE MAKAI BUT MORE LIKE A FRIENDLY MATCH BETWEEN FRIENDS! YET AT THE SAME TIME THEY'RE BOTH GOING ALL OUT! ONE CAN REALLY ADMIRE THE LOVE FOR FIGHTING THAT THESE TWO FIGHTERS HAVE!"

The two demons threw punches at each other, each connecting with the others jaw. Both went flying back only to rebound and fly at the other again. They were having the time of their lives exchanging blows and taunts.

Jin flew into the air after dodging another energy packed punch from Yusuke and formed his Tornado Fists.

"Bring back memories, Urameshi?" He yelled as he formed the second one.

"Yeah, memories of me kicking your ass!"

"We'll be seein bout that!" He nosedived out of the air towards Yusuke. "TORNADO FIST!"

Yusuke took his stance, ready for Jins attack. He caught his first punch but missed the second one. The wind ripped at his shirt and into his skin. He screamed as the force of the wind threw him across the ring and into the ring where Yomi and Kurama were fighting.

They stopped and stared down at the bloodied up Yusuke. Yomi smiled.

"Even with my blind eyes, my friend, I can see your wounds and even more badly injured ego. Will you lose here before you get a chance to defeat me?"

"1!... 2!... 3!..."

Yusuke sat up as the ref for his match started counting and wiped the trail of blood from his lips.

"As if, Yomi, you old bastard. See if you can beat Kurama, then you can try to beat me." He said as he jumped back to his ring.

Yomi laughed and turned his attention back to Kurama. "Well, Kurama, shall we continue?"

Kurama nodded, "We shall." Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. His eyes glowed gold from their emerald green and the seed grew into a large mass of vines and leaves around him, reaching out towards Yomi.

"A fairly tame plant for you, Kurama, the 'Ivy Prison'. Not aiming to kill me?"

"You are not my enemy, Yomi, only my opponent. I only need to defeat you, not kill you." Kurama explained as the vines continued to surround the two demons and the rings perimeter.

Yomi laughed heartily, "I'm afraid to defeat me, my friend, you'll have to at least try to kill me!"

Kurama frowned, "You always were difficult." His eyes closed and when they opened they were gold again and he had transformed into the silver fox, Youko Kurama.

"Ah, now we can really let loose, Kurama."

"As you wish." Kurama replied with the deeper, sultry voice of his Youko form.

Kurama drew his rose whip and swung it wildly at Yomi, each time connecting only with Yomis energy shielded fists.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kurama. You have barely made me move. Give me a fight I can enjoy!" He yelled before sending an energy blast from his fist flying towards Kurama.

"PETALS… AND THORNS!" A beautiful whirlwind of red rose petals surrounded Kurama and deflected the energy blast out of the ring. With a swing of his hand the whirlwind grew to include Yomi, who was now attempting to fight off the clinging vines of the Ivy Prison plant Kurama had summoned.

Yomi threw up his Absorption Wall but it could only minimally protect him. The rose petals were made from Kuramas demon energy so they could be blocked but the vines were born from a seed and only needed the energy to grow larger.

Kurama rushed through the petals towards the distracted Yomi. He easily slipped through the wall and landed a blow to his face.

Yomi stumbled, deactivating his shield, and almost fell into the clutches of the ivy but caught himself in time. He swung his stance in Kuramas direction and proceeded to shoot more energy blasts. Most of them were deflected by the petals but a few made their way to their target, leaving Kurama with shallow gashes and spots of burnt flesh.

Kurama barely gave notice to his wounds, his eyes intent on Yomi. His demon side was greatly enjoying this fight but his inner voice was telling him to end this quickly. Under normal circumstances he would be fighting Yomi with no mercy and give him the long well fought fight he sought but he had other things in mind. Shadow, Ashi, the fate of the three worlds. No, this fight needed to be ended quickly so their real objectives could be met.

They rushed each other, fists connecting with flesh, cracking bones and ripping flesh. They flew away from each other, Kurama attacking with his rose whip and Yomi with balls of green energy. Yomi smiled as he charged a bigger energy blast in his hands and Kurama sent more energy into his ivy, making it grow larger and more aggressive.

"Kurama!" He shouted as he released the energy. The blast flew forward towards the calm Kurama.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and the vines rushed out to intercept the blast. It hit them, leaving Kurama unharmed.

As Yomi charged up another blast, Kurama held out his hand and the vines rushed towards Yomi, growing sharp 3 inch long poisonous thorns.

"I'm afraid I must end this now, Yomi."

"Heh, I never could beat you, could I Kurama? Perhaps the next time we fight, we will have the opportunity to fight for real." Yomi said as he jumped, dodged, and punched away at the approaching ivy. He was not acknowledging his defeat really, more that this fight had to come to an end and he would have his chance to fight Kurama again.

Kurama smiled, "Of course, my friend. Next time, we'll have a proper match."

Yomi punched away one vine just as another slipped around his ankle and pulled his foot out from under him. He fell and the vines converged on him at Kuramas bidding. The vines wrapped around him like a cocoon, digging their thorns into his flesh, leaving only his head exposed. He screamed in agony as the poison entered his blood stream.

Kurama walked up to the bundle that held the struggling Yomi and smiled, "The poison will not kill you, Yomi. It will only render you unconscious and make you unable to fight. As I stated earlier, I only need to defeat you, not kill you."

"Damn it, Kurama, you could've found a less painful way to do it.." Yomi grumbled as he lost consciousness.

Kurama pulled back his demon energy and the vines let Yomi go, returning to their seed state. He smiled somewhat sadistically down at his friend, "Where would the fun have been in that, Yomi?"

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH! AMAZING! GENERAL VS COMMANDER! GENERAL KURAMA COMES OUT ON TOP WITH LORD YOMI RENDERED UNABLE TO FIGHT! KURAMA IS THE WINNER!"

There were a few shouted boos from the crowd and some "hail Lord Yomi!"s but other than that there was enough blood pouring from their wounds and the crowd was pleased.

Kurama knelt down and picked up his friend, taking only a moment to look across the arena over towards Shadow then to Mirage before walking away from his ring and out of the arena towards their hotel.

_Mirage was able to use the death treelike I am able to. If he can manipulate plants like I can, I might be able to give Shadow an advantage against him._ He quickly went over the tournament roster in his head. _Yes, if she wins against Natsume then she'll end up fighting him. I wish I could've seen more of his attacks but this will have to do. _His thoughts trailed off as he thought about how to properly prepare Shadow for her battle with Mirage.

However, she needed to beat Natsume to even think about fighting Mirage and she was keeping her on her toes. Natsume was indeed strong.

She flipped backwards away from her to dodge her latest barrage of attacks. Natsume was primarily a hand to hand fighter with few energy based attacks and Shadow had a mixed fighting style so the match was hard to judge just off their fighting styles.

The fact that Natsume wasn't falling prey to Shadows energy attacks eliminated the theory she was weak to them. Far from it in fact. Most of the energy and psychic blasts Shadow shot at her she skillfully deflected with either a well placed punch, kick, or her own energy shield.

That wasn't to say Shadow hadn't been doing well.

As skilled as Natsume was in hand to hand, Shadow was easily just as good. She had been trained well and it showed. For every kick and punch Natsume threw at her she was able to block and dodge.

They had been fighting for hours. Shadow noticed that Kurama had finished his match with Yomi and Mirage and Gesshoku had mercilessly killed their opponents. The other four matches were still going on.

Shadow wiped some of the blood from her mouth and breathed in heavily. Natsume had gotten in a few good punches on her, enough to really hurt. They stood facing each other, eyes locked, waiting for the other to make a move.

They were gone in a blur, both rushing towards each other. Shadow reached for her daggers and took a wide swing at her. Natsume brought her arms up and the dagger sliced deep into her flesh. She flinched and jumped away but Shadow followed, again slashing at her.

She was too careless and missed, giving Natsume the opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to her head, sending her flying across the ring. She recovered and landed softly on bended knee.

She smiled, blood dripping from her newly formed fangs, "Natsume, you're holding back." She growled as her eyes began to shift from their blue to red. "That kick could've easily sent me all the way out of the arena if you had put full force into it."

"Hmph, you should speak for yourself. Had you used the full force of some of your abilities I would not be standing here now and you would not be kneeling over there."

Shadow stood up and stretched her arms in the air before stretching the rest of her body in a very cat like manner, "Very well then. Shall we really begin the fight now then?"

"If you think you can handle me, little Shadow." She taunted.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage." She smiled.

The two fighters locked eyes and simultaneously released the energy they had both been holding back, lightning sparking out wherever their energies met.

Hiei, Touya, Jin, and Yusuke stopped their battles and looked over at Shadow and Natsume. The energy pouring off the two of them was immense and extremely strong. Natsumes was well into S class as Shadows barely bordered A and S.

Hiei and the others smiled, returning to their own fights. They knew now, with both Natsume and Shadow maxed out, that it was a question of skill between the two now, not power.

"Our lass has gotten strong, aye, Urimeshi?" Jin asked as he flew around above Yusukes head.

"Yeah, she could totally kick any of our asses now, Jin." He yelled back as he shot blasts from his spirit gun at Jin.

"That she would." He swooped down and threw a punch at Yusuke.

He dodged it and quickly turned to catch Jins foot as he passed by. With a firm grip on his ankle he swung him around in circles until he got too dizzy to hold on. He slipped from his grasp, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

Jin ended up sitting in the pile of rubble, his eyes unfocused and confused. Yusuke was still in the ring, rolling around on his back, laughing at Jin.

"Ya think tis funny, Urimeshi!? Just you wait, Imma get ya fer that!" He yelled out.

"You better get off your ass and get back in the ring then! Koto is already counting!"

"She be what now?" Jin ears twitched as he finally caught the sound of Kotos voice.

"5!…6!...7!..."

"Shite! I best get back then!" He exclaimed before flying back over to the ring. His feet touched down on the ring just before Koto finished counting.

"THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE FOR JIN! WOULD'VE BEEN A SHAME IF HE WERE COUNTED OUT FOR A RING OUT!"

"Enough shenanigans, Urimeshi. We both be enjoy'n this fight n' all but we best be getting done." He swung his arms around until tornados surrounded both of them.

Yusuke smiled, "All right then, if that's how you wanna do it. Let's see if your tornados can handle my spirit wave this time. I'll warn you though, it's gotten a little stronger since the last time I knocked your ass out with it."

"We'll be seein bout that, Urimeshi! I've a few tricks of me own now! Perhaps it be you out on yer arse this time!" The tornados around his arms began to glow with energy as he rose higher into the air.

Yusuke took his stance and his body glowed with energy. "All right, Jin! Bring it! All or nothing!"

"Here I come!" Jin shot out of the sky straight at Yusuke, arms out.

Yusukes energy surged and lashed out around him as he braced for impact.

"TORNADO FIST EXPLOSION!"

"SPIRIT WAVE!"

The attacks hit each other. Fist hit fist and the resulting explosion was enormous. The ring was enveloped in wind and sparks from the fighters energy and Yusuke and Jin disappeared in the blinding light.

"WOW! I ALMOST HAVE DÉJÀ VU OF THE LAST DARK TOURNAMENT! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WEREN'T THERE, WHEN THESE TWO PERFORMED THEIR FINAL ATTACKS, LORD YUSUKE CANCELED OUT THE TWO TORNADO FISTS THAT JIN HAD TRIED TO HIT HIM WITH THEN HIT HIM IN THE STOMACH WITH A SPIRIT WAVE CHANNELED THROUGH HIS FIST. THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT THOUGH! INSTEAD OF CANCELING OUT THE ATTACK HE MET IT HEAD ON WITH THE SPIRIT WAVE RESULTING IN THE LARGE CLOUD OF DUST YOU SEE NOW! DID EITHER OF THEM SURVIVE? WILL ALL WE SEE IS A GORY BLOOD FEST LEFT BEHIND? OH IT'S SO DELICIOUS I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DUST TO SETTLE!"

"Delicious!? She be full of blarney, Urimeshi…" Jins voice rang out from the dust, weak.

"Heh, yeah she was always a strange one, Jin. " Yusuke replied, his voice also weakened.

The dust cloud settled and in the middle of the ring Jin and Yusuke stood with their fists still touching knuckles to knuckles. The arms they used to deliver the punches where badly tore up and bleeding.

Both fighters stood still, panting, struggling to stay standing.

"You've gotten stronger, Jin…"

"Aye, an so have you, Urimeshi…"

"But not strong enough…"

"Heh, aye. Guess tis my time ta fall an yers ta shine. Give 'em a good wallop fer me…"

Jins legs gave out and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"WELL FOLKS, LOOKS LIKE JIN ISN'T GETTING UP THIS TIME AND BY WHAT HE SAID, I THINK WE CAN SAFELY DETERMINE THAT THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS LORD YUSUKE!"

Yusuke laughed, "Hey, Koenma, a portal would be nice right about now."

Koenma sat in his VIP box watching the tournament. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand, allowing a portal to appear next to Yusuke.

"Heh, thanks…" He barely managed to drag Jin and himself through the portal before it closed.

"You're welcome." Koenma replied under his breath. Even though his eyes were on the tournament, his mind was elsewhere.

Everything was a mess. Ashi and Shadow and as always Yusuke had Koenmas father, King Enma, breathing down his neck.

Earlier that day King Enma had called him back to the Reikai to talk. When he got to his father's office he wasn't happy.

"_Sit down, Jr."_

"_No, thank you, Father. I have to return soon. Please get to the point as to why you called me here."_

"_Your half breed demon brat has caused me trouble again, Jr." _

_Koenma sighed, "Yusuke has done too many good things for us, Father. The little messes he makes are nothing in comparison. Besides what could he have done now?"_

_Enma slammed his fist on his desk, "Not that one, although he does always seems to be causing me trouble. No, it's your filthy demon friends' daughter this time. That bitch has caused too much trouble for me to ignore."_

_Surprise crossed his face, "Shadow? But what could she possibly have done?"_

"_She is reborn over and over again and Ashi waited patiently. He grew stronger and stronger, waiting for her to be reborn into a body that could handle her immense powers. Because of her powers he will become strong enough to invade the Ningenkai and over throw the weak Makai government and thus become a threat to the Reikai. All because of her."_

"_But she had no say! She doesn't want this! She never asked to be so strong! Never asked to be his daughter!"_

"_You know you could've prevented her from being reborn, you could've stopped the cycle and prevented all of this. It is your weak heart that allowed this to get so out of hand."_

"_What the hell are you talking about!? I tried to make her soul pass on the second time she died, remember!? I have the freaking records to prove it! She just gets reborn!"_

"_There are other ways to stop a soul from being reborn, Jr. You know this."_

_Koenma narrowed his eyes at his father, "I would never wish that on an innocent."_

_Enma scoffed, "An innocent? Her? One who can bring about the destruction of three worlds is hardly innocent." _

"_To sentence her to non-existence is insane! She has done nothing to deserve that fate!"_

"_If you cannot fix this, Jr., I will be forced to take over and stop this mess before it goes any further!"_

_Shadow, Yusuke, and the others will stop Mirage and Gesshoku in the tournament and they will stop Ashi as well, Father! Just be patient! They have always come through for us!"_

"_They had better, Jr." He waved his hand, signaling that he could leave._

His mind returned to the present and to the tournament. None of his guys had lost in the first round yet but Mirage and Gesshoku had also advanced. He knew no one in his team would allow his father to harm Shadow in anyway and he knew that if his father did try to destroy her soul he would be on their side. Even though his father was a bastard at times, he was still his father. He really hoped that things didn't come to that.

"WELL FOLKS, THAT'S FOUR MATCHES WON AND FOUR MORE TO GO! CURRENTLY WE HAVE MIRAGE, GESSHOKU, LORD YUSUKE AND GENERAL KURAMA ADVANCING TO THE QUARTER FINALS! WHO WILL BE JOINING THEM? STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT!"


	18. First Round pt 2

Ok, a few people have told me that they want me to take my time with the chapters i.e. the wait is worth a good chapter. Others have told me depends on what's going on i.e. they want to see a certain match. So I am going to try to spend a little more time writing and hopefully will get these out faster at the same quality. We'll see how it works out….3/26 3 weeks now but fear not I do not plan on taking a month and a half off again. This one is kinda short but it's all I could get out. Got the flu now . My doctor freakin loves me.

Ch. 18

First Round pt 2

The last eight fighters continued their matches, each one growing more tired but even more determined.

Mukuro and Sora flew at each other, matching each punch and kick with a skilled block or counter attack. She smiled at the pale demon's determination, defeating her would give Sora unimaginable boasting rights but she knew the girl would never beat her in her current state. Still though, she was giving her a nice work. The two continued to exchange blows, drowning out the sounds of the other fighters.

The two fighters pushed off one another and flew to opposite ends of the ring, each landing in defensive stances.

"Not bad, Sora. For a demoness your age, your power is quite strong." She complimented.

Sora narrowed her red eyes at her and smirked, "And for an ugly old hag, your powers haven't diminished." She whipped a trickle of blood from her cheek, "However, I will win this fight."

Mukuros smile grew a deadly undertone at her disrespect. The time for humoring the girl was over. As Sora flew towards her, she straightened up and relaxed her stance.

"Are not even going to fight back, Mukuro!?" She screamed just as Mukuro vanished. She stopped short and searched the ring. "Where are you, hag!?"

She barely got the last words out before she felt a hand lift her off the ground as it tightened around her throat. Her eyes followed the arm the hand was attached to and found Mukuro standing there looking up at her with a calm and deliberate gaze.

"You would do wise as to address me as Lord Mukuro the next time I allow you to speak. " Was all she said as she gave her throat a quick crushing squeeze before tossing her back to the ground.

Sora coughed uncontrollably before she regained composure and growled, "You are not fit to be Lord, you human loving b…" There was a quick flash across her vision before blood filled her eyes. "AHHHH!!" She howled in pain.

Mukuro stood in front of her, her hand raised out to her side. Across where Soras head was just moments before a thin line hung in the air.

Sora stood slowly with a hand to her slashed right eye, "What the hell is this!?"

"Hmph, pathetic fool. You claimed victory so early on and you didn't even know my attacks? Are you truly that stupid?"

"THIS TRULY IS A TREAT, FOLKS! LORD MUKURO HASN'T USED HER DIMENSION CUTTING TECHNIQUE SINCE HER FIGHT AGAINST LORD HIEI IN THE FIRST ROYAL TOURNAMENT! SORA MUST'VE REALLY ANGERED HER TO MAKE HER JUMP TO SUCH A POWERFUL ATTACK SO EARLY IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

"Shut up!" She screamed at Koto before turning back to Mukuro. "I'll still defeat you! I'll just dodge your little lines!"

"Dodging them won't be easy when they won't disappear unless I take them down or I am killed." She said as she swung her arm around a few times, cutting through the dimension a few more times around Sora.

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" She growled. She put her hands together and gathered a ball of red energy into them. She smiled, "Eat this and die!" She thrust the ball towards Mukuro, who just smiled as it soared towards her.

The ball of energy hit her with such force it exploded, leveling the immediate area and stirring up a dust cloud.

"Yes! I've done it! I've killed the mighty Mukuro!" She screamed as an insane laugh bubbled up from her throat.

"Baka. Did you really think that weak attack would kill me?"

Soras face paled more than her already pale complexion as Mukuro stepped forward out of the dust completely unharmed.

"Furthermore the cuts I made around you have yet to disappear and yet you still assume victory. Pathetic child." She release what energy she was still holding back, making Sora tremble in fear.

"There's… no way… you're this strong…" She cried as more cuts appeared around her quickly ensnaring her in their net, the ones close to her cutting her instantly.

"Had you fought me like a true fighter and shown respect I would deem you worthy enough to live. However fought without any of these and thus I cannot allow you the leave this fight alive." She reached her hand out with the palm open. "Now accept this as your punishment." She closed her palm into a tight fist.

Soras screams could be heard throughout the arena as the cuts in the space around her closed in on her body, slicing straight through skin and bone and severing limbs.

"Hmph, how's that for an old hag?" She turned and stepped out of the ring, wiping Soras blood off her boots on the grass as she walked.

"WOW!! TALK ABOUT BLOOD AND GORE! LORD MUKURO JUST SLICE AND DICED STRAIGHT THROUGH SORA LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING! THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW THAT, EVEN IN THESE TIMES OF PEACE, LORD MUKURO IS STILL A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH! WINNER OF THE 5TH MATCH, LORD MUKURO!"

There were shouts from the crowd expressing their pleasure of her win. Sora had still been an unknown demon and thus had little support from the spectators.

They didn't dwell on Mukuros victory for long as the match between their current King and his challenger was heating up. Though Seiji was nervous in the beginning, he quickly became comfortable fighting the jolly Enki and the two were enjoying the match.

Seiji was a young earth demon with tan skin, brown eyes, and forest green hair. His eyes were kind and at first seemed a weaker and more amateur of a fighter but quickly proved to be quite skillful.

Enki took an instant liking to the young demon. He liked the shyness he first displayed then the quiet determination he held in his eyes. He sensed a good nature in the boy too and strength that could one day grow into the highest ranks. Enki smiled thinking how this young demon could one day be a good and formidable ally.

The two fought on even grounds and with easy attacks at first, Enki not raising his power level above Seijis and Seiji not using any earth based attacks. The two fought purely with martial arts moves; a feat Enki was able to pull off even with his big frame.

"You're skilled, Seiji, and at such a young age. You must have trained hard. I respect that."

"A compliment from the King, I am honored, but I would be even more honored if you were to fight me using your full strength, your Majesty. I realize the likeliness of me winning today is at best none, but I would still love the chance to test my full strengths against yours. Please, grant me this request, your Majesty."

The two demons ceased fighting and stood in the middle of the ring staring at each other.

Enki closed his eyes and smiled. "A maxed out fight, huh?" His eyes shot open and his energy soared, manifesting itself in red around him, reaching towards the sky. He smiled, "I think that is an easy enough request."

Seiji smiled and closed his eyes as he let his energy free. It glowed green around him as it grew stronger. The earth beneath the ring seemed to respond. He turned his now honey colored eyes back to Enki.

"I thank you." His voice echoed before earth from around the ring sprang forward and seemed to consume him, falling into the cracks of the ring.

Enki watched with interest. "So you can completely combine yourself with your element, huh? That's quite impressive. Give me all you've got."

"Gladly" Slowly from the cracks in the ring rose three Seijis, or what looked like Seiji. "Two of these are my clones and one is really me. Until you destroy the first two I can suffer no pain or loss. Death cannot even touch me" The Seijis spoke together, all three pairs of eyes fixated on Enki. "Figure out which one of us is the real one and defeat this skill."

Enki nodded before flying towards the trio. They threw kick after punch after head butt, each attacking Enki with as much force as possible.

Enki split his attention between defending himself and watching the three attack him. The clones were good, exact copies down to the style of fighting. But he noticed two of the trios' styles were a bit more lax, not as well fought. The one behind him felt different as well, singling him out from the other two. He couldn't be sure yet.

This went on for about ten minutes before Enki was satisfied. He stopped blocking their attacks and flared his energy, sending the trio flying to different parts of the ring.

"It is indeed a high level skill, manipulating the earth to make clones so realistic that most demons would never be able to guess which one is the real you, Seiji. However, I am not 'most demons'." He said as he walked towards one of the trio. "It took a little longer than I thought it would but I know which one of you is real." He reached down and grabbed the demon by the skull, squeezing it as he did so, "And which ones are the clones." He squeezed harder and the clone crumbled away back to the earth it was made of.

"But how!?" The other two exclaimed.

"They're good clones, Seiji, but they are not you. You give off subtle differences in your fighting moves and your energy." He explained as he appeared next to one of the remaining two. This one tried to run but he caught him in his grasp and snapped its neck, it too crumbling back to earth. "You've yet to learn how to evenly disperse your energy between your clones, keeping most of it for yourself. It's understandable wanting to do this but it gives those trained to notice such thing something to notice." He turned towards the awe struck Seiji, "As for your fighting moves, you trained for years to discipline your body to know those moves as well as it knows walking and breathing. Clones can only copy skill so much."

"You truly are strong, King Enki." Seiji smiled, "I am glad I got to test this, my strongest skill, against you."

Enki smiled, "You are a true fighter, Seiji. Pushing your limits until you push past them only to find more strength than you thought you could possess. I am honored to have fought you today but now it is time to end this."

Seiji stood, "I suppose it is." He took his stance, "Well then, shall we?

Enki bowed, "Yes, We shall."

The two demons flared their energy, red and green, before flying towards each other, attacking in a blur. They stood just past each other, each with a look of pure determination on their faces. Blood began to gush from a gash that crossed Enkis chest and shoulder. He shakily straightened his stance.

"You got a good hit in on me, Seiji. A little deeper and I might be in trouble. I am afraid though, you have still lost this match."

Seiji smiled, blood leaking out from between his lips, "Still, I am honored to have fought you, King Enki…" His eyes turned white as he passed out from Enkis finishing blow.

Enki looked over to a couple of medic demons sitting at the side lines. His eyes hardened at their laziness and he growled, "He will live so please come care for his wounds."

The demons quickly complied as Enki left the ring, fearing what not caring for the fallen demon would bring.

"ANOTHER ASTOUNDING FIGHT! KING ENKI MIGHT KEEP HIS TITLE YET! EVEN WITH SUCH AN AMAZING SKILL IN HIS ARSENAL, SEIJI JUST COULDN'T BEAT OUR POWERFUL YET MERCIFUL KING. WINNER OF THE 6TH MATCH, KING ENKI!"


	19. First Round Close: The Aftermath

*Everyone pour a glass of your fav drink before reading this.* Apologies, I still live at home and to cut costs my dad turned off the internet. So, I will be updating from my boyfriends computer whenever I can until mom convinces dad to turn the internet back on. Here it is, the long awaited fight between Hiei and Touya and Shadow and Natsume. Hope you enjoy. *raises glass as I am 21 now* cheers.

Drowning in Flames Ch 19

First Round Close: The Aftermath

Six matches had been fought and won as Mukuro and Enki left the arena, leaving only Hiei fighting Touya and Shadow fighting Natsume. The fights had intensified between them, each fighter drawing on stronger and stronger attacks.

The crowd around them roared with anticipation and support for their fighters. Yusuke had joined Koenma in his VIP box after being healed by Yukina.

"Hieis really taking his sweet time with Touya." He commented, his hands held up behind his head as he approached Koenma and Kurama, who had also arrived after being healed.

"No, Touya is much more skilled than when I fought him, and more so than in the last tournament. Hiei is not simply taking his time, Touya is giving him a challenge and would seem that he is enjoying it." Kurama countered.

"Shadow seems to be enjoying her fight as well." Koenma stated. His eyes were on Shadow and her increasingly changed appearance. _She's getting closer to her full form…_

"Yes, it would seem so." Kurama agreed, also intrigued by Shadows subtle changes.

Shadow was busy dodging a barrage of energy blasts from Natsume as the three men watched her. To most she still looked like Shadow but to those close to her she was slowly changing. Her eyes had changed to red cats eyes, her hair a more noticeable blue than the streaks that once faintly adorned the black and her skin seemed to acquire an icy glow. Not even she noticed the changes at first. All she knew was that she felt more power surging through her than she had felt in years and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

She back flipped over a strong blast Natsume fired at her and disappeared, running so fast towards her that few could keep up with her. She reappeared in front of Natsume as she recovered from the loss of energy. Her eyes caught her own as she smiled and brought her dagger up across her chest, digging deep into her flesh.

Natsume screamed in agony as the daggers sent ice crystals deep into the wound, slicing and cutting her even more. She kicked at Shadow, sending her flying away as she jumped backwards clutching her bleeding chest. She breathed in heavily, fearful that the dagger had nicked her lungs. She quickly sent a surge of energy through her body and was relieved to find her lungs still intact.

A low growl caught her attention and she quickly looked up to find Shadow in her big cat from running for her. A serious look crossed her face as she brought her hands together to gather energy. Her hands glowed a deep red before the energy snaked up her arms and engulfed her whole body before seeming to disappear. She stood still as Shadow came closer.

Shadow reached Natsume not a moment sooner and lunged towards her, her jaws wide open with fangs dripping with blood and saliva as if hungry for her flesh.

Her jaws closed on air though as Natsume disappeared and reappeared behind her, delivering a powerful kick to her neck and shoulder area. The attack sent her forward but she was stopped by another attack, this time an upper cut from the increasingly fast Natsume. She hit her around, higher and higher into the air, back and forth like a ball.

Shadow could only take the hits as she focused on remaining conscious during the attack. Slowly she was losing energy and was unable to keep the cat form. Soon Natsume was kicking around Shadow in her human form as if she were a rag doll. Her body fell limp as her eyes grew dark.

Natsume delivered a strong kick to her back sending her higher into the air, just above the clouds. She flew up and stopped her from flying higher with downwards kick to her stomach. Her body flew towards the ground at neck breaking speed.

Hiei stopped in the middle of his fight with Touya and turned his eyes towards the falling Shadow. His heart seized with fear and before he could think he began to fly towards her. A fist to his face brought him out of his worried trance and back to attention. He glared at Touya.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Touya?" He hissed, his eyes darting back to Shadow as her body neared the ground.

"You cannot help her, Hiei. If you interfere you both will be disqualified!"

"To hell with this tournament! I don't care-"

Touya swung his ice sword at him and he instinctually blocked, "Think this through! We need the two of you in the final rounds! If not then our chances of defeating the enemy are drastically smaller! Shadow will be fine! You know this! Let her stand on her own!"

Hiei growled, spared one last look at his neko, and flew at Touya, renewed fire in his attacks.

Shadow hit the ground with enough force to shake the whole arena. Blood forcefully flew from her mouth as she screamed. Tears tried to escape from her eyes but she shut them back, clenching her teeth against the pain. Natsume landed softly a few feet away and crossed her arms, managing to stand on her shaking legs.

"OH NO! CAN IT BE THAT HIEIS INTENDED MATE ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT NATSUME? WITH A BEATING AND FALL LIKE THAT IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF HER BONES WERE TOO BROKEN FOR HER TO EVEN SATND LET ALONE FIGHT ANYMORE. 1…! 2…! 3…!

Shadow lay in the crater, her breathing heavy and thick with blood. Koto was right, most of her bones were broken and she was pretty sure one of her lungs was punctured. Her head hurt and her energy was dangerously low. She closed her eyes, ready to admit defeat.

"_Onna!" _

Her eyes eased open.

"Hiei?"

"_Please get up, Onna. Please. This fight is too important to lose."_

"4…! 5…! 6…!"

She closed her eyes again.

"_It hurts so much, Hiei. She is so much stronger than I first thought. That last attack, she absorbed the last of her energy and converted it to speed. I couldn't counter attack, my energy is gone…"_

"_Onna! Stay awake! Onna!"_

"_Hmph. Is this really how you're going to lose? To a weakling like her?"_

The new voice startled the two. Shadow opened her eyes, now fading back to blue. She recognized the voice.

"_Leave me alone, Koorime."_

"_Ouch, Shadow dear, that hurts."_

"_I will not use your powers!"_

"_You need to accept it, Shadow. We are one in the same. My powers are yours. You only need to accept it."_

"_Whenever I draw on your powers people get hurt. I can't trust you..I can't trust myself…."_

"_Onna… It's not her powers, it's how untrained and unready you were. Before, drawing on those powers was too much for you to handle without being merged with her. You are strong now and can easily accept her powers without losing control and hurting people…"_

"_Stay out of this, Koi." _

"_Onna please…"_

"7…!"

"_Koi…"_

"_Shadow dear, allow me to show you that my powers will not harm you or others. Give us a chance."_

"8…!"

Shadow sighed. "_Fine."_

"9…!"

A burst of bright blue light filled the ring as Shadow allowed the Koorime power to flow through her body. A plume of dust rose from the crater she had made on impact. Slowly she limped out of the dust. Her appearance was back to normal now with the exception of the blue glow. The energy had healed her slightly, enough to keep her standing but not enough to heal the major injuries.

"WOW FOLKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS BUT IT LOOKS LIKE SHADOW IS BACK ON HER FEET BUT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG MY FELLOW NEKO CAN LAST?"

"Natsume." Shadow whispered.

Natsume looked at her, forcing the shock to leave her face. "Yes, Shadow?"

"Neither of us has enough energy to fight much longer. As it is I can barely stand or breathe and you seem to be in the same shape. Lets end this quickly before one of us ends up dead. We don't want to make Uncle Chu sad." She grinned.

Natsume smirked, "I guess so." She took up a weak stance, "Come on then."

Shadow took up a stance of her own, "Whenever you're ready."

There was a brief silence between the two as their eyes locked in silent agreement and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

They met in mid air, block for block, punch for punch. A few attacks were all it took to wear each other down. The two demonesses lunged at each other and locked hands, as if playing mercy, and locked eyes. The last of their energy sparked around them as they pushed away from each other and resumed their attacks.

"_Allow me."_ Shadow heard as she dodged a rather slow punch from Natsume.

"_No! I will win this not you!"_ She growled before jumping back and away from her.

"_As you wish, but remember, I am you and you are me. Nothing will change that fact, Shadow."_

Shadow closed her eyes, reached behind her, and pulled out her sword. She didn't have any spirit energy left to fight with or to activate the fire of her sword but the months of training with Hiei had greatly improved her swordsmanship. With a deep and painful breath she flew to meet Natsumes attack.

She blocked a few of her swings and thrusts with her forearms, leaving behind deep gashes, but in the end it wasn't enough.

She lifted both her arms and crossed them in an attempt to block her sword. Shadow saw her opening and took it. The strength in her legs was nothing compared to what it had been but it was just enough to throw Natsume off balance as she delivered a kick to her mid section. In her confusion Shadow leapt forward and ran her through.

The arena fell silent before an explosion of roars and applause broke out at the sight of Shadows seemingly cold attack.

Shock registered on Natsumes face but was quickly followed by a smile.

"You missed all my major organs, little Shadow. Afraid to go for the kill?" She whispered.

Shadows face was calm but her eyes held a mix of fear and relief. "No, Natsume. I will go for the kill if need be, but not on you." She withdrew her sword, earning a sickening groan from Natsume. "You will live but I have a feeling Uncle Chu might still have a few choice words for me next time I see him."

She laughed, "That he will. Well done, little Shadow. I don't know why you needed to win so badly but for whatever reason, I know you will… do your… best." He eyes went dark and she passed out into Shadows arms.

"I only hope my best will be enough, Natsume.."

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE, FOLKS! SHADOW CAME FROM PRACTICALLY BEING DEAD AND COMPLETELY TURNED THIS FIGHT AROUND! WITH A RATHER COLD MOVE SHE RAN NATSUME THROUGH AND TOOK THE WIN! WINNER OF THE 4TH ROUND, MIYAGI SHADOW!"

Shadow fell to her knees and found herself instantly in the arms of Jin and Rinku. She turned her blurry eyes and found Natsume being scooped up by Chu. He looked over at her with a serious expression. They locked eyes for a minute before he sighed and softened his expression to a small relieved smile.

"Damn it, Sheila, ya coulda gone a tad easier on her."

She laughed, "Sorry, Uncle Chu."

She looked over at Hiei and watched as he dodged a rather close thrust from Touya. She grimaced at the sight but knew that he didn't even think twice of it. With a smile and the knowledge that he was fine, she allowed her body to fall limp in the arms of her uncles.

Hiei spared a quick glance in Shadows direction just as Jin picked her up and walked into their portal followed by Rinku and Chu carrying Natsume. Satisfaction and relief filled him for a moment before his mind returned to his current fight.

Touya had greatly improved, more so than Kurama had originally judged. The ice master was able to keep up with Hieis incredible speed and his swordsmanship had improved to be almost on par with his as well. It began to seem to the audience that the deciding factor would be who was the better wielder of elements.

After a few more slashes and blocks, Hiei and Touya took to opposite sides of the ring, waiting and watching the other.

Touya smiled, "We're about even, Hiei. Even our energies are in vast supply. As it is we have gone on and on for hours and we could continue for days maybe more than a week if we wanted to."

"Our energies are vast and if I wanted to continue playing around I would. However my sword is much stronger and faster than yours. I can't afford to play with you any longer. Tell me, Touya, how do you think your sword of ice will fair against my sword of fire?"

Touya smiled, "Don't get cocky, Hiei. I may surprise you yet."

"Then don't disappoint me." With God like speed he was gone and Touya too as they flew towards each other, swords at the ready.

The demons and apparitions in the audience couldn't keep up with the speed at which they flew, all they could see where the sparks of energy when their attacks met.

Hiei and Touya matched each blow and soon Hiei knew he would have to change up his attacks if this fight was ever going to end. He quickly sheathed his sword and kicked Touya away. He landed with enough distance between them to gather the flames he required.

"Fists of the Mortal Flame!" He yelled as fire flowed from the energy surrounding him into his fists. With a menacing grin he flew back at Touya.

Touya recovered from the kick relatively quickly but was a little slow to stop Hiei from calling the mortal flames. He quickly threw up a thick sheet of ice but Hiei easily burned through it, landing a fiery punch to his jaw.

He shook it off and yelled as he flew back at Hiei, gathering ice to his hands in much the same way Hiei had his flames.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Hiei!" He swung at Hiei, barely missing him.

"Hn." He grunted as he threw another punch.

"Frozen Hell!" Another barrier flew up around Touya, covering his entire body in a thin layer of ice, and then expanded to include the whole ring. Hiei exhaled and watched his breath crystallize in the frigid air. He looked around for a moment before returning his gaze to Touyas cocky grin. He watched as he brought his palm to his mouth and blew gently into it. The air around them froze into sharp little crystals.

"Shards of Winter!"

Hiei brought his arms across his face and flared his ki to block the shards from hitting him but there were so many that he couldn't melt all of them fast enough. The tiny shards broke through the fiery barrier and sliced deep into his skin.

He closed his eyes to the pain, gritting his teeth as he continued to hold up the barrier. Touya wouldn't let up though, sending bigger and sharper shards through to him.

Unable to just sit and take the attack anymore Hiei concentrated his ki around him, enveloping his body in bright powerful flames.

The heat of his flames reached out towards Touya, melting all the shards he tried to summon and quickly melted through his frozen shield. With an earth shaking yell, Hiei let all the ki he had gathered burst forth, sending the flames directly at Touya.

He didn't have time to block or dodge as the flames reached him, hissing as the ice that thinly layered his skin turned to steam and evaporated. He tried to hold back the scream of pain as Hieis flames burned him, threatening to completely take him over and kill him.

Hiei had more control over his flames than to allow them to kill Touya though. He was an ally and thus he would not kill him but there was no rule against winning using brutal methods. He lowered himself to the ground and walked towards the flames. With a wave of his hand the flames disappeared, leaving only Touya cringing on the ground in pain.

Touya looked up at the fire demon with what would seemed to be a tinge of fear. He knew Hiei had never cared for others in the past but recently, with the bonding between him and his teammates and the realization of his love for Shadow, he had changed. But as he looked upon his cold emotionless face he wasn't so sure. His energy was low, he had thrown much of what he had left into his barriers and shard attacks. He was limited and was unsure if he would be able to fight Hiei off.

He watched as he unsheathed his sword and sent flames up the blade. With a grimace he raised his badly burnt arm and tried to form his sword. Ice slowly began to cover his arm but not nearly quick enough. In a blur Hiei had appeared in front of him.

With a smirk Hiei pulled his leg back and delivered a kick across his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he sent him flying across the ring and into a nearby wall. He ran after him jumping from the ring to land kneeling in front of him with his sword firmly pressed against his neck, the flames blistering his skin.

"This match is over, Touya. I would suggest you stay down. Fighting you makes the old me hungry for blood and as much as I don't care if any of you die, Shadow would kill me if I killed one of her uncles."

Touyas eyes widened in surprise before a smile came to his lips, "Heh, it's amazing that you still lie like this to yourself, Hiei. If you really didn't care you would've killed me anyway. The match is yours."

"Hn." Hiei pulled his sword away, stood and walked back towards the ring. He sheathed his sword as he stepped back in the ring, extinguishing the flames.

"9…! 10…! AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS! TOUYA IS OUT VIA RING OUT LEAVING LORD HIEI AS THE WINNER! THAT MEANS ALL 8 MATCHES OF THE FIRST ROUND HAVE BEEN WON! WITH ALL THE BLOOD AND GORE AND AMAZING FIGHTS WE SAW IN THE PRELIMINARIES AND THE FIRST ROUND MY CAT EARS ARE JUST TINGLING IN ANTICIPATION OF THE QUARTER FINALS! THE MATCHES ARE NOW AS FOLLOWS:

MIRAGE VS SHADOW

GESSHOKU VS LORD MUKURO

LORD HIEI VS LORD YUSUKE

AND

GENERAL KURAMA VS LORD ENKI

ALL PARTICIPANTS WILL BE GIVEN A WEEKS TIME TO RECOVER AND PREPARE FOR THE QUARTER FINALS. I CAN HARDLY STAND TO WAIT! I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THE FIRST ROUND OF THE MAKAI ROYAL TOURNAMENT OVER!

Hiei looked back at Touya as Chu and Jin helped him to his feet. He sighed as he joined them and walked through their portal. He was immediately greeted by Shadows fist to his face. The surprise attack sent him flying into the wall before he fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ONNA!" He roared as he picked himself up off the floor.

Shadow bared her fangs at him, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE GONE A LITTLE EASIER ON HIM?"

"ME! YOU RAN A SWORD THROUGH NATSUME YOU CRAZY NEKO AND YOU WANT ME TO GO EASY!"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT! HE'S MY UNCLE! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KILLING MY UNCLES!"

"IT WAS A GOOD FIGHT DAMN IT! ASK HIM! HE UNDERSTOOD!"

Shadow turned to Touya who was being healed by Yukina. He smiled, "It is alright, Shadow. I would've done the same to Hiei had I been stronger."

With a pout she turned her glare back to Hiei. "I enjoy a fight as much as the next demon but you two make it look fucking sadistic." She turned and walked past the others and into the hallway.

Hiei put his hand to his head in annoyance. _"If I didn't love you Onna I swear I would…"_

"_But you do love me, Koi, so there are no Ifs. Be sure to let your sister heal you. I'll be in our room."_

Hiei sighed but his annoyance returned quickly upon hearing the laughter behind him.

"Man Hiei you should've seen the look on your face when she decked you!"

"Yeah, Shrimp. You looked pretty surprised!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the ground laughing at the bruise forming on his cheek. He glared at them but that only made them laugh more.

"Oooooh, Mr. Scary Hiei is gonna get us! Watch out Kuwabara! He's angry!"

"It's ok, all we have to do is sic Shadow in him and…YOWL!"

Hiei smirked as the two friends jumped up from the ground as small flames singed the ass of their pants.

"I can't stand it when idiots talk." He said as he turned to Chu and the others. "How is Natsume? Did Shadow ht her badly?"

Touya smirked, "I thought you didn't care, Hiei?"

"Hn, just answer the question."

Chu laughed, "Shadow did a number on her but she'll be fine. Your sister there did a mighty fine job in patching her up. I think you be the last one she needs to heal. Amazing how much energy she has left though."

Hiei turned his eyes to her, "Yukina, are you tired?"

She smiled weakly at him, "A little, onii-chan, but I can still heal you."

"No, rest. I am not too badly injured. I can wait. We have a week before the quarter finals so we have time." He lied as he knew he had several broken or fractured bones and a few gashes that were a bit deep.

Yukina smiled and nodded at him as she finished up on Touyas injuries.

Hiei crossed his arms and walked out of the room to meet back up with Shadow, dreading the lecture she would give him about getting his injuries healed.


	20. Anxieties and Restless Waiting

Short Update, Gonna try to pump them out while I can. Got a few pictures drawn for you guys :D You might need an account but its free and hopefully since this is a direct link you can see it without an account. The site wont let me post the links here so go to my profile to see them.

Drowning in Flames Ch 20

Anxieties and Restless Waiting

"_Shadow!"_

_Shadow tried to breathe but the air stuck in her throat as blood flowed into her lungs. She faintly heard her name being called. Her eyes were growing dim but she was able to make out Hieis fearful eyes._

"_Hiei…"_

"_Onna, hang on, It'll be ok.." His hand found hers_

"_Hiei, I think I'm dying…"_

"_No, Onna, no. You're only wounded you'll be ok."_

"_I love you, Hiei.." She whispered._

"_Don't you do that, Onna. Don't tell me good-bye yet, you're not going anywhere."_

_Shadow smiled, a trickle of blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. "Hiei.."_

"_No, Shadow, no.." Black tear gems began to fall from his eyes._

_Her eyes blurred, his face becoming nothing more than grey mixed into the haze of death._

"Onna! Shadow! Wake up!"

Shadow opened her eyes to find Hiei leaning over her with his Jagan glowing purple. His face was a mix of worry and relief as she came out of the dream.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" She asked, still somewhat disoriented.

"You were having that nightmare again." He answered, his eyes becoming hard and focused on her, his Jagan still open and glowing.

She sighed and sat up, "It's getting more and more vivid."

Hiei nodded as his Jagan ceased to glow then shut, "It would seem so."

"Why this same dream? For months now the same damn dream. Why do I have to see how I'm going to die.."

"You're not going to die, Onna." He said as he took her into his arms. His face held the cold hard stare but his mind was in turmoil. He knew her dreams were precognitive but he just couldn't believe the things he saw when she woke him from his light sleep screaming.

She took refuge in his arms, happy to have the dream fade away.

The first round of the tournament had ended only two days ago and everyone had already grown restless. Yusuke and Kurama sparred against each other and Mukuro sparred against Enki in preparation for the next round as Shadow spent time in the woods surrounding the arena with Hiei close by to protect her.

Her nightmares returned to her the same night her match had ended and tonight it had grown worse. This time she actually made it to her death but the dream was still not complete. She couldn't tell where she was or what had happened to bring her to that fate.

She sighed as she pulled away from his embrace. "I think I'll go make some tea. I don't think I'm going back to sleep right away and tea should help calm me."

Hiei nodded and let her get up out of the bed. He watched her go before falling back onto the pile of pillows that had been misplaced by her struggling.

He could only see what she saw in her dreams thus he didn't know the where and what of the dream. His face grew angry. The anger came not because of her but because of whatever force that dare bring the fear to her eyes that he had seen when she woke.

Shadow had grown much stronger, more than enough to protect herself against some of the strongest demons in all the Makai. No matter how strong she became though, the fear of a death she had no control over would be paralyzing. These dreams that she was having only fed her fears and he could see it in her face every time she woke from them.

He heard the light whistle of the kettle from the kitchen of their suite. Pushing aside his thoughts, he sat up and made his way out of bed and out to the kitchen.

Shadow sat at the table talking with Kurama, occasionally blowing lightly into her cup before sipping. She smiled softly at him as he took a seat next to her, pouring himself a cup while keeping his cold stare.

"Shadow told me about her dream, Hiei. I'm sorry but I am unable to offer any clues to its meaning or of anything else." Kurama apologized as he stirred his tea.

"Hn, it not like anyone else has anything to add."

"I feel right now that the best course of action would be to deal with the upcoming matches. I don't know if either of you realized but Mirage is a plant manipulator like me. I feel that it would benefit Shadow to train with me the rest of the week against my more… carnivorous plants."

"Whoa, whoa wait. Didn't you specifically not use those on me in our earlier training cuz they might eat me?" Shadow asked.

"Mirage won't hesitate to use his plants on you, Shadow. At least I can train you to counter and avoid such attacks."

"Take care not to let any of your damn plants eat her, Kurama, or I'll have more than just words for you." Hiei snapped.

"As wild as my plants tend to be I cannot guarantee she'll be totally unharmed but I've tamed them enough in the past millennia to keep them from killing unless I say so."

"Good."

The two men continued to sip their tea in silence until Kurama looked over at Shadow which caused him to laugh quietly.

"I believe sleep has overpowered her."

Hiei looked and found Shadow with her head resting on her shoulder, her tea cup resting on the table between her limp hands.

Hiei rolled his eyes before gulping down the last of his tea.

"Baka." He stood and gently picked her up. He glanced back at Kurama as he walked towards their room, "Tomorrow, Kurama. Tomorrow you will start training her."

Kurama nodded, "Already planned on it, my friend." He closed his eyes and sipped his tea as plans for the safest way to train her with the deadliest plants he possessed began to form in his mind.


	21. Kurama vs Enki

Drowning in Flames Ch 21

Kurama vs Enki

"GOOD MORNING ALL YOU DEMONS OUT THERE! THIS IS YOUR HOSTESS WITH THE MOSTEST , KOTO! WE HAVE SOME REAL MATCH UPS HERE TODAY WITH THE START OF THE QUARTER FINALS. THIS TIME AROUND THE MATCHES WILL BE FOUGHT ONE AT A TIME AND FIRST UP IS HIS MAJESTY KING ENKI AGAINST GENERAL KURAMA! CAN THIS THOUSAND YEAR OLD FOX DEFEAT THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL ENKI? WATCH AND FIND OUT! WOULD KING ENKI AND GENERAL KURAMA COME JOIN ME AT CENTER RING PLEASE?"

Kurama stood at the edge of the arena with Mukuro, Hiei, and the rest of the gang. His face was deadly calm and his posture well composed. He was ready for the fight. Enki entered the arena across the way and walked slowly toward the ring. Kurama turned and nodded to his friends before he too made his way towards the ring.

Shadow sat on the grass next to Hieis feet with her arms crossed over her knees holding them to her chest. Yukina had healed her injuries from the past few days of training with Kurama but she still felt exhausted and nervous.

Keiko and Shizuru had tried to talk her into resting in her room before her match since it was the last one of the day but she wanted to be with the others. They all had important fights and Mukuro was supposed to fight Gesshoku. If he tried to kill her she wanted to be there, if anything, to make sure someone intervened.

Hiei had tried to make her stay as well but after asking a couple of times he let the matter drop. He knew she wouldn't stay unless she wanted to.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him but his eyes were on Kurama, cold and void of much emotion. She smiled slightly as she turned to Yusuke.

"Going up against Enki, how do you think he'll do, Yusuke?" Shadow asked as Kurama and Enki met at the center of the ring.

Yusuke was leaning against the wall staring at the two demons, "I dunno. Kuramas old but not as old as Enki and Enki is diffidently stronger than Yomi. Kuramas gonna have to pull out some big guns to beat my old man's buddy."

"Hn, if Kurama was as ruthless as he was before he imprisoned himself in that human body, killing Enki would be no problem."

"Shut it, shrimp. You wouldn't kill him either."

Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "Don't think that your usefulness goes beyond being the disposable human. I would not hesitate to kill you if necessary."

"Yeah, whatever, Hiei. You know we've grown on you." Yusuke laughed.

Hieis glare turned into annoyance as he turned his eyes back to the ring. "_Careful, Kurama. I'd rather have you in the semi finals, not Enki."_

Kurama shot him a backwards glance and smiled. "_Fear not, even if I lose Enki will be a powerful ally against Gesshoku or Mirage. Although I do not plan to lose on purpose."_

Hiei smirked, "Stupid fox."

"Huh?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, onna. Just watch."

Shadow nodded and sighed. She was slightly fearful for her friend but she had always heard good things about Enki and her fears for his life began to diminish.

New fear found her as her eyes caught sight of Gesshoku and Mirage across the arena. They stood leaning against the wall with their arms crossed, wicked smiles on their faces as their eyes met hers.

Shadow glared to hide her fear and flared her energy for a second before calming down and bringing her attention back to Kurama and Enki. She did not want any of them to realize she was scared or that they were watching her. It would only cause more trouble and she had enough of it in her life.

Enki smiled as he held out his hand to Kurama, "Ah, it's good to see you, old friend. It is good to see all of you have made it to the quarter finals and I am pleasantly surprised to see Hieis female has made it as well. The amount of power she has makes her seem as old as we are and yet the energy I sense from her tells me she is very young. "

Kurama smiled and took Enkis hand, "It is good to see you as well, Enki. Nice to know you haven't lost your touch in these past three years." He gestured behind him, "Her name is Shadow and yes she is very strong for her age. I don't doubt that she will surpass us all."

"Amazing, Hiei sure found himself a good mate."

"That he did." Kuramas eyes hardened and flickered gold, "As nice as it is to catch up with you, Enki, it is time to get to business."

He crossed his arms and laughed, "I suppose you're right, Kurama. Against you, I'll really need to put forth some effort. "

"ALL RIGHT FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY!" Koto asked with one arm raised above her head.

They jumped back from each other and landed in readied stances, Kurama already having transformed into Youko.

"ON MY MARK!"

The two demons locked eyes as Koto swung her arm down.

"FIGHT!"

With a flash of petals Kurama pulled out his rose whip and flew towards Enki. The jolly king laughed as he flared his energy and met Kuramas attack. HE threw up his arm to block it, allowing it to wrap around his forearm. With a powerful tug he pulled the whip from Kuramas hands, instantly turning it back into a rose.

"Gotta do better than that, Kurama."

"Never underestimate your opponent, Enki. It is then that you will lose the battle." Kurama answered as he ran towards Enki with two roses in each hand.

"ROSE WHIPLASH!" Kurama began to swing the four whips around him as he ran, creating a shield around him as well as lashing out at Enki.

Enki couldn't break through the whips and only hurt himself when he tried. He shot short energy blasts at him hoping to slow him down enough to stop the whips from swinging.

Kurama stopped running in circles around Enki and thrust the whips out towards him. The thorns dug into his skin as the whips wrapped themselves around his wrists and legs. He quickly fused the whips into one handle and slammed his free hand into the ground.

"IVY PRISON!"

Hundreds of vines shot out from the cracks in the ring floor and began growing and converging on Enki. The vines crawled up his legs and bound his arms to his body. The more he struggled against the vines the tighter they squeezed him.

Enki smiled, painfully, "You think this can hold me, Kurama?"

Kurama stood and placed the roses, now seeds again, back in his hair. "I don't see you getting out of it."

"I have more than enough power to break free of these twigs you seem to have so much faith in."

"They defeated Yomi, without killing him. I had hoped for the same result here."

Enki roared with laughter, "Yomi? My friend I am not Yomi and if you think I will go down as easily as he did then I am afraid you are sadly mistaken."

His eyes glowed a deep red as energy poured from his body, shooting up towards the sky, causing a whirlwind powerful enough to knock Kurama on his back and send him flying across the ring.

Shadow and Kuwabara shielded their eyes from the light that his energy was emitting. Hiei, Yusuke and Mukuro could barely keep their eyes open but they could see the vines being torn apart and falling from him as his energy grew stronger.

With a final roar the light disappeared and Enki stood in the center of the ring, looking as if he had never been harmed.

Kurama stood and dusted off his clothes.

"I guess I was mistaken to think a demon as old and experienced as you would fall prey to that attack so easily."

"No hard feelings, Kurama. However you must forget this whole not wanting to kill me thing. As Yomi stated once, you have to try and kill me to defeat me. Even though Yomi fell to your safe attacks, we just proved that they will not bring me down. Fight me seriously, Kurama, because I won't be holding back." He bowed before taking stance.

Kurama smiled as a new whip appeared in his hand, "Yes, I suppose I will have to be a bit more ruthless in a fight against you."

The two began to fight again, a mixture of martial arts and energy attacks. Kurama would swing his whip rapidly, slicing Enkis flesh, and Enki would counter with powerful energy blasts, ones Kurama could barely dodge.

They kept this up for a while before Kurama jumped high into the air, dropping seeds towards the ground.

Enki watched as the seeds fell to the ground and began to glow.

Kuramas energy began to glow the same color as the seeds, "OJIGI!"

Thick purple thorny vines burst from the seeds and bloomed into monstrous plants with razor sharp jagged teeth.

Enki stood in the center of the plant mass, carefully watching each one. He looked up at Kurama, who was still in the air thanks to his plant wings.

"You said you wanted me to fight as if I aimed to kill you. Rest assured this plant can do the job, Enki."

"You don't win that easily, Kurama!" Enki jumped straight up and landed a punch to the surprised fox demon.

The hungry blooms of the Ojigi plant followed his movement and tried to catch him in their salivating mouths as he fell back towards the ring but with a few well placed kicks and punches he managed to fend them off until he got back to the ground. There the plants surrounded and rushed him.

He extended his energy to create a small but weak shield, only strong enough to hold back the plants as he thought about his next attack.

"That shield will do you no good. These plants hunger for your body heat and movement. Admit defeat and I will call them off." Kurama said as the plant wings on his back returned to its seed form upon landing behind the plants.

"You still underestimate me, Kurama."

The shield broke and he rushed out to meet the hungry plants. He reached out his hands and grabbed the stems of two of the plants and tore the blooms from them, sending those two back to seed form. He quickly formed two balls of energy in his fists and sent them flying towards the other plants. The blooms followed the balls around each other and in circles until they were completely tangled and tied up in each other. Enki smiled at the frustrated Kurama.

Kurama growled before running at him. He pulled a few seeds form his hair and slapped them to his wrist, adding a glowing green energy to them. From the seeds multiple whips grew and braided themselves together into a sharp and nasty sword attached to his arm.

He thrust the makeshift sword at Enki but he dodged and countered with a punch to his jaw. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he turned to attack again. And again and again and again.

The two demons fought fist against fist, sword against energy and fist, brutally beating the sense out of each other, neither one wanting to give up.

"You're strong, my fox friend, but I have more years than you. You're merely a child in comparison to me. Why do you think you will win this match? What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I may not be able to defeat you, Enki, but for my friends and a fate bigger than you or me, I must try! I must do my best to protect them!"

"And what about when I defeat you? You cannot win so what will you do once I defeat you? You do not need to win this fight to protect her!"

Kuramas eyes grew wide, "What? What do you know?"

"I know that all of you have been on edge and all of you have been surrounding Shadow and constantly watching her. All of you feel like you need to win to protect her. You can protect her just as well outside of the ring as you can inside." Enki closed his eyes as he continued to block and counter his attacks. "You're energy is running low my friend. It's time to end this now."

Enki knocked Kuramas arms back, charged massive amounts of energy to his fists and delivered rapid blows to his stomach before thrusting his open palms at his diaphragm, knocking the breath from him and sending him into the nearest wall. He slid down into the rubble, his body transforming back into that of his human form.

Koto started her countdown as Enki looked out to his friend. His eyes found those of Shadow and he saw a mixture of fear and anger. She glared at him and all he could do was smile at her. He knew she would eventually get over this small thing and focus on more important ones but for now he found her anger amusing.

"9…!10…! THAT'S IT FOLKS! GENERAL KURAMA IS DOWN! THAT MEANS THE WINNER OF THE FIRST QUARTER FINAL MATCH IS OUR CURRENT KING, HIS MAJESTY KING ENKI!"

With Kotos announcement Shadow raced towards Kurama. She knelt down next to him and cradled him in her arms. His eyes eased open and he smiled at her.

"You do this long enough and Hiei might kill me while I'm too weak to fight."

"Don't insult me fox. You're worthy of an honorable death so I wouldn't kill you while you're weakened." Hiei defended as he joined them.

Shadow smiled down at him, "Even so, Kurama, Hiei knows that this is purely concern for you. What hurts? We'll get you to Yukina right away."

"I can take him, if you'd rather stay here and watch the next match."

Shadow turned to the voice and saw Enki standing a few feet away. She glared for a moment but stopped when she felt a hand on hers. She looked and saw Kurama smiling.

"It's fine, Shadow. Enki can take me. You need to watch this next match. You need to see how Gesshoku fights. If he wins and you win your match today you will be facing him."

"But.."

"Don't worry; I'll be fine once I see Yukina. Stay with the others. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Onna, he'll be fine. Come on and let Enki take him to Yukina."

Shadow nodded and stood up, letting go of Kuramas hand. She turned around and glared at Enki again.

"You better take care of him or I swear I'll beat you up." She turned and ran back to the others, leaving Hiei and Kurama to laugh at Enkis bewildered expression.


	22. Hiei vs Yusuke

I'd like to give a shout out to 4 people: Time on My Hands, No Name 128, Heve-chan, and my newest reviewer, White Fanged Wolf. The kind words that you guys share after most if not every chapter I post keep me going and make me unbelievably happy to read. I worked extra hard on this chapter to dedicate to you guys so I really hope it meets your expectations. It is after all a high powered match up :P Thank you for your kind and encouraging words.

Oh, I almost forgot, unless you've seen the second Yu Yu Hakusho movie, you won't recognize one of Hieis attacks I will be using. I apologize. And I'm not sure if I ever mentioned this but for the most part I imagine Koenma in his teenage form. Unless specified that's how he usually is in this story. One last note, remember Yusukes energy was almost like Sensuis Sacred Energy in the fight with Yomi? Yeah they never named it so here it's Yusukes Sacred Energy.

Drowning in Flames Ch 22

Hiei vs. Yusuke

Hiei followed after Shadow as she ran back towards their friends. His face still held the smirk she had caused him to give with her outburst. He knew Enki would take care of the fox but Shadows possessiveness made it humorous.

"ATTENTION FIGHTERS! WILL LORDS HIEI AND YUSUKE PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO CENTER RING SO WE CAN START THE SECOND MATCH?" Kotos voice rang out as he joined them. His smirk grew as he caught Yusukes eye.

He smiled back, a dark kind of anticipation on his face. "Well won't you look at that. It's our turn already, Hiei. Think you're strong enough to beat me now?"

Hiei crossed his arms and closed his eyes as his smirk grew, "Hn, I wouldn't count on being crowned King at the end of this tournament, Detective. You'll never make it past this round."

He threw his hands up behind his head and closed his eyes in indifference. "Che, as if I wanted that boring job. I just wanna kick some ass and yours happens to be next on my list."

"Are you just going to stand there talking to yourself or are you going to fight me?"

He opened his eyes to find Hiei was no longer standing next to him but was instead in the center of the ring, that sadistic smirk still present on his face.

"What's the matter, Detective? Lose your nerve?"

Yusuke laughed, "You wish, fire breath. " He jumped in the air and front flipped onto the ring and stared over to Hiei from the edge. He smiled, "You ready, Hiei?"

Hiei walked to his end of the ring and threw his cloak to his side where Shadow reached out and caught it. He took his solid and disciplined stance, hand readied at his side where his katana rested.

"Let's do this. The sooner I humiliate you, the sooner I can move on to my main objective."

Yusuke punched his fists together, sending the light blue energy to them, before taking his own well practiced yet laid back stance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't forget he's the main objective for all of us. You gotta defeat me to get first dibs though."

"Gladly."

"FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY!"

Their muscles tensed. There was no real tension between them, only the thrill and anticipation of the fight and the small reminder in the back of their minds of why they were here in the first place.

"Fight!"

There was an after blur as the two fighters left the edge of the ring and flew at each other. To the untrained and lower level demons in the arena it looked as if there were random sparks appearing all around the air surrounding the ring but those trained to see could see the two fighters exchanging blows.

Hiei had his katana out and was expertly slicing away at Yusuke as he was doing all he could to block the attacks.

Between each of Hieis thrusts he was able to get in a punch or a kick. He had a smile on his face as the small demon continued his barrage of attacks.

"You should've said you wanted to warm up before we got around to fighting, Hiei." He taunted as he caught the sword in his hand, his demon energy coating his skin to keep it from drawing blood or cutting his hand off right away.

"Hn, just shut up and fight me, Yusuke. I know you have much more power than that." He yanked his sword from his hand and fell back to the ring.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Yusuke said as he too landed back in the ring. He smirked before allowing his demon energy to fully engulf him. He was lost in a red haze before he emerged covered in the marking of the Mazoku.

Hiei smirked, "So you CAN control your transformation now. I had wondered if I was going to have to piss you off."

"You piss me off just lookin at ya, let's get this fight started!" He pressed his fists together, allowing them to fill with red energy.

"Hn, let's." Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated his energy into his hands, "Fists of the Mortal Flame!"

The fire in his hands flowed onto his katana, the flames reaching out to scorch anyone who got too close.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Hiei!"

The two demons flew at each other, each attack packed with explosive energy. The stadium was alive with shouts and screams of support and blood thirsty yearning from the fans.

Shadow and the others stood at the edge of the ring, watching. She felt somewhat excited. Yusuke wouldn't try to kill Hiei but he would try to kick his ass. She smiled, she would get to see Hiei enjoy a fight for the joy of fighting, not for the reason of killing.

Hiei swung his sword at Yusuke as he was recovering from a punch to the jaw. It connected across his chest and the flames tore at his clothes and skin.

Yusuke cried out in agony as he was sent flying across the ring. She shoved his fist into the ground to slow himself down to a stop. He was breathing heavily as he stood back up, shaking with the effort. Hiei had hit him the flat edge of his sword but it hurt none the less. The fire had left him a bleeding burn diagonally across his chest and he was sure a rib or two and maybe even his collar bone were broken or fractured.

"Damn Hiei, you sure pack a punch." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Hiei stood a bit away from him, allowing his fire to fade back into his body.

"Hn, you left yourself open. It's not my fault that you can't adequately defend yourself."

"Che, yeah, diving in head first was always my thing I guess." He smiled, "But that just means I'll have to turn this up a bit."

He held out his hand and a small bit of spirit energy formed at his fingertip.

"Spirit Gun? Yusuke you must be insane to think that attack will work on me, I've seen it practically hundreds of times.

"Who said anything about a Spirit Gun?"

Red energy joined the light blue and they glowed with Yusukes Sacred Energy. Hiei watched as the orb grew slightly. It was small but held immense power.

"Spirit Missile!" The orb flew from his finger tip straight for Hiei. He thought nothing of it as he quickly dodged it.

"That's it? A little more powerful I'll grant you that, Detective, but you still need to be able to hit me with it."

"Why don't you stop talking and look behind you?"

He turned questioning eyes behind him and saw the orb turn around and head straight for him and gaining speed as it went. He took off.

"I set it to track your energy, Hiei. No matter where you go, it'll find you." Yusuke laugh. He felt eyes on him and he turned to see Shadow looking from him to Hiei, her eyes a mix of worry and anger.

"Hey! Don't worry, Shadow. It won't kill him!"

"Shut up and pay attention, dimwit!" She yelled back to him.

He turned back around to see Hiei racing towards him, the orb following close behind him. He smirked.

"Trying to get me too, Hiei?" Well how about this?" He gathered more energy to his palm.

"SHOT GUN!" The smaller shot flew from his hand and towards Hiei.

Hiei tried to doge the smaller blasts but was pushed into them as the orb hit him in the back. There was a loud and bright explosion as the energies met. Hieis smoking form fell from the air and crashed into the arena floor.

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR ATTACK FROM LORD YUSUKE! I THOUGHT WE HAD SEEN ALL THE ATTACKS WE'D SEE FROM HIM BUT SURPRISE SURPRISE! LORD HIEI IS DOWN AND I DON'T KNOW IF HE'LL BE GETTING UP AFTER A HIT LIKE THAT! 1…! 2…! 3…!"

Hiei pushed himself to his hands and knees and coughed up blood. Yusukes attack had not killed him but it did indeed damage him. He carefully stood up and glared over at the smiling hanyo.

"I had intended this for our main objective but I suppose if I want the pleasure of killing him then I have to defeat you first. Behold, Detective, for I have a few new moves up my sleeve as well." He said.

A smirk can to his face as his Jagan began to glow.

Mukuro smiled, "So he's going to use one of those moves."

Shadow looked up at the woman, "Those moves?"

She nodded, "After the first tournament Hiei trained to make his Dragon stronger and to adapt a few new moves using it."

"The Dragon! He can't mean to use the Dragon on Yusuke! It'll kill him!"

Mukuro laughed, "Calm yourself, Shadow. Hiei will not kill him. He is the Dragons master and thus it will only kill given permission to do so. I believe the attack he will choose to use will only render Yusuke unable to fight."

Shadow looked slowly back at the two demons, somewhat unsure of Mukuros words. She knew in her heart and from Hieis own admissions that he would not kill him but the Dragon? She wasn't so sure, having not earned her Dragons trust to be called its master. She glued her eyes to the scene unfolding in front of her, trusting Hiei was in better control of his Dragon than she was of hers.

Hiei closed his eyes and his body began to change. His skin grew a sickly green and purple eyes began to open across his body.

Yusuke watched as Hiei changed into his Jaganshi Form. He hadn't seen it in full bloom since the first time they had ever fought. _This should be interesting._ He thought to himself.

He squatted down some, readying his stance for a large spirit wave to counter whatever attack Hiei was about to throw at him.

Hiei began to shimmer a deep green color as the purple flames of the Dragon began to spill from his body.

"I hope you're ready, Detective. You will be the first one to witness this new attack."

"Again with the talkin, shut up or step aside, Hiei." Yusuke answered, his body glowing with spirit energy.

"BLACK…DRAGON…WAVE!" He yelled as multiple Dragons sprang forth from his arm. In appearance they were smaller than his Dragon but were equally as powerful. They rushed forward, aimed at Yusuke.

All he did was smile before releasing his attack.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" The attack met the Dragons head on, extinguishing most of them. He jumped up and flipped backwards, trying to escape the jaws of the remaining Dragons.

"SHOT GUN!" He fired his attack a few times as the Dragons caught up to him but he couldn't get all of them. They nipped at his legs and arms, their hell fire kissing his skin, burning the flesh.

"AHHHHHH!" He cried out as he fell to the mouths of the beasts. They wrapped their bodies around him and squeezed him tight, burning him with every painful hug. Their bodies rippled with anticipation as they reared their heads back, ready to devour their prey.

"_Stop. Bring him to me."_

Yusuke heard Hieis voice command the Dragons. They cried and growled in disappointment but obeyed their master. They lifted him off the ground and floated him to Hiei who stood smirking at the center of the ring, still in his Jaganshi form, with his hand held out to control the creatures.

"I believe this is where you yield, Detective."

"Yield? Yeah right. I can get out of this…AHHHH!" The Dragons squeezed him harder, a satisfying crack filled Hieis ears.

"Don't be foolish. They are eager to feed, Yusuke. What makes you think I won't let them?"

"Che, that's easy. I trust you not to. And I know Shadow would kick your ass." He smiled as blood trickled down his chin from his lips.

Hiei smiled, "Trust, eh? Alright, Detective, you know I will not kill you. However I will squeeze the consciousness out of you. This fight is mine." He closed his hand slowly into a fist.

"Whatever, I get seconds after you beat the shit out of him." He bit back the pain of the Dragons flames for as long as he could but it eventually got the better of him and he let out a blood chilling scream before he succumbed to the pain and passed out.

Hiei waved his hand and the Dragons returned to him, leaving Yusuke on the ground motionless.

"INCREDIBLE! FOLKS, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THAT WAS SIMPLY AMAZING! THE DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME WAS ALWAYS BELIEVED TO BE LORD HIEIS STRONGEST ATTACK! I WOULD NEVER HAVE GUESSED THAT HE COULD MANIPULATE IT LIKE THAT! I THINK I CAN SAY WITHOUT A DOUBT THAT IF THESE TWO LORDS HADN'T BEEN FRIENDS LORD YUSUKE WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! SEEING AS HOW HE IS UNCONCIOUS, LORD HIEI IS THE WINNER!"

Hiei was changing back to normal as he knelt down and tossed the passed out boy over his shoulder. His small stature made it somewhat comical but no one dared laugh. He turned away from the cheering crowd and walked to his friends.

Shadow stood at the edge of the ring waiting.

"Yes, Onna?" Hiei asked as he jumped down.

"Hiei, that attack… did you know you could fully control it?" She asked somewhat apprehensively.

He looked at her, his face calm, "No, I didn't."

"Then why...?"

"I needed to know if I could and I know the Detective wouldn't die so easily. With his power the most I could have done with this particular attack was to knock him out. Trust me, Onna, I know it wouldn't have killed him."

Shadow narrowed pouty eyes at him, "Your answers not as comforting as I thought it'd be."

He laughed, "Just accept it, Onna. I need to get him to Yukina. Pay attention to this fight. You'll be fighting Gesshoku if he beats Mukuro. You need to know all about him that you can."

"That's if I can win against Mirage." She said with a nervous undertone.

Hiei reached out and tipped her chin up, "Hey, I know what you're capable of. You CAN defeat him. As I said before, you were trained by the best. One day you'll surpass us all. Don't doubt it for a minute." He kissed her gently, causing a few whispers to ripple through the audience. "I'll be back as soon as he's in Yukina care. Remember, pay attention."

"_Koenma_?" Hiei called out in his mind.

"_Was just waiting for the request."_

A portal appeared beside him. With one last small smile for Shadow, he walked through.

The portal closed and Shadow turned her attention back to the ring. Gesshoku stood on the other side, a deadly smile and chaotic eyes stared back at her.

She looked over to Mukuro. For the first time she felt actual fear that one of her friends was going to die.


	23. Gesshoku vs Mukuro: Death Match?

Just so no one yells at me for inaccuracy, I'm changing one of Mukuros attacks a little bit. Also, if it helps a bit, I imagine Gesshoku talking similar to Chu, not the wording really but the deep voice and a slight tinge of the accent. Just a btw. Warning, I tried to make Gesshoku kinda sadistic so sorry if it freaks anyone out. Word alert for those who don't know, a cur is like a wild dog or a mutt. It's used to insult.

Drowning in Flames Ch 23

Gesshoku vs. Mukuro:

Death Match?

Gesshoku leaned against the arena wall next to Mirage and stared across the ring at the little cat demon and smiled. His opponent was the taller woman next to her, Lord Mukuro.

He stared across at the woman who for so long was thought to be a man. Rumors were that she was powerful. He smiled as he thought about proving just how weak she really was. She loved humans now, held friendships with them now. She was only as strong as her state of mind would allow and coming to love these weak beings had made her weak as well.

His attention returned to Shadow. From what he had seen of her she would pose no real threat and Mirage should be able to perform his duties as asked.

He would defeat her, humiliate her in front of all of the Makai and steal her away. They would leave with her as their prisoner and leave the Reikai Tantei brats behind, unable to do anything.

But just because they had an objective didn't mean he couldn't have fun with the current ruler of Alaric.

"ATTENTION FIGHTERS! WILL GESSHOKU AND LORD MUKURO PLEASE COME TO CENTER RING TO BEGIN THE MATCH?"

He smiled, "This will be fun." He pushed away from the wall and stepped towards the ring.

Shadow reached her hand out and grabbed Mukuros arm as she too stepped forward. The woman turned a surprised glance back at her.

"Yes, Shadow? What is it?"

"I… um… Please be careful, Mukuro." Was all she could get out. She had the worst feeling in her heart, as if it were being stabbed with a dull jagged knife. It twisted and pained her so. She knew the fear of Gesshoku and Mirage was strong but she had the worst feeling for Mukuro, not for herself.

He eyes softened and she pat her hand, "Don't lose faith in me now, dear. Be strong and do not show that fear. I will be fine. I have a feeling if I died anyway Hiei would tear the Reikai apart to bring me back so he could kill me himself."

Shadow smiled faintly.

"He would do that, wouldn't he? Don't make him have to go get you, Mukuro."

"Che, I won't. That's a headache I don't want to have to deal with." She released herself form Shadows grasp and made her way to the ring.

Shadow watched her walk away just as Hiei walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Onna. She's survived much more than this."

She wrapped her arms around his and sighed, "I know. The stories about her are so great and the fights I've seen her fight were even more so. But I can't shake this feeling, Hiei. It's his eyes. He's been staring at me and Mukuro and in them all I see is death. There is no light in them, only black."

He hugged her tight, "It is just your fears. You'll see, she's strong and will not lose easily."

Even as he said these words though he felt worry fill his heart. Shadows intuition was strong, even without her precognitive abilities. If she felt this shaken then he too felt slightly shaken. He looked to Mukuros back and silently willed himself to be as calm as possible. He would not believe she could lose to this enemy. Not his Mukuro.

"Hiei?"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of insistence in her voice.

"Yes, Onna?"

"There's a real chance that some of us will die, isn't there?"

Hiei looked straight ahead, avoiding the look he knew she was giving him out the corner of her eye. Silently he pulled away from her and came to stand beside her, his hard eyes and stoic expression hiding his worries.

"We're strong, Onna. They're strong as well. We'll just have to be stronger."

Shadow nodded and returned her worried eyes to the ring when the match was about to begin.

Mukuro met Gesshoku at center ring. She looked him over. He wore tight black clothes and belts fitted with many weapons wrapped around his body and heavy thick black boots. Just by looking at them she knew they too were probably armed in some manner. Over his shoulders a deep blue and black cape was draped, almost kingly in nature. He held himself with great regard and confidence and it showed.

The air seemed colder around him, lifeless almost. Her eyes met his and she saw only a glimpse of the horrors Shadow had sensed before they went blank. He smiled a jagged grin, his canines peaking over his bottom lip.

"Fancy this. You and me in a death match, Mukuro. It will be quite an honor to kill you." He said, his voice sickly smooth and yet rough at the same time.

She laughed, "You would do well to address me as Lord as this is my title and the respect I deserve. So it's a death match you want, is it? Sorry to inform you but I don't plan on dying today. To die would be too troublesome. No, I believe I will defeat you and be done with it."

He growled and tossed aside his cloak, "Talk is cheap, human lover. Prove that you are worthy of sitting on the throne of Alaric or die by my hand."

"Hmph, as you wish." She took her stance. "It has been a while since I had to kill anyone but any day is a good day to die I suppose."

His smile widened, revealing more razor sharp teeth, "Remember that as I make you beg for me to spare your life before you begin to wish for death." He readied his hands over his belt.

"WHOA FOLKS! DID MY EARS DECIEVE ME OR HAS THIS MATCH BEEN PROCLAIMED A DEATH MATCH! GESSHOKU VS MUKURO, WHO WILL WIN! OUR LOVELY LORD MUKURO IS NO PUSHOVER BUT NEW COMER AND KNOWN ASSASSIN GESSHOKU HAS PROVEN HIMSELF WELL BEYOND CAPABLE OF SWIFT AND BLOODY VICTORIES!"

The crowd buzzed with excitement as all eyes focused on the two fighters.

Shadow stood at the edge of the arena, with Hiei and Kuwabara at her sides, watching intently as well. Kurama had not yet joined them nor Yusuke but Enki had returned and was trying to judge the match up.

He had fought Mukuro before in the first Makai Royal Tournament and had beaten her but not by much. She was a powerful foe and that power demanded respect. Gesshoku however was a mystery to him, as well as to most of the demon population. All that was known of him before he entered the tournament was that he was an assassin who carried out seemingly impossible tasks. He was well trained and left no traces of him behind save for a single paw print to sign his work.

There was no way to tell who would win.

The fighters stood ready, waiting for Kotos command.

"THIRD MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS, MUKURO VS GESSHOKU. FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY!"

A silence fell over the arena, spectators holding their breath for the first attacks.

"AND… FIGHT!"

The words barely left Kotos mouth before a large plume of smoke shot up from where Gesshoku stood. Waves of energy flew out towards Mukuro, who held her arms crossed in front of her to brace against them.

From the smoke hundreds of shurikens came flying towards her. She grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Really? Is this all you have to throw at me?" With a wave of her hand a shield of energy appeared. To her shock though the Shurikens slipped easily through the barrier and pierced her skin.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as the sharp blades tore at her skin. The wounds burned and bleed heavily, more so than normal.

Gesshoku emerged from the smoke, smiling. "Does it hurt, Mukuro? Those blades were no ordinary blades. There were laced with a poison of my own design. The poison enters your blood stream and copies your ki into its chemical make up. When you power up, the poison will become more effective, causing great pain and massive blood loss from seemingly harmless scratches. Essentially, the more you power up, the faster you will die."

Shadow turned worried eyes to Hiei, "Can Kurama cure her?"

Hiei shook his head, "I don't know. Without a sample I'm not sure.."

Shadow sent out a psychic call to Koenma, "_Koenma! Is Kurama healed yet?"_

"_Almost. I know what you're thinking Shadow. Don't worry, I'll have him ready to help if we need him to. Keep an eye on her and we'll see what happens."_

"_O...ok. Thank you, Koenma..."_

"Everything will be ok, Onna." Hiei tried comforting her, tried to ease her fears.

She looked at him with something of annoyance, "Convince yourself before you try to convince me, Koi."

Their attention was brought back to the match by a loud howl.

Mukuro had gathered her energy together despite Gesshokus warning and was now throwing energy filled blasts his way. One had hit him square in the chest and had surprised him.

He glared at her, "That is most unwise, Bitch. Using your energy like that, I won't have the chance to play with you." Blood dripped from his lips as he smiled.

"Hmph, it will take much more than a silly poison to kill me."

He howled and rushed towards her, black and silver fur beginning to lightly cover his skin as a pair of pointed ears and a tail completed his appearance.

"We'll see. I have so many ways to kill you, oh what to chose?" His hands flew to his sides as he reached her and in them crystal kunai were hidden. He slashed at her with them and she blocked, earning her two deep gashes on her forearms. She growled and delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him backwards a bit but not far. He came back at her but was met with a break in the dimension.

Unknown to him when she punched him back she had swept her other hand up and across her line of vision, cutting the dimension. Unfortunately he stopped in time not to run into it. He laughed.

"This trick won't work on me like it did your last opponent, Mukuro."

She said nothing as she swung her arms around, drawing lines across the entire arena in a circular motion around her.

"This technique has many purposes, cur."

With another wave of her arms, the lines began to move and form together. The creature it seemed to outline could at best be described as snake like. If it weren't for its mouth it wouldn't have seemed as anything more than an outline.

When it opened its mouth a wide array of color burst forth. Looking into it was like looking into a pot of melted color, swirls of these colors as deep as you dared to look.

Gesshoku eyeed it with annoyed suspicion. "What the hell is that, Mukuro?"

She smiled, "It's known that I can literally cut through the third dimension. What most people don't know is that I can actually make rips in between dimensions. This creature here is my medium between them. If he catches you in his mouth, you'll be trapped in there for eternity, enduring pain like none you have ever felt before."

Shadow looked at the sketch like creature in awe.

Kuwabara whistled, "That's one bad attack. Kind of reminds me of Itsukis pet Uraotoko."

"Ura-what?" Shadow asked, confused.

"When we fought Sensui, one of his psychics trapped us within another dimension in the form of a shadow like creature, named Uraotoko. We only escaped because the oaf over there managed to pull enough energy together to cut through the dimension." Hiei answered, earning a glare form Kuwabara.

"So you would've been trapped otherwise?"

"Yes."

"So Mukuro can win this then? I mean there's no escaping the dimension unless you're Kuwabara or a dimensional demon right? And Gesshokus a wolf demon."

Hiei smirked, "I think we can ease our worries now, Onna."

Shadow let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to the ring where Gesshoku was dodging the striking snake.

He was angry now. No one had thought Mukuro had this kind of ability. To control a creature that lived as its own dimension was indeed an almost impossible feat. He drew his sword and charged it full of silver energy. The creatures' strikes were getting closer and he slower.

He turned to meet the next strike. His energy spiked as he swung the sword, hoping the creature would be swayed. No luck. The snake reared its head back and struck for him, catching him completely in its mouth.

Mukuro smiled sadistically as his screams filled her ears. The snake made swallowing motions and his energy was gone. She was relieved. She hid it well but the poison had been affecting her the whole time. If she couldn't get to Kurama soon she would pass out and then she didn't know after that.

She turned to walk away when she heard her creature shriek in distress. She turned back around with wide eyes.

The snake was withering on the ground, its cries painful to hear. In its midsection, a lump was forming, a swell of high powered energy beneath it.

_No…It can't be!_

A bright light exploded from the poor creatures' belly, confirming her fears. A cloud of dust blocked her sight but she could sense the return of an energy signature. The light faded and in the middle of the dust from the explosion stood Gesshoku with a sword of silver energy in his hand, a sick smirk on his face.

Hiei and the others were shocks as well.

_What the hell! That sword… It has the same make up as the oafs sword!_

Mukuro tried to hide the fear in her eyes but if you looked hard enough you could see it. Gesshoku loved to see the legendary ruler tremble before him in such fear.

There were cheers from the crowd as well as shocked and angry out cry's from Mukuro supporters.

"Thought you had me there, didn't you, Mukuro?" He growled. He stepped forward, swinging his sword up across in front of him.

"This is my Jigen Tō, my dimension cutting sword. I'm sure you and your friends thought that your human friend was the only one capable of possessing this sword, as his is made from his spirit energy. Mine is stronger, made of demon energy and the energy of those I have killed."

"What! That's sick and just crazy!" Kuwabara shouted. He clenched his fist. His dimensional sword was one of his strongest attacks and was much more powerful than it had been before but this demon was makin it seem as if his could never match up to his demonic one.

Gesshoku turned his attention to the human, a look of distaste in his eyes, "Fear is a powerful force. When I kill my targets, I absorb their fear into my weapons, especially this sword. Fear and blood make my weapons stronger, your sword would never be able to stand up to mine as yours is weak with just your spirit energy to make it from. Perhaps I will show you by giving you a private demonstration?" He took a step towards him.

A small blast of energy to his cheek turned his attention back to a panting Mukuro.

"Your fight is with me, you maniac. Leave him out of this!"

He laughed, "You're weakening. I see the poison is affecting you more than you would admit. Very well, if you want to be beaten as you slowly die from it I can happily oblige!"

He appeared in front of her and swung his arm up in a powerful upper cut. He caught her just under her chin sending her flying high into the air. He dragged his tongue across his teeth as he jumped up and rapidly punched her in the gut multiple times. He tossed her up and brought his heel down on her back, a sickening crack could be heard throughout the arena, sending her back to the ring, She hit the ground with a thud, dead weight hitting the stone floor. He landed beside her. She tried to lift an arm to produce a blast but her arms were badly broken.

He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Do you see now? You're not even worthy enough for me to use my full powers or any of my really fun techniques."

He pulled her up by her hair and grabbed her neck with his other hand. She let out a small whimper. He smiled, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." He Let go of her hair and stabbed his claws into the joint where her cybernetic arm and shoulder met. Her eyes grew huge as she screamed in agony. Sparks flew as the arm gave out, leaving the metal to sway in the breeze.

Gesshokus fangs grew longer as he laughed and laughed.

Shadow stood at the edge of the ring, screaming for him to stop. Tears ran down her face, forming into tear gems. Her heart hurt as she watched this monster torture the woman who had become her friend.

"LET HER GO! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD! STOP!" He throat was getting raw and she coughed as she continued to yell.

Hiei was doing all he could to hold her back from trying to get in between the two. He couldn't protect her and save Mukuro at the same time. His eyes watched as Gesshoku squeezed her neck tighter and punched her in the gut with his free hand. The sick laughter filled his ears and made his stomach churn.

"Are you ready to die yet, you filthy human loving bitch?" He asked.

She glared at him and spit in his face. The anger made her smile. He bared his fangs and made to rip out her throat.

"NOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed as she struggled to free herself from Hieis grasp.

"Onna stop. There's nothing we can do." He said, barely above a whisper.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? WE CAN…"

"We can die if we attack him like this."

"MUKURO!" She screamed.

Mukuro closed her eyes, two regrets in her mind as she waited for the finishing blow; One that she would not live to see her heir mated and take over Alaric and Two that she was being beaten by this cocky son of a bitch.

A kick to the side of the head caused Gesshoku to miss Mukuros throat and fly across the ring.

She dropped to the floor and gasped for breath. Strong arms picked her up and she found Yusukes brown eyes staring back at her.

"Yusuke? But…"

"No time. I'll explain later." He said. He ran back towards the portal he had popped out of and yelled, "MUKURO QUITS! I'M NOT GONNA LET HER DIE YET! I STILL HAVENT KICKED HER ASS!" With those parting words he disappeared and was gone, Mukuro in tow.

Gesshoku growled, angry that he had been deprived of his kill. He made steps towards Shadow and Hiei but was stopped by Mirages hand on his shoulder.

"You will have your time, Gesshoku. For now this match is yours and I think it best that you return to the wall and wait for me to finish mine." He said with deathly calm.

He growled but heeded Mirages words.

"OH GODS I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE WHAT HAPPENED FOLKS! MUKURO SEEMED LIKE A SURE WIN BUT GESSHOKU CLEARLY HAD HIS TRUE POWERS HIDDEN! AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT, SEEING AS HOW I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FAVOR ANYONE, MUKURO HAS FORFIET BY WAY OF BEING CARRIED AWAY TO AN UNKNOWN DESTINATION BY LORD YUSUKE. THAT MAKES GESSHOKU THE WINNER!"

Mirage watched Gesshoku grab his cloak and return to their wall before setting his eyes on Shadow, her face still streaked with tears. He smiled. His brother had good tastes. His eyes caught Hieis. His smile grew into an evil smirk as the Jaganshi wrapped his arms protectively tighter around her.

"MAY I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLEASE! WE WILL BE HAVING A SHORT INTERMISSION TO REPAIR THE RING SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO PLACE A LAST MINUTE BET OR VISIT OUR LOVELY DINING AREAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO."

Mirage sighed, "Oh well. I'll only have to wait a little longer, Shadow." He turned and took his place beside Gesshoku before they both disappeared.

Hiei looked down at the ring, "It's not that badly destroyed. It has been much worse in the past. I wonder why they postponed."

"Because I asked Koto to."

Hiei turned and saw Kurama standing beside a portal.

"Fox?"

"Please follow me. We have a little time."

He nodded and pulled Shadow along with him through the portal. She looked to her friend with questions in her eyes.

"Kurama is she…?"

"She'll be fine but she needs a lot of healing and for her cybernetics to be reattached but she should recover just fine."

Shadow sighed, thankful that her friend was going to be ok.

"Why did you ask that Koto call an intermission?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded toward Shadow. "I convinced her that to let Mirage fight Shadow in the condition she was in was unfair. She felt sympathy for her and agreed that a little time to calm down and dry her tears was fine and not against any of the rules."

"And repairing the ring?"

Kurama smiled, "Well not everyone would want Shadow to have recover time so getting the ring fixed is an added bonus."

Hiei smirked, the first somewhat happy emotion he'd shown since Mukuros fight had started.

"Come on now, we're going to see Mukuro before your match starts. Dry those tears and be strong. She's a little out of it from the poison." Kurama warned.

They reached Mukuros room. Shadow took a moment to breathe deep and compose herself. With a calm face but a heavy heart, they stepped inside, unsure of their friends' condition.


	24. Poisonous Plants vs Icy Flames

Happy anniversary everyone! As of yesterday I will have been working on this story for a year. I averaged it out to 2 chapters a month although I know that sometimes I go missing for 2 months and for that I sincerely apologize. My only excuse is that I have a life that prevents me from doing some things I love to do (i.e. this fan fiction) but bills need to be paid and money needs to be saved. I hope you can all forgive me and hopefully with this new schedule I'll be able to devote a little more time to this. Anyway, enjoy this one guys, I know you've been looking forward to it.

Drowning in Flames Ch 24

Poisonous Plants vs. Icy Flames

Mirage vs. Shadow

2 days earlier

Shadow lay on the ground, twisting in agony. Kurama sat across from her, leaning against a tree. It had been close to 5 hours since they had come out to the forest to train. He had made Hiei stay at the house, making him give his word not to interrupt the training unless he specifically called for him.

Three days prior they had begun training together again, this time with his most carnivorous and dangerous plants.

He started off with no mercy and she didn't expect any. Her fight with Mirage, a plant master to maybe equal Kuramas skill with greater disregard for his opponents safety, had been a mere 5 days away and thus there was no time to dip toes in the water before jumping in.

She had responded well to the training, effectively using her ice and fire abilities that she had to fend the weaker beasts off.

No matter though the plants always seemed to find her and ensnare her in their deadly grasp. More than once Kurama had to jump in and save her from being devoured by the hungry blooms.

Kurama opened his eyes at her latest outcry of pain. She was lying on the ground, her left arm tangled in a vine from a small and harmless looking plant.

The plant was in fact one of the most poisonous in all the Makai and it was currently pumping small doses of poison into her veins through a small syringe like barb.

Every day they trained together Kurama would have her lie down and allow one of his many plants to do this same deed. For hours she would scream and writhe in pain as the poison made its way through her veins.

Hiei almost killed Kurama when he first found out. These poisons were strong enough to kill any A class demon with the tiniest drop and yet he was allowing steady streams of the poison to flow into her for hours at a time.

He explained to the angry fire demon, after subduing him enough to keep himself from injury, that this was the best way to get her immune to any poison that Mirage and even Gesshoku could try to harm her with.

Normally this would be done in small doses over months and maybe even years of practice and close supervision but they didn't have the time. So here she was again, laying at the mercy of the plant as Kurama kept a close eye on her.

Moments later the plant withdrew its barb and reduced itself to its seed state.

Shadow was pale with sweat and breathing heavily as Kurama stood and walked towards her. He offered her his hand and she accepted it, shakily getting to her feet.

"How do you feel?" Kurama asked as she fell against his chest.

She would've laughed had she not been in so much pain. Instead she let out a small whimper in response.

He nodded, "This is the worst of poisons that I could have used on you. It's very potent and could easily kill any of us within seconds."

"Then… why the hell… did you use it… on me?" She gasped for breath between words, her chest hurting with every effort to speak.

"Mirage seems to be a master plant manipulator and I would assume he knows of all the poisons available to him as do I. I had you injected with weaker but still potent poisons first to prepare you and I'm happy to tell you that now you should be immune to all variations of poisons from the Makai at least through the end of this tournament."

"Sometimes… I hate your… fucking logic."

The memory of those days faded as Shadow followed Kurama into Mukuros room. She thought to herself about the poison that Gesshoku had used. Kurama had done his best to prepare her for Mirages possible attacks but this poison was unknown to all of them including Kurama. If Gesshoku had it did Mirage as well?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the site that met them. On the bed they saw the broken warrior, their friend, with healers surrounding her constantly checking her vitals. Her eyes were open and angry when they fell on the group.

"Kurama… Hiei… and dear Shadow. How I hate for you to see me so weakened."

Shadow stepped forward, "It's not your fault Mukuro! Gesshoku is underhanded and vile, he uses trickery rather than fighting honorably…"

"Even so, Shadow, this is still not how I'd like to be seen." She looked like she would have smiled at the young demons defense had she been able to. Every movement hurt and speaking alone nearly drove her insane with pain.

Shadow looked up at Kurama, "The poison… we're you able to acquire an antidote?"

Kurama nodded, "I'm still working on it but the mixture is simple enough. The poison he made is simply a few of the same plants I used on you mixed in different quantities infused with demon energy. For now I've used my own energy and a few general antidotes to stop the spreading and start healing her. I'll be able to give her the proper antidote soon."

Shadow sighed and relief and she felt the heat from Hiei subside slightly behind her.

"Kurama, do you think Mirage made it for him?"

Kurama shrugged, "He claims it is his own design however most of the plants used are very rare and are mostly carried by plant masters such as Mirage or myself. I don't doubt Mirage had a hand in mixing it for him."

Shadows face paled slightly. So it was entirely possible that Mirage could use the same poison on her. She thought to herself that she was not nearly as strong as Mukuro. How could she survive that?

"_You are much stronger than you think, Onna. You survived hell week with Kurama, you survived poisons that most demons would drop dead from in under a minute. Don't worry about this, we won't let this happen to you."_

Hearing Hieis comforting words in her head eased her a bit but the fear still lurked in the back of her mind.

"Shadow…"

She looked up at Mukuro who was motioning for her to come closer. She complied and kneeled down next to her.

"Boys, step outside for a moment. I want to talk to her alone."

"Hn.

"As you wish, Mukuro. Shall I take the healers as well?"

"Yes, and this is for her ears only so I don't want you listening in or for Hiei to use his Jagan. Do it and I'll teach you both a lesson in pain."

"Alright." Kurama smirked as Hiei sulked away as if pouting. Mukuro knew him too well. "Just call us if you need anything." With that everyone left the room leaving the two demons alone.

"What's so important you want everyone to leave, Mukuro?" Shadow asked with a confused expression.

Mukuro drew in a ragged breath before speaking, "Shadow, you have it in you to defeat Mirage and Gesshoku. You alone have enough strength to take down these vile creatures."

"But Mukuro I am not nearly as strong as you or the others yet. My powers are still locked away…"

"Child you have the key you just refuse to use it!"

"But…"

"No, Shadow. The others have babied you enough. None of them want to push you but I have no feelings against it." She took another breath, her lungs pushing against the pain of her broken ribs. "You're afraid, I understand that but every great warrior must face their fears and earn their strength. This idea that what is inside of you isn't what you really are is nonsense."

"But I am me, why does she have to define me?"

"You are whoever you want to be, Shadow. She is just another part of you. When you two are one again you will still be you, just a more complete you."

"I want to trust your words, Mukuro, but how can you know? If I allow us to become one how do I know I won't change? How do I know that I'll be the same person? I like who I am and don't want to change that."

Mukuro, despite the pain, took Shadows hand in hers and smiled, "Trust in you, Shadow. Know that nothing can change the special and amazing person that you are. You have greatness inside you, all you need to do is reach for it and your potential will be limitless."

Shadow looked at her friend in awe. It was very rare indeed that Mukuro spare words like this to anyone; Never had anyone's words, not even Hieis, made her feel like maybe it would be ok if she allowed this to happen. She smiled.

"Thanks Mukuro." She stood and turned to leave.

"Shadow, one last thing."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Kick his ass."

She nodded and left the room, healers rushing in to take her place.

Kurama and Hiei were leaning against the outside wall waiting for her.

"It's almost time for the next match. How do you feel?"

She looked over to her red headed friend and smirked, "Yeah, I promised Mukuro I would kick his ass and I'm not one to break a promise."

He smiled and Hiei smirked. He opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall to join Shadow at her side.

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting, Onna. Show him what happens when lower class demons mess with our friends."

With that said a portal opened up and the two stepped inside, leaving Kurama behind to care for Mukuro, ready and masking their fear of what was possibly to come.

"ALLRIGHT ALL YOU DEMONS, IT'S TIME TO GET THE LAST MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS STARTED! ALL BETTING WINDOWS ARE NOW CLOSED AND THE PARTICIPENTS HAVE RETURNED! FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN OUT OF THESE TWO FIGHTERS I'M SURE WE CAN EXPECT SOME SERIOUS CARNAGE!"

There was a roar from the crowd as Koto continued her speech.

She waved her arms to one side, signaling towards Mirage, who was dressed in simple white fighters robes.

"ON THIS SIDE OF THE RING WE HAVE THE RUTHLESS AND CUT THROAT FOX DEMON MIRAGE! NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT HIM OTHER THAN THE DELICIOUS YET SADLY SHORT FIGHTS WE'VE SEEN HIM IN ALREADY."

She waved her other arm towards Shadow, also dressed simply in her black yoga pants and fitted blue tank top with her weapons strapped to her sides and back.

"ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE THE SOON TO BE MATE OF LORD HIEI, SHADOW MIYAGI! NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT THIS FIRE AND ICE KITTY EXCEPT THAT SHE WAS RAISED IN THE NINGENKAI AND IS THE ADOPTED NEICE OF FOUR OTHER DEMONS YOU MAY HAVE HEARD OF; CHU THE DRUNKEN MASTER, RINKU THE YO-YO USER, TOUYA THE ICE MASTER AND JIN THE WIND MASTER, AS WELL AS BEING FRIENDS WITH THE OTHER THREE REIKAI TANTEI! ALL IN ALL THIS GIRL COMES FROM SOME PRETTY POWERFUL AND RESPECTED DEMONS!

Koto continued talking some nonsense as Shadow and Mirage locked eyes. He smiled at her.

"_Such a weak form, this human one you take. I'll enjoy beating you into submission."_

The voice rang smooth and menacing in her head. She knew it was his. She put on the best fearless face she could and smiled at him.

"_You'll have to do better than threaten me if you think you'll win this easily."_

"_Hehe, such defiance, little one, but I can smell the fear coming off you. You'll be begging me for death soon enough. We'll see just how defiant you are then."_

"FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY!"

Shadow took her stance as Mirage stretched his arms above his head, slowly bringing them down into a lax stance.

"LET THE FINAL ROUND OF THE QUARTER FINALS… BEGIN!"

The crowd roared and cheered at Kotos announcement and watched eagerly, waiting for blood to spill.

The two fighters just stood still, holding their stances, eyeing each other, waiting for the other to move.

The crowd booed and screamed, demanding they begin the fight.

Shadow watched Mirage carefully, her eyes never leaving his. They were blank though and that sickening smile was as wide as ever.

_What the hell is he waiting for?_ She thought to herself. Her eyes grew wide as suddenly she felt a huge surge of energy below her feet. She jumped high into the air and out of the way as dozens of thick thorny vines shot out from the ground where she had been standing.

_Bastard! So this is what he was planning? Well He'll have to do better than that!_

She flipped in the air and brought fire to her hands, sending flames flying towards the vines. The fire hit them, burning them and leaving nothing but ash to float in the wind.

She smiled down at him as she began to fall back to the ground, "You'll have to do better than that, Mirage!"

"Oh, it's just so funny how you seem to think you've already escaped." He laughed and motioned behind her.

She turned quickly to see the vines again, rushing towards her, the barbs dripping with poison. In her free fall she couldn't dodge them in time. One vine grabbed her by the wrist, another by her ankle, and immediately began to pump poison into her blood. It burned as it travels through her body and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

The vine tightened their hold on her and slammed her down into the ring, forcing her scream out from her clenched teeth. She reached for one of her daggers to cut the vine away but found they were missing as well as her sword.

Mirage chuckled, "If you're looking for your useless weaponry give up. They're on the ground outside the ring where you can't reach them anymore. In your cocky arrogance my faithful vines were able to free them from you as you fell. You should really be more mindful, Shadow.

She growled low, cursing him in her mind.

He walked up beside her and looked down at her, smiling his vile smile. "Feel the poison burn your insides as it slowly paralyzes you. Be grateful that it's a weaker poison; Lord Ashi would not allow me to torture and kill you. Give in to the dark slumber, Shadow."

She glared up at him as he stood over her. She spit up at him and forced herself to move. She saw his hands reaching down for her and made herself rollout of the way before pushing herself back to standing.

He shook his head, "Even if it is taking a little longer to work on you, there is no denying your fate, Shadow."

"Your poisons won't work on me so easily, Mirage." She smiled as she felt the effects wearing off.

He eyed her with curiosity and a hint of annoyance. "Curious little kitty, how is it that you can still stand?" He turned his head to where Hiei and Kuwabara stood. "Curious as to where your fox friend is. Is it he I have to thank for your immunity?" He turned his eyes back to her, "Since you are immune to this poison am I to assume he has treated you with more?"

She shrugged, "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. It's none of your business."

His smile grew and his eyes deepened in their gold colour, "Perhaps I will have some fun then. If I can't poison you into submission, I can beat you and hurt you until you beg me to release you into oblivion."

He reached into his belt and pulled out a seed about as big as a grape. It was purple with strange patterns of swirls on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy into it.

"This plant I had wanted to use to kill one of your friends. However I did not get the pleasure of being matched up with them so using it to subdue you will have to do."

The plant began to sprout and unfold in his hand. His eyes shot open, pouring more energy into the sprout. It exploded with growth, covering his fore arm and reaching out towards Shadow.

She stared at the plant in awe. At first it reminded her of Kuramas Death Tree but she knew it was different. It moved more like the Ojigi and was similar in its colour but there were no blooms to be seen yet. The branches or vines just kept growing and reaching out towards her. She had never fought this one.

"_SHADOW! GET AWAY FROM IT!"_

She turned to see Hiei with his Jagan open and his face scrunched in fury.

"_KURAMA SAYS IT'S A HYBRID. HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES BUT CAN SENSE ITS POWER FROM MUKUROS ROOM. TRY TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN A LITTLE MORE ABOUT IT!"_

She nodded and quickly turned her attention back to the plant which had gotten much closer to her. She jumped up into the air to avoid the vine that had snaked it way towards her. At her movement though all the vines jerked towards her, reaching and making a horrible sound that could best be described as a dog begging for food.

One made a move to grab her and she shot fire particles from one hand and ice from the other, hitting it in different spots hoping to stop its charge but it just kept reaching and gaining on her hovering form.

She looked down to see Mirage was now fully covered in the plant, allowing it to us his body as an anchor and to suck his energy from him. The mass that covered him split into what looked like the hollow of a tree trunk. The energy from it seemed dark and menacing as she stared into its depths.

Her trance was broken by the vine reaching for her and this time, nicking her shoulder. She quickly hit it away and rushed away from it, closely pursued by the other vines. She tried to get another look at the plant to try and figure out its weaknesses.

The mass that covered Mirage almost reminded her of a ningen sea creature called an anemone. It seemed to be fat and flat except for the long torpedo shaped hollow down its middle. The edges were lined with hundreds of the vines that kept reaching for her, corralling her to hover above the dark hollow.

_What the hell is this thing?_ She wondered before she heard it.

The roar was deafening, she had to cover her ears with her hand to help stop the pain from it. She looked around for the cause of the roar but could find nothing that would make such a noise. Below her she felt the dark energy of the hollow spring forth towards her. She looked down and realized in absolute horror that the hollow was a mouth, lined with razor sharp barbs for teeth, dripping poisonous saliva.

A noise to her side caught her attention. Hiei had tried to enter the ring but a force field had been put up, preventing him from getting through.

She heard Mirages voice ring out from the depths of the plant.

"How touching. The Forbidden Child tries to save his mate. Don't worry, Hiei, I'm not going to kill her, Lord Ashi will have that pleasure later. For now I'll just put her in unimaginable pain until she meets her dear father again."

The vines reached out and grabbed her, coiling their way around her, wrapping her in their deadly cocoon. The more she struggled, the more they squeezed.

She screamed in agony as blood began to fill her mouth. Some of her internal organs were damaged. She could feel every single inch of her body in pain and her helplessness to do anything about it. The vines began to slowly move her towards the mouth that waited eagerly for its prey.

Her eyes began to go out of focus as she listened to the sounds of the crowd screaming, some in protest and some in excitement, and the sounds of Kuwabara and Hiei trying to get in. The force field was strong and as it was not like a dimensional barrier, Kuwabara couldn't cut it. She felt out to Hiei with her mind, telling him she was sorry.

As she slowly started to lose consciousness her memories began to pass by her. Specifically of her training for this damn tournament that would inevitably take her life.

She saw her training with Yusuke and how he had said that when she merged he wanted to fight her 'cuz if you can kick my ass now I can't wait to try and beat you at full strength'. She had to laugh at his eagerness to fight and to fight stronger opponents to become stronger himself.

She moved on to her training with Kuwabara. The big guy was never one to push uncomfortable subjects but he did ask her many times to think about her reluctance. He had the idea that this was her power and that she was refusing to use a gift given to her. Ignoring your natural talent and power was a waste to him, especially when you knew it could make all the difference when it came down to protecting yourself and the ones you love.

Kuramas words were always the same but just as thought provoking. He was the only other one who had to deal with having another mind and voice in the same body. He once sought to become Youko more than anything but eventually learned that he was he and that Youko, although was a part of him, was not the only part of him. He told her that she and her incarnation were the same way, a part of each other always but that she was still she, even if they merged.

And then there was Hiei. He wanted her to grow stronger because he knew she could. He didn't want her to be weak, to fall as easy prey to lesser demons who thought they could make a name for themselves by killing her. But more than that, he knew that this was right. They needed to merge for her to be complete. Living a life in which you are constantly fighting yourself and losing control of your powers is not a good life to live. She asked him once why did it matter? He had smiled a rare soft smile and placed his hand on her heart.

"When we found each other again we found a piece of ourselves that had been missing. I am complete now that I have you again, Shadow. But you are still missing a piece of yourself. Uncertainty and lack of confidence in your abilities stems from this missing piece. You are unsure as to who you are. Merge and you'll have your answer."

The memory faded and she heard another voice. She closed her eyes and found herself sitting across from her other half. She stared at her before speaking.

"Do you still refuse me, Shadow? After everything your friends have told you, after all you're debating, after knowing that we need to be together, do you still refuse me?"

She stared at her other half for what would seem like hours in her mind was less than a second outside. Her eyes misted and a smile spread slowly across her face.

"I'm sorry it took me this long."

She smiled back at her, "Sometimes things like this just take time. I'm glad that you decided." She reached out her hand and Shadow took it.

Outside Hiei and Kuwabara were still struggling to get inside. Shadow was almost in the creatures mouth.

Hieis thoughts were in turmoil as he watched helplessly again as he was about to lose the woman he loved.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and a huge blast of energy. The force field crackled and broke under the strain and the two were thrown backwards against the wall.

Mirages plant disintegrated under the sheer power of the energy. He too was thrown back but managed to stay standing in the ring. He put his hand over his eyes to block the glare.

The light lessened and everyone could see Shadow hovering just slightly above the ring. Her body glowed a light blue as the ring became covered in an icy mist. Beside her the mist swirled and a form emerged. The girl looked much like her with Koorime appearance. Her other half smiled as her eyes met a very surprised Hiei.

"_Is it time?"_ He asked.

She only nodded. Shadow opened her eyes and turned the face her. They smiled at each other and pressed their hands together, as if looking into a mirror.

"At long last, we are one."

"_At long last, we are one."_

The wind picked up and filled the arena with icy wind and flames. The Dragon of Eternal Ice sprang forth from the two demons glowing arms and flew around the arena as the whirlwind of opposing elements engulfed the two.

The Dragon flew skyward and came straight down on the two with its mouth opened wide. In a loud boom and a flash of light the wind was gone. The crowd was silent as the fog cleared. The Dragon had wrapped itself around them and had yet to move.

Many minutes passed before the Dragon uncoiled itself and hovered around his master, revealing a much changed Shadow standing in the center ring.

The demon that they had seen fight in the arena early was no longer there. Instead there stood a full grown demoness in all her greatness.

Instead of the human appearance she once took, she now stood in her demonic human appearance, with sleek ears and tail a blue so dark it was almost black. She wore flowy, sleeveless, ceremonial like pale blue robes that hung on her body's curves.

Her skin seemed to be covered in frost with red strip like markings down her arms, face, and presumably the rest of her body.

She opened her eyes and the blue was replaced by the deepest of reds, so deep they almost glowed crimson. She smiled and reached out to pet her friend and it cooed at her touch.

"It's been a long time, dearest Dragon."

It cooed again in response. She laughed. She turned away from her pet and her eyes found Mirages and in them she saw an emotion he had never shown before: fear.

"He wants to eat you." She stated with a sadistic smile.

Anger flooded his eyes and he let out a menacing growl.

"Insolent child! I will show you no more mercy!"

"Ha! Mercy? Tis I from who you should be begging mercy. I see you tremble and yet you still threaten me?" She reached her hand out in front of her. "Allow me to show you just a taste of my true powers!"

He screamed as he took off towards her, vines growing as extensions from his body. They reached out for her, finally happy their master was not restraining them from being able to devour their prey.

Shadow closed her eyes and sighed. Her energy began to radiate from her body in heated waves. AS he reached her, her eyes shot open and great towers of fire erupted around her, lining the ring.

Mirage cried out as his plants were burned and his fur and skin singed by the dancing flames. He took a moment to look around. The towers of flame were massive in energy and power, rotating quickly around the ring, trapping him. He turned wild eyes to Shadow.

"What is this? You didn't have this much power before. What the hell have you done, witch!"

She laughed, "I wasn't complete before. I guess father dearest never told you about what I could become. Tell me, how does it feel to be so blind and ignorant?"

"You won't win, you stupid bitch. I will kill you!" His eyes grew red as he began to transformed.

His body twisted and contorted with loud pops and cracks into the shape of a fox. This fox wasn't beautiful and graceful like Kuramas transformation. It was huge and battle worn, rabid looking. In her mind, His deep voice called to her.

"Prepare to die, Shadow, Daughter of Lord Ashi!" He charged her, teeth bared and saliva dripping from his long canines.

Shadow stood waiting for him with her arms crossed, a blank expression hid her mix of fear and excited anticipation. She pulled her energy back and the flame towers faded away. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips before she held out her hand, palm facing the charging demon.

"Die." Was all she whispered.

In an instant the Dragon sprang forth to meet him. A loud shriek could be heard along with a gut wrenching popping and tearing noise as the Dragon closed its teeth around the struggling fox. With a violent shake if its head it tore a sizable chunk from his body. It roared in delight.

The fox transformed back into Mirage, an armless and half torso less Mirage. She watched as he tried to crawl helplessly away, blood trailing heavily behind him.

She walked up to him slowly, the Dragon moving excitedly through the air around her as she walked. When she reached him she delivered a powerful kick to his side, sending him flaying across the ring. He came to stop lying on his back, breathing heavily.

She came to his side again and kneeled down next to him. She reached down and grabbed the collar of his shirt that was now nothing but rags. She effortlessly pulled him up to meet her face.

"How does it feel to be the hunted now?" She growled, her red eyes piercing his.

He glared at her and lashed out with the arm he still had. His claws raked her face, leaving deep gashes across her cheek and the corner of her mouth. She growled low and smiled as her tongue snaked out to lick the blood from her lips.

"Do you know what happens when one is eaten, body and soul, by a Dragon?"

Fear returned to his eyes.

"They live for eternity in the stomach, neither really alive nor dead, enduring endless torture and suffering. MY Dragon is no different, Mirage." Her eyes were cold and hard.

He stared back into hers, fear seizing his heart as he saw what she meant to do.

But her eyes softened and she leaned in close to him and whispered, "But even with how much pain and suffering you have caused to others, I can't inflict that kind of punishment myself. Be grateful, for this is the mercy I bestow upon you."

His eyes grew in surprise as she smiled a somewhat kind smile on him before his felt his body being enveloped in ice. He looked around frantically as he lost the ability to move and then the ability to speak as the ice reached his neck. He looked up to her once more before the ice fully took him and in her eyes he saw sadness.

_Figures… I get killed by a bleeding heart… and yet… this is… peaceful…_

The last thought passed through his mind as the life in him left his body, his soul intact to go to the other side.

Shadow stood and with a wave of her hand Mirage broke up into millions of tiny ice crystals and blew away in the wind.

The crowd was silent for what seemed like forever before they broke out in loud applause and yells of joyous celebration.

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN! THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN ALL MY TIME AS ANNOUNCER! IT LOOKED LIKE CERTAIN DEATH FOR SHADOW BUT AMAZINGLY WITH SOME ATTACK I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE SHE BECAME INFINITLY STRONGER AND TOOK MIRAGE OUT ALMOST MERCILESSLY! ALTHOUGH I THINK I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO SEE THE DRAGON FINISH HIM OFF, MAKING HIM A POPCICLE IS ALMOST AS GOOD. WINNER OF THE FINAL ROUND OF THE QUARTER FINALS, SHADOW MIYAGI!"

The crowd roared again as Shadow walked to the edge of the ring. She stepped down on the grass and sighed, allowing her human form to take appearance again. The Dragon cooed at her and she smiled.

"I know, I know. But I am not a judge and his punishment was not my deciding. You got to feed a little bit so stop complaining."

It whined in playful annoyance before circling her again and disappearing in a small burst of light, appearing again as the light tattoo on her left arm.

"Are you alright, Onna?"

Shadow looked up from her arm to where the voice had come from. Hiei stood not far beside her with Kuwabara right behind him. She smiled and nodded, her eyes growing heavy.

"Yeah, a little tired, but I'm ok." She said.

He nodded, "It's admirable that you did not allow the Dragon to eat him."

She shrugged, "Like I said, I am no judge."

He smirked, "Hn, well I would've let him suffer."

She sighed, "Maybe, maybe not."

She took a step towards him but stumbled. Two pairs of hands reached out to catch her and she laughed. "Well, should we get out of here? I wanna tell Mukuro what happened."

Kuwabara looked at her in disbelief that the first place she would wanna go is Mukuros but Hiei smiled and nodded. Slowly they made their way to the portal that awaited them barely hearing Kotos closing announcement.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS! THE QUARTER FINALS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER! ALARICS RULING PAIR HAS TAKEN THIS TOURNAMENT BY STORM! IS IT POSSIBLE WE MIGHT HAVE A NEW QUEEN RULING FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS? SHADOW HAS PROVEN TIME AND AGAIN NOT TO COUNT HER OUT AND LORD HIEI IS JUST AS DETERMINED TO WIN. WOULDN'T IB AWESOMELY DELICIOUS IF THEY WERE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER? SAD TO SAY IT WON'T BE SO…YET. THE MATCH UPS FOR THE SEMI FINALS ARE:

SHADOW MIYAGI VS GESSHOKU

AND

LORD HIEI VS HIS MAJESTY KING ENKI

THERE WILL BE A ONE WEEK INTERMISSION BETWEEN NOW AND THE START OF THE FIRST MATCH. REST UP FIGHTERS. KOTO OUT!"

Koenma watched the three friends walk through the portal, his mind somewhere totally far elsewhere.

Shadows true form had awakened and her souls had merged, making her an S class demon. This would no doubt displease his father. With Ashi still out there and Gesshoku still in the competition there was enough danger for her without his father getting involved.

He sighed, "I just hope when the time comes we'll be able to protect you, Shadow."

Ashi watched in his minds eyes his daughter kill one of his best men. But he had to smile. She had become so so strong. She was indeed his daughter. He opened his eyes and was met with the dark and damp castle he inhabited.

He sat in deep thought. If Gesshoku wasn't powerful enough to take her he would have to make an appearance. It would be sooner than planned but he supposed he had to make himself more known eventually. Yes, this would work out just fine even if Gesshoku failed.

He closed his eyes again and the image of his daughter being helped to the room of Lord Mukuro filled his sight. He laughed and thought of the horrible things they would do together.

"Soon, daughter, soon."


	25. The Mating of Demons Lemon

Ok guys. I know I don't update as much as people would like. I know I usually have a reason why and I do this time although I doubt it matters. No one wants to hear about what prevented me from writing so I won't bore you with it. Please, enjoy the new chapter.

Lemon Alert! So for those of you who don't want read kissy huggy and sexy stuff skip over this chapter. It's a lil… rough so yeah. Next chapter out asap seeing as how this one took so long to put out and not everyone will read this one.

Drowning in Flames Ch 25

The Mating of Demons

Shadow stood on the balcony outside their suite, looking out at the red sky deep in thought. She was in her human form, her body still tired from the exhausting match against Mirage. It had been only a day since her dramatic transformation but it seemed an eternity with how slow time seemed to be passing to her.

She was whole, a complete version of herself now. She smiled to herself. She had her answers now and had but one last thing to take care of.

She breathed in deep as she felt a pair of arms wrap their way around her waist. She nuzzled against Hieis cheek and he planted a kiss to hers.

"What's the matter, Onna?" He asked nipping at her neck.

She smiled at his affections but her serious expression soon returned.

"He's out there, Hiei. I've felt his presence grow closer and stronger since defeating Mirage. I don't know what he's waiting for but he'll make a move soon."

He stopped his affectionate nipping and turned her to face him. His face was still with a hint to his anger hiding beneath the calm surface.

"I won't let him hurt you, Onna."

She smiled, "I know, Koi. I know. I don't doubt your ability to keep me safe should I not be able to defend myself." Her smile faded, "But we both know the possibilities when it comes to my Father."

"He is neither your father nor your sire."

"He may not be the father of this body but he is the father of my soul."

"Even so, Onna, his name is Ashi. He does not deserve to be referred to as a Father." He growled.

Her eyes grew sad, "I have memories of him with me and my Mother. He was so happy then, a wonderful and nice man who would have done anything for us. He was so full of life and love.. now all I sense from him is anger and pain; destruction. "

"Losing you would drive any demon mad, Shadow." Hiei whispered. He reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "I lost you once and fell into that same pit of destructive sorrow and rage. If it weren't for that damn detective and eventually finding you again, I would probably still have the same attitude and desires. So trust me when I say I understand." He kissed her lips gently.

She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, nipping his lip.

He growled, "Onna, please don't tease me like that."

She laughed before biting his lip a little harder.

"Who says I'm teasing?" She growled back.

His eyes flew open in surprise. She stood before him in her demon form, red eyes staring back into his and her tail reaching up to rub against his arm.

"Onna… are you sure?" He asked with barely any restraint on his body.

She grinned, a fang poked out from under her lip, and nodded. She barely nodded before Hiei had a rough grip on her waist, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his. He growled deep and turned around, making a beeline for the bedroom.

Shadow could feel his nails digging into the flesh on the back of her legs and it excited her. Hiei incinerated the door to the room and threw her on the bed. She looked up at him and his eyes were glazed over with a deep hunger that could finally be released. His aura glowed about him a deep crimson.

Her eyes in turn grew feral and her ears flattened against her head. She bared her fangs to him; challenging him.

He took her challenge and pounced on her, his hands flying to her wrists as he straddled her. He growled low as he took in her scent, a mixture of the jasmine she always wore and her arousal. His fangs grew and she could feel them dragging along her skin.

She had a brief flashback to Haru but quickly dismissed it. This was Hiei, her chosen mate, and he would never force this on her. She wanted this; she wanted him. Hiei sensed her split second hesitation.

"Onna?" His voice was harsh and rough.

"Yes?" She asked breathless as his fangs left her neck.

"You're sure about this?" He asked as his hands traced down to the thin straps that held her nightgown up. His nails grew, threatening to severe them from the gown. His eyes searched hers, questioning.

She reached up and pulled him to her, her lips kissing him with a fire to match his desire.

"_If you don't mate me right now, I'll be the one mating you."_

That's all it took to break the remaining restraint Hiei had. His aura flared around him, increasing the heat of the room. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the bed as he tore the night gown from her. She growled against the kiss, flaring her own aura. Sparks sizzled in the air as the two energies met.

In the next room the rest of the gang could feel the massive amount of energy from Shadow and Hieis room.

Kuwabara squirmed uneasily as he looked up from his game. "Guys that's some pretty powerful energy, do you think we should go check and see if they're ok?"

Kurama and Yusuke looked at him then back to one another before bursting out laughing.

Kuwabara glared at them, "They could be being attacked right now and you knuckle heads are laughing!"

Kurama waved his hand, asking for a moment to compose himself.

"Kuwabara if you go in there Hiei would surely kill you. Perhaps even Shadow."

His glare dropped to a look of fear.

"What? Why?"

They began laughing again. This time Yusuke was able to choke out a few words.

"They're trying to make little baby Hieis Kuwabara!" Choke, laugh. "Do you need me to explain how that happens!" The two continued to laugh as Kuwabara blushed furiously and quickly went back to his game.

Back in the other room Hiei had picked Shadow up and pinned her to the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He was biting and sucking at her breasts as she cried out, dragging her ever growing nails down his back.

The scent of his blood filled her with a more primal sense of passion and longing. She could feel his member pressed against her as his hips moved seemingly on their own. She bent her head down to nip at his ear and neck before getting him to return his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and wild, like that of a hungry animal.

He pushed her harder against the wall as he reached a hand down between them. He found the wetness he had been seeking and smiled as he kissed her harder.

"_What's this, Onna? Did I work you up that much? Feels like a made you cum already."_

"_Oh yeah, smart ass? I can feel how bad you want to be inside of me so don't think you're the only one who can have an effect-."_

She would have said more but her thoughts were silenced by the touch of his fingers on her nub. A small whimper escaped her lips; granting him permission to do more. He slipped a finger inside of her, feeling her tightness protest against his entry.

More moans filled his ears as he rubbed her nub, feeling it harden beneath his touch. He felt her body tense. He pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes. Her head had come to rest on his shoulder as she gripped him tight, ragged breaths coming now mixed in with the moans. He smiled as nudged her forehead with his nose.

She looked up at him and he could see the pleasure in her eyes. He kissed her roughly, biting her lip and lapping up the blood that poured from it. He increased the pressure he had on her nub and rubbed faster. She cried out as she felt it build inside or her. They both knew she was just moments away.

"Hiei.." She moaned through the kiss.

"Almost, Onna, almost. Relax and enjoy it." He growled as he dipped his finger into her again before continuing to rub her.

Her thoughts were foggy as she tried to hang on to whatever it was that kept her sane. She wanted it but at the same time she didn't and it drove her mad. Her body couldn't hold out any longer. Her body squirmed on its own against his hand as she pulled out of the kiss, screaming her release. He let her ride it out, allowing her body to go limp against his.

His arousal was unbearable now. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down, her body still convulsing slightly. Her breath was shallow as he removed his pants and crawled over top of her. He cupped her cheek and looked into her weary eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She sucked in a breath but nodded. He kissed her again before positioning himself.

"Slow or all at once?" He asked. She was still a virgin after all and if he could help it he'd like the pain to be over with quickly.

She turned her head to the side. "Just do it." She laughed quietly, "You and I both know I've never been one to dip my toes in the water before getting in."

He smiled with a hint of worry. He knew I was going to hurt but he had to do it.

He bent down and kissed her for a minute to help distract her before he pushed himself into her. Her body reacted to get away from the pain and she screamed but he held her tight and kept his lips to hers, drinking in the scream. He worried about her but at the same time the feel of her and the sound of her scream was ecstasy to him. He pulled back and thrust into her again, this time only a whimper.

His hips worked their way to steady and fast rhythm as he pulled away from the kiss. One hand pushed down roughly on her collar bone while the other squeezed and massaged her breast.

She let out deep moans of pain and pleasure. She found herself smiling in the hellish ecstasy. Soon her body resonated with his as their energies began to mingle and become one. The dragons on their arms glowed white and purple as their energies met as well.

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. He released his hold on her and leaned back on his elbows before thrusting up into her, earning him another deep moan. She moved into the thrusts, matching his fast pace.

He sat up and she wrapped her legs around him. They were both getting close.

"Hiei, I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head to the side, exposing the junction of her neck and shoulder to him. He leaned his head to the side and put her mouth to the same spot on him. He felt her fangs lengthen in anticipation.

"And I love you, Shadow." His fangs grew and he sank them into her neck as she did his.

Energy glowed around each bite mark as it filled them.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her tighten and release with him deep inside of her.

They pulled away from each other's necks and watched as the marks healed in a flash of energy. Where bite marks once were there were now matching images of a black dragon curled gracefully around a black and red kitten.

The energy around the room began to dissipate as their bodies weariness caught up with them. They fell to the bed holding each other, legs entangled in the sheets.

Hiei was smiling. A smile of happiness, possessiveness, and love. She was his body and soul now just as he had always been hers. They were mates. He hugged her to him tight. She was asleep, exhausted from the massive amount of energy she had used within the last few days. He didn't care, he hugged her to him anyway, playing with her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Shadow. I'll never be able to say it enough I know but know that it is true my sweet little neko. Sleep well, I'll keep the nightmares away and always protect you." He planted a kiss to her head and fell into sleep with her, feeling complete at last.


	26. SemiFinals pt 1

Ok guys, its been a while. Heres an update on my life as to why its been so long. I got kicked out, was couch surfing for about 7 months ish, had to take medical leave because of seizures, almost lost my job due to said medical leave, found out I was preggo, moved back home and have been working and dealing with feuding family members for the past few months. Things are kinda stable now, I didn't lose my job, and I am able to enjoy my first pregnancy and get back to writing. Hopefully I'll be able to get chapters out more frequently now, though they may be a little shorter. Again you all have my apologies and I hope you will forgive me. Enjoy the next chapter.

Drowning in Flames Ch. 26

Semi-Finals pt 1

"GOOD MORNING ALL YOU DEMONS OUT THERE! THIS IS YOUR HOSTESS WITH THE MOSTEST, KOTO! I CAN SENSE THE EXCITEMENT IN THE AIR AS THE START OF THE SEMI FINALS DRAWS NEAR. WHAT A LINE UP WE HAVE! LADY SHADOW VS GESSHOKU AND LORD HIEI VS KING ENKI TOGETHER UNDER ONE ARENA! MY TAIL IS JUST TINGLING WITH ANTICIPATION!"

The arena roared to life with the sound of blood thirsty demons calling out for the blood of the fighters.

"THE MATCHES WILL BEGIN MOMENTAIRLY SO GO PLACE YOUR LAST MINUTE BETS AS WE WAIT FOR THE COMBATANTS TO JOIN US HERE IN THE ARENA. CAN I PLEASE HAVE THE SEMI-FINALISTS TO THEIR APPOINTED RINGS PLEASE?"

Hiei and Shadow stood at the entrance to the arena, listening to the sounds of the crowd. She leaned into his embrace, a rare sight to see for anyone to see. He nipped her ear.

"Worried, Onna?"

She turned her blood red eyes to him and smiled, "No, Koi."

"Hn, I know when you're lying."

She looked down to his chest and sighed.

"With my powers fully awakened I admit I feel more confident in my ability to fight however the powers are still very new…"

He tilted her chin up so her eyes looked back to his. He planted a kiss to her forehead, "Hn, be calm, Onna. Your body knows its abilities. You will do fine against this piece of trash." A playful glint crossed his eyes, "I know I'll see you in the finals. Do you think you can win against me?"

She smiled at him, "I guess we'll see. I've always wanted to show you I can kick your ass."

Hiei laughed, "That's my girl."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hiei, my friend. You are required to defeat me before you can fight Shadow in the finals."

The two demons looked to the owner of the voice and found Enki walking towards them. Hiei smirked.

"You're old, Enki. I can defeat you without losing my breath. It's too easy."

Enki laughed, "Oh what it is to be young and cocky."

The two demons shook hands and she nodded in greeting to the King.

"A match between you two would be interesting."

Enki smiled at the young demoness, "Ah but I feel it would be far more interesting to have a match with you, my dear."

Hiei smiled. He didn't know if she realized it but that was high praise for someone so young to receive. Enki had respect for her, more so than a normal fighter.

"Alright old man, its time we do this. Hope you're ready to give me your crown."

"Again young Hiei, don't allow yourself to become too cocky."

"Just refrain from killing each other in your frenzy."

The three demons laughed and turned to walk together into the arena, where the cries of the hungry demons grew louder with every step.

* * *

Gesshoku stood in one ring waiting, his eyes fixated on Shadow. He smiled, his fangs peaking over his bottom lip.

Shadow felt his eyes on her and hid her inner cringe. She raised her eyes to him and their stares locked.

He smiled at her and he glare deepened.

"So you came to accept your death, Shadow?" He called out.

"Hmph, I came to teach you a lesson in defeat. Arrogance will be your downfall, mutt."

He snarled at her, "Is that a fact? I'll be sure to remember that when I'm crushing your throat in my teeth as you try to beg for your life."

She faltered for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Hiei staring his cold stare across the ring.

"Onna, don't let your emotions confuse and distract you. You are stronger than his taunts."

She smiled and nodded before nuzzling her mate and stepping into the ring. Her gaze returned to Gesshoku.

"Are you ready, cur?'

"You will do well to watch your tongue young one. Mirage may have fallen to you but I will not." He drew his sword and waited.

Hiei shot one last glare before he turned and entered his own ring with Enki.

"He's strong."

Hiei nodded, "But Shadow is stronger."

"I don't doubt it, however she is not as well trained nor as experienced and he is ruthless."

"I know this, Enki. Don't think for a second that I would allow him to kill her. Screw being king, I will jump in to save her if I must."

Enki chuckled, "This I am sure of, Hiei. I just hope you can spare me enough attention to give me a decent match."

Hiei smirked, "I can split my attention a million times over and still have enough to defeat you, Old Man."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! ALL BETTING WINDOWS ARE NOW CLOSED! THE SEMI-FINAL ROUNDS ARE READY TO BEGIN! IN RING 1 WE HAVE GESSHOKU VS LADY SHADOW!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

"AND IN RING TWO WE HAVE HIS MAJESTY KING ENKI VS LORD HIEI!"

The roars grew louder.

"ALRIGHT YOU DEMONS OUT THERE! ALL EYES UP FRONT CUZ I HAVE A FEELING THIS IS GONNA BE A WONDERFULLY DELICIOUS GORE FEST! COMBATANTS ARE YOU READY!"

The 4 fighters took their stance, locking eyes with their opponents.

"GET READY ON MY MARK!... AND…. FIGHT!"

* * *

Sorry so short this time guys. More soon.


	27. Semi Finals pt 2

Hey everyone, no baby yet but any day now lol. Literally, any day. You can come out now Lance! -.- In the meantime I've tried hard to give you guys a good long chapter. Also sitting here rewatching the dark tournament and realizing that Koenma is a kinky S.O.B. ;P He likes to give Boton spankings. Its been forever since I've written a fight scene so I'm sorry if its not up to par :/ I really tried. I remember before I took my break that I was having trouble deciding how to do this fight because I didn't wanna dumb down either character or make anyone ridiculously strong. So I hope I did it well and that it sits right with everyone. Enjoy!

Drowning in Flames Ch. 27

Semi Finals pt 2

At Kotos word the 4 fighters sprang at each other. Hiei drew his sword and swung at Enki, who in turn blocked the blow, the blade barely cutting his skin. The two demons smirked as they flew back from each other and jumped back again, exchanging blows.

Gesshoku and Shadow met in a clash of fur and claws. Each had taken their animal forms and were now rolling in the ring, biting and clawing at one another. Gesshoku swung his huge wolfs paw at her and caught her across her face. She hissed in pain as she was thrown across the ring.

She shook it off as she stood on all fours and stared down Gesshoku. He reveled to her his fangs and growled low. The two demons circled each other , eyeing each other.

"_Poor Kitty Kitty. Did the big bad wolf hurt you that bad?"_

"_Hardly. You call yourself the big bad wolf? More like harmless puppy."_

With an angry howl he sprang forward, mouth wide open, teeth dripping with saliva. She almost dodged it but her tail caught in his mouth. He clamped down on it and she cried out in pain, twisting pack to deliver a hard blow to his muzzle, freeing her tail. His neck exposed, she lunged for it, sinking her teeth in deep.

Gesshoku shook her off and they stared at each other, blood dripping from each their mouths. With a growl he transformed back into his demon form.

"Enough play, Shadow. If this is what Lord Ashi spoke of when he talked about your true power than I may begin to question him. This is pathetic." He spoke, unamused. His wounds barely registered in this form.

Shadow transformed back into her demon form, it barely affected by her previous wounds as well.

"I don't know what my father told you about me but I assure you I am more than enough to take care of a vile creature like you."

"We'll see about that, child. Mirage was impulsive and careless to allow himself to fall to you. I will make no such mistakes."

"Hmph, Mirage fell because he was weaker than me. You'll fall for the same reason." The air around her cooled as the dragon on her arm glowed with life.

Hiei stole a glance at Shadows ring, barely dodging an attack from Enki. They were out of their animal forms and that made him feel better. Shadow was not as efficient in that form.

"Stop day dreaming Hiei or you'll get hurt!" Enki yelled as his fist connected with his cheek. Hiei flew across the ring and into the nearby wall.

He glared at the current King and spit blood.

"Cheap shot, Enki."

"You weren't paying attention. Leave her be and focus here. You'll know if she needs you."

"Hn."

"6…! 7…! 8…!" Koto's voice reached his ears as her count neared completion. Hiei quickly jumped back into the ring and right back into the fight.

Enki smiled as fire engulfed Hieis fists and sword. He'd get a nice workout with the fire demon.

Hiei stole one last glance at Shadow before returning his full attention to his own match, silently willing her to win.

Gesshoku growled as the air seemed to reach out to him, frost lightly covering the ground around him.

"You'll have to do better than to produce a little frost." He growled as he pulled his throwing daggers from his side.

"Trust me, a little frost is the least of your worries." She retorted as she pulled her own daggers from their holsters on her thighs.

"Hmph."

The two flew at each other metal clashing on metal, Gesshokus dripping with deadly poison and Shadows glowing with the power of ice. His movements were bulky where as hers looked like a dance.

Shadow eyed Gesshoku with every movement. She felt his power and saw his strengths, but since her merger she felt on his level if not more powerful. She refused to allow herself to get too cocky though. She had only seen him fight once against Mukuro and knew not all of his attacks.

_I could use the dragon, that might end it quickly. But that sword of his might allow him to escape. Not only would that take up a lot of my energy but it would severely hurt my dragon. No, I must defeat him some other way._

She dodged his next attack, his blade barely passing over her skin. She could feel the heat from the poison, as if it longed to flow through her veins. She pushed away quickly, putting some distance between the two of them. He didn't allow that distance to remain for long, he was at her side in moments.

_I can't allow his blade to cut me, I'm not immune to that poison. Fuck, I need to get some distance…_

She defended against his daggers, carefully watching that they not even nick her skin. She pushed away and delivered a hard blow to the side of his head throwing him across the ring. She took a hard defensive stance and stared at him, waiting.

Gesshoku landed against a nearby wall, struggling under the rubble.

"You bitch! I'm through using kid gloves on you! Your flesh will be mine!"

His eyes darkened as his claws and fangs grew. He threw the daggers at Shadow, a line of energy attached to them like string.

She saw the shimmer of energy and cursed. She dodged them but quickly dodged again as the daggers changed course and followed her movement. The energy strings acted like strings on a puppet, allowing Gesshoku to chase her around the ring. He sent out more, all attached with strings of energy. The clash of metal could be heard as she dodged and countered the daggers attacks.

More daggers seemed to appear as she focused all her attention on them, so much in fact that she didn't realize how close she had gotten to Gesshoku. He smiled as she unintentionally leaped and jumped her way closer and closer to him. With one last leap she was within arm's reach.

Her breath caught in her throat as he grabbed her and pulled her to him before sinking his fangs into her shoulder. Her eyes went white as they sank deeper, crushing the bones. He let her go and pushed her away, smirking as she crumbled to his feet.

"AND SHADOW IS DOWN! I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'LL BE ABLE TO USE THAT ARM FOR A WHILE, IF EVER AGAIN. IF SHE CAN STAND BACK UP, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER SHE'LL LAST IN THIS FIGHT FOLKS! 1…! 2…! 3…!"

Hiei and Enki stopped their match and looked over at Shadow.

"Onna! Get up! You can win this!"

Gesshoku laughed as he retracted his daggers.

"It's no use, Hiei. I crushed all the bones in her shoulder and surrounding area, twisting the nerves and severing the arteries. She'll be fully unconscious soon enough, if not from the pain then the blood loss."

"Shadow! Wake your ass up! I know you're stronger than this bastard!"

Hiei wanted nothing more than to jump over there and take her away, but something held him back, some unknown feeling of dread if he were to interfere now.

Shadow lay on the ground, trembling in pain.

_Get up! This is nothing! You've endured more pain than this in training. Do not lose to an enemy like this!_

"4…! 5…! 6…!"

Slowly she rolled onto her good arm and knees and pushed herself to kneeling. She looked up and glared at Gesshoku through the pain.

"I refuse to fall to you." She screamed as she pushed herself to stand, stopping Kotos countdown.

Hiei smirked in relief but inside he still worried. The wound was serious. She needed to end this quickly and get it looked at or next time she wouldn't stand back up.

"Hn." He turned back to Enki, who only nodded in response before returning to their fight.

Gesshoku glared, "Don't be ridiculous. You'll pass out from the blood loss any moment now."

"Fool, don't you notice the lack of blood?"

His eyes widened in shock.

"What!"

She smirked as she pulled her hand away from her shoulder. Instead of a mangled and bloody mess there was an ice cast covering it.

"I'm using my energy to direct the blood flow so that the veins and arteries can heal and the ice to keep everything else from moving too much until this fight is over. As I said, Gesshoku, I will not fall to you."

"Foolish child! Do you really believe you can win against me! With one fucking arm! You are sadly mistaken! I will have you!"

Shadows breath was heavy as she assessed her situation. She could talk a good game but Gesshoku was right. With only one arm this fight was near impossible. The amount of energy she was using to keep from bleeding out and to keep her arm in as little pain as possible was enough to weaken her to limited attacks. Her thoughts went back to her dragon. He would be the easiest way to finish off Gesshoku. But that sword.. if the dragon consumed him with the sword he could escape.

_I've got to get that damn sword away from him. If he doesn't have that sword he can't channel the energy into it to get away and the dragon can consume him without him escaping. _

Gesshoku walked towards her, pulling his sword from his back.

"I guess I'll just have to make the rest of you useless as well." He lunged at her, swinging his sword down towards her other shoulder.

Shadow dodged and attempted to kick away his sword. She missed and lost her balance. She let out a yelp as she hit the floor. She barely rolled out of the way of his sword as he brought it down again and again. She rolled until she reached the edge of the ring. With nowhere to go she looked up at the wolf demon as he smiled.

"Nowhere left to run now is there? This fight, and you, are mine!"

He brought his sword down hard. Shadow glared as she reached up and caught the sword in her hand, the blade biting deep into her flesh. Her eyes glowed blue as her energy surged. He tried to pull his sword away but it was too late, ice had already begun to engulf it.

Gesshoku growled and struggled to free his sword from the ice but it was no use. He let go just as the ice reached the hilt.

That was all Shadow needed. His sword taken away she surged her energy even more and summoned her final attack.

"DRAGON OF ETERNAL ICE!" The Dragon sprang forth from her arm, flying through the air and roaring with hunger. The snow white beast set its eyes on the now trembling wolf and roared again with delight.

"No! NO!" Gesshoku screamed as his true cowardice showed. He tried to run but the dragon would not be denied. With a final delighted roar it brought its jaws down on him and feasted, the sound of crushing bones and whimpers of pain filled the arena as Gesshoku became no more.

Shadow slowly stood as the dragon finished its meal. The dragon wrapped around her and cooed, as if happy it was fed. She smiled and rubbed its jaw line.

"I hope the meal was satisfying. Time to return to rest, dear friend." The dragon roared before disappearing in a flash of light, returning to her arm. She smiled before going into a coughing fit.

She looked down at her hand and realized she was coughing up blood. Seems the sword was laced with the poison as well.

_Fuck.._

Her vision blurred as Koto announced her as the winner and advancing fighter to the final round. She struggled to stay standing but found herself falling. Her eyes blacked out as she was caught by Kurama.

Kuramas face was full of concern. Her wounds were fairly serious and the amount of poison in her system was deadly with the amount of energy she had used.

He turned to Hiei and Enkis ring and found they had stopped a moment to make sure he had things under control.

"_Take care of her, Fox."_

"_Of course, Hiei. Focus on your match and leave Shadow to me."_

Kurama picked up the unconscious demoness, now in her fully human form, and disappeared through a portal.

Hiei turned his attention back to Enki. Now that he didn't have to worry about Gesshoku he could focus on this fight for real. Enki was powerful and could easily win if he had wanted to take advantage of his distracted state. Now the two demons could really fight. Hiei did not desire the throne, he could barely stand the thought of ruling Alaric. Politics just weren't his thing, but in Alaric its his duty. To the Makai he held no responsibility. Still, this didn't mean he would go easy on Enki or throw the match.

"Musing, my friend?" Enki asked.

"Just deciding how I'm going to defeat you." Hiei retorted.

"Hmph, again my friend, don't get cocky. Just because you can now fight unhindered by worry does not mean you can defeat me easily."

"Hn, we'll see about that." Hiei said, readying his sword.

Koenma sat in his VIP room watching the fight. He let out a sigh of relief as Shadow was taken from the ring to be treated.

"My daughter has grown quite strong hasn't she, Koenma?"

His eyes widened in shock as he turned to find Ashi sitting beside him, eyes closed and sipping a mug of tea.

"Ashi.."

He chuckled, "Don't act so surprised. You knew I was watching from minute one."

"Not from my VIP room."

"No, I suppose not. But that's besides the point. You didn't answer my question. Shes grown strong hasn't she?"

Koenma glared at his former friend.

"She has."

"Much stronger than those fools in the Reikai had predicted."

"What do you want, Ashi?"

Ashi opened his eyes, the red in them deep with blood, instead of the playful fire they once held in his early years.

"You know what I want, Koenma."

"You can't have her powers. There's no way to have them unless you convince her to fight for you; which under the circumstances I highly doubt you would ever convince her."

"I don't need her body to have her powers, though her wanting to be by my side would in fact be a plus."

"Ashi.."

"I did not come here to reveal to you my plans. I merely came to see my old friend before said plans took effect. Seems my two subordinates have failed me but in a way I guess they succeeded. They proved to me just how powerful my daughter really is."

"They almost killed her. Do you not care about that?"

"They could never have killed her. She may come close to death but she'll always come out on top. All those lifetimes, all those powers, everything inside her wouldn't allow her to fall to something weaker than her, especially if it means her life."

"Theres no way you can know that to be true."

"Hmph, think what you will, Koenma. Pretty soon you'll have no say." Ashi took one last sip of tea before he smiled at his old friend. The smile filled Koenma with sickness. "Soon, you'll see everything I've worked for. Then we'll see."

With a flash of flame he was gone. Koenma stared at the empty seat, anger and fear filled him. He sat there staring for a good while before allowing his body to relax.

His eyes returned to the fight but his mind staying on Ashi. Not only was his father after Shadows life, Ashi was too. This he already knew but it hadn't hit him until Ashi himself was sitting beside him.

"Shadow.. I don't know what will happen.. All I can do is hope we're all strong enough to protect you.."


	28. The Monster in the Flames

Let's try this again. It's been a long time my friends and readers. Life has a funny way of catching you off guard and throwing you curveballs. For those of you who didn't know I gave birth to my first son in February and its been crazy since. Things are finally stable and I can write again. I'm a stay at home mom now with free time again (yes, even wit month old running around getting into things lol) so my goal now is to put out a chapter a week, at the least every two. Enjoy this chapter as it marks my return to the world of fanfiction.

Drowning in Flames Ch. 28

The Monster in the Flame

Kurama held Shadows' weakened body in his arms, carefully lifting her and leaving the ring.

"Hang in there, Shadow. I'll have you fixed up in no time." He said softly.

"-cough- No, wait. I wanna stay and watch Hiei." He words were labored. The poison was slowly working its way through her system, fighting to drag her down into its deadly sleep.

"Shadow, don't be ridiculous."

"Please, Kurama. I wanna see him fight. Just give me the antidote here. My wounds are stable for now."

Kurama stared down at her with a look that said he knew she was bullshitting. Her wound wasn't as stable as she wanted him to believe. If she lost consciousness the energy she was using to keep the blood flowing would be cut off and she ran the risk of bleeding out.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Very well. I will give you the antidote but if I feel for any reason that I need to pull you away I will with no questions asked are we clear?"

She smiled, "Yeah, fox."

He walked her over to the arena wall and sat her up against it where she could see Hiei and Enki. Her eyes instantly focused on the two demons. She didn't even notice Kurama reach into his pocket and pull out a vial and barely registered the foul taste as he tipped her head back and forced her to drink. All her focus was on Hiei and keeping her shoulder together.

Hiei stole a glance behind him as he dodged Enkis attack and felt a slight surge of anger at the fox for allowing her to convince him to let her stay.

"_Baka Onna! Baka Kitsune! I will deal with the two of them shortly."_

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Enkis fist to his face. He had lost himself too deeply in his thought.

Enki laughed, "What's the matter, Hiei? Can't keep your focus?"

Hiei recovered quickly and countered with a blast of flame.

"I don't need a lot of focus to defeat you, old man. I can hear those old bones creaking from over here."

"Lots of talk for someone who at least twice now has tasted his own blood because of my fists."

"Shut up, old man, and lets do this."

Enki laughed as he returned to his stance. The two demons locked eyes before Hiei disappeared in a blur.

Enki closed his eyes for a moment before moving quickly to the left, dodging Hieis sword as it sliced down through the air. His face grew serious as he countered with a heel to his jaw.

Hiei went sailing through the air but regained his composure and flew back towards the ring and began to circle it, dragging his sword along the rings floor, drastically shrinking the available fighting space. Flames rose up from where his sword touched, creating a high wall and trapping Enki inside.

The old demon smirked up at his friend, "Pretty light show, Hiei. Whats next, fire breath?"

Hiei dropped down and landed sword at the ready, "Only I can pass through these flames unharmed. Touch them and they will devour you, burn you until I call them off. I'd like to end this quickly."

He laughed, "Well now I guess that means I'll just have to watch where my fist flies then, huh, Hiei?"

"Enough talk, fool, lets end this!" Hiei flared his energy to peak levels readying himself for his next attack. Enki smiled in agreement and determination as he powered up as well.

The two flew towards each other, their attacks at the ready but they never connected. Between them appeared a man and all was lost in a bright light.

The ring exploded with such force it threw both fighters back against the walls of the arena and engulfed everything in light and heat. The flames licked out towards the crowd, burning and killing many of the lesser demons in the stands.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! I'M NOT SURE WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT IT APPEARS THAT AN EXPLOSION HAS OCCURRED AND KNOCKED BOTH OF OUR COMPETITORS OUT OF THE RING. WHOSE ATTACK DID WHAT I CAN'T TELL BUT IF MY EYES DO NOT MISTAKE ME THERE APPEARS TO BE SOMEONE ELSE IN THE RING-"

"Shout your mouth, cat, before I turn you into a rug for my fire place." A deep voice demanded. Koto eeped and immediately grew quiet.

All eyes turned to center ring. Out of the dust appeared the man who with him had brought the flames strong enough to stop Hiei and Enki.

Ashi looked up and meet the eyes he sought and she stared back into his.

"Shadow."

Kurama was in front of her before he finished saying her name, rose whip at the ready and in Yoko form.

"Stay back, Ashi."

He laughed, "Or you'll do what, exactly, Yoko? Prick me with your thorns? How so… cute." He snapped his fingers and Kuramas rose whip instantly turned to flame.

He cried out in shock before realizing Ashi had appeared in front of him. Before he could react he was brutally and quickly put down, knocked unconscious and tossed to the side like a discarded toy.

Ashi looked down at his daughter, still broken and bleeding from his fight with Gesshoku, and smiled.

"Ah, my dear, you look so terrible and yet in your eyes I still see sheer will and fire to kill me. It fills me with pride to see such spirit in my flesh and blood. Those fools thought I was stupid to put so much faith in you and yet here you are; alive and still wishing to fight where they are now dead by your hand. You'll make a fine Princess and future Queen of the 3 worlds."

Shadow could only grimace in response. Her wounds had worsened without the energy to heal properly. She couldn't even attempt to speak let alone fight him off.

Ashi reached his hand down to touch her face but was knocked down and blasted by a barrage of attacks. He quickly regained himself and angrily looked towards his attackers.

Hiei had managed to pull himself out of the rubble he had been buried under and was now standing with sword at the ready between him and Shadow, joined by Yusuke and Kuwabara with Chu and the gang racing to join them. All had weapons and attacks at the ready.

"Touch her and you will die in more agony than planned you worthless animal." Hiei hissed.

Ashi laughed. "You really think you can keep me from my daughter? You? A bastard child of the Ice Maidens? This was nothing more than a lucky shot, a momentary advantage given to you by an accidental let down of my guard."

He glowed a deep red as he raised his power level.

"Hiei…"

"Don't worry, Onna, he won't have you-"

"Let me give you a taste of my true power before I kill you." Ashi grinned sadistically as disappeared and reappeared, closing the distance between him and the gang.

Before anyone could react he had knocked Kuwabara flying across the arena by his sheer force of presence and had both Yusuke and Hiei in his grasp, crushing their windpipes and filling them with his energy, burning them from the inside. Even Hiei, a fire demon, screamed in agony. Ashi just smiled and laughed, like a child playing with fire for the first time and finding its sick pleasures.

Shadow choked out a scream, reaching out to them as best she could.

"Ashi, no! Please stop this!" Blood poured from her mouth as she forced the words, begging for their lives. He paid her no mind.

Flames poured from Ashis body and screams could be heard throughout the arena as lesser demons fled.

Tears fell and formed into gems freely as Shadow dragged herself painfully closer to them, her skin burning with the contact of his flames.

"Ashi, please!..."

"Onna…"

"FATHER! PLEASE I BEG YOU SPARE THEM!"

The flames vanished as Yusuke and Hieis bodies hit the ground, barely alive. Ashi turned and looked down at her, a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"You called me, 'Father'."

Tears continued to drop from her eyes as she struggled to speak.

"Please, spare them. I'll go with you if you just spare their lives."

"Onna...! No…!" Hiei screamed, his voice more a hoarse whisper than a scream.

Ashi smiled. He leaned down and gathered her into his arms and slowly began to rise into the air.

"You are mine, Shadow. I will not make deals for what is rightfully mine." He laughed as his eyes began to glow and the whole arena erupted in flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed as she watched the flames grow, her tear gems falling to the ground as they flew farther away.

"_Hiei…."_ Was her last conscious thought before she blacked out.

Ashi smiled, savoring his victory and carrying his prize. His plan was working out just as intended and now with the Reikai Tantei dead, nothing could stop him. No even King Enma himself.


	29. Premonition

Ok guys, I need opinions. I'm debating rewriting a couple of the beginning chapters. I've grown as a writer since then and after rereading them I am not fully satisfied with them. What do you guys think?

Drowning in Flames Ch. 29

Premonition

_Blood and fire filled the air and invaded Shadows senses. The battle field lay before her eyes, her friends fighting with Ashis' forces. She watched as each one struggled to stay standing, their opponents powerful and evenly matched._

_Her eyes found her mate sword to sword with Ashi himself. His face was twisted in exhaustion and pain while her father only smiled. Without thinking she ran towards them, screaming for her mate._

_Ashi landed a blow to his ribcage then threw him to the ground. He put his foot to his neck and his sword to his heart. _

"_She is and will always be mine. A dirty beast like you will never own her."_

"_You.. bastard.. I will.. kill.. you.." He reached his hand for his sword, knowing it was too far but not willing to give up._

"_HA! YOU kill ME? I think, my friend, you'll see this is the other way around. No, it is I who shall take your life." He raised his sword high for the killing blow. "Die!" _

_Hiei closed his eyes and waited for a blow that never came. He felt Ashi get thrown suddenly and violently off of him and struggled to regain his breath. His eyes refocused and saw Shadow wrestling with her father. _

"_Onna! Why didn't you run! You shouldn't be here!"_

"_Why do you continue to defy me and side with this riff raff, Shadow! I am your Father! Your loyalty should be to me! Not some unworthy beast!"_

_Her eyes flashed crimson as she countered his sword with her own._

"_He's worth more than you ever will be. You will die her today and you will never have me or my powers."_

_Hiei struggled to stand as he watched the fight intensify. _

_Ashis anger came off him in waves. _

"_I don't need you to steal your power. If you won't side with me then I shall take what I want and claim whats mine!"_

_With that he blasted her with a ball of fire and brought his sword up across her torso, leaving a long deep gash. She flew backwards, screaming in agony. Before she or anyone could do anything, Ashi took his sword and buried it deep into her chest._

_Shock registered on her face as a smile graced his._

"_I will watch the light fade from your ungrateful eyes and when your soul departs it will be mine to take."_

_He freed his sword from her body and let her hit the ground, gasping for breath but struggling against the blood that filled her lungs._

_Ashi smiled down at her before a powerful blast sent him flying across the battlefield. _

_Hiei had managed to make it to her and get the bastard off of her but the killing blow had been struck. In shock and disbelief he dropped to his knees beside her, taking her in his arms._

"_Shadow!"_

_Shadow tried to breathe but the air stuck in her throat as blood flowed into her lungs. She faintly heard her name being called. Her eyes were growing dim but she was able to make out Hieis fearful eyes._

"_Hiei…"_

"_Onna, hang on, It'll be ok.." His hand found hers_

"_Hiei, I think I'm dying…"_

"_No, Onna, no. You're only wounded you'll be ok."_

"_I love you, Hiei.." She whispered._

"_Don't you do that, Onna. Don't tell me good-bye yet, you're not going anywhere."_

_Shadow smiled, a trickle of blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. "Hiei.."_

"_No, Shadow, no.." Black tear gems began to fall from his eyes._

_Her eyes blurred, his face becoming nothing more than grey mixed into the haze of death._

"HIEI!" Shadow sat upright, clenching the sheets in panic.

She looked around for her mate, not remembering right away where she was or what had happened. Realization set in as she took in her surroundings and tears came to her eyes.

Her mark burned with a searing pain, signaling either the death or life threatening injury to her mate. The memory of what Ashi had done replayed in her mind as she cried.

After waiting so long he was lost to her again.

"Ah my dear, I see you have awakened."

She looked up to see the evil smile of the man she once called Father. They locked eyes, waiting for the other to break first.

Ashi smiled.

"One day you will grow to love me and to do as I say. Today, you will stay chained to that bed until I decide you're obedient enough." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Shadows eyes narrowed as she let out a murderous cry. She swore she would get him, make him pay for everything he had done to her, to Hiei.

"Soon you bastard. Soon."


	30. Once a Father Now a Stranger

Wow yay! Looks like People are still reading and I've gotten some new readers Happy to see that. I've gotten opinions from y'all either in the reviews or in PM and I've decided to focus more on the new chapters rather than rewrite the old ones. So I won't keep you waiting anymore. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Drowning in Flames Ch. 30

Once a Father Now a Stranger

Hiei closed his eyes as the flames engulfed the arena. His thoughts raced, trying to reach out to Shadow, to find a way to cheat death and get to her.

Moments passed before he realized he didn't feel the lick of flames against his skin. He opened his eyes to see Koenma standing in the center ring, holding his pacifier in his hand and above his head. A greenish blue energy flowed from it and engulfed the Reikai Prince. From his body came a powerful shield, holding back the flames Ashi had handed down as a death sentence to all in the arena.

"Hiei! Are you alright!?"

Hiei turned to the sound of his name. IT was Kurama. The fox had awoken to the same sight as he and was slowing making his way over to him. His injuries seemed mild from the outside but Hiei knew internally he was badly wounded. He, for that matter, was not much better off than the fox. Ashis internal flames had threatened to tear everything apart and kill him from the inside out. The wounds still burned.

"Hn, I'm fine, fox. We need to assess the others and go after the bastard."

"Hiei.."

"Binky breath! You ok, man!?"

The two turned and saw Yusuke inching his way over to Koenma, who had now fallen exhausted to his knees, the flames and shield now gone.

"I'm sorry, Hiei.." Koenma said as he tried to catch his breath.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Ashi appeared to me just before he attacked. I barely had time to get down here and throw up the shield let alone warn you.."

He looked up and assessed the men he had found and put together as a team all those years ago. Kurama and Hiei leaning on each other to stand and Yusuke checking on the semi-conscious Kuwabara; never had they looked so badly beaten. Their bodies were barely hanging on but their eyes still determined to get up and fight.

"Ashi took Shadow." Hiei stated, his voice laced with the anger he could barely control. "We're going to get her back."

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I know. He won't kill her though. Not yet. Not until he is sure he can't use her."

"Use her!? How? She would never allow…"

"He wants her powers Hiei. He wanted to take her once she fully merged and came into her powers but before she could be mated."

"But why? He certainly wasn't worried about killing Hiei just now. Shadows too strong to fall into the death despair most demons fall in at the loss of a mate." Kurama pondered aloud.

"Because then they had a chance to change his plans." He turned to Hiei. "Your mating gave you two a link that can't be broken. He didn't want to you two to figure it out and you to be able to find her. It's much more than just sensing ones energy or being able to speak telepathically. Its knowing where the other is, exactly, at all times. You may not be able to name the place but you can find it, no matter which world you're in."

Hiei thought the words over in his head. Could it be true? He certainly didn't feel like he had any new abilities.

"How.."

"It's weak right now because you are weak. You need to heal. You all do. I can use what's left of my power to heal the more life threatening wounds. Yukina and Botan can take care of the rest. Once you energy is back to normal you should be able to sense her immediately. It will grow stronger the closer you get but you should still be able to more or less pin point her location."

Hiei nodded as Koenma raised the pacifier and concentrated the remaining energy to engulf the four men. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls running towards them. He turned his eyes to the sky.

_I don't know if you can hear me, Onna, but trust me. I will find you. And together, we will make that bastard pay!_

Shadow woke from her blacked out slumber. She looked around, searching.

_That's strange…_

She settled back into the pillows and tried to fall back asleep but found she couldn't force it. She had thought she heard Hieis' voice. But that was impossible now wasn't it? She almost laughed at the morbid thought of Hieis ghost coming to haunt her.

It hurt her. Her senses were telling her Hiei was alive but she had watched him die. Watched. That's all she did.. she didn't fight. She kept telling herself she had been physically unable but her guilt still ate at her. What good were her powers if she couldn't use them when she needed to?

The sound of footsteps snapped her back from her thoughts. She let out a breath and stilled her body, hoping to fool him into believing she was asleep.

The double doors opened and Ashi entered the room, his eyes on Shadows still form beneath the blankets. He smirked.

"Come now, daughter. You can't fool your old man. I knew you were awake the minute you sat up in bed. Join me for dinner, hm?" He clapped his hands and servants entered the room carrying trays of food.

"Lets do something about this lighting shall we?" He walked over to the curtains and pulled them back, the deep red sky filling the room with its hue. "Ah, much better." He waved the servants away and took a seat at the table beside the window.

"Come now, Shadow. Don't make me drag you out by your hair." He said, his voice less friendly than it had been before.

With a sigh Shadow sat up and made her way off the bed. She glared at him as she stepped carefully toward the table, the heavy chains on her ankles threatening to trip her with every step.

Ashi laughed, "If you would only promise not to fight me and run away I would remove the chains and wards."

He glare deepened as she sat down across from him.

"Hmph, as you wish, my dear." He waved his hand across the table, indicating to the various trays of food laid out between them. "You must be hungry. Eat."

She held her glare but her stomach betrayed her. She didn't remember when the last time she had eaten had been and the amount of energy she had used in the last fight had been immense. He laughed at the sound.

"It's nice to have some honesty."

"Honesty? You want honesty? Fine, here it is. I hate you and you will never get what you want from me!"

The words barely left her mouth before she was thrown against the side of the bed, the taste of blood filling her mouth and the chains biting into her skin. She looked up and saw Ashi standing with his arm still raised.

"Good children know when to hold their tongue." He hissed.

"Sorry, never did learn to be obedient. Guess you shoulda been there if ya wanted an obedient daughter, huh?" She shot back.

There was a brief flash of sadness in his eyes as he lowered his hand. She barely caught it before it was replaced by the cold emotionless stare he normally held.

"I tried to be there, Shadow." He stated as he sat back down and took a drink from his glass.

She eyed him skeptically, "What do you mean you tried?"

"Your mother and I.. we tried to do what was best. Being a half breed in those times was just as frowned upon as it was until recently. We thought it would be better if you were raised without me. I tried to visit often but as you grew older and stronger I thought perhaps you didn't need me anymore. So I left. I can't believe how wrong I was."

He got up and walked to her, offering her his hand. She carefully took it, ready to fight back if she needed, even if she couldn't fight well. He helped her to her feet and wiped some of the blood from her mouth away.

"I was wrong to believe with me gone that old bitch would leave you and your mother alone. When I found out what the bitch had done…"

"Koenma told us what happened. That he reincarnated me a bit early and brought me to you only to have you lose it and cause me to die."

He grabbed her shoulders roughly and stared angrily into her eyes.

"IT WASN'T YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, CHILD!? IT WASN'T YOU!"

"IT'S THE SAME NOW AS IT WAS THEN!" She screamed back at him, fighting the pain in her shoulder.

He growled and tossed her to the floor. "Insolent child. You do not yet understand. This body is the closest you will ever get to your original body and potential. The only one capable of holding all that power. You think I would accept a child that couldn't hold all that? The baby Koenma presented me with would have died anyway. Then how would Father and Daughter be able to take their vengeance?"

Shadow brushed her hair to the side and looked up at the crazed demon.

"The hell are you talking about… I thought you wanted me back… for me.."

"Hmph, it was too late for that. All I wanted after that was revenge. I knew with your powers we could take down the Koorime and their fucking island. After Koenma took the dying baby back I wandered for a while, having given up hope on my goal. Then I learned from a mutual acquaintance of ours, I believe you remember Haru, that you had been reincarnated again. That body though wasn't quite right. So I let him do as he pleased. With your death came another waiting game. He found you again not long ago and through him I watched you. Saw your body and the powers within and realized that now was the time."

"Time? Time for what? Your vengeance!?"

"Our vengeance, dear."

Tears filled her eyes and hit the floor in gems.

"No, you bastard. This is all for you. I hate what was done to me as well but I will not be a pawn in your stupid game!"

He glared down at her. "You will join me, Shadow. That or I will find a way to take your powers for myself and once and for all bring down that damned island full of bitches before using your powers to take over the three worlds. I will be Lord and Master. I will be Supreme Ruler. With or without you. It's your choice, little one."

With that he turned and left, slamming the doors shut and locking them. Shadow could feel the wards around the room reactivate. She sat there for a moment in shock as the tears dried on her face.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed before she finally pulled herself up and back to the table. The food was still there though now it was cold. She didn't care. She dug in hungrily, not stopping to question what half of it was. She had seen Ashi take a few bites before their confrontation and that was good enough for her that it was edible.

When she couldn't eat anymore she drug herself back into bed, nursing her shoulder. Her whole body was still in pain but she pushed it out of her mind. For now she needed to come up with a plan. She needed to find a way to escape or better yet a way to stop him. She felt sleep tugging at her eyelids. When she couldn't fight it anymore she gave in, still swearing she could hear Hieis voice calling out to her.


	31. With a Little Help from an Oaf

Drowning in Flames Ch. 31

With a Little Help from an Oaf

Hiei stood on the edge of a cliff in the Makai beside his friends, staring out into the distance. Shadow was out there, somewhere.

"Feel anything, Hiei?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence that had followed them here from the arena.

Hiei closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's weak. I can feel her but it's so weak. She's here, in the forest somewhere. That's about as far as I can sense."

"It's a good start, Hiei. It cuts down our search area tremendously."

"Koenma said I could pinpoint her location." He growled through clenched teeth. "So why can't I find her!?"

Yusuke walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, least you were able to get this far. I can't sense her energy at all and neither can the others. Hell he's even got her hidden from your Jagan. If it weren't for what of your ability you can use we wouldn't find her at all."

Hiei remained silent. Kurama worried for his friend but knew they had to move.

"Hiei, we should get going. Try and reach out to her again."

"Do you think I haven't, fox!?"

Kuwabara sigh in frustration. "That's it. Come here, shrimp."

The three men looked at him puzzled.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way, trying to force something that should come naturally. Let me in your head and I can try and clear it up a bit."

"Let YOU into MY head? Of all the idiotic ideas…"

"No, Hiei, Kuwabara may be right. If anything it couldn't hurt to try." Kurama interrupted.

Hiei glared at the two for a moment but an image of Shadow entered his mind and he gave in, his face a look of despair and defeat.

Kuwabara placed his hands on Hieis temples and concentrated all his energy. He glowed a brilliant orange, Hieis energy responded with a deep purple. The Jagan opened and Kuwabaras energy immediately filled the iris.

He opened his eyes to see himself floating inside the chaotic realm of Hieis mind. It was like being inside the blackest darkest storm with the most brilliant flashes of lightning.

"_Sheesh, shorty, you got issues to sort out."_

"_Shut up, oaf, and fix what you came to fix."_

"_I'm workin on it. Give me a break."_

With that he flew into the storm, not sure exactly what to look for. He just knew he needed to clear the storm somehow.

Up ahead he saw a silver light shining faintly through the darkness. He made his way to it and found it was a tree. The tree was small, just barely taller than him, and radiating the mixture of Shadow and Hieis energy.

Kuwabara realized this must be the personified version of their bond. It was just a sapling and literally couldn't grow because of the chaos in Hieis mind, like a real sapling without sunlight.

He knelt down beside the roots of the tree and placed his hands upon them. He let out a deep breath and flooded the roots with calming energy, taking in the chaos. He couldn't take it all in, but at least he could try and clear the clouds enough for Hiei to find Shadow.

The tree began to hum and it began to grow. The branches reached out and silver leaves grew from them, fanning out as the humming grew louder.

When the clouds had brightened to a manageable purple and the tree grew a few feet, an exhausted Kuwabara let go and returned to his own body.

Hiei opened his eyes and saw Kurama and Yusuke holding Kuwabara up. The big man had used an insane amount of energy and the chaos energy that he had taken in was doing a number on his body. Hiei felt a small twinge of what he would never admit was guilt.

Suddenly Shadows essence hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn't just her energy. It was her energy, her scent, her presence, everything. It was like she was right there holding his hand leading him somewhere. His eyes focused ahead and he knew exactly where she was.

"Oaf."

"Yeah, shrimp?" He gasped.

"Thanks."

Kurama looked at his friend in mild shock.

"Hiei?"

"I know where she is. She's safe. For now. I believe she's sleeping. Allow Kuwabara to rest for now. I'll keep a watch. If anything happens, we go. Understood?"

Kurama nodded and turned his attention to Kuwabara. He attached some plants to him to try and help process the energy faster and to help him regenerate his own energy better. Too often, he thought, they underestimated their human friend. Yet all the time he was proving to be more than any of them thought he could be. He thought to himself how many times it was this human that ended up giving the most to help them or to make sure the mission was complete with his friends alive. He smiled, grateful for his friendship.

Hieis eyes never left Shadows location. She was there and nothing could stop him from getting to. He swore it to any Gods who would listen and vowed he would hold her again soon.


	32. Enmas Duty

Hey everyone. Short chapter for now. More to come soon. Also look for updates on the 1st 3 chapters. I plan on revising them a little.

Drowning in Flames Ch. 32

Enmas Duty

Koenma walked down the hallway to his fathers office, his pace brisk and urgent. His father knew of the current situation and for him to call him here didn't bode well. His thoughts raced as he tried to come up with something to tell him.

He entered his office and immediately felt the anger coming off his father in waves.

"Jr, what did I warn you about?" Enma growled.

"Warn was hardly the word."

"Don't you talk back to me, Jr. That animal has his daughter. I told you what would happen if she went back to him. Together they will try and ruin us and take over the Ningenkai."

"Go back to him!? Did you even watch what happened!? She was taken; no way in hell did she go willingly!" Koenma eyes raged with anger at his father's accusations.

"I do have to admit she is a wonderful actress. She sure fooled all of you into thinking she was abducted."

"Father how can you think that? As we speak we're searching for her but Ashi has hidden her so well not even Hiei can find her."

"She's hiding herself from him."

"This is ridiculous! Shadow is not a traitor and she is not joining forces with Ashi!"

Enma slammed his fist on his desk and bellowed, "I'm not interested in your opinion, Jr! I've already ordered the SDF to watch the borders. If she is sighted, she and her bastard father will be exterminated on sight and I will personally see to it that both of them enter nonexistence."

"You bastard! She has nothing to do with this she is and has always been innocent!"

The taste of blood filled his mouth as he hit the far wall. Enma stood facing his son, his arm out in front of him ready to strike his son again.

"Prove to me she is innocent because from where I'm sitting she is one of the greatest threats the three worlds have ever faced. Prove it to me or she dies with her father and I put this whole mess behind me."

Koenma stared at his father, still in disbelief. He knew Enma, in his own twisted way, was trying to protect the three worlds as is his duty but this, this was just too much. He stood and wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at his father.

"You're making a huge mistake. I won't let you kill her." With a wave of his hand a portal appeared and he disappeared.

Enma watched his son leave and settled back into his chair. Beside him a crystal ball lit up and Shadows face filled the screen. He had known the whole time where she was.

As he watched Shadows restless sleep his mind wandered. The conviction in his sons' words filled him with doubt.

Ashi he knew was not to be underestimated. Shadow was who she is; Ashis daughter and a very powerful possibility. Throughout the years he had seen Ashis powers of persuasion and abilities to bring people to his side. He knew Ashis true goal. The Koorime. He knew Ashi would strike there before anything else. He had thought to order the Reikai Tantei there to intercept the attack but in light of the current circumstances he knew they wouldn't obey.

In his mind he was sure Ashi would persuade her to his side. Her hate for the Koorime was as strong as his and she had the power to back up that hatred. All logic told him to exterminate the problem before it couldn't be controlled and yet other things told him to wait.

Jr had been right about Yusuke when he defied his order to exterminate him. In fact Yusuke had brought about peace in the Makai and continued to help them when problems arose. Even Hiei and Kurama after their probations were served continued to be of aid. These three men he had feared would bring down the three worlds he had been wrong about.

He let out a deep sigh and returned to his paperwork. Only time would prove if his sons faith in yet another demon would prove rightfully placed.


	33. Truth and Determination

Drowning in Flames Ch. 33

Truth and Determination

Shadow woke to soft brushing of paws against her face. As her eyes adjusted to the low light in the Makai sunset she found to her amusement a kitten sitting on her chest. They locked eyes and it let out a small meow. She smiled and reached out to pet it. Around its neck was a silk bow with a card on it with only a short message:

"_For you…_"

The smile faded. Ashi was trying to gain favor. It hurt and made her sick. The man seemed to be trying to act fatherly but she knew it was all a ploy. He didn't want her as his daughter, not really. She was just a tool, a way to win a war that he himself was trying to start.

The kitten brushed her face again and meowed in question. She smiled and let her energy feel out to it. It did seem indeed to be just a kitten, a demon world one mind you, but nothing sinister. The kitten reached out its energy to her and a bond was formed. Even if it was a gift from Ashi she would enjoy the little creatures company.

She sat up and tried to move but winced in pain as she remembered the chains on her ankles. They had bruised her badly when Ashi threw her across the room. The kitten saw her pain and curled up around her ankles, purring softly and gently licking the wounds. To Shadows delight the wounds started to heal.

She reached down and scratched her new friend behind the ears.

"Thanks, little one. It feels much better now."

She turned her gaze to the door of her room then to the windows, both covered in wards. Her situation hadn't changed from her original assessment. As far as she could see there was currently no way out. She was forced to wait. Again. She hated waiting, feeling useless, and she was sure there was no rescue party this time.

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall as she remembered Hieis face as it disappeared behind the flames. She still couldn't shake the feeling that he was alive but she knew what she saw. She would have to do this without him. Be strong for him because she knew if she just gave up he would be disappointed in her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly walked over to the window. The wards on the glass seemed innocent enough but she knew if she reached out for them the pain would be immense but if she could find a way to withstand the pain she felt she could escape.

She looked down at the kitten who looked up at her in curiosity. She smiled.

"Well, little cat, I'm not gonna get anywhere just laying here now am I?"

The kitten meowed happily. Shadow nodded and took a deep breath, focusing herself. She reached out a hand and prepared for the pain.

Hiei and the others were still on the ridge overlooking the dense forest. The sun was setting now but his eyes hadn't left the horizon where Shadow was hidden.

Kuwabara was almost recovered when a small pop was heard. Weapons were quickly drawn and dropped as Koenma emerged from the portal he had summoned.

"Koenma? What are you doing-"

Koenma held up his hand, cutting Kurama off.

"Not a lot of time to explain. My father has ordered Shadows execution on suspicion of being an ally to Ashi. He claims the kidnapping was staged so she could join him without us knowing. Hes posted SDF all along the borders and any attempted jump into the human world will result in her being attacked."

"The hell is that bastards problem!" Yusuke yelled.

Hieis eyes grew cold, "Any attack on my mate and I will not hesitate to kill those who attack."

"Koenma, surely there is something that can be done?"

"Believe me I tried to talk him out of it. This bruise is from his love tap. All he would say different is that if we can prove she won't join Ashi or that she didn't go with him willingly then he will reverse the order."

"That asshole. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"AS much as I hate it, Yusuke, he's doing what he feels is best. You need to remember that he is charged with the protection of the Ningenkai and balance between the three worlds. I do not approve of his choice but I understand the reasoning behind it. We must prove that she is not a threat or she will be a fugitive in the Makai forever."

"I don't like it but I agree with Koenma. His method is wrong but his reasoning is sound."

"My woman will not die for crimes she hasn't committed, fox."

"Nor am I saying she should, Hiei." Kurama turned to Koenma. "When we find her we will find haven in one of our territories until this mess can be sorted out. We'll stay away from the borders to the Ninginkai."

Koenma nodded.

"I stopped by the arena before I came here. Shadows weapons were still thrown to the side of the ring from one of her fights. I assumed once you found her she may need them."

Hiei reach out and took the sword and put it on his back with his. But when he took the daggers he stopped and stared at them.

"They're glowing." He said, more a questions than a statement.

"What?" Koenma looked down at them and to his surprise they were indeed glowing.

"Fox, you know more about ancient demonic artifacts than I, why are they glowing?"

Kurama took one of the daggers in his hands and looked it over. The symbols that adorned the blade, least about half of them, glowed an icy blue.

"They appear to being doing as Chu and the others said they would."

"Alright fox boy you lost me." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara joined the circle huddled around Kurama.

"Chu said legend had it that they gave the wielder eternal life once they mastered them. I believe this is part of that."

"I don't follow."

Hiei sighed. "Now I see. The glow is life energy. Shadows. I didn't recognize it at first because its so different from her normal energy signature."

"So the glow is Shadows life energy?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, it would seem that over time and use they are collecting her life force as it were. How it makes her immortal I'm not quite sure. If it really does make her immortal I can't be sure of that either. But its collecting her life force for a reason. We'll focus on that another time. Right now I do believe Kuwabara is well enough for a rescue mission."

"Hn, it's about time oaf." Hiei said as he took the blades and strapped them to his waist.

"Shut it, shrimp. I did ya a favor and don't you forget it."

Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well that didn't take long."

Yusuke looked at Koenma. He noticed his worn out aura. He knew the Reikai prince did not like fighting his father but also knew that he always did what was right in the end and seeing the toll it took on him struck a chord.

"Hey, Koenma, if you want you can crash at my place for now. Hokushin won't mind and I'm sure you'd like to stay out of the Reikai for a while."

Koenma nodded in appreciation, "Thank you, Yusuke, I believe I'll take you up on that. Father is not the person I want to see right now."

He turned and looked to the rest of them.

"You all be cautious. I believe Ashi will fight this time and trust me he won't be easy. If you thought what he did at the tournament is bad… well that isn't all he can do. Watch each other's back and bring Shadow back. I will wait in Tourin for word."

The men nodded and watched as Koenma disappeared into another portal.

"Hiei."

"Fox."

"Do you have her location?"

"I do. It's not too far. We should make it before the sun fully sets." Hiei looked to the sky and smiled. "There will be a full moon tonight. Fitting."

"Don't rush in and get cocky, Hiei."

"I'm not fox but I will make that bastard pay!"

Kurama nodded in understanding.

"Hn, follow me. Let's show Ashi the mistake he's made in taking someone dear to the Reikai Tantei!"

With silent nods they were gone, running towards the castle, no demon nor god could stand in their way.


	34. A Sinister Mind

Baby has a baby sitter, I've got all my snacks and stuffs and some time to spare so its writing time!

Drowning in Flames Ch. 34

A Sinister Mind

Shadows screams echoed off the walls in her room and through the halls of the castle. She pulled her hand back from the window and cursed. The wards had burned it badly that time, as if to say 'stop that'.

A small meow reached her ears and she looked to see her kitten staring at her with concern. She smiled weakly and reached to pet the creature.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks I promise."

The kitten looked at her as if to say 'yeah, right.' and jumped up on the window ledge, setting to work by licking her hand.

Shadow sighed, grateful for the kittens healing powers. Her eyes searched the window but still found no weakness in the wards. Her father had set them well. No matter where she tried the pain was just too much to break through.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom doors opening.

Her father walked to her side and gave her a rather disapproving look.

"Shadow, why do you resist me so? Our enemy is the same. IF you were to just swear your loyalty and powers to me I would take down the wards and release you from your chains."

"Hmph, as if." She spit at his feet and met his eyes with a glare.

He sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this, Shadow. Trust me I wanted this to be a father-daughter alliance formed out of a mutual interest, liking, and understanding. I guess this isn't to be so. So be it."

With that he snapped his fingers and the room grew cold. She stared at him confused for a moment. A sharp pain erupted from her hand and she looked down. The kitten had changed into a small demon and had sunk its long fangs into her hand. She could feel its venom pumping into her veins, burning.

Her father chuckled.

"Nifty little thing isn't it? Ningen slave traders have been using these things for years. They disguise themselves as something cute from the Ningenkai and lure them away before injecting them. I thought he would be a nice pet if you decided to come around alas now he is being used for his true purpose. Their venom isn't deadly, but it robs those they bite of all their will power and makes them into perfect little slaves."

"No…" Shadow muttered weakly. She tried to fight the poison but her mind was already slipping. Her legs were giving out beneath her and she could no longer feel her arms. She crumpled to the floor, barely able to stay sitting up.

Ashi kneelt down in front of her, grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I told you, daughter, that you would fight by my side one way or another."

He stood and watched the light leave her eyes, replaced by a fog and blank stare.

"Stand."

Her mind gone, she stood at his command.

"Who are you faithful to?"

"My Lord, I am faithful to you."

"What are our goals?"

"To rule the three worlds."

"Who will we start with?"

"My Lord, the cowards that call themselves Koorime shall be the first to fall."

Ashi smiled. "Welcome, daughter."

Hiei and the other stood just outside of the castles lands. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were sitting around a campfire discussing their options as Hiei watched the castle windows. He thought it strange that there were no wards, no guards, nothing to keep Shadow in.

Kurama noticed Hieis worried gaze.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"What's on your mind, my friend?"

He motioned towards the windows.

"There's nothing. Shadow is in there, I can feel it, yet there is nothing to keep her in. I sense no one other than her, Ashi, and a few guards inside but no barriers, wards, anything.

"Perhaps he feels that since he killed us there is nothing to worry about."

"I would like to believe that fox but somehow I seriously doubt it. Ashi isn't one to let his guard down for anything. Something just feels… wrong."

"This whole mess is wrong. Is it too much to ask that bad guys take a vacation for a few years!?" Yusuke muttered.

"Shut up, fool."

"Sheesh, I was just sayin."

"No, Yusuke, Hiei is right. Something does feel off. Never the less we can't put it off much longer. We need to make an attack. There being no guards we may can do a frontal assault or we can go with stealth. What do you think, Hiei?"

"I've watched this place for hours. I don't think stealth is needed. Let's go."

The others nodded in agreement and took off towards the front doors of the castle.

Hiei made short work of the old wooden doors, incinerating them with barely a flare of his energy. They flew through the dusty old halls, scanning every room they went by. Hiei could feel they were getting close to Shadow, but something still felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it.

They reached the entrance to the throne room and were hit by a sudden icy wind. They hit the walls at different points and slid to the floor. Ice began to cover the doorways and the windows, encasing the room and cutting off escape.

"What the…"

Hieis word froze in his throat as his eyes found the source of the attack. Shadow stood in front of the throne with Ashis arm around her.

"Shadow…"

"_I didn't think you would live through that attack at the arena, you little bastard. Guess I underestimated you're little group. A mistake I won't make again."_

Ashis voice rang through their minds and they all readied for attack.

"You won't get the chance, Ashi. I'm going to kill you and make sure you can never hurt Shadow again."

He quickly drew his sword and lunged for Ashi only to be met by anothers blade. Shadow stood between he and Ashi, her blade blocking the killing blow. His eyes grew wide in shock, searching hers for answers but finding only a black stare.

He pushed and jumped back, lowering his sword. She did not lower hers.

"Shadow! What are you doing!?" He asked, pain in his voice. He knew now something was indeed terribly wrong.

"Daughter, these intruders wish to stop our take over. They are liars and traitors to our kind and deserve to die. Be a dear and take care of them for me."

"Yes, My Lord."

To Hieis horror Shadow attacked. Her first blow was strong and landed hard against his sword. If he had not drawn it he would have lost his arm.

The others watch with a similar horror as she landed even more blows to his sword, pushing him back across the room.

Ashi smiled.

"_You see, she is mine now. Her mind is gone and she is my willing slave. She doesn't know who you are. Just that you're my enemy. Makes it interesting. Your choices are to fight her and kill her, which then I would absorb her powers, allow her to kill you, or run and in that case I would send her to chase you down and then you're faced with the same first two choices. Any choice you make should be quite entertaining and beneficial to me."_

"_You bastard! You'll pay for this! I swear my life on it-"_

Shadows blade swept across his face, barely nicking his cheek.

"_Careful Hiei. You're losing focus."_

Ashi turned his attention to the others and smiled.

"I don't suppose those two shall be the only ones to enjoy a good fight. How about the three of you see if you can take me, hm? All together you might have a chance. Might."

Yusuke glared as his hair grew and his skin took on the Mazaku appearance, "Oh yeah, you think you're so tough, huh? Let's see how tough you are with my shoe so far up your ass."

"Yeah, you don't know who you're messing with, chump. You caught us injured and off guard last time like a coward. Fight like a real man!" Kuwabara bellowed as he charged up his swords.

Kurama had already transformed into the graceful Youko.

"Only a fool stands there and speaks of his victory before the fight has even begun."

Ashis eyes took on a red glow as flames engulfed his body. With a sinister smile he let out a roar.

"Let's go!"


End file.
